Dieta Del Sexo
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras. Mucho Lemmon
1. Preface

****ACLARACIONES:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO EDITADO Y REEMPLAZADO<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo beteado por Flor Carrizo y Ann Anna, Betas FFAD<em>**

**_www . facebook groups /betasffaddiction/_**

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACIO<strong>

Reí cuando acepté, junto con mi amiga Ino, explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras, eso en serio le quita lo divertido.

Así empieza, lo que será la mayor aventura para Ino, Hinata y para mí, ya que en el último momento Hinata se incorporó de la manera más extraña y peculiar, para una chica tan tímida que desde que llegó al salón, podía decirse que olía el miedo en su esencia.

Fue tan fácil escoger ese loco tema como colación a la hora de hablar con Shizune sensei, pero cuando nos decidimos a buscar la información, juro que casi muero de la impresión, de la risa y, de alguna manera, de la vergüenza de explicar algo tan serio.

Ahí, las dos en mi casa, escuchando a mi madre del otro lado de la puerta limpiando la casa y nosotras que no podíamos expresar las sensaciones que habían al leer cada artículo, cada página y cada idea que comentaban acerca de la dieta. El colmo es el video que vimos acerca de la dieta, ambas en ese momento casi caemos de la cama.

Lo terminamos gracias a que Kami-sama es demasiado bueno con nosotras y que somos muy buenas alumnas que jamás hemos fallado en algún trabajo. Así que, con el mayor esfuerzo, hicimos la mejor presentación que se podía hacer en casos así y buscando el milagro de que el día de mañana no tuviéramos que hablar a 20 chicos que no conocíamos y que iban como invitados a nuestra clase.

Eso lo imploré durantetoda la noche, pero la suerte no está de nuestro lado y, a pesar de ser una chica tan inocente como yo, al menos eso piensan de mí, es un reto tener que explicar algo que alguna vez leí en historias acerca de algunas parejas de anime.


	2. Chapter 1 La Presetación

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LA PRESENTACIÓN**

La mañana se presentó sin esperar más, juro que no quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos, pero con un gran milagro y escuchando a mi madre hablar, no podía negarme a aceptar el hecho que el día de hoy posiblemente moría públicamente. Así que sin más, tome mi celular y busque el reproductor de música, esperando buscar el lado positivo del día.

-Al menos esa canción…- suspiro al escuchar la canción de Eternal Flame, es muy suave y a la vez representa algo muy romántico, eso era gratificante, después de una horrible noche que no dejaba de pensar en esa estúpida presentación

Después de escuchar un par de canciones y buscar de mi guardarropa algo formal, me decidí por un vestido negro, era arriba de la rodilla y estaba cerrado por unos hermosos botones negros, unas medias negras de forma y unos zapatos de tacón y gamuza negros que hacía perfecto juego con el vestido.

Pero mi rostro representaba una cara de desvelo, a pesar de haber dormido las horas que comúnmente dormía mi conciencia estaba alterada y no dejaba de pensar en cómo iba a explicar, por Kami-sama que yo no entendía del todo la maldita presentación y explicarla se estaba volviendo un reto.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que solo tuve tiempo de arreglar mi cama y de plancharme el cabello, ni maquillaje me puse por los nervios y mi mente divagando en otra galaxia donde me imaginaba que ese día no iba a pasar. Tome un corto desayuno y mi madre, para asegurar la ironía de mi vida, me llevo a la universidad.

El colmo se estaba volviendo ironía y más se estaba volviendo venganza contra mí, ya que además de salir tarde, Ino se fue con quien sabe quién y yo que tenía que pasar por ella, solo escuchaba a mi madre diciendo lo mala amiga que era Ino y que no era justo, hubo un momento que todo eso se volvía bla, bla, bla en mi mente.

Llegamos a la universidad y salí tan pronto como pude a mi salón, donde por suerte estábamos en clase de inglés. Me senté como todos los días al lado de Ino y de Tenten, que era nuestra amiga y que también le tocaba hablar en nuestro equipo de Nutrición.

-Lo siento Saku, es que un chico me invito y acepte que me trajera a la universidad- me dice Ino con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No te preocupes, yo me desperté muy tarde- le miento- y no ves que solo me dio tiempo de vestirme y medio peinarme- le dijo entre risas nerviosas

-Al menos ustedes vienen de vestido, yo ni eso pude, amanecí muy cansada y me puse lo que vi- dice Tenten

-Hey chicas, ¿me ayudan a arreglarme?- les pregunto nerviosa

-Está bien- me dice Tenten -pero no te pondré sombra porque son mías

-Cambiemos de lugar- me dice Ino mientras se termina de arreglar

Después Tenten me arreglo de una manera que hasta me impresione, mi mirada se volvió tan profunda y a la vez resaltaba más mi belleza, simplemente me veía genial. Debo de admitir que mis amigas eran grandes chicas y sabían muy bien de esto. En cuanto a la clase, como siempre no le puse atención, mentira, hice como siempre lo debido y paso como cualquier cosa.

Terminando la clase las tres salimos del aula y fuimos a comprar algo sencillo de comer, ya que ellas no desayunaban en su casa, así que fue un corto almuerzo para después dirigirnos a nuestra sentencia de muerte… social.

Y ahí con los mayores nervios, entramos a la aula magna, que era el salón principal de la universidad, que mala suerte, ya habían llegado los alumnos que irían de observadores y nuestros compañeros, enserio mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar al mil por hora al ver tantas caras y una en especial, es un chico de cabellera negra como sus ojos, un rostro perfecto y bueno ni hablar de su cuerpo.

En ese momento sacudí mi cabeza y fingí que me acomodaba el cabello, estaba aún más nerviosa pensando en que esos ojos me verían hablar y explicar, así que pensé en salir huyendo y jamás volver, pero en ese momento vi a la pobre de Hinata que nos buscaba.

-Llegaron, yo pensé que ya no me iba a incluir- nos dice nerviosa Hinata -es que ya no las pude ver

-No te preocupes, solo dame tu nombre y ahorita te agregamos- les respondo con una sonrisa

-Sakura, vamos antes a la cafetería- me dicen mis amigas que querían unas paletas

-Mira ya vuelvo y ponemos tu nombre ¿sí?- le pido

-¡Saku!- me gritan

-Está bien- me responde mientras salgo corriendo a alcanzarlas

Después de ir a comprar, en donde yo pague, entramos de nueva cuenta y Shizune sensei ya nos esperaba, así que solo tenía que colocar mi pequeña notebook y solo le pregunto el nombre completo a Hinata y la agrego en la presentación.

-Chicas yo empiezo con la introducción- dice tranquila Tenten

-No, yo la hice, me toca a mí- exijo

-No seas mala, no estudie nada- nos dice

-Traidora- me digo -está bien, yo explico lo segundo

-Yo lo que siga- me dice Ino

-Y a ti te toca las conclusión- le dicen a Hinata

-Está bien- nos responde

Dada las indicaciones, subimos las escaleras, mientras vemos como Hidan nos asiste en la computadora. Todo un gran respiro y trato de evadir la mirada de eso chico que no deja de mirarme, eso me pone muy nerviosa y no puedo pensar nada de nada que no sean esos hermosos ojos negros, tan profundos, tan místicos.

-Buenas días compañeros, mis compañeras y su servidora a continuación expondremos la dieta- en ese momento Tente duda- la dieta del sexo

Y por arte de magia todos los que no estaban atentos a nosotras se nos quedan viendo, realmente se había vuelto un tema de interés, y no dudaba de falta de atención con un tema que además bajar de peso, te proporcionaba el mayor gusto de los jóvenes experimentado, como imagino es el caso del resto de ellos.

-Empezaremos a decir que es dieta…- empieza a explicar Tenten

Ya con la atención en ella, parecía fácil, además de ello a ella le tocaba la parte más sencilla, explicar la palabra, eso me molestaba porque ya sabía que yo empezaría a explicar la dieta, por suerte no era la más penoso, no tardó mucho en que fuera mi turno.

-La dieta del sepso- dije involuntariamente, me puse tan nerviosa que no podía la maldita palabra, trate de corregirlo, pero no salía la palabra correcta- fue creada por…- me dedique a decir una parte de lo que leía de reojo de la presentación y otra de lo que recordaba

Ver cómo me corregían era demasiado penoso, pero como pude, dije mi parte y ya después venía la parte más vergonzosa, explicar una tabla con acciones y perdida de kilocalorías, pero lo que no nos esperábamos era la pregunta que el grupo donde venía el chico que tantas sensaciones estaba causando en mi preguntarán.

-Chicas ¿cuál es la posición del misionero?- dice un chico como el otro solo que de cabello corto y piel aún más blanca, podría decir que inclusive pálida

Nos quedamos pasmadas en ese momento, Tenten e Ino si la conocía de pies a cabeza, ya que mis queridas amigas tenían una vida bastantes activa.

-No sabemos- respondo al ver que mis amigas se sonrojaron y se quedaron mudas, sabía que ellas si la conocían, pero por pudor mentí por ellas

Y eso fue el inicio de una discusión de los asistentes, que decían un millón de cosas que solo me sonrojaron, ya que fuera de lo que leía, no sabía ni misa de nombres de posiciones, solo sabía que eran posibles y eso.

-Esa posición es la que todos conocen desde que nacen- dice aquel chico que había intrigado y que estaba causando una vorágine de sentimientos dentro de mi -Dobe explícales- ordena

-Hombre arriba, mujer abajo- concluye bastante divertido su amigo, era un chico rubio y de hermosos ojos azules

La impresión de los espectadores aclaro esa duda, que parecía un juego cruel de esos chicos, he de admitir que hasta yo me impresione, puesto que como digo, estoy nula en esa área fuera de las historias locas.

-Bueno ahora explicarán un plan de seguimiento de esta dieta- dice Tenten

-Sí, bueno en el desayuno…- comienza a hablar de manera tranquila Hinata

-En la comida- dice con algo de impresión Ino

Antes de concluir, el chico del que se puede decir me estaba enamorando, pregunta

-¿Y cuantas veces es recomendable?- dice mirándonos

-Eso iba a concluir yo- digo por la tangente- se recomienda antes que nada que sea con una pareja estable - en ese momento escucho murmullos de queja- y que al menos debe de durar 20 minutos, aclaro deben ser mínimo 20 minutos del acto

Casi me caigo en ese momento al escuchar que ese grupo de chicos decían que al menos duraban una hora, mi enrojecimiento iba en aumento.

-Y mínimo tres veces por semana- concluyo con un suspiro

Esa si fue la gota que derramo el vaso, todo se volvió un escándalo de opiniones, pero nosotras como pudimos nos bajamos y nos pusimos cerca de nuestros compañeros y los usamos, de algún modo, a Tobi y a Deidara como escudo, ya que Ino y Tenten se sentaron y se recargaron en ellos, mientras el resto exponía.

Solo yo le puse atención al resto, hasta que tuve que salir al baño, así que con la mayor discreción y sin hacer ruido, salí del recinto pasando desapercibida, camine con calma y seguridad al baño más cercano. Mientras caminaba y ya dentro del baño escuchaba una melodía tranquila, ya que nuestra universidad pensaba que la musicología era buena para nuestro ambiente de estudio.

Me lave las manos y salí con calma de los sanitarios, un poco aburrida. Pero abruptamente, logro sentir que alguien me jala hacía el cuarto de limpieza, no podía reaccionar, me había quedado muda y estática, solo escuche cuando se cerró la puerta y todo se oscureció.

Quería gritar, pero aún estaba muda y confundida, solo me saco de mi trance el beso que me llevo a la pared más cercana, no es que fuera la primera vez que me besaban, pero se notaba que aquella persona era un gran experto y yo no podía siquiera seguirle el paso, era demasiado torpe con eso, inclusive con mi ex era torpe.

Yo me sentía sin aliento, así que solo cerré los ojos, jamás me había pasado algo semejante, sentí como sus manos comenzaban a desbotonar mi vestido, quería moverme y alejarme pero me sentía aún confundida, así que me quede quieta y trataba de tomar el mayor aire que pudiera, ya que me habían dejado de besar.

Después sentí como sus manos recorrían con cuidado mi figura, eso comenzaba a provocar ciertas sensaciones que desconocía, de algún modo, solo había sentido eso cuando leía un fic realmente fuerte de contenido, así que comencé a sentir como mis pantaletas comenzaban a humedecerse, eso me sonrojaba aún más, sentía que ardían y explotarían mis mejillas, las cuales solo eran superadas por el calor que comencé a sentir cuando las manos de él llegaron a mi intimidad.

-Ahh- exclame, era lo que se decía un gemido

En ese momento pude ver lo que era una sonrisa de lado, no dulce ni gentil, era una llena de lujuria y arrogancia, eso me provoco un enrojecimiento mayor, pero parecía no importarle, ya que me empujo contra la pared y me cargo quedando mi intimidad a lo que podía intuir como su miembro, el cual se sentía demasiado grande y duro.

Empezó a hacer fricción, él no me quitaba del todo mi ropa, solo había desabotonado el vestido y el aún se mantenía vestido. Era un poco extraño y hasta cierto punto incomodo, ya en ese momento a pesar de que mi mente se guiaba por el placer que sentía, mi propia voluntad era más fuerte y sentía temor, un enorme temor.

Así que se algún momento mis manos llegaron al interruptor de luz, casi lo alcazaba cuando empezó a devorar mis labios con gran lujuria, eso me hizo estremecer aún más, así que me moví un poco más rápido y encendí el interruptor.

Me sentí peor que Psique cuando descubrió que Eros era su amante, simplemente ver de nuevo esos ojos negros mirándome, me hizo perderme de manera irracional. Quería ser de el de una sola vez, pero solo sentí las manos de él volviendo a apagar el interruptor, ahora eso no me importaba, solo quería que él siguiera con lo suyo.

Pero empezó a escuchar y a vibrar su celular, abruptamente se separó de mí, dejándome aún más confundida, no sabía si acercarme a él, ya que con solo haberlo visto ese día unos minutos antes, ya me sentía enamora; pero a la vez sabía que esto era solo el efecto de su lujuria y solo me estaba usando por objeto, así que solo me quede inmóvil y escuchando lo que le respondía.

-Hmp… ¿qué quieres Dobe?- responde fríamente -está bien, ya voy con ustedes

Solo lo escuche que colgó el celular y se acercaba a mi oído, al menos eso sentí por su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

-La próxima serán los veinte minutos- me susurra de manera seductora

Después se alejó de mí y en cuanto cerró la puerta, me caí en mis rondillas y manos, estaba atónita y equívocamente confundida, mi corazón aún estaba acelerado y todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones y sensaciones únicas. Simplemente perdida en una vorágine, pero después de unos minutos recordé que la clase aún no había terminado.

Di un suspiro y me levante, me abotone de nueva cuenta el vestido y acomodé un poco mi cabello, agradecí en ese momento haberme planchado el cabello, ya que solo con unos movimientos de mis manos volvió a su sitio y salí con la mayor calma del pequeño cuarto de servicio, aún con la mejillas sonrojadas.

Camine escuchando la música de fondo y pensando que los que acaba de pasar hace unos minutos era un sueño o al menos eso parecía cuando lo vi tranquilo y de nuevo con su grupo de amigos, estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento y hablando una que otra vez con el chico rubio de ojos azules y pequeñas marcas, como bigotes.

Me sentí una loca cuando lo vi así, diciéndome reiteradas veces que solo había sido un mal sueño, tal vez un deseo inconsciente por la exposición, mientras me sentaba al lado de Ino y me recargaba en ella y en Deidara. De vez en cuando desviaba mi mirada y lo veía como molesto cuando coincidía con mi mirada y me daba cuenta de que vez en cuando, abrazaba a Deidara.

Pero nada más pasó ese día, llegó el fin de esa clase y primero salió su grupo ya que nosotros nos quedamos a recibir unas últimas indicaciones y que Shizune sensei nos firmará nuestra tarea. Ya fuera, las tres pasamos de nueva cuenta por unos dulces que les debía, después caminamos a pedir el número de un chico y pude ver como Kakashi sensei se quedaba embobado de verme así de arreglada y fingió preguntarnos si necesitábamos algo.

Luego de ello caminamos a la última clase que era en el aula de computación, como sea lo pase aburridísima y solo pensando en que eso había sido solo un sueño de mi incontrolable mente. Ya que no lo había vuelto a ver en lo que resto del día.


	3. Chapter 2 El Segundo Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO II**

**SEGUNDO REENCUENTRO**

**Dos Semanas Después**

Todo siguió tan tranquilo como siempre, lo único interesante eran las dos semanas de exámenes que recientemente dieron fin, en todo ese tiempo no lo vi, ni siquiera sabía si era estudiante de este campus o de esta universidad; pero realmente no le di mucha importancia, ya que yo estaba ocupada en prepararme para mis exámenes.

Y hoy como era viernes, estaba muerta de cansancio y de aburrimiento, no solo eso, tenía un enorme desgaste mental, había estudiado desde la semana pasada en las tardes, dormirme un rato en las noches y terminar de estudiar en la madrugada, despertarme temprano, darme un baño porque no habría poder humano mayor que ese para levantarme y comenzar el día.

Pero como ya habían pasado, parte de mi sentía gran calma y solo deseaba quitarme todo este estrés que me tenía un poco de mal humor, así que como todos los días, al menos solo pensaba en buscar algo que mejorará el día y además de todo, me quitará todo este mal humor que ni yo podría soportar y que por suerte sabía manejar tan bien, que ni Ino ni Tenten lograron notar.

Terminando la primera clase y ni cuenta me había dado, me había perdido un poco en mi propia mente; sin embargo, logre contestar todo lo que preguntaban ya que sabía todo eso por lo que aprendí en el bachillerato, solo que ese día particularmente solo pensaba en dormir y bostezaba mucho, después de eso salimos a comer.

Caminamos como siempre fuera de la universidad, ya que en la cafetería era excesivamente costoso comer y mis amigas preferían ser más ahorrativas, yo solo las escuchaba hablar, estaba demasiado cansada como para racionar en algo, así que solo las escuchaba hablar de cómo les iba en su trabajo y una que otra vez preguntaba o decía algo referente a eso.

Ya en el puesto de comida, ordenamos, esta vez un poco más de lo que usualmente pido, ya que mi desgaste mental me había solicitado un mayor consumo de hidratos de carbono, para restaurar mis energías, comimos y las escuchaba hablar, estaba un poco menos aburrida, así que lo tome con calma y comía amenamente, solo estábamos como siempre nosotras y algunas personas que vivían cerca del negocio, que a pesar que mi universidad estaba en el fin del mundo, había un humilde fraccionamiento cercano a la universidad.

-Hmp…- se escuchó de fuera

Mientras yo me encontraba comiendo tranquilamente, escuche una voz que no había podido olvidar, eso me sobresalto e hizo que la comida se me atorará y comenzará a toser porque me comenzaba a ahogar y no solo era yo, parecía que mis amigas tampoco, porque en ese momento las tres miramos afuera y logramos ver a ese chico de los ojos negros, junto con sus amigos.

La tarada de Tenten si le puedo decir así para no decir lo que se merece, en cuanto los vio pasar empezó a hacer caras y gestos, como morderse de manera seductora las manos, acerca de la parte inferior de los chicos, Ino solo se quedó mirando y yo, sin poderlo evitar comencé a reírme y a seguirles el juego, que debo de admitir se había hecho común en nosotras, pero dada la hora solo pudimos hacer eso.

Ino fue la que nos dijo que ya era tarde para la siguiente clase, así que Tenten se dirigió a pagar y mientras Ino y yo nos fuimos al auto de mi familia, ya que por suerte casi toda la semana me lo cedieron. Solo lo mire de reojo e instintivamente se me salió un pequeño suspiro, que fue inaudible, por mala suerte, al menos eso pensé, él sonrió arrogantemente y yo me sonroje.

Le di la menor importancia, al menos eso aparente y solo me dirigí a mi auto y ya que se subieron ellas, nos fuimos de regreso. Ya estacionadas y saliendo del estacionamiento, casi nos atropellan, cosa que me asusto un poco, porque normalmente soy más cuidadosa con todo eso, así que solo volteamos y de nuevo era él, yo no sabía si era el destino o la mala suerte, así que solo reímos y nos fuimos al salón de clases.

En clases, todo estuvo normal y yo estaba tranquila, un poco despistada, porque no dejaba de pensar en él, pero relativamente bien, después en el descanso volvimos a salir, ya que era "hora de la caza", al menos así yo le digo al momento que usan Tenten e Ino para ver que chicos están guapos y de cuales ya se habían enamorado, ya fuera por su trasero o por su cara, no tenían tan mal gusto, pero al menos no era mi tipo y agradecía que así fuera, así no habían problemas.

En todo ese lapso de tiempo no lo vi y solo cuando iba de regreso a mi aula de clases, lo logre ver a lo lejos, iba con sus amigos y con una chica que se le estaba pegando demasiado, yo no le di importancia, así que desvíe mi mirada y solo me di a la labor de criticarlos y decir que me había enamorado de otros chicos que estaban por ahí, actuando como una tonta, porque hasta mis amigas se impresionaron del cambio en mi actitud.

Nuevamente en clases, todo fue rutina, aunque como todo viernes estaba en el laboratorio de computación viendo cosas de diseño y usando el programa Illustrador, sin embargo, termine con la cara de cansancio, aburrimiento y mucho fastidio, creo que me afecto el verlo con una tipa como esa, no lo podía negar.

-Saku- escucho de repente

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirando a Ino

-Te estoy hablando desde hace rato, ya termino la clase- me dice

-Perdón no me fije-dije sonrojada y apagando la computadora

-Bueno vámonos- nos dice Tenten

-Esperen dejen termino de guardar mis cosas- le digo guardando todo

-Vamos apúrate- me empieza a decir Tenten

-Ya voy, ya voy- le respondo, mientras tomo mi bolsa y salimos del aula

-¿Y por qué estabas tan despistada?- me pregunta Ino

-Estoy muy cansada, fue una dura semana- les respondo

-Tienes razón, por cierto esta vez no te aceptamos un no por respuesta y saldrás con nosotras- me dice Ino

-Sí, claro- le digo al aire, realmente no quería porque ya había hecho planes con la amiga de mi hermana de llevarla al mangos, que era un bar de chicas, donde los meseros estaban en bóxer y además bailaban, era un lugar que ya conocía y que tenía muchas ganas de volver a visitar- la verdad iba a salir con mi hermana- le digo tranquila y pensando en los lindos chicos del mangos

-Bueno ya será la próxima- mientras caminamos hacía mi auto

Entramos al auto y arranque tranquilamente, pensando en el mangos y en que iba a dormirme toda la tarde, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando no me dejaron el paso cuando iba a salir del estacionamiento eso me provoca que casi me estrelle o se me volcará el automóvil, era ese chico, ya no lo sentía ni como el destino en ese momento, ni siquiera sentí un poco de gusto cuando lo vi, al contrario estaba muy molesta y fastidiada, juro que lo quería matar.

-¿Por qué no te mueves?- le grita Ino

-Fíjate, estúpido- le grita Tenten

-…- yo solo me di un golpe con el volante, estaba asustada

Él se bajó del auto, y se dirigió a esperar a no sé quién y nosotras nos quedamos sin palabras, yo quería ahogar mi molestia, estaba muy enojada y a cada segundo estaba por estallar, pero trate de respirar y a pausar mis ideas y mejor relajarme, sabía que lo hacía para molestar, así que mejor me coloque mis lentes, no había mejor opción y tenía que darse cuenta que no me molestaba.

-Ya chicas, tiene que quitar su auto tarde o temprano- les dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pero tú no tienes que ir a trabajar- me reclama Ino

-Y se nos hace tarde- confirma Tenten

-Yo las llevo hasta el Centro- les dije para calmarlas

-Está bien- dicen ambas aun molestas

Trataba de calmarlas y no hacía más que esperar para irme, después de unos minutos llego con esa chica y con su amigo rubio, yo solo esperaba a que se moviera y con gran calma él se movía, en cuanto se quitó del camino, más rápido que el rayo le acelere y salí por fin de ese martirio.

Pero no se iba a quedar así, como me di cuenta, porque detrás de mí venía él, yo sólo sonreí, porque no muchos me lograban ganar en la parte de carretera que estaba entre la ciudad y la universidad, así que acelere más.

Pero lo que si debo de admitir es que no puedo comparar un Pointer con un BMW del año, así que por obvias razones me empezó a ganar, pero yo no me iba dejar tan fácil, claro que no, así que yo seguía acelerando, pero antes de llegar al primer semáforo que nos acercaba a la civilización, recordé un tope que se encontraba ahí, así que empecé a bajar la velocidad y deje el auto en neutro para frenar con cuidado y evitando dañar el auto.

Yo hice todo eso, pero parece que él ni siquiera lo recordó, puesto que se oyeron algunos gritos en cuanto el me paso y vimos como salto su auto, eso fue mejor que cualquier venganza o cualquier mal que le hubiera deseado a una persona, así que solo lo alcance con la mayor calma en el semáforo, ya que además del tope, lo detuvo el semáforo, eso sí que era venganza divina.

Al momento ambos quedamos a la misma distancia, ya que me pare en el carril del lado izquierdo y él en el izquierdo, sabía que después de que dieran el verde él me iba a provocar de nueva cuenta, así que yo estaba solo al pendiente de la luz, no veía más que la luz. En cuanto dieron el verde yo acelere con precaución, pero a una buena velocidad, como pensé, él estaba detrás de mí, así que busque cerrarle el paso en varias ocasiones, para que no logrará ganarme, pero nuevamente llegamos al semáforo, ese lo debía pasar derecho, ya que llevaría mis amigas a un lugar cercano a su trabajo.

Así que me coloque del lado derecho y por suerte ese semáforo estaba de mi lado ya que estaba en verde y avance, pero se notaba que le gustaban los retos porque él me siguió y me paso, y al igual que yo, me cerraba el paso, yo no le puse atención, porque vi que pasábamos por la universidad pública, que es la casa de estudios de mi hermana y por razonas de la vida no la escogí como casa de estudios, me perdí en mis recuerdos del bachillerato y cuando iba a practicar deportes, ya que había estudiado en el bachillerato de la universidad pública.

Después de eso solo me di la vuelta hacia la derecha, ya que era la manera más rápida de llegar al Centro de Konoha, por ese momento todo volvió a su normalidad las lleve hasta el Centro y las deje en una de las plazas, donde tomarían el autobús.

Con eso me libere de todos mis pendientes del día, así que me dirigí de la manera más tranquila a mi casa. Pero mi suerte no estaba en sus mejores y como pero cuando estaba por entrar a mi fraccionamiento lo vi detrás de mí.

-Rayos- dije viéndolo en el espejo retrovisor -solo esto faltaba- así que solo fingí que no lo vi y maneje hacia el fraccionamiento, -me voy por otro lado o solo llego a la casa- pensaba, era una gran duda, pero preferí dirigirme a mi casa a dormir una larga siesta que me debía desde hace unos días atrás y que mi cuerpo exigía.

Así que llegue a mi casa y acomode el automóvil para poderlo meter en la cochera, no podía evitar pensar que ese joven me perseguía, así que por instinto busque su automóvil, pero no lo logre ver por ningún lado, así que solo di un suspiro de alivio, al menos esto alejaba las casualidades que estaba comenzando a odiar y que solo me hacían que me molestará aún más y sobretodo me sintiera asustada.

Termine de meter el auto, estacionándolo con el mayor cuidado y evitando rayarlo o darle algún golpe que me llevará a tener el peor castigo o algo peor, pero por la práctica lo hacía muy bien, inclusive conducía mejor que mi madre.

Ya en mi casa solo me dedique a saludar a mi mamá y metiéndome de lleno en la habitación para tomar mi siesta, ya que ese día tendría una buena conclusión con la salida al _Mangos._

_Los veo a todos dentro de 5 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face .com/pages/Sasusaku-Fans/176462395768245_

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 5 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_


	4. Chapter 3 El Mangos

**CAPÍTULO III**

**EL MANGOS**

Desperté un par de horas después y me sentía como nueva, las ojeras que sentía que tenía desaparecieron y me levante con un gran humor, solo podía pensar en que iría al bar de chicas y que lo iba a aprovechar como nunca, no es que fuera una depravada ni una ninfómana, solo era una chica pervertida y amante de los lemmon, pero de ahí que lo sea de cuerpo presente era solo una locura.

Así que aleje esos impuros pensamientos y me dirigí a escoger una licra negra y una blusa rosa que resalta mucho mi figura y que además, para el propósito que tenía era lo ideal. Fuera de eso tome unas pantaletas negras y mi sostén serían negros, luego agarre un par de toallas y me metí al baño.

Antes de meterme a la regadera puse en mi celular un poco de música, ya que soy adicta a la música y la mitad de las cosas en mi vida, si les puedo meter música de fondo, lo hago sin pensarlo mucho. Mientras se escuchaba de canción de Don't Speak de No Doubt yo me terminaba de despojar de toda mi ropa y me metía a darme un baño con agua caliente, todo era pacífico y una que otra vez susurraba algunas canciones.

Cuando escuchaba la canción de Entra en Mi Vida de Sin Bandera, cerré la llave de la regadera y tome una toalla para envolverla en mi cabello, después tome la segunda toalla y comencé a secar mi rostro y parte de mis hombros y pecho, después me envolví con ella y salí de la regadera, era una rutina común y realmente se me hacía un método práctico.

Después me seque las piernas y empecé a colocarme la ropa interior, no hay mucho que decir de eso así que me coloque mi blusa rosa y mi licra, así que cuando salí estaba completamente vestida y con la toalla en mi cabello, tomé mi celular y me volví a meter a mi habitación.

Todo eso suena aburrido y muy rutinario, pero así hacía yo las cosas y me valía el mundo, además debía de admitir que nadie me vería haciendo todo esto y los que me conocía de mi casa, saben que soy así y solo pensaba en la canción que escuchaba de Paulina Rubio, Ese Hombre es Mío.

Después me quite la toalla de mi cabeza y comencé a peinar mi largo cabello rosado y le di forma, me dirigí a ver mi rostro y colocarme una base de crema, después como quería apantallar, me empecé a poner una capa de maquillaje en polvo, enchinarme las pestañas, colocarme delineador líquido en la parte de arriba de mi ojo, delineador de lápiz dentro de mi ojo en la parte inferior, una capa de rímel, una capa de sombra rosa mezclada con un poco de negro y de blanco, que resaltaba mi mirada y mis ojos se veían espectaculares, por último puse en mi labios un poco de color con el lápiz que tenía rosa y lo cubrí con algo de brillo.

-Perfecto- dije con una larga sonrisa al verme completamente arreglada y simplemente deslumbrante

En ese momento escuchaba la canción de Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día de Ricky Martín, así que me puse a cantar mientras arreglaba lo último de mis cosas.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

-Mi celular- reaccionó al escuchar esa canción, así que lo tomo con rapidez -Bueno, Jun ¿dónde qué?- sin entender bien lo que me decía -ya, ya entendí- al escuchar que me decía que primero pasará por su amiga y que después fuera por ella a la universidad - ok, voy primero por Nana y luego paso por ti- sonrió- y ahora que veo deja voy por ella- viendo que ya eran las 8 de la noche- te veo allá, bye- colgando el celular

Guardo mi celular y me despido de mi mamá, diciéndole que yo le llamaría y que por ser la conductora no tomaría ni gota de alcohol, cosas que ya eran de rutina y que ya hasta me las sabía de memoria.

Saque el automóvil y me dirigí a casa de Nana, ya nada me preocupaba de lo que pase esta mañana, hasta lo había olvidado pero con la canción de The Reason, recordé el momento que encendí la luz y vi su rostro, era un flash en mi conciencia porque después recordé que él apago la luz casi al instante, solo eran unos segundos y no los podía olvidar, era imposible olvidar, solo gire la cabeza y me puse a cantar Girls Just Want to Have Fun de Cindy Lauper.

_**I come home in the morning light**_

_**My mother says**_

_**When you gonna live your life right**_

_**Oh mother dear**_

_**We're not the fortunate ones**_

_**And girls they want to have fun**_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun**_

Después de cantar, me relaje, además esa letra resaltaba esta noche de chicas y lo mucho que nos íbamos a divertir, además eso sí que iba a quitar todo el estrés de los exámenes y aún más ver no es pecado y ver Adonis en bóxer era un privilegio y como pasar al cielo para los ojos.

Llegue más animada a casa de Nana, toque la puerta un poco nerviosa, ya que era la primera vez que iba por ella sin mi hermana menor, pero lo hice lo más tranquila que pude y por suerte, ella fue la que me abrió la puerta, se despidió y nos fuimos por Jun a la universidad pública y por obvias razones nos quedamos ahí por un tiempo mientras Jun se terminaba de arreglar y de cambiarse la ropa por algo más sexy.

Mientras ellas se arreglaban y se ponían al día, yo me quede perdida en la canción de Insoportablemente Bella de Emmanuel, que significaba la nueva estrategia que me plantee este año después de que termine con ex y más aún cuando me di por vencida de luchar por Sasori, que era el chico que me gustaba de mi salón, así que esa canción se estaba volviendo mi instrumento de ataque ante los hombres, que solo me vieran como algo inalcanzable.

-Ya estamos listas- dicen ambas -vámonos

-Sí- les respondo con una sonrisa, mientras arranco el auto

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al bar, ya que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad pública, así que le dejo el automóvil a un valet parking que no eran ni un poco guapos y atractivos, pero como eran necesarios, solo les di una sonrisa amable y me baje del automóvil.

Caminamos a la entrada del bar y saque de mi bolsa mi credencial, donde respaldaba que era mayor de edad, ya que siempre me confundían con una chica de 15 años y eso era fastidioso, por eso siempre estaba preparada para evidenciarles que ya tenía, benditos 20 años.

-Su credencial- nos pide la chica de la puerta

-Aquí está- mostrándole mi credencial

-Y las de nosotras- mientras sonríen y enseñan sus credenciales

-Pasen- esas palabras me resultaron gloria y no pude evitar sonreír con una gran alegría y satisfacción que solo me sonroje al ver al mesero que nos atendía y me tomaba del brazo

Era un atractivo chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, un cuerpo, por Kami-sama tenía un cuerpo perfecto, así que sentí una corriente eléctrica y un pequeño escalofrío, pero aun no sentía lo que sentí con él chico de los ojos negros, así que solo me sonroje, pero después de ver al resto de los meseros me sentí como en el cielo.

Chicos lindos y buenísimos por todos lados, era el cielo de cualquier chica y más el mío, por mi dejaba que todos ellos me violarán, al menos eso esperaba, eso me sonrojo, porque realmente era una pervertida de primera y ahora no lo podía negar, además no lo quería negar era mi fantasía hecha al menos en 20 chicos hermosos.

Ni hablar de la música, era perfecta, así que cantaba y cantaba, después el mesero nos llevó unas bebidas de cortesía y no me negué a tomar, era vodka con jugo de mango, así que estaba delicioso, luego el mesero que era el más sexy y atractivo se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos para levantarme.

-¡Kya!-escucho que grita mi hermana y Nana

Yo estaba embobada en ver que hacía el mesero, primero llevo mi mano a su pecho, cosa que me sonrojo en un instante, pero no me importo al ver que lo bajaba hasta rozar con su bóxer, así que por razones que no quisiera mencionar, comencé a sentir como mis pantaletas se me comenzaban a humedecer, pero ahí no se quedó, él me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él, yo estaba extasiada, solo me puse a bailar sensualmente como él.

-¡Kya!- seguía escuchando a Jun y a Nana

-Chicas el primer baile esta por empezar, así que bola de pazguatos, vengan- ordena una chica disfrazada de ángel

-Disculpa linda, nos llaman- dice volviéndome a acomodar en mi sillón y besando mi mano

-Kya- volvieron a decir- que suerte tuviste

-Lo que daría por violarlo- dice Nana

-Lo que daría porque me hubiera violado- dije sin pensar

-Enserio que si- dijo Jun

-Sí- concluye Nana

-Señoritas y señoras, aquí están nuestros mangos- dice la misma chica con alas de ángel

En ese momento la multitudes se alocaron y comenzaron a gritar sin control, mientras los chicos bailaban de una manera tan sensual que hacía que mis pantaletas se humedecieran un poco más y empecé a sentir un calor dentro de mi intimidad que me hacía sentir mayor adrenalina y me sentía tan feliz, creo que esas eran la famosas endorfinas.

-Chicas y por esta gran noche les tengo un regalo- dice la misma chica- todas sabemos la clase de cucarachas que son los hombres- y se oyen los gritos de todas, incluyéndome- y que solo sirven para una cosa

-¡Sí!- se escucha de todas- ¡Sexo!

-Así es, es por eso que les presento mi mango especial- dice mientras sale un chico- este es mi chico especial y solo vino por esta noche- se oyeron unos gritos más desenfrenados- Sasuke complace a mis invitadas

En ese momento casi me infarto del miedo tanto que mi piel palideció más de lo normal, no podía creer que ese chico era el mismo de todo el día de hoy, era él chico de la presentación, así que trague saliva pesadamente y mire para todos lados, me quería ocultar, desaparecer, esfumar, morir, desmayar, no sabía que quería hacer, así que me levante, mientras las demás tapaban su vista y más rápido que el rayo me oculte en los sanitarios.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- me maldigo, entrando a un baño -maldita sea mi suerte- sentándome en el retrete con tapa- Kami-sama ¿qué te hice?- golpeando mi cabeza levemente contra la puerta

-¿Dónde está la chica que estaba con las hermosas chicas de en medio?- escucho al chico con el que baile- la de la blusa rosa, que sexy era

-Gracias- susurro con una sonrisa picara

-Hmp- escucho a alguien más

-Disculpen ¿no vieron a una chica de rosa?- pregunta mi hermana

-Mierda- maldigo sin moverme y quedándome estática

-No, pero seguramente está en el baño- escucho que dicen

-Iré yo, mientras te desocupas- escucho de Nana

-¿Qué mierdas está pasando afuera?- me susurro

-Saku- pronuncia Nana

-Aquí estoy- moviendo un pie

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunta

-Nada, solo tenía que atender una necesidad fisiológica- digo burlona y mintiendo burdamente pero de manera eficiente

-Es que te fuiste tan rápido que nos preocupaste- me dice

-Se nota- sarcástica- y ¿dónde está Jun?- saliendo del baño

-Está ocupada- sonríe picara

-Me lo imagino- lavándome las manos y acomodando mi cabello- y ¿por qué no estás en lo mismo?

-Porque solo vine a saber si estabas bien- sonríe

-Pues si lo estoy y deja termino de arreglarme- le dijo mirándola por el espejo- adelántate si quieres -le sonrío, aunque era muy falsa

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces- saliendo feliz

-Mierda- me digo bajando la cabeza -así ya no puedo hacer nada- suspiro pesadamente y pesando en estrellar de nuevo mi cabeza contra la pared o el espejo, no me sabía decidir

Me quería morir, yo que iba con las intenciones menos puritanas de la vida y me tenía que topar con él, esto se estaba volviendo injusto y no podía evitar maldecir mi suerte, era un asco ese día y yo que lo había planeado y deseado con varios días de anticipación.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?- me susurran sensualmente a mi oído y tomando mi cintura en sus brazos

-¿Qué de...?- digo asustada y levanto mi cabeza para ver a la persona por el espejo- Tú- asustada

-¿A quién esperabas?- me dice en un tono entre molesto y retorcidamente sexy

-A nadie- un poco nerviosa- bueno mis amigas me esperan y yo…- pensando en una buena excusa

-¿Tú?- me dice nuevamente en el tono sexy y besando mi cuello

-Yo tengo que ir con ellas- digo de sobresalto y evadiéndolo- así que me voy- camino un poco rápido, esperaba huir en un microsegundo

-No tan rápido- me dice deteniéndome- tenemos algo pendiente- sonríe de lado

-No tenemos nada- me hago la desentendida- ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas

-Sasuke- sin soltarme- y ¿tú eres?

-Sakura y si me puedes devolver la mano te lo agradecería- soltándome de su agarre y saliendo

-Si buscas a mi amigo, está ocupado con una de tus amigas- me dice serio

-Qué lástima- suspiro, en realidad no me importaba pero ver esa cara de él serio y seguramente celoso, no tiene precio y solo me daba ganas de reírme, pero solo le di un suspiro y una sonrisa

-¿Aún te quieres divertir?- me dice mientras caminaba fuera

-Pues a eso vine- dije sin pensarlo, eso era más que obvio, ¿a qué más iría a un sitio como ese?

-Bien- dice y siento que me jala sin consultarme al baño más cercano y me tapa la boca- no hables, porque está prohibido relacionarnos con las chicas que vengan a este sitio

-¿eh?- me quedo impresionada- suéltame- le trato de decir

-Calla- me dice besándome y escuchando a unas chicas entrar al baño

-Si viste al chico nuevo es un Adonis- dice una de ellas

-Y esta tan bueno, que si no estuviera prohibido, lo violaría- responde la otra entre risitas de ambas

Parecía que a él no le importaba nada de ello, porque solo ignoró los comentarios y profundizo el beso, que se volvía demasiado demandante y como la primera vez no podía darle seguimiento, me sentía pésimamente torpe y sabía que eso era una humillación; sin embargo, él no dejaba de besarme, hasta que se quedó sin aliento, yo aún ni podía reaccionar, porque tenía un poco más de haberme quedado sin aliento y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría o al menos me desmayaría, además por eso mismo mi cerebro se sentía fallar por la falta de aire y no podía evitar ser más torpe y sentirme ligera.

-¿Te gusto?- me dice susurrándome al oído

-…- yo daba bocanadas de aire, aun no recuperaba todo el aliento

-Eso es mejor que cualquier respuesta- me dice cargándome y llevándome a la pared

-…- quería decirle que parará porque no era ni el mejor lugar, a pesar de hacerse metido al más grande de los baños

A él ni eso le importo, solo tomo mis piernas para enrollarlas en su cadera y me volvió a besar de una manera que no sabía ni corresponder ni descifrar, solo trataba de moverme, no sé qué hacía... ¿Sasuke?, que me hacía corresponderlo y desear un poco más.

Empezó a bajar por mi cuello, haciendo que suspirará, yo me trate de callar, una parte por pudor y otra para que nadie nos escuchará, él no me decía nada solo seguía en lo suyo, en bajar sus besos por mis hombres y en escuchar mis pequeños suspiros.

Mis pantaletas como minutos antes, se volvían a humedecer, era algo inevitable; mi intimidad se sentía que ardía y tal vez que estallaría, mi cuerpo se estremecía y yo no sabía si decirle que parará o esperar a que alguien nos detuviera, en eso llego a mi blusa, pero se quedó ahí y bajo sus manos de nueva cuenta a mi intimidad, como la vez anterior, el solo sentir su mano rozar mi intimidad, me empezaba a volver loca y a pensar en suplicarle para que me penetrará de una sola vez, aunque eso significará que todas nos escucharán.

Yo trataba de guardar el mayor silencio, mordiéndome los labios y cerrando los ojos, el parecía disfrutar todo eso, porque de vez en cuando abría los ojos y veía su cara llena de lujuria y pasión. Lo único que nos separaba era su bóxer y mi ropa que con gusto me arrancaría en un segundo o dejaría que él me la arrancará si quería hasta con los dientes.

-¿No supiste se acaba de desaparecer el chico principal?- se escucha fuera del baño

-No me digas ¿enserio?- responde la otra

-No te miento, se acaba de desaparecer y lo están buscando para el próximo baile- vuelve a hablar la primera señora

-Esperemos que aparezca, además es solo un baile- se escuchan risas de ambas

-Bueno vamos a sentarnos que quiero una ronda de lo mismo- dice mientras ambas se alejan

El éxtasis que sentía se empezó a nublar al pensar en todo lo que ambas dijeron, era mi balde de agua helada y mi conciencia empezó a darme batalla, así que lo empecé a separar y bajar mis piernas, y después coloque su cara a la altura de la mía.

-Te llaman- le digo un poco sonrojada- así que ve

-Hmp… están bien sin mí- me responde de manera presumida

-Pues yo si me voy- separándolo totalmente de mí

-Te dije que en la próxima al menos serían veinte minutos- me dice serio

-Eso lo quieres tú, yo tengo cosas importantes- le dije lo más indiferente que pude, porque en ese momento deseaba volver a sus brazos y dejar que él me tomara de una vez por todas y llevarme al cielo

-Hmp ¿acaso tienes novio?- me dice serio

-…- no sabía que responderle- s-si- le digo nerviosa y ya dándome la vuelta para no mirar sus ojos que me harían confesar la cruel verdad- y se molestaría por esto

-Hmp- solo eso me dice y me deja ahí

Estaba a punto de decirle que le mentía, pero solo cerré mis puños y tome un poco de aire, sabía que era lo necesario, además ¿qué demonios estábamos haciendo? Me estaba comportando como una vil zorra y yo no estaba buscando eso en mi vida, yo quería un romance color de rosa, no una aventura de una noche, más siendo que era virgen.

-Mierda- concluyo al salir de baño y verme totalmente despeinada y con el labial en las mejillas- tengo que arreglarme- mientras saco un peine y saco mi labial de repuesto y un poco de brillo, me retoco la sombra y el rímel y salgo como si nada.

Él paso a mi lado de una manera indiferente y fría, sentí con su mirada como si estuviera en el tempestuoso Himalaya y no solo eso, además estar en el Ártico sin un vil suéter, todo eso reflejaba su mirada, que hizo que se me helará la piel en un microsegundo, pero tan buena artista soy que lo logre engañar y me porte tan fría e indiferente como la chica de la canción de Insoportablemente Bella.

Pero impulsivamente en cuanto lo vi alejarse de mí, sentí la necesidad de buscarlo y de decirle que me estaba enamorando de él, pero en ese momento me sentí terriblemente patética, ¿quién se enamora de solo ver a una persona? La respuesta era casi obvia… nadie en su sano juicio.

-Maldita sea- me dije, pero no había más que decir, era una chica decente y por más pervertida que fuera, nadie me quitaría de la cabeza que quería una relación rosa, por más falsa y fantasiosa que fuera en mi mente, yo aún era como una pequeña niña que quería algo rosa y aunque sabía que los cuentos de hadas solo eran cuentos, no quería negarme la idea de que tal vez, algún día cuando fuera más mujer y más femenina tal vez sólo tal vez, conseguiría una relación sana y que me llevará a la mayor felicidad -Ya Sakura, ya deja de soñar o terminarás llorando- me dije de manera cruel -sólo saca la maldita universidad con mención honorífica y salgamos de este lugar

Agite de nueva cuenta mi cabeza que se sentía como si hubiera tomado miles de copas de vodka, ron, vino y no sé qué más y me lo tomará en el coctel de la vida, pero bueno que podía decir -odio mi vida- escuche la música de que iba a empezar el otro espectáculo y me senté con mi cara más animada, me sentía perdida y confundida, pero al final tenía que mandar todo al carajo y divertirme, tarde o temprano buscaría un novio o algo para darle vida a mi mentira -Carajo- no valía tanto la pena, así que mejor sigo con mi vida que ya tenía.

-Llegué- le dije a Jun y a Nana

-Te estabas por perder lo mejor- me dicen muy animadas

-Lo sé- respondo con una estúpida sonrisa fingida

-Anda anímate- me dice Jun -joder, tan feliz que estabas

-Sí, tan feliz- le digo desanimada y mirando a los chicos

-Saben que, las dejo, quiero tomar unas fotos- dice Nana

-Espérame- le dice Jun, dejándome sola

-Gracias- bufo, mientras le doy un trago a la bebida de Jun

Veía a todas a mi alrededor y escuchaba la música, de vez en cuando veía que también estaban las zorras de mi salón y unas chicas que a pesar de no ser tan zorras, odiaba a muerte a una de ellas -Yukito- pienso despectivamente, esa chica y yo, a pesar de ser la mejores no llevábamos de la vil tostada, no podíamos soportarnos, era algo que no podía explicar pero que sentía en lo más recóndito de mi ser.

Después desvíe mi mirada a ver el espectáculo, tenía mis codos recargados en la mesa y solo me daba por suspirar, me sentía deprimida a pesar de estar en el mejor lugar de todo Konoha para chicas, no era mi estilo de vida ni siquiera era algo divertido y pensaba en todos los chicos que me gustaron y que ni siquiera se dieron la oportunidad de conocerme, por no ser su tipo.

-Maldita vida- bufe para mí, la vida era una jodida molestia y si no fuera que amaba la vida y que aceptaba las cosas de la mejor cara, me hubiera tirado de un barranco por todo lo que me pasaba, después de reflexionar y perder mi mirada en el espectáculo, sonreí, la vida a veces era un asco, unas más que otras pero al final del día eso hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido.

Después de que termino el espectáculo los chicos volvieron a circular y yo los veía caminar y volver a coquetear con las señoras, que eran las que más consumían y que hacía que el lugar funcionará, además de eso eran las más peligrosas, porque ellas ya tenían la experiencia y sabían disfrutar de los chicos de una manera que me dejaba sin palabras; sin embargo, yo no movía un milímetro de mi lugar y solo bebía mi bebida.

-¿Deseas algo más?- me dice uno de los chicos, era el segundo más atractivo del lugar

-Otra bebida por favor- le digo con una sonrisa

-Quita esa cara- me dice con una sonrisa y tocando mi mentón- hay suficientes para todas

-Kya- escucho gritar a mi hermana que bailaba con él chico con el que baile hace un rato

-Lo sé- sonrió

-Sabes linda, deberías de divertirte, no importa si tu novio es un celoso- me dice al oído

-…- y solo empiezo a reír -no te preocupes no lo tengo

-¿Entonces? Ven a divertirte- mientras me toma de la mano y me levanta -se nota que eres una chica tímida y muy decente

-Gracias- le digo con un sonrojo y él me abraza para bailar

-Ya vez que dicen que las chicas tímidas son las peores- me susurra al oído -pero tú rompes esa regla, además eres una chica muy hermosa

-Gracias- le respondo sonrojada -eres muy amable

-Tú- señala la chica con alas de ángel -sigue rondando

-Mira en una hora más se va abrir a los demás y nosotros nos iremos- me dice al oído -si quieres podemos ir a casa de uno de mis amigos para terminar de charlar

-Te veo más tarde- le digo mientras me separo de él y me acomoda en mi lugar

Después de sus palabras de aliento me sentí mucho más tranquila y pude disfrutar mejor la noche, ya que muchos de los chicos me ponían atención a mis amigas y a mí, un poco más a mí, no lo podía negar, pero en ningún momento vi regresar a Sasuke conmigo parecía que me odiaba y seguramente eso era verdad.

Vimos el último espectáculo de la noche y como ya me había avisado ese chico, le dije a mi hermana y a su amiga de la proposición y ambas aceptaron gustosas, así que acordamos que en cuanto se abriera a todo el público como muchas otras chicas, nos iríamos.

Tardaron 10 minutos después de que terminó el último show para decir que se abrían las puertas a todo el público, así que pedimos la cuenta y pagamos lo que consumimos y salimos del bar, pero no vi a nadie, así que pensé que me habían mentido, por lo que pedí las llaves de mi automóvil y nos acomodamos, para regresar a casa, ya que Nana se quedaría en nuestra casa._  
><em>

_Los veo a todos dentro de 15 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

.com/pages/Sasusaku-Fans/176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 15 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	5. Chapter 4 El Accidente

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**EL ACCIDENTE**

Arranque el auto y como siempre empecé un poco lento, pero rápidamente iba a tomar velocidad, pero un automóvil se atravesó en mi camino, haciéndome frenar rápidamente y de una manera un poco brusca pero eficiente, ya que por un momento perdí el control y sentí que me estaba derrapando por la velocidad.

-…- se queda inconsciente Nana

-Mierda- grita mi hermana, siendo detenida por el cinturón de seguridad y quedando del mismo modo inconsciente

-Ah- logro pronunciar, golpeándome contra el volante

Me sentía un poco débil, ya que el golpe me dejo un poco alterada; pero reaccione rápido, por más mal que me sentía, primero me tenía que asegurar que estuvieran bien y pude ver que ambas solo estaban desvanecidas, pero bien.

En cambio yo no podía soportar el dolor de mi cuello y de mi frente, además sentía un terrible dolor en mi cabeza y mi vista estaba nublada, así que solo veía siluetas que en la noche se volvían más distorsionadas, no les decía de eso a mis acompañantes ya que no podían verme, ni siquiera estaban conscientes de su propio estado; mientras trataba de moverme.

-¿Están bien?- me dice alguien que no veía

-Sí, estamos bien- le respondo abriendo la puerta

-¿Seguras?- me dicen otra voz que me parecía eco

-Sí- les digo tratando de levantarme

-No se ven bien- me dice una tercera voz

-Solo quiero ver que no le pasó nada a los automóviles- le digo deteniéndome de la puerta y levantándome

-Es la chica que invite- dice una cuarta voz -no pensé que manejará tan rápido

-Maneja peor que él- dice la segunda voz

-Hmp- escucho de una quinta voz

Yo me empecé a marear con muchas voces y siluetas distorsionadas, al mismo tiempo trataba de estar lo más normal que podía, era algo difícil, así que me decidí volverme a sentar, ya que torpemente mantenía el equilibrio y si me quedaba un poco más de tiempo de pie, me caería inevitablemente al suelo.

-Chicos estoy bien- les digo con una sonrisa falsa -no hay necesidad de nada, solo necesitamos descansar

-¿Segura?- escuchó de la cuarta voz

-Claro estamos bien- le vuelvo a responder con la misma sonrisa -no fue nada- les miento, además ni siquiera sabía quién me hablaba y eso de algún modo me preocupaba

-Ya vez, casi las matas- dice la primera voz en tono molesto y subiendo el tono de voz

-Debiste tener más cuidado- de la segunda voz, serio pero más frío

-No sé porque dejamos que él manejara- veo que señala a la quinta voz, un poco alterado pero aún se escuchaba tranquilo

-Enserio estamos bien, solo necesitamos descanso- acomodándome torpemente en el asiento, era toda una hazaña, ya que me fallaba mi sistema motor y mi sistema nervioso no me daba bien las señales y me movía burdamente

-Hmp no lo están- me dice la quinta voz, algo cerca -maneja tú- señala a alguien, ya que pude seguir el movimiento de su mano -yo las llevaré a tu casa, para que las atiendan- termina de hablar mientras se acerca su mano a mi frente y parece que limpia algo rojo, al menos era algo oscuro, seguramente comencé a sangrar

-Está bien- dice alguien tomando las llaves, por el sonido, ya que no distinguía las sombras, se estaban volviendo más opacas

Después solo sentí que me quitaban el cinturón y unos brazos me sostenían con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, me llevaban al asiento de atrás, entreabrí los ojos y pude ver a Nana dormida a mi lado y a Jun sentada al lado de Nana, adormilada; pero no pude mantener mis ojos abiertos y solo me quede dormida al lado de ellas y perdí la noción de lo que paso en el trayecto y hacía donde nos llevaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero al despertar, me encontraba en una confortable cama, no era la mía lo comprobé por el tamaño y por el edredón que era de un material diferente, así que me levante de golpe y sentí una punzada en mi frente -Auch- articule y me toque la frente y sentí una gasa y unas cintas, después recordé lo que había pasado y me levante, pero caí de rodillas, ya que no lograba ver bien y aún mi sentido del equilibrio fallaba, pero no solo por lo nublado de mi vista y mi equilibrio, sino la total oscuridad que había en el lugar no ayudaba en nada.

-Hmp… te vas a lastimar- me dice una voz, que me levanta

-Lo siento- digo apenada y nerviosa- disculpa ¿dónde estoy?

-En mi casa- me dice, mientras me sienta en la cama

-¿Y mis amigas?- le pregunto aún nerviosa, pero no era tan estúpida para decir que una de ellas era mi hermana menor, ya que eso pondría aún más en peligro nuestra situación

-Están bien, las dejamos descasar en las habitaciones de otros chicos- me dice tranquilo

-¿Otros chicos?- le pregunto más nerviosa, eso alteraba más mi preocupación por Jun

-Más bien se quedaron juntas en la habitación de mi compañero- me vuelve a responder sereno y sin más expresión

-Gracias por eso, pero creo que ya podemos irnos- le digo tratándome de levantar, no quería dejarlas en un lugar que desconocía y con personas que podían hacerle daño, yo era la mayor y de mi corría la seguridad de ellas

-Espera Sakura- me dice sentándome en la cama -necesitan descansar, además aún se encuentran dormidas

-Pero…- me quedo sin palabras -¿te conozco?- iba a exigirle muchas cosas, pero me altero demasiado que supiera mi nombre

-¿Quieres que le llame a tu novio?- me evade el tema de manera despectiva

-No tengo novio, pero dime ¿quién eres?- le insisto, yo estaba muy asustada y preocupada

-Así que ¿no tienes novio?- me vuelve a evadir, pero esta vez de una manera que parece alegre y confiado

-Ya te dije que no- molesta - ahora dime ¿quién eres?- estaba muy asustada y me preocupada de sobremanera que me conociera y yo no pudiera recordar quien era, hasta siento que tengo un poco de amnesia

-Hmp- me responde -¿tan rápido te olvidas de mi nombre?- serio

-No sé quién eres- le digo aún más confundida- por favor dímelo- le suplique

En ese momento sentí como me acostó en la cama y se colocó arriba de mí, yo aún me sentía mareada y confundida y eso solo empeoraba las cosas, pero me daba la idea de quien podría ser -Sasuke- es el nombre que se me viene a la mente y me daba miedo saber que era Sasuke y que esta vez sí podría empezar con lo que me ha propuesto desde el día que lo conocí.

-¿Sasuke?- le pregunto nerviosa

-Tardaste de adivinar- me susurra al oído seductoramente

-Sasuke no empieces- le pido, más bien le suplique -aún me siento mareada y me duele la cabeza -tocando mi herida

-Hmp ¿te molestaría si cumplo mi palabra sobre nuestro asunto?- me dice acomodando mi cabello

-Sí y mucho- le digo un poco molesta pero cerrando los ojos por instinto, al sentir su mano por mi cabello

-Hmp…- no me dice nada pero siento su aliento se acerca a mi boca

-No soy de ese tipo de chicas- haciéndolo que retroceda -así que no te atrevas a hacerme algo

-Hmp…- se acercaba un poco más, pero no me beso en los labios, solo me beso en mi frente- me di cuenta ese día

-¿Y por qué estabas haciendo eso?- le digo entre moleste y triste, sabía que quería jugar, pero escucharlo de su boca era más humillante y me causaba una mayor tristeza, porque me enamore de él, era una estupidez pero de solo verlo una vez me enamore

-Hmp…- no me dice más y se acerca a besar suavemente mis labios, solo los rozó no me hizo más- no estaba seguro, pero lo supe al ver que no sabías besar

-…- eso provoco que me sonrojará en un segundo, siempre lo supe, pero que me lo dijera era más humillante -ya está bien de juegos, quítate y déjame que me vaya- le exijo molesta y muy dolida en mi orgullo

-Hmp… eso no es posible- dándome cortos besos en mis labios

-Pero no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa- le digo preocupada -necesito que me lleven a mi casa

-Ya hablamos con tu mamá- me dice retirando el resto de mi cabello de mi rostro -le explicamos que se encontraron con unas amigas y que se iban a quedar a dormir con ellas

-¿Y ella accedió?- le pregunto sumamente impresionada, mi mamá jamás accedería a algo así

-Fue difícil de convencer, pero acepto al final- me mientras me acomoda en la parte media de la cama

-Yo jamás pude…- aún impresionada que no note que me había movido- oye ¿qué haces?- al reaccionar

-Hmp…- se notaba que era de muchas palabras

-Sasuke, esto me incomoda- le digo entre nerviosa y un poco alterada -no quiero hacer eso

-¿Estás segura?- me susurra al oído

Eso si ya era el colmo de la humillación, si ya sabía que no era experta, bueno que no era siquiera conocedora, ¿cómo se atrevía a ofrecerme algo así? Eso me indignaba y me humillaba, solo sería su instrumento de una noche y me botaría como un trapo sucio en la mañana siguiente, eso lo podía intuir, para nada era estúpida.

-¿Acaso estás loco?- le pregunto indignada -claro que no

-No parecía eso las dos veces anteriores- me vuelve a susurrar seductoramente

-…- no sabía que responderle, era cierto que quería que me hiciera suya las dos veces pasadas, pero era por mi instinto físico, no por amor

-Sabía que dirías eso- me sigue hablando al oído

-Muérete- le digo con mucho sentimiento -antes me mato que estar contigo

-Tks…- se molesta -Hmp… estaba accesible, pero me estás haciendo enojar

-Sasuke ya te dije, no soy el juguete de nadie, así que déjame en paz- le digo molesta y dolida, me estaba partiendo el alma con cada palabra que pronunciaba

-Sakura ya sé qué tipo de chica eres- me dice besando el pómulo de mi oreja -eres la típica rata de biblioteca, tal vez no lo seas del todo, pero eres la genio de tu salón o ¿me equivoco?

-No, esa misma soy- le respondo impresionada, no pensaba decirle que lo era, pero esa siempre ha sido mi defensa de chicos estúpidos como él

-Hmp… pero no solo eso- me dice acariciando mi cuello y rozando sus labios con mi boca- lo más interesante es tu rostro, tu personalidad y sobretodo que eres una chica demasiado santa y virginal

-…- no podía responderle -¿Có-Cómo lo sa-sabes?- tartamudeo, eso era demasiado

-Te investigue y además lo vi con la maestra- besándome y acariciando mi cara- eres la consentida de todos los que son nuestros maestros en común y por lo que fueron tus maestros quienes me hablaron de ti

-¿Eres más joven?- me asuste con eso de antiguos maestros, seguramente era alumno de primer semestre y por ende teníamos maestros en común

-No, de hecho soy mayor, pero nadie se olvida de su alumna estrella- me vuelve a besar -que termino en una carrera como esa

-Pero si solo lo saben los de mi salón…- le digo en cuanto su boca se alejó de mí- y mis maestros ¿ellos te dijeron?

-Sí, me tarde pero me contaron todo- me cubre delicadamente mi boca -así que dime Sakura, ¿aceptas empezar una dieta?- me dice en tono frío y serio

-No- respondo de inmediato- no quiero que sea así

-Hmp… ¿y si los demás me ven como tu novio?- me propone

-No- respondo de nuevo -ni aunque fueras mi esposo

-Hmp…- bufa y empieza a hablarme más serio -debes de querer algo ¿no?

-Nada, solo tengo lo que quiero- le respondo ofendida -además nadie podría pagar mi precio

-Eso lo veremos- me dice aún más frío- te propongo que solo sea un mes -besando mi cuello -solo un mes y te dejare en paz

-¿Por qué quieres que sea yo?- le pregunto

-Hmp ¿aceptas o no?- me exige, acercándose en un segundo a mi rostro

-Antes respóndeme ¿por qué yo?- también le exijo

-Eso no lo puedes saber- me dice fríamente

-Entonces no acepto- le respondo seria -ni un día aceptaría, ni siquiera una hora aceptaría, ni….

-Porque me gustas- me dice de una manera que parece sincera o demasiado actuada

-¿Enserio?- le pregunto impresionada

-Hmp si- me dice serio y frío

-Entonces…- tal vez sea una mentira, pero yo estaba enamorada de él -acepto, solo un mes; pero quiero mis condiciones

-Hmp…- guarda silencio -¿qué condiciones?

-Nadie debe saber esto, absolutamente nadie- le respondo -si alguien se entera se acabará

-Me parece raro- acercando su mano a mi blusa- pero acepto

-Segundo, solo será el mínimo que dice la dieta- le dijo quitando su mano de mi blusa- yo escogeré

-Hmp… eso no lo acepto- quitando mi mano de su mano y apegando su entrepierna a mi intimidad

-Esa es mi condición- le digo seria, aunque por un momento se estaba escapando un suspiro, que logre apaciguar en un instante

-No me parece justa- moviendo nuevamente su miembro cerca de mi intimidad- tendremos que establecer un trato para ese punto

-No- cerrando los ojos, no podía evitar disfrutar sus movimientos, era odiosamente genial- sino despídete de esto- concluyo lo más fría que mi mente me dejaba

-Hmp… eso será solo por este mes- me responde bufando

-Solo duraremos un mes…- concluyo molesta- ahora déjame dormir, me duele la cabeza- efectivamente no soportaba mi pobre cabeza

-Hmp… conozco la solución para eso- me susurra levemente a mi oído- y no es dormir

-Sabes, ¿no te han dicho que eres un descarado y arrogante?- le digo pérfidamente

-Hmp… así que no eres una dulce ovejita- se siente su voz enfrente de mi rostro -me agrada ver a esa parte de leona

-Espera, ¿dije descarado y arrogante?- tomando su rostro a ciegas -más bien eres un estúpido engreído y… como lo puedo decir sin ser tan grosera- doy una pausa

-Anda dilo- me reta serio y molesto

-¿Cómo decirlo?- soltando de golpe su rostro- no hay palabra para describir toda la estupidez del mundo y más la tuya- concluyo con una sonrisa arrogante y de triunfo- y me faltaba, además seguro que eres un casanova- empiezo a reír

-Hmp… sabes me están ganas de educar a esta fiera- me responde arrogante

-Ni en tus sueños- le dijo empujándolo

De repente escucho un fuerte golpe, creo que lo logre dejar en el suelo… esa sí que era una verdadera victoria, no había palabras para lo que sentía, sentía como la adrenalina corría por mis venas, jamás había estado cerca de un chico, ni cuando salía con Setsuna-kun lo llegue a sentir y eso que fue el chico que llego más lejos a mi corazón.

Sasuke era otra cosa, me volvía terriblemente loca, sentía celos, adrenalina, euforia y mil sensaciones que eran desconocidas, sin embargo, aún no sentía mi corazón palpitar al mil por segundo ni mariposas en el estómago ni siquiera mis ojos se me iluminan con pensar en su nombre, no sentía amor en mi corazón, solo era pasión por lo que me hacía sentir.

-Tks…- lo escucho quejarse

-¿Te lastimaste?- pregunto descaradamente y riendo

-Hmp… tú lo pediste- escucho que se levanta y me responde muy molesto

-Oye Sasuke, solo me estoy defendiendo- le respondo con un poco de miedo e incertidumbre- tu sabes que no soy juguete y no pienso empezar hoy- moviéndome de mi lugar -además mi cabeza me duele horrorosamente

-Aquí empieza la dieta- me dice más serio y frío

-Sa...su...ke- tartamudeo muy nerviosa- no es necesario

-Hmp…- lo escucho acercarse y caminar por la cama

-Aléjate- mientras camino hacia atrás

-Hmp… no- acercándose más a mí

-Sasuke no es divertido- asustada y chocando contra la pared

Me siento asustada y sentí como en un microsegundo la adrenalina se había acabado y me había dejado en el mayor susto, mi cuerpo temblaba y solo podía culpar mi enorme boca y mi mala suerte, mi pésima suerte que siempre me hacía terminar en líos. Pero más que culpar a mi suerte y a mi boca, culpo a mi cuerpo que no respondía al ritmo de mi cerebro.

-Hmp- mientras llega mí- Sakura teníamos un trato que estas rompiendo

-No hemos hecho nada- susurro- así que en teoría no me puedes hacer nada- susurro más bajo

-Me decías de un precio- fríamente y tomando mis muñecas- ¿cuánto vale una chica sin experiencia?- colocando mis manos en la pared y solo eran detenidas por una de sus manos

-Mucho, mucho más- le digo muy asustada -son las chicas del vestido blanco y dulces intenciones

-Hmp… eso no le sirve a un hombre- molesto- al menos no a un hombre moderno

-Bueno por eso no busco un hombre moderno- mentí- yo busco un príncipe azul- eso sí que era el descaro, era una verdad y una mentira- pero bueno siempre salen los sapos

-Te haré cambiar esa idea- me dice besándome apasionadamente- además esa idea no es de una chica que grita su independencia como tú

-Tú no sabes nada de mi- bufo molesta

Él no pretendía discutir más porque de una sola vez, empezó a devorar mis labios, nuevamente sentía esas sensaciones de adrenalina, de lo prohibido y sobretodo de mi cuerpo que pedía por el suyo, maldita sea la hora que me convertí en una verdadera pervertida a causa de los fics, esos hermosos y adorados fics que se habían convertido en mi dulce biblia.

LEMMON

Y mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir calor, sería la adrenalina o mis hormonas volviéndose totalmente locas, pequeños escalofríos acompañaban la sensación, enserio me estaba dejando poseer por mi cuerpo, yo lo negaba por mi cabeza, pero el placer que describían en los fics y que más de una vez hicieron que mojará mis pantaletas y además de ello me llevarán a venirme a correrme, no se comparaba ni un poco con esta experiencia.

-Eso no interesa- me dice fríamente, que me lastimo el corazón, aún no lo amaba, pero estaba enamorada de él y eso dolía

-Lo imagine- desvió mi mirada, él no lo puede notar, porque estamos en penumbra- solo es la dieta

-Hmp…- bufa de nuevo sin decirme nada y besándome de la misma manera apasionada y quitando mi blusa.

Eran tantas sensaciones que me volvían loca, no en el sentido que quisiera, sino sentía que terminaría en el psiquíatra, eran tantas confusiones y tratos éticos hacía lo que pasaba, si él llegaba a hacerme suya, me sentiría un vil juguete y además si lo hacía dejaría de ser lo que siempre fui "la hermosa virgen"; pero por otra parte, recordaba los consejos de mi amigo gay, que me decía que antes de casarme probará de todo para saber escoger al mejor.

El calor se volvía más intenso dentro de mí, ya sentía ese calor y esos escalofríos que llegaba a sentir cuando leía un fic, pero estos eran aún mayores, en mi intimidad empezaba a sentir humedad, mi cuerpo estaba cediendo a sus movimientos y solo pensaba mi cuerpo en tener a ese cuerpo dentro del mío, aunque mi cabeza gritará que era un vil error y que solo empezaríamos un duro juego.

-Pará- pronuncie con dificultad, cuando por fin me dejo respirar y terminaba de arrancarme el sostén -no quiero nada contigo

-Hmp…- no me respondió ya que tomo una mano y tomó uno de mis pechos

Instintivamente suspire, era algo inevitable, me siento tan bien, demasiado bien para ser precisos, era una experiencia realmente nueva y que estaba disfrutando como nunca, no lo debía de admitir, para que se sintiera mal con esto, pero era un genio, se notaba su experiencia a cada movimiento.

Movimientos en un principio lentos y suaves sobre mi pecho, era simplemente perfecto y provocaba que mis pantaletas se humedecieran aún más; pero no lo dejo ahí, siento como su respiración baja y llega mi pecho que se encontraba solo, no sé cómo le hizo, pero de manera excepcional lo tomo en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, lamerlo y morderlo levemente.

-…- suspiro un poco sonoro- para Sasuke

-Hmp…- solo respondía sin dejar de mover su mano y boca

Lo disfrutaba y sabía que era la mejor experiencia de mi pobre vida, pero mente hace culpable al causante de todo esto, no lo negaba, adoraba la idea de que viviera con culpa; estaba a punto de volverme a quejar, cuando hizo un cambio asombroso, dándole el mismo trato a mis pechos de manera inversa; siento humedecerme aún más.

Mientras él me dejaba sentir todo eso, poco a poco me volvía a acostar a la cama, de mi dolor de cabeza, aún lo siento, pero me está valiendo que lo sienta, antes estaba esto que no me dejaba pensar ni sentir otras cosas, mañana me arrepentiré pero por ahora lo disfrutare.

-Para- aumentaba el tono de mi voz, al sentir un que se me escapo un pequeño gemido de mi boca

-Hmp…- solo escucho eso de su boca, mientras regresa a mis labios, los cuales estaban ansiosos por besar los de él

-Enserio para- vuelvo a decirlo de manera dulce y sintiendo su aliento cerca del mío, para tomar mi boca de una sola vez, tratando de bajar mi licra con una sola mano

Parecía un poco difícil ya que soltó mis manos y se dirigió a bajarlo con todo y mis pantaletas -que talento- piensa mi parte pervertida; después de eso baja su boca a mi vientre, dejando pequeñas marcar en cada sitio que pasaba y yo no podía evitar suspirar y gemir, cuando mi control se volvía a perder.

-Para Sasuke- entre gemidos

Paso por toda esa parte y sin que me diera cuenta pude sentir como él quedaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, haciéndome sonrojar de solo pensar cómo sería su cuerpo y que gracias a la buena fortuna que llegaba a tener, él no podía ver el mío. Pero al él eso no le preocupaba, porque tomo mis manos y las fue acercando a su cuerpo, provocándome un mayor sonrojado en mis mejillas y poco a poco acerco mis manos temblorosas a su cuerpo.

-Cuadritos- pienso de manera pervertida al sentir su pecho bien formado y su perfecto abdomen, no lo siento muy musculoso pero al menos tiene lo indispensable, pero no negaba sentir temor de todo esto.

-Sasuke no puedo- alejando de manera nerviosa mis manos y atrayéndolas a mi pecho

-Sakura- al sentir como si mirará mi rostro- dame tus manos

-Pero…- nerviosa

-Dámelas- me ordena tomándolas entre sus manos- esto es normal y ahora veras porque es aburrido una virgen- al bajar mis manos hacia su miembro, su enorme miembro

-No puedo- lo digo como un grito suplicante- me muero de pena

-Sakura- me dice serio, colocando mis manos en su miembro- no pasa nada- pero siento como se mueve su miembro

-Sasuke, no quiero seguir- le digo asustada y tratando de quitar mis manos, pero él me lo impidió- se mueve- hablando como niña pequeña

-Hmp…- bufa- te dije que hoy empezamos y hoy empezaremos -soltando mis manos y volviéndolas a tomar y colocándolas en su cuello

Después de eso no me dice más y siento como sus manos se acercan a mis piernas y las abren levemente, eso me daba cientos de nervios y sentía una delicia eso que hacía, luego acerco sus manos a la entrada de mi intimidad y yo solo di un pequeño gemido cuando roso sus manos en los labios de mi intimidad que se encontraba muy mojada.

-Ya estás lista- me dice de manera arrogante -¿quién lo diría?

-Sa…- iba a interrumpirlo, cuando tomo mi rostro y me beso de nuevo, apasionado y dejándome sin aliento

Mientras sus manos terminaban de abrir mis piernas y sentía como sus caderas se colocaban en las mías y como poco a poco se introducía su miembro dentro de mi pequeña entrada que jamás había sido tocada por persona alguna.

-Ah- exclamo con dolor, al sentir como se acercaba más a mi pequeña tela que definía mi virginidad física

-Hmp…- me vuelve a besar, pero esta vez de manera más dulce y penetrándome de una sola vez

-¡Ah!- grito mientras cientos de lágrimas acompañan mi dolor y mi grito que solo duro unos segundos y él callo con sus besos

-Ya paso- me dice en un tono más suave, pero sin dejar de ser frío, limpiando las lágrimas que salieron y que poco a poco paraban, junto con el dolor

Fue un dolor insoportable, fue el momento más pesado y duro que jamás sentí, pero que en unos minutos paso y él lo logro entender, ya que empezó a moverse, un poco lento al principio pero poco a poco subía la velocidad y cada vez sentía como gloria esos movimientos.

Las embestidas que poco conocía y solo las había leído de manera teórica era una vil broma a lo que sentía en este preciso momento, era un genio de la cama, un verdadero genio, se movía de una manera que no entendía como su equipo, "amigo" o miembro me penetraba hasta el fondo de mí, era casi imposible según mis cálculos que se iban al carajo cuando solo escuchaba mis gemidos y sus gemidos mezclados en sus movimientos.

Sobraban las palabras, yo solo me dejo llevar por lo que él hacía, como levantar mis piernas y enrollarlas en sus caderas y sentir más las embestidas que me hacían tocar el cielo al lado de los mejores besos que había sentido, olvidando por completo mi pacto de ser virgen hasta el matrimonio.

Duramos un largo tiempo hasta que sentí un temblor en mi cuerpo y sentí lo mismo en el de él, lo que hizo que en un microsegundo se saliera de mí, llegando ambos al orgasmo de manera separada, para evitar cualquier cosa, ya que el muy idiota olvido usar protección.

-¡Ah!- exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo

Después de eso yo termine fatigada que ni mis manos podía mover, quedando dormida y un poco después de que él se separó por completo de mí y se acomodó al lado mío -solo era sexo- pienso de una manera un poco triste, ya que si hubiéramos hecho el amor, él me estaría tomando en sus brazos, como si no quisiera soltarme, me daría un corto besos en los labios y me quedaría dormida en su pecho.

-Día uno de la dieta- lo escucho hablar- y solo fue práctica

Estaba por reclamar, pero mi cuerpo se sentía exhausto, así que solo me cubrí con el edredón y me deje llevar por Morfeo y tratar de recuperar las fuerzas de lo que según él era -el día de práctica o día 1- esperando que volviera a sentir lo mismo o al menos que fuera un sueño que se volvió pesadilla al despertar y nada había pasado.

FIN DEL LEMMON

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

.com/pages/Sasusaku-Fans/176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	6. Chapter 5 Segundo Día de la Dieta

_Una disculpa a todos por tardar pero estuve en exámenes finales y hasta hoy pude desocuparme, espero que les siga gustando y espero empezar a poner más parejas, pero por ahora solo verán Sasusaku _

_Otra cosa no todos los capis tendrán lemmon pero al menos intentaré que cada tercer capítulo lo tenga_

**CAPÍTULO V**

**DÍA DOS DE LA DIETA**

A la Mañana Siguiente

Solo recuerdo que ayer soñé que había…. Suena extraño pero, soñé que había dormido con Sasuke, si así se puede llamar a eso dormir, no es fácil de explicarlo porque jamás había soñado eso, pero solo era un sueño y sé porque lo pensé; esa propuesta no me ha dejado dormir desde el día de la exposición y mi mente no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Empiezo a estirar mis brazos y dar pequeños bostezos, me siento como si hubiera dormido por horas, que no lo dudo, porque lo sábados siempre me doy un gran descanso y después de desvelarme y más de una noche tan rara como la recordaba; bueno no recuerdo nada y no consumí tanto alcohol como para olvidar lo que hice en una noche como ayer.

-Auch- exclamó con los primeros movimientos, me dolía la frente

Después me empiezo a sentar en la cama- esta no es mi cama- exclamo preocupada, el edredón no era el mío, así levanto un poco las sabanas -estoy desnuda- pienso, en ese momento el dolor de mi cabeza aumento de sobremanera, solo trataba de recordar lo que paso de ayer, era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que me ocurría algo así y eso me estaba aterrando, siento demasiado de solo imaginar lo que pudo pasar y que mi mente no me lo hiciera recordar.

Pero mi mente como nunca antes, no me traicionó como usualmente lo hacía en momentos de gran preocupación y me hizo recordar que mi sueño de anoche no había sido sueño como tanto añore en ese segundo que fuera, era la cruel y cruda realidad, sentí un gran remordimiento y me dolía todo desde la punta de mis dedos de mis pies hasta la parte más alta de mi cabeza, pero no era tanto lo físico sino el dolor de mi alma que se desahogaba con mi cuerpo, por primera y única vez había roto aquel pacto que había hecho conmigo misma y esto solo iba a ser el primer día de cuatros semanas o mejor dicho un mes.

Después de unos segundos de sentir ese peso en mi alma y en mi corazón, me levante con prontitud y me di una ducha lo más rápido que pude, me volví a vestir con lo que llevaba ayer y me sujete con una coleta alta mi cabello, todo eso lo hacía mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sasuke, pero no lo encontré-que alivió- exclame con un suspiro lleno de paz, salí de la habitación y camine por el pasillo de la enorme casa -jamás vi algo así- se me salió de los labios, mientras buscaba la habitación de Jun y Nana.

Paso por más de 20 habitación que se encontraban solo en el corredor izquierdo y no las encontré, así que me di la vuelta para buscarlas en el corredor opuesto, mi impresión iba en aumento, los cuartos de blancos, que eran enormes, los baños completos eran más grandes que mi propia habitación y habitaciones del tamaño de mi casa, puedo afirmar que es una casa mucho más grande que un hotel por los ancho, pero la casa se podía apreciar de dos o tal vez tres pisos.

Pase por unas 5 habitaciones de pasillo derecho -al fin- exclamo más tranquila, al ver a las dos dormidas en unas camas King size, era una habitación doble, con unos enormes ventanales, trataba de pensar cómo era la habitación en la que estuve, pero no le había prestado atención y ni siquiera supe de qué tamaño era la cama o de qué color estaba, nada, solo recordaba que no era mi habitación, desvíe mi pensamiento al ver en mi celular la hora, eran las 11 de la mañana y eso significaban problemas para todas, pero más para Nana.

-Jun- dije moviendo a mi imoto- ya es tarde

-Ya voy- me dice adormilada

Después de eso se levantó con mucha dificultad y sentí en su voz ese sentimiento de desprecio a la despertarse, pero en ese momento no había más opción, así que fue a despertar a Nana, ambas estaban aún adormiladas y por muchos minutos tardaron en persuadir el sitio en el que se encontraban, yo por mi parte buscaba la forma de explicarles la situación y sinceramente no llegaba a mi idea alguna, así que vi conveniente que ellas solo se bañarán y yo pensaría en algo en ese tiempo, alguna mentira convincente.

-Chicas si quieren váyanse a bañar- señalando una puerta, que según mi intuición sería el baño de la habitación

-Hai- me responden a unísono

-Las espero aquí- les digo sentándome en la cama que fue de Jun

-Hai- ambas se levantaron

-Yo me baño primero- dijo Nana abriendo la puerta- es impresionante

-Si- afirma con emoción mi hermana, detrás de ella- mira aquí hay otra puerta- abriéndola- genial, es otro baño- no muy contenta por el lugar, pero impresionada por lo hermoso que era

Así ambas se fueron a bañar, yo mientras tome mi celular y como algo extraordinario pude entrar a la conexión LAN de la casa, algo que jamás me había pasado sin necesidad de la clave de red o sin que sea una red abierta como la de la universidad y estuviera bloqueada, así que me meto a fanfiction, como prueba de su funcionalidad -lo abrió- digo aún más impresionada, así que me pongo a leer algo que sea interesante, por ese tiempo me perdí en leer un fic M de mi pareja favorita de Bella y Edward, pero al pasar por el salvaje y violento lemmon no sentí ni una pizca de emoción -maldición- exclamo mentalmente con desprecio.

-Ese chico me está cambiando- susurro

Así que me levante de la cama hacia el enorme ventanal con balcón que había en la habitación, levante con cuidado las cortinas que eran de la tela más fina, era de color café con beige, como algunas decoraciones y muebles que había en la habitación, mi vista no pudo ser más perfecta, de ese lado de la casa se veía un hermoso lago de agua cristalina y rodeado de jardines de flores y árboles, que de solo imaginarme un lugar así, no pude evitar pensar que era el castillo de un cuento de hadas, aleje ese pensamiento en un segundo al recordar el dueño de la casa y al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse, así que di la vuelta.

-Ya salí- dice Jun bien arreglada -hubieras visto es el mejor baño que en visto en mi vida

Esperamos unos minutos más y salió Nana, después salimos de la habitación y caminamos por ese hermoso pasillo, ambas se quedaron sin palabras pero estaban extasiadas de tanta belleza y elegancia, después llegamos a unas enormes escaleras que se abría hacia los dos lados, deslizándonos con delicadeza, abajo estaba un enorme lobby de color blanco con algunas decoraciones de madera y unas cuantas plantas que le daban vida , también había una puerta blanca de imponente figura, así que abrí la puerta.

-Increíble- decimos a unísono- es asombroso- viendo un enorme jardín, que era diferente al jardín que vi en la habitación, este tenía un camino de granito y rodeándolo había un jardín con muchos rosales que desde cierta altura formarían algo, del otro lado del camino había enormes árboles, rodeados de unos arbustos con formas, era un lugar imponente, pero nada a lo que vi cuando me di la vuelta hacía la casa, era más enorme de lo que imaginaba, tenía balcones en la parte alta, grandes ventanales en la parte baja y sí, era de tres plantas la casa, fuera de eso, la entrada tenía dos enormes pilares de mármol, una en cada lado y la casa estaba pintada de un color neutro que la hacía mucho más imponente.

Trate de ya no darle más importancia, porque era mejor que cualquier lugar desde su arquitectura hasta su decoración, pero recordaba de quien era esa propiedad y que me dolía de sobremanera recordar la noche pasada; así que me distraje pensando en algunas cosas por hacer después, pero lo que paso por mi mente como un rayo, era la manera como saldría de esta estúpida dieta, porque sabía que si aceptaba un poco más, yo saldría muy herida y solo sería el objeto de un tipo sin escrúpulos.

Salimos y encontré mi auto en un enorme estacionamiento, nos subimos y arranque de inmediato, no pensaba despedirme. En el transcurso del viaje les explique que habíamos tenido un accidente y que unos señores ricos nos ayudaron, empecé con una mentira que resulto tan creíble que hasta por unos segundos la sentí como verdad y me tranquilizó por el resto del viaje.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

La semana se pasó de lo más normal, el domingo fue más tranquilo y solo me la pase pensando en que hacer, pero no encontré una verdadera solución, así que me preocupe hasta el jueves que llegaron a mi varias opciones. Ahora he tenido una gran idea a lo que paso el fin de semana, Ino y Tenten involuntariamente me dieron la mejor de todas las ideas, ambas eran muy coquetas y se estaban haciendo de una fama poco agraciada, pero más por las personas de las carreras de deportes, donde según ellas estaban los chicos mejores en todos los sentidos.

Ellas siempre vestían de una manera demasiado coqueta y yo las empecé a imitar, también en su modo de actuar las empezaba a visualizar, sin aun imitarlas, mi plan era conquistar a ese maldito chico, de cualquier modo, solo hacer que se enamoré y después botarlo de la misma manera que piensa hacer conmigo cuando me deseche.

En la semana lo que mejor me alegro los días, era que Sasori había terminado desde hace unas semanas con su novia y ahora que trabajamos juntos, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para ser su novia, con el obtendría la formalidad y una historia rosa, como siempre quise, aunque empezará un juego doble.

Por el día de hoy lleve algo muy atrevido, un short negro que solo cubría la parte alta de mis muslos, una blusa entallada color rosa y unas zapatillas negras. Parecía una Barbie, era demasiado plástica para mi estilo de vida, pero seguro sería el día que Sasuke iría a seguir con su día dos, así que me anticipe a él de la manera más vil y decadente de mi historia.

-Sakura, vamos por unas paletas- me dice Ino

-Vamos- les digo con una enorme sonrisa

Caminaba por los pasillos y escuchaba como todos los chicos del campus, volteaban a vernos y más de unos soltó un chiflido, yo me sentía incómoda, pero lo valía. Llegamos a la cafetería y compramos una paleta para cada una, la mía como parte de mis grandes gustos era de mora azul, me la comí con mucho gusto y delicadeza.

-Pitufa- me dicen mis amigas al entrar a la última clase

-¿Eh?- me quede sin palabras

-Pitufa- me dicen unos de mis mejores amigos, Hidan un tonto que siempre ha sido un avaro, pero presume de lo mucho que tiene

En ese momento tomo un espejo de bolsillo y vi mi boca y labios azules, me dio risa en ese momento y no pude evitar sonrojarme, en ese momento Sasori me vio y no necesite rubor para mi rostro, él solo me sonrió y me quede embobada por unos segundos, hasta el sensei siguió con la indicaciones.

La clase fue demasiado aburrida, pero la pase muy feliz comiendo mi paleta, hice mi trabajo, pero sin evitar la burla de los tontos Akatsuki, que era como conocían a mis amigos, eran unos tontos y no dejaban de burlarse de mi boca, pero no menos que las burlas de Ino y Tenten. Así que al salir…

-Chicas si quieren quítenmelo- les digo entre risas y retándolas, mientas camino de espaldas

-Así te va a ir- me dice seria Tenten

-Vamos no es tan difícil- las vuelvo a retar

-Hmp… yo te lo quito- me dice una voz a mis espaldas

Sentí un terrible escalofrío que atravesó mi columna vertebral como una enorme corriente, mi cuerpo se sintió estremecer y por no llamar la atención solo ignore.

-Vámonos Sakura- me dicen las chicas

-Hai- les digo muy bajo

En ese momento me detuvo Sasuke fingiendo que había chocado conmigo y me tiro algunas de mis cosas, así que nos agachamos.

-Mañana te espero- me dice fríamente- iré mañana desde temprano por ti

-¿Estás loco?- le exclamo molesta- terminamos la dieta ya

-Mañana iré a las 7 de la mañana- acercándose a mi labios- Hmp… lo siento- dice ayudándome a levantar y ver a los mi salón saliendo

Y me quede ahí pensando que no se atrevería a hacer algo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me encontraba dormida, soñando plácidamente, no recuerdo que dé, ni siquiera en ese instante lo recordaba solo estaba tranquila, abrazando mi almohada y dormida hacia el lado derecho de mi cama.

-Saku, alguien vino a buscarte- me dice Reira, mi amada mamá- ¿por qué no me avisaste que un chico muy amable vendría a buscarte?

-¿Qué?- dije sin moverme y hablando con los ojos aún cerrados

-Un chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke vino a buscarte- me dice impresionada

En ese momento me moví de la impresión y casi me caí de la cama

-¿Qué?- levantándome de golpe

-Musume- me dice un poco molesta- el chico tiene tiempo esperándote, pensé que te estabas arreglando

-Creí que era una broma- pensé -creí que lo vería más tarde para hacer un trabajo- mentí fácilmente

-Bueno ve a arreglarte, yo estaré hablando con él- me dice cerrando la habitación

Estaba tan confundida que solo puse música en mi celular y me senté a la orilla de mi cama, no sabía si vestirme, si decirle que no iría, no sabía qué hacer, después mire el reloj -las 7:15- mire el reloj entre molesta y cansada; después mire hacia el closet con mis pantalones y hacía mi armario donde estaban mis blusas, chamarras y ropa interior.

-Al menos así podría empezar el plan- me dije en susurro y bostezando

Tome una blusa color rosa con círculos blancos que me quedaba un poco arriba de la cintura, unos jeans azul rey a la cadera, tome mis botas blancas al sentir frío por la ventana de mi habitación y me coloqué una chamarra blanca, me peine el cabello dejándolo suelto y lacio, me puse el gorro de la chamarra y me veía con detenimiento en el espejo.

-No debí de haber dormido a las dos de la mañana- entre bostezos, al ver mi rostro marcado por un par de ojeras

Abrí la puerta del espejo y tome mi maquillaje, pinte mis ojos con un poco de sombra rosa y blanca, use delineador líquido en mis ojos y lápiz para la parte de adentro, me enchine las pestañas y me puse algo de rímel; dejando mis ojos un poco menos ojerosos y por último me puse un poco de labial que cubrí con brillo.

Salí de mi habitación y camine hasta el comedor donde mi mamá hablaba muy plácidamente con él, seguramente hablaban de banalidades y cosas sin sentido, no me interesaba mucho, por lo que al pasar por el pasillo de la casa, tome unos lentes negros que me coloque al entrar al comedor. En ese momento ambos me vieron y se despidieron como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo y él le aseguraba que me iba a cuidar muy bien y que me traería en la tarde.

Reira por su parte le dijo no se preocupaba, solo que le avisará cuando fuéramos de regreso, que me cuidará, que le llamará, en fin, lo que siempre me decía. Yo los ignore dándoles por su lado, así que al salir solo abrí los ojos al ver el hermoso porsche plata, era convertible de asientos de piel color negro -me enamoré- pensé, al ver el auto que siempre soñé.

-Lindo auto- dije de manera fría y sin importancia, el tener los lentes negros me daban esa ventaja

-Hmp- como estaba viendo era su frase favorita

Le ignoré y solo me senté en el asiento del copiloto, manejaba rápido -nada particular a como maneja mi hermano Kanade, que conducía más rápido que el rayo o Reira que era a veces peor; yo aún me sentía cansada, así que a los minutos de verlo conducir me recargue en el asiento y me quede dormida hasta que llegamos a su mansión.

-Hmp- lo escucho levemente- llegamos

-Hai- digo entre dormida

Abrí la puerta y aunque me costaba estar de pie sabía que él me pediría cumplir con el acuerdo, así que tenía que buscar la forma de que yo fuera la que dominará en esta, esta situación, que ni siquiera tenía un nombre para llamar a lo que pasaba -aventura- solo era para él -estupidez- sería lo más adecuado para mí.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto sabiendo de antemano su estúpida respuesta

-Hmp… ven- me dice caminando delante de mi

No quería discutir, ni siquiera de defenderme, solo quería dormir y si para eso tenía que tener relaciones sexuales, las tendría y me volvería a dormir hasta que mi cuerpo recuperé toda su fuerza, al menos no sonaba tan mal esa motivación, además como él decía si me preparo un poco más, cuando este con Sasori no me dará tanto miedo y lo disfrutaré más.

Caminamos por la planta baja de la casa -¿qué pretende?- me digo, al pasar por el lobby que vi la vez pasada, pasamos por un salón que se veía exquisito desde la puerta, una enorme oficina equipada con lo último de tecnología, una biblioteca que me robo el aliento por la enorme colección que se veía desde donde pase, un comedor enorme y seguimos caminando hasta la cocina, que era increíble.

Equipada con todo, desde utensilios de acrílico y metal, ollas de acero inoxidable, un enorme juego de cuchillos de cocina, sartenes especiales, budineras, una estufa especializada, hornos de todo tipo, salamandras, ollas de presión, una mesa de mármol, una de acero inoxidable, una cámara de refrigeración y una de congelación que estaban del otro lado junto con su almacén de secos, ni hablar de sus estanterías con el resto de utensilios, fuera de eso, había una mesa de madera con un par de sillas.

-Hmp primero desayunaremos- me dice a manera de orden

-Hai- le dije en su mismo tono

El preparo el desayuno, ya que no iba decirle pero ni un huevo sabía preparar y si lo hacía era capaz de quemar la cocina y el resto de la casa, preparo lo más sencillo del mundo, unos waffles belgas con moras, comimos en silencio, no sabía cómo iba a conquistarlo, pero debía de buscar darle una lección a un casanova y al mismo tiempo tener mi romance rosa a lado de Sasori.

Sí, a pesar de estar en el mejor lugar del mundo y con un chico que no era desagradable a la vista en ningún segundo, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasori, ni siquiera cuando estuve con Takeshi dejaba de pensar en él y eso que ese fue el mejor chico del mundo y un novio totalmente imperfecto que por razonas tristes y errores de ambos no funcionamos y cada quien sigue una senda diferente.

-Hmp ¿terminaste?- me pregunta fríamente

Me distraje tanto pensando en Takeshi y pensando en Sasori que no me di cuenta que él había terminado y estaba demasiado impaciente, a la vez se veía molesto, porque mientras pensaba en ambos chicos, más de un suspiro se escapó de mi boca y que no quería evitar, al seguir pensando en una manera de engañar y enamorar a un casanova para que aprenda la lección.

-Ya casi termino- digo tranquila y comiendo a mi tiempo

-Date prisa- me dice aún molesto

-Tenemos el tiempo y yo estoy cansada- le digo arqueando mi ceja

-Hmp- con su horrible monosílabo

Termine de comer y levante los platos para lavarlos, era lo menos que debía hacer, ya que mi anfitrión me preparo el desayuno, aunque se equivocó, según recordaba la exposición, porque el desayuno debería de ser más ligero, tal vez se le olvido ese detalle, como todo chico que solo pensaba con el cerebro que tiene entre las piernas.

-Hmp- date prisa, me vuelve a ordenar

-Ya voy- le digo terminando de lavar los platos -además no vamos a salir

-Hmp ¿quién te dijo eso?- me pregunta arqueando la ceja- se nos hace tarde

-¿Nani?- le pregunto impresionada- ¿a dónde vamos?

-Hmp solo apúrate- como siempre frío y serio

En cuanto termine, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa, llego hasta unas caballerizas y subiéndome con mucho esfuerzo a una hermosa yegua blanca y él a un bronco caballo negro salimos a ver el amanecer, que a pesar de la hora aún se veía en esa parte, era una hermosa vista, que duro unos minutos mientras su camino iluminaba los alrededores.

Después de eso, regresamos a la casa, él no hablaba mucho y yo a pesar de ser una chica que gustaba hablar aunque fuera del clima, me mantuve callada, escuchando solo el sonido y cuando él se perdía en sus pensamientos yo escuchaba música.

Al llegar a la casa pasamos el resto del día viendo películas de todo tipo, caminamos hacia la tercera planta donde estaba el área de juegos y donde estaba la más increíble sala de televisión que parecía un cine personal, con todo lo necesario, así que yo solo reprimía de una manera espectacular mis emociones, ya que al saber mis gustos o las cosas que me desagradaban serían su poderosa arma contra mí y eso no se lo iba a permitir, una parte de mi estaba nerviosa porque no sabía en qué momento iba a seguir la dieta.

-Hmp… este fue el día dos- me dice al terminar la quinta película -en la semana seguiremos el resto

-…- iba a contradecirlo, pero pensé que tendría más días para conquistarlo- como quieras

-Ahora vamos a tu casa- me dice levantándose

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo y yo solo escuchaba música de mi celular, estaba un poco más tranquila y pensaba usar los conocimientos de Ino y Tenten para lograr mis dos planes, en los cuales yo obtendré una venganza y un amor color de rosa, una lección a Sasuke y una relación con Sasori.

_Los veo a todos dentro de 15 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

.com/pages/Sasusaku-Fans/176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 15 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	7. Chapter 6 Una Lección a Sasuke una relac

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**UNA LECCIÓN PARA SASUKE, UNA RELACIÓN CON SASORI**

Realmente ese día había sido impresionante, nada de sexo y solo pasamos el tiempo juntos, tal vez no era tan malo,- ¿qué estoy diciendo?- Me regaño mentalmente y de una manera despectiva, por un momento hable como una enamorada y eso no debería de pensar, no para una persona como él, con esos hermosos ojos negros que desde el primer día me cautivaron.

-Sakura ¿qué haces tirada en el pasto?- me dicen las chicas

-Nada, solo pasaba el rato- les digo tranquila con los ojos cerrados

Ya habían pasado dos días de eso y estoy más confundida, ya que en la tarde estaré sola con Sasori e iremos de a hacer un trabajo, él se ve muy bien a pesar de haber terminado con su novia y últimamente, por extraño que suene, siento que más de una vez su mirada se desvía a mí y solo provoca que mi corazón se acelere a mil por hora; por otra parte, está el sábado que pase al lado de Sasuke, que también había sido agradable, jamás espero eso de su parte y ahora eso me confunde aún más.

-¿Vas a entrar a la última clase?- me pregunta Ino, me imagino que porque no me muevo de mi lugar

-Sí, ¿ustedes?- sin abrir mis ojos

-Yo sí- me dice Tenten

-Yo, espera me envía un mensaje Souta- nos dice- si entran les dicen que salí- despidiéndose

-No puedo creer que haya hecho esto- me dice Tenten- ella sabía que me gustaba

-Sí, lo sé- suspiro pesadamente

Y tenía toda la razón desde hace tiempo Tenten se enamoró de Souta, un chico de ciencias del deporte, un chico que a sus ojos era muy atractivo y por el que se moría; sin embargo, nuestra buena amiga, Ino, salió con su chistecito y ahora es como su novia, dejando a Setsuna y Sai con la boca abierta, ambos eran sus pretendientes y de la nada salió con eso; yo me entere un día después, porque estuve en cirugía con Sasori, ya que somos compañeros.

-Pero dejaré que siga así, no puedo molestarme por eso- me dice resignada Tenten- lo malo es que es la cuarta vez que me lo hace

-¿Cuarta vez?- le pregunto

Por casi un semestre estuve separada de ellas y de Konan, por problemas con los trabajos finales en los que yo, como siempre trabajaba como loca y ellas me dejaron morir con el trabajo, fue en ese tiempo que me volví muy unida a algunos Akatsuki, ya que a todos los chicos de mi grupo los llaman así, sobretodo me uní más con Zetsu, Pein, Kakuzo, Hidan y debes en cuando a Itachi, ya que con todos ellos me identifico, en cambio con Deidara, Sasori, Tobi y otros no me llevo, ya que son amigos de Yukito y su ejército de víboras y ellas son una historia a parte.

-Sí, es la cuarta vez que me quita al chico que me gusta, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de eso- me dice un poco triste- sabes que mejor le diré a Ken que pase por mi

-Claro yo entraré a la última y las veo mañana- le digo mientras me despido

Olvide un mínimo detalle, Tenten tiene novio y llevan una relación estable, hasta cierto punto ya que su relación solo se basa en el sexo y en cosas como las que odio de ese tipo de relaciones, poniendo esto de una manera más controversial que cualquier novela o fanfic que he leído, porque una le quita el novio a la otra que de por sí ya tiene novio y al final las dos siguen siendo tan amigas como siempre, pero bueno eso es lo divertido de la escuela: las traiciones, las envidias, las intrigas, las frivolidades, la hipocresía y sobretodo los retos mentales que te ponen al límite; bueno lo último me encanta, el resto, son cosas que te encuentras en los diferentes caminos de la vida que te llevan a perderte y a que sientas que todos te odian y no consigues amigos, pero no es verdad, ya que siempre aparecen los buenos amigos como los Akatsuki.

-Sakura- escucho que me llaman mientras camino de regreso al salón

-¿Nani?- digo aún despistada, sigo pensado en esa mala pasada de Ino y como las cosas se complican a cada segundo y que no sabes cómo puede empeorar

-Hmp…- me detiene la voz de antes - te estoy hablando- tomándome con fuerza

-¿Nani?- vuelvo a decir y me encuentro con esos misteriosos ojos negros-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- le respondo molesta

-Hoy seguiremos con la dieta- me dice serio

-Hoy no puedo, voy a salir- le respondo seria- tengo pendientes de mi clase de mañana

-¿A qué hora es eso?- me pregunta, mientras caminamos al estacionamiento para que nadie nos vea

-Eso no te importa- le digo seria- así que déjame entrar a la última clase

-No te lo estoy sugiriendo, vamos a seguir la dieta- me dice serio- así que vamos y te regreso más tarde

-Espera voy por mis cosas- sabía a qué iba a parar esto

-Te espero en 5 minutos en el estacionamiento norte- traducción en donde yo jamás pongo mi automóvil, porque no tengo la calcomanía de la universidad

-Hai- le digo y me suelta

Me fui directo al salón y por suerte Shin sensei aún no llegaba, era mi maestro de patología, la clase más pesada y que a veces me desesperaba, así que solo empecé a guardar mis cosas tranquilamente, ya que quería hacer sufrir a Sasuke. Al terminar, salgo del salón y me encuentro con Sasori que iba a entrar al salón, él llevaba un cigarro en la mano que le daba la pose de chico malo, además lo que mejor le daba esa pose era su chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes negros que me hacían soñar.

-Saku- me dice alegre como siempre y siento que mi corazón se empieza a mover a mil por segundo y que un enrojecimiento empieza a cubrir mis mejillas

-Dime Sasori- le respondo con voz suave, mientras ambos caminamos al balcón del edificio, la mejor vista de la universidad

-Al rato iremos a ver esas cosas de la clase de Anko sensei ¿verdad?- me pregunta, escuchar su voz me trastocaba mi mundo

-Hai, solo que no quedamos en donde- le digo tranquila, aunque por dentro siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho- ni la hora

-Es verdad, te veo donde siempre a las 3- me dice con una hermosa sonrisa que casi moja mis pantaletas, era la viva imagen de mis orgasmos mentales

-Hai, te veo allá- le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa- bueno ya me voy- le digo con cierta pena, era difícil no poderlo volver a ver

-¿Te vas?- me dice impresionado, pero como siempre tomo una buena actitud- entonces te veo más tarde- me dice mientras se despide dándome un beso en mi mejilla, era un beso que solo duro unos instantes y que para mí paro el tiempo

-Hai, te veo allá- alejándome y bajando las escaleras

Mi corazón se siente latir, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero siempre que se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla, mis sentidos se vuelven locos, mi respiración se vuelve irregular y no veo la hora de tomar su rostro para besarlo, claro siempre me controlo y solo me atonto, mientras veo corazones en todos lados, era la típica reacción de una chica muy enamorada, además no había defectos en ese chico y si los tenía eran los defectos más perfectos.

-Hmp… ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- me pregunta Sasuke en cuando llego al estacionamiento

-Por nada- digo con un suspiro y solo pensando en Sasori, aún su efecto no pasaba

-Hmp…- lo veo molesto- vámonos

-Hai- le respondo siguiéndolo

La verdad no comprendo porque se molesta conmigo, si lo estoy obedeciendo en esta vil dieta que no me traerá nada bueno y que por ahora solo dejo que mi corazón me dicte mi camino y por ahora solo veré que él se enamore de mí y al mismo tiempo seguir con mi delirio a lado de Sasori, que por lo que veo no le soy tan indiferente y hasta se preocupa que me ausente por no verme, eso sí que es algo nuevo.

De igual manera la actitud sería de Sasuke mientras me lleva a su auto, que ahora es un Ferrari color rojo con vestiduras negras, me hace sentir incómoda, ninguno va a tener una relación sería pero tampoco es para que yo este con esas libertades, pero bueno, el corazón no se manda y prefiero que nos quedemos así y yo seguir con mis dos cartas hasta que se acabe el mes y solo me quede con Sasori, que ha sabido respetarme y que ahora caigo en cuenta que también le intereso.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto al sentir que se me pasa el efecto del beso y vuelvo a ser tan racional como siempre

-A seguir con la dieta, hoy es el día tres- me dice manejando como desquiciado

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- le vuelvo a preguntar

Él en ese momento se metió a un terreno vacío y en medio de la nada, ya que la universidad tenía la ventaja de estar en medio de la nada, por ahora estaba preparada para la dieta y un ejército, podía ir a cualquier guerra, solo ese beso me dio la fortaleza de sentirme más valiente y también más vengativa, además de hacer que esto tome su lugar.

-¿Aquí va a ser?- al ver la nada

-Hmp… como dije día tres de la dieta- me dice -ahora ven- me ordena con voz fría

-Hai- no quería discutir y entre más rápido podía ser mejor, aún no veía las cosas que haría con Sasori y que serían diferentes

En ese momento ambos nos pasamos a la parte de atrás del auto, no sabía bien que era lo que planeaba, pero en cuando cerró la puerta y puso el toldo para que nada se viera no era necesario ser una adivina para saberlo, después tomo mi rostro y me beso, no sé cómo describirlo, era suave pero a la vez apasionado nuevamente era raro como todo lo que me pasaba a su lado, con solo un par de veces, ahora podía seguir su ritmo, ya comenzaba a adivinar sus movimientos.

Después de ese beso que me robo el aliento, me acostó en el asiento, yo estaba relajada, pero sabía que esta vez sí vería mi cuerpo desnudo, cosa que me empezó a aterrar. Esta vez no había oscuridad ni penumbra que nos cubriera, era el medio día y el sol estaba en su punto más alto, a él no le parecía importar, solo veía sus negros ojos llenos de lujuria y de mucha pasión.

-Sasuke no quiero seguir- le digo asustada

-Hmp ¿hay alguien más?- me pregunta molesto

Esa pregunta no la esperaba y hasta me aterro que saliera de su boca esa idea, no sabía si responderle con la verdad o solo mentirle, también pensaba que ningún fanfic podría contar mi historia y en el enredo que me estaba metiendo, ya que una parte deseaba volver a intimar con Sasuke y otra parte solo quería empezar a estar con Sasori en nuestro día, como todos los lunes.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le pregunto para evadirlo

-Responde primero- me dice serio, mientras acomoda el cabello que estaba en mi rostro

-lie por desgracia nadie se fija en mí- miento irremediablemente y desvió mi mirada, aún no era tiempo de jugar la carta de Sasori hasta que no sepa algo más de él

-Hmp bien- me dice besándome pero esta vez de una manera más salvaje- no quiero compartirte por este mes

-Solo será este mes- le digo mientras él me besaba, era como si devorará mi alma, como si quisiera marcar lo suyo, que no era en realidad de él

Como la primera vez me beso de una manera única en él, sus labios devorando mi boca y al introducir su lengua, siento como explora cada cavidad de mi boca, yo no me quedo atrás -solo es sexo- y aprendí que no era tan malo hacerlo, tantas palabras en mi mente me dieron aliento para seguir hasta conseguir mi venganza, además aprendería algo nuevo que podría usar en un futuro, claro me bastaron unos días darme a la idea pero ahora ya no me daba miedo.

De nuevo nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, pero solo duro unos segundos, ya que comenzó a bajar por mi cuello que se encontraba desnudo, sus besos eran cálidos y hacían que se empezarán a mojar mis pantaletas, instintivamente comencé a suspirar, mientras sentía las caricias de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, de nuevo esa sensación de prohibido que me hacía querer sentirlo dentro de mí, de volver a ser de él aunque solo fuera su objeto, nuevamente nada más me importaba que no fuera el momento.

-Ah- exclame al sentir sus manos al rozar con mi intimidad

Como era algo común de él solo sonrió de lado y me hizo sonrojar en un segundo, por otra parte mis enormes tacones de 10 centímetros se pegaban más a la ventana, por lo que se estaba volviendo incómoda la pose al menos para él, ya que me levanto y me sentó sobre sus piernas, en donde su "amigo" ya había despertado.

-Hmp así mejor- me dice

Pero como siempre lo que pasará fuera de su cabeza, no le interesaba y me volvía a besar de manera cálida sobre mi cuello y bajando por mis hombros, haciendo que se me escaparán un par de suspiros que aún deseaba callar, de nueva cuenta como todos nuestros extraños encuentros mi intimidad se mojaba aún más y empezaba a sentir ese calor que me hacía estremecer en cada parte de mi cuerpo, ese calor que trastornaba mi mente y solo seguía los impulsos de la carne.

En ese momento mientras sus ojos me miraban y se acercaba a besar mis labios, volví a pensar que quería solo estar en sus brazos que me estaba enamorando, pero recordaba que era un idea patética, no quería ser una chica más en su lista, pero tampoco podía exigirle algo más cuando no he vuelto a buscar eso, solo acepte esto y no me negué como en los encuentros anteriores.

-Sasuke ya no quiero esto- le digo separándolo- por favor

-Hmp ¿por qué?- me pregunta entre serio y de otra manera que no logro entender

-Solo ya no quiero seguir- le digo y siento su abrazo que me hace corresponder, era un abrazo cálido que solo me confundía más

-Hmp… es solo una dieta- y de nuevo si por un momento me ilusiono su boca lo destruyo

-No puedo seguir, ya te había dicho que yo no soy así- le digo preocupada, mientras por dentro me destruían sus palabras

-Hmp ya pudiste una vez- me dice recordándome ese día- es más fácil ahora

-Para ti todo es fácil- le digo seria, ¿es qué no me podía entender?- yo trato de luchar día a día

-Hmp- parece que no me entendió

-Tú lo tienes todo y ese día lo vi- le digo seria- no necesitas luchar, ya tienes todo en bandeja de plata, inclusive habrá mujeres que te amen y te acosen

-Hmp… ¿y qué con eso?- me pregunta sin volverme a entender

-El punto es que no comprendo- suspiro- ¿por qué yo?

-Ya habíamos aclarado eso y si esa es tu duda sigamos- que frío era, lo comenzaba a odiar

No me dio ni tiempo de responder cuando arranco mi blusa y la lanzo fuera de mi vista, pero no se quedó solo así, comenzó a dejar leves marcas en cada parte que pasaba hasta rozar con mi sostén que no dudo en quitar, solo que tardaba demasiado para hacerme sufrir, cosa que solo lograba levemente, puesto que mi deseo carnal volvía a apoderarse de mí y sus ojos llenos de pasión solo recargaban esa sensación.

-Listo- susurra levemente al arrancarlo

Como nuestra primera vez, con una mano tomo uno de ellos y empezó a sentir lo endurecidos que se ponían por sus movimientos, también notaba su deseo insaciable por tomarlos en su boca, cosa que realizo minutos después al moverme hacia atrás dejando que mi cabeza se encontrara con la separación de los asientos de adelante, los besaba, mordía, succionaba y les empezaba a dejar pequeñas marcas que no me molestaban, yo solo suspiraba y movía mi cabeza hacia atrás, ya que mi cuerpo estaba llenándose de más calor.

Sus movimientos no eran tan lentos, sino rápidos y un poco salvajes, mientras su mano y boca estaban ocupadas en esa parte de mi cuerpo, su mano izquierda comenzaba a bajar por mi vientre, haciendo suspirar de una manera más sonora, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su cambio de mano-boca que ya comenzaba a amar.

-Ah- se me volvió a escapar un gemido que trataba de callar mientras mordía mis labios y arqueaba más mi espalda

Solo veía su cara de satisfacción de volverme a sacar suspiros entre sus movimientos, yo ya no podía callarlo, era un calor demasiado grande y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que me penetrará de una sola vez, ya no había regreso en ese momento, así que solo cerré mis ojos para evitar la pena que surgía de mi mente y que no me dejaba pensar en lo que sentía, que era asombroso.

-Ah… ah… ah… ah…- comenzaba a ser más sonoros mis gemidos, mientras una corriente eléctrica terminaba de arrancar la poca cordura que conserve

Así que no podía resistirme y sentía que me estaba corriendo, así que abrí los ojos de la impresión; sin embargo mi impresión fue mayor al ver que él ya no tenía su playera negra y que me había arrancado mi pequeño short y solo quedaban mis pequeñas pantaletas rojas, mientras yo notaba eso el dejaba mis pechos y se quitaba de una manera que no pensé posible su pantalón de mezclilla junto con sus bóxer negros.

-…- en ese momento me dejo sin palabras al ver su miembro, su enorme miembro que por primera vez conocía

-Hmp creo que ya lo conocías- me dice sonriendo de lado

Él solo rió al ver mi cara de impresión y de algún modo me asusto, pero que gracias a su boca cambio a uno de molestia, siempre era un arrogante y no veía el instante para decirle un par de verdades, que como siempre había manera que las evadiera, por ahora solo termino de desvestirme quitando mis pantaletas, se colocó un condón y volvió a acomodar mis caderas con las de él.

-¿Lista?- me dice mirándome y sin soltar mi cadera

-Hai- le dije gimiendo al sentir el rozar de su miembro

Sasuke no tardó mucho en que nos alinearnos y comenzará a penetrarme, pero en unos instantes descubrí que yo controlaría los movimientos ya que di un pequeño salto al sentir que iba demasiado rápido y haciendo que se moviera más lento, cosa que no podía evitar. Después de que entrará sin la menor dificultad, comenzó a hacer que me moviera.

-Tu eres la que debes moverte- me dice al ver que no le respondía

-Hai- empezando a moverme

Mi torpeza volvía a atacarme, como era lo usual, así que él volvió a tomar mi cadera y comenzó a moverme a un ritmo lento que poco a poco subía, haciendo que inevitablemente los dos gimiéramos y gritáramos como desquiciados, así que dándome un poco de valor comencé a montarlo, pensando que esa es la palabra adecuada, de una manera rápida y de algún modo salvaje ya que las penetraciones eran tan profundas que llegaba a todo mi ser.

-Sa…- iba decir, pero lo corte por temor de pronunciar el nombre de Sasori y no el de Sasuke

Estuvimos así por bastante tiempo hasta que empecé a sentir ese temblor que me acoso la primera vez acompañado a la sensación de que mis paredes se empezaban a contraer, era una delicia esa sensación, que me hacía sentir el cielo, así que lo abrace y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, para que no notará mi cara después de orgasmo, él solo me correspondió.

-Ah- fue el último que dimos a unísono, ya que ambos volvimos a llegar al mismo tiempo

Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, mientras la respiración de ambos se volvía regular, yo solo respiraba su piel, ese aroma de hombre, que se volvía una droga, Sasuke solo tomaba el aire de una manera más tranquila, cuando sentí que la respiración de ambos se volvió más regular me separe de él.

-Necesito vestirme- le dije más tranquila

-Hmp…- me "dijo" mientras me soltaba y solo tomo su bóxer y sus tenis, para salir del automóvil

En cuanto se salió comencé a buscar mi ropa y a colocármela de manera rápida, después sin avisarle, saqué de mi mochila un cepillo y mi maquillaje para peinarme y retocarme mi maquillaje que estaba un poco corrido.

-Sasuke, ya puedes entrar- le digo

-Hai- me dijo fríamente, mientras tomo el resto de sus cosas y se las colocó rápido

-¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?- le pregunto

-Hmp… vamos- me dice en el mismo tono, mientras se colocaba en el asiento del piloto

-Hai- colocándome en el asiento del copiloto

FIN LEMMON

El viaje a mi casa fue tranquilo, inclusive manejaba de una manera tranquila, yo solo recargue mi cabeza en el asiento, para sentir el aire, por mi cabeza pasaba una y mil veces lo que acababa de pasar, cuanto me había gustado y que espera repetirlo, pero también pensaba cuanto deseaba ver a Sasori, aunque solo fuera para hablar, sin querer un par de suspiros escapaban al sentirme confundida.

-Hmp llegamos- me dice al detenerse en mi casa

-Hai- le digo -Sayonara- me despedí, por un momento no sabía que palabra decirle

-Sayonara- me responde

Me metí a la casa y por suerte ya se había ido mi mamá y Jun, así que solo me metí a mi habitación para dormirme, porque me sentía muy cansada y quería verme muy bien para la salida con Sasori, así que solo coloque mi alarma y me acosté en mi cama, cubriéndome con una suave cobija.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS

Dormí muy placenteramente, mis descanso fue justo lo que necesitaba, así que al escuchar la bella melodía de mi alarma, me desperté con la mejor cara, no era para menos, faltaba unos minutos para verme con Sasori y también el hecho de hacer estado con Sasuke mejoró de sobremanera mi humor, era extraño, pero me estaba volviendo muy física.

-Me arreglo y preparo las cosas para nuestra salida- digo al estirar mi cuerpo y dirigirme al baño para lavarme la cara

Después me dispuse a arreglarme en cuestión de unos minutos, busque verme natural, pero a la vez dando más importancia a mis hermosos ojos, que quedaron deslumbrantes, después busque en mi escritorio las cosas que utilizaríamos, nada raro de nuestro lunes, lo que no espere en esos minutos fue el escuchar que tocaran el timbre, así que salí a ver quién era.

-Sasori- digo al abrir la puerta y verlo enfrente de mi casa

-Saku- me dice de una manera alegre, pero dulce, muy de él

-Ya sé que te dije que nos veríamos allá, pero pensé que sería mejor salir en un solo auto- me dice como disculpándose

-No hay problema, yo terminaba la lista de las cosas

-Haber- dice tomando el papel y leyéndolo

En ese momento le empecé a explicar las cosas, que teníamos, que nos faltaba, en fin todo lo que teníamos que hacer en nuestra ritual de lunes, él me ponía atención a cada una de mis palabras mientras le explicaba las cosas, de vez en cuando me miraba a los ojos, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Bueno, vamos por las cosas- me dice con una sonrisa

-Hai- le respondí de una manera demasiado dulce, rara en mí

Caminamos hacia su auto y me impresionó que me abriera la puerta del auto -es un caballero- me dije mentalmente, pero no solo la abrió, sino se dio el lujo de cerrarla, después él se fue a su lado y se metió al auto; como era usual de él, manejaba rápido, inclusive mejor que yo, eso me agradaba y mucho.

No tardamos mucho en llegar y de nueva cuenta me abrió la puerta, después ya en la calle me daba mi lugar como caballero, no es que nunca lo hiciera, es solo que ahora lo hacía de una manera más cálida y respetuosa, como pocas ocasiones nos pusimos a hablar de muchas cosas, era un conversación sin fin que por primera vez no era nada incomoda.

Al llegar casi al final de la lista de pendientes, mi corazón se sentía un poco triste, porque él día se estaba terminando y solo quedaban un par de cosas por ver y comprar.

-Saku ¿te puedo hace una pregunta?- me saca de mis pensamientos

-Dime- le digo de manera tranquila

-¿Tienes novio?- me pregunta, dejándome sin palabras, pero me arme de valor para responder

-Iie- le respondo- yo sé que dicen muchas cosas los Akatsuki, pero no

-Por eso lo preguntaba, es que ellos dicen muchas cosas y ahora que Deidara y Tobi...- me dice, mientras toma una pausa-¿te interesa uno de ellos?

A cada segundo sus palabras me impresionaban, no sabía a qué punto quería llegar, porque nos conocemos muy poco y sería mala idea llevar un romance así, lo sé por experiencia; sin embargo, sus palabras me daban ilusiones.

-Iie- le respondo tranquila- ninguno de ellos

-¿Puedo saber quién?- me pregunta con curiosidad

-Iie- le digo mientras me empiezo a reír- tendrás que invitarme un helado muy grande para saberlo- aun riendo

-Entonces vamos- me dice sonriendo

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto sin comprenderlo

-Por un gran helado- me responde en el mismo tono

No faltaron más palabras, ya que me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos por el famoso helado, después dimos una tranquila caminata por la Alameda, fue el mejor momento, estar ahí con él mientras hablábamos de cientos de cosas, algunas sin importancia, pero el hecho de estar con él así, me encanto.

-Aún no me has dicho ¿quién te gusta?- me vuelve a preguntar

-Es verdad- le respondo- definitivamente no te lo puedo decir

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta

-Es secreto- le digo sonriendo

-Vamos dime- me insiste

-Te propongo algo- le digo riendo -en un mes sino adivinas te diré y no acepto un no por respuesta

-Bien acepto- me dice sin reclamos- pero solo un mes

Después de eso, pasamos un par de horas más, hablando y disfrutando de la tarde noche hasta que me llevo a mi casa, nuevamente el viaje fue tranquilo, hablando y hablando era la mejor plática de mi vida, simplemente la mejor que había tenido al lado del hombre que amaba, inclusive me había prestado su chaqueta de cuero para cubrirme del frío.

-Llegamos- me dice con una sonrisa- te veo mañana, Saku

-Hai- en ese momento se acerca a darme un beso en la mejilla- Sayonara Sasori-kun

-Sayonara Saku- me dice al verme entrar a mi casa

Esa sí que fue una larga noche, donde mi corazón y mi vida estaban en una balanza por un lado Sasuke y la dieta, por otro Sasori y nuestra conversación, con los dos me comenzaba a sentir diferente, a los dos comenzaba a amar, no solo que me gustaran, como antes con Sasori o con Sasuke, era que me estaban enamorando de manera distinta y con caminos diferentes.

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

.com/pages/Sasusaku-Fans/176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	8. Chapter 7 Clínica con Sasori, el Secuest

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**CLÍNICA CON SASORI, EL SECUESTRO DE…**

-Al menos este día se pinta de una mejor manera- me digo tranquila

La noche había sido terriblemente confusa, mis sueños confundían más a mi mente, de solo pensarlo me hace, que me tire en mi cama, escuchando Sin Miedo a Nada de Alex Ubago -esto solo me cofunde más- porque sabía que alguno de los dos quería saber eso, pero también, esa canción me hacía pensar en Sasuke- maldito sueño- así que cambie de canción -y esta es de Sasori- al escuchar la de Tal Vez es Amor de Chayanne.

-Sueño, sueño, sueño- me digo una y otra vez al pensar en eso y recordarlo

SUEÑO

Me encontraba en lugares que no conocía, exploraba los lugares con emoción, alegría y entusiasmo, en ese momento solo veía cosas un tanto locas, pero divertidas e interesantes, hasta que de repente veo que se me aparece un chico, era Stefan, el chico de mi serie favorita de vampiros, en un primer momento me siento muy atraída a él, su carácter es de un chico amable y muy caballeroso, y comenzaba a conquistarme con su trato.

En ese momento nos comienzan a atacar, no sabía que hacer él me defendía a capa y espada pero me asuste, así que comencé a correr mientras dejaba a Stefan solo, pero mi suerte no era muy grata, así que me atrapan y es cuando llega Damon, otro de los chicos, a cambio de Stefan, él es frío y reservado; sin embargo, apareció en el mejor momento, salvándome, me tomo en sus brazos y me alejo del lugar.

Después ambos se encuentran y comienzan pelear por mí, yo me sentía confundida, a los dos los amaba; sin embargo, cuando ambos caían al suelo, heridos y casi muertos, yo comenzaba a llorar no quería ver que morían, sin embargo yo iba por… era a quien realmente amaba.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

-¿Iba por?- me digo -sé que iba por…- dándole vuelta al asunto

Después de pasar unos minutos más y al final no sacar conclusión alguna, me decidí ir a bañar y arreglar, para ir a la clínica con Sasori; sin embargo, no podía sacar de mi mente ese sueño, sé que Stefan era Sasori y que Damon era Sasuke, no me cabía la menor duda, eran sus mismas personalidades, solo que disfrazados de esos chicos.

-¿Qué pasará el día que se encuentren y se enteren de esto?- me digo mientras estaba en la regadera, pensando y pensando en el sueño -sería algo tan malo como en el sueño- me replicó -si tan solo uno se entera de esto, las cosas se pondrán peor de confusas-agachando la cabeza y solo cubriendo mi rostro con mi cabello

En ese momento, un terrible escalofrió me cubrió hasta la parte más profunda de mi ser, me aterraba la idea de que esto se saliera de control, pero me aterraba más la idea que se llegarán a herir, a lastimar, a… a matar, no era algo que quería para ellos, para nada quería un conflicto entre ellos.

-Sakura deja de pensar en eso- me digo firme- nada de eso pasaría, solo fue un sueño, un terrible sueño

Un poco más tranquila, decidí seguir como hasta ahora, no podía cambiar, Sasuke era un casanova en búsqueda de su nueva presa, entre más difícil le pueda ser, será mejor para su deporte, después estaban las consideraciones de Sasori, al cual le había prometido que le diría de quien estaba enamorada, pero ahora ya no se de quien.

-¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?- me digo mientras termino de bañarme

Me vestí y arregle lo más rápido que pude, había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando en todas esas suposiciones que no me llevaban a ningún lugar, al contrario solo torturaban mi alma, mi pobre alma que se consumía en la angustia y en la desesperación de comenzarme a enamorar de dos hombres.

-Sakura tranquila- me digo- solo mantén la mente fría-respirando profundamente- hoy puede ser un gran día si tú te lo planteas- recordando esa canción- así que hay que planear el mejor día

Y así después de desayunar y lavarme los dientes, Reira me llevo a la clínica donde Sasori y yo hacíamos nuestras primeras prácticas, al principio los dos éramos unos despistados y éramos excesivamente lentos, ahora seguíamos siendo lentos, pero aún no acaba nuestro primer semestres de prácticas, así que poco a poco mejoraríamos, ya que cada día aprendíamos a trabajar juntos, como una buena simbiosis.

-Okarei nasai- me da la bienvenida Sasori

-Ohayo Sasori-kun- le digo mientras nos saludamos de beso

En ese momento se apareció la mitad de mi salón, entre ellos Yukito, mi némesis de la escuela, esa bruja que no tragaba con nada, nuestro conflicto no tenía razón lógica de existencia, simplemente no nos llevábamos, así de simple, era una persona que no me caía bien por el hecho de que era ella, su personalidad no me era agradable, en una palabra no podíamos hablarnos más lo necesario; para mi desgracia era una de las mejores amigas de Sasori.

-Sasori- dice mientras lo toma del brazo para abrazarlo

-Ohayo Yukito- la saluda con una sonrisa, odiaba admitirlo pero era su amiga y por ahí me había enterado que esa bruja estaba también enamorada de él, creo que eso me hacía odiarla más

-Ven necesito que me ayudes con esto- mientras lo jalo dejándome sola, siempre hacia eso, era tan patética, fingía que no entendía las cosas para recibir más atención

-Esa bruja, ya me las pagará- susurro levemente

Eso sí que había empeorado mi humor -hoy puede ser un gran día- me vuelvo a decir, mientras volvía a tomar aire, dando respiraciones tranquilas, era un hecho, odiaba a esa Yukito y haría lo que fuera por tomarla del cuello y apretárselo, pero no podía, era su amiga y lo conocía mejor que yo -que envidia- me digo admitiendo la verdad.

-Sakura- me dicen mis Akatsuki favoritos

-Pein, Kakuzo- saludo a mis chicos favoritos, es un decir, porque no eran los únicos, pero siempre eran buenos conmigo

-¿Te dejaron sola?- me pregunta en tono burlón Pein

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- le respondí irónicamente- vamos a ver las indicaciones de Anko sensei

-Hai- me dicen los dos

Como siempre, mis queridos Akatsuki me obedecieron y nos dirigimos al área de pediatría, donde haríamos la práctica de esta semana, era sencillo, constaba de cuidar a unos pequeños, en este caso nos tocaron los pacientes del pasillo de niños con cáncer y leucemia, Anko sensei como siempre nos daba las indicaciones básicas, después de eso se fue, ya sabemos que iba a coquetear con Kakashi sensei, nada raro para todo nosotros; además tenía suerte, Kakashi sensei se fijó en alguien como ella.

-Saku vamos- me habla Sasori

-Hai- mientras tomo el expediente y comienzo a leer los datos de nuestro paciente -se llama Misaki tiene 6 años y es paciente de leucemia

-Misaki…- responde Sasori dando un suspiro, era de las cosas que amaba de él, era demasiado atento con las personas, no era el mejor estudiante pero su calidad como humano lo hacía increíblemente mejor que yo, era la mejor característica del mundo y más para una carrera como esta, es por eso que lo amo

Sin embargo, ambos sabíamos que lo peor de nuestro trabajo era tratar a niños con tanta vida como pacientes, esas personitas que solo estaban floreciendo, postrados en camas, con la mínima esperanza de vivir, era un terrible dolor, también estaba la encrucijada de que nuestro código nos obligaba a no sentir afecto por ninguno de nuestros pacientes, era la ética, porque si llegamos a perder el paciente sería algo difícil de asimilar.

Pero al ver a esa pequeña de ojos miel y cabello castaño claro, me hace tan complicado ese código, la pequeña estaba haciendo unos dibujos, que eran muy hermosos, al lado de su cama habían algunas gruyas de papel, que seguramente hizo en sus ratos de ocio, que sería muchos, porque en otras partes había otras figuras hechas de papel.

-Ohayo Misaki- le digo con una sonrisa- soy Sakura y él es mi compañero Sasori y seremos tus doctores

-Ohayo- me dice con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el rincón más oscuro del universo y volverlo el más brillante- me caes bien- me dice con mucha sinceridad, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban al verse menos sola

-Tú también- le digo sentándome a su lado- mi compañero te tomará los signos- sonriendo

-Hai- me dice muy tranquila- en la mañana las enfermeras me hicieron nuevos estudios, como siempre

-Pero nosotros solo vamos a medir tu corazón y tu respiración- dice apacible Sasori- además eres una niña muy valiente por dejar que te hagan tantos estudios

-Hai, tú también de caes bien- le dice con una sonrisa

Toda la mañana nos las pasamos con Misaki, haciendo lo básico de una consulta en ese pabellón, dándole de comer y jugando con la niña, no era nada particular, un par de adivinanzas, unos cuentos, unas máscaras y algunos juegos de mesa, hasta el final nos pusimos a dibujar con ella después de que no enseño a hacer unas figuritas de papel.

Como era nuestro primer semestre a veces nos confundían con los enfermeros y enfermeras, porque solo hacíamos revisiones básicas y pocos estudios y uno que otro análisis de los pacientes, nada difícil, pero que con nuestra poca experiencia se volvía complicado, además de ello no conocíamos aún todas las patologías ni todos los fármacos que se encontraban en el mercado, solo veíamos los básico e indispensable.

-Sakura sensei- me dice Misaki mientras termina su dibujo -Sasori sensei- llamándolo- ¿por qué no se casan?

En ese momento un terrible enrojecimiento cubrió mis mejillas, sentía que iban a estallar del calor que las cubrían, jamás espere una pregunta como esa, no tenía ni siquiera el valor de mirarlo, era demasiado vergonzoso; sin embargo, en ese momento la mirada de ambos se cruzó y sentí como en su mirada había algo que no descifraba, algo mágico e inesperado.

-¿No veríamos bien si nos casáramos?- le pregunta Sasori con curiosidad

-Hai- dice dejando de lado su dibujo- Sakura sensei es muy linda y me gusta como se ve contigo

-Hai es muy linda- me dice mientras voltea a verme

-No digan esas cosas- les digo con aún más sonrojada -solo hacen que me sonrojen

-Es que Sasori sensei se merece una chica como tú- dice Misaki- eres muy buena y linda, además cuando se miran, parece que se amarán

Esa pequeña había dado en el punto que tanto quise evitar por año y medio, por todo ese tiempo lo había ocultado, nadie lo había notado porque era buena ocultándolo, pero el alma pura de Misaki lo había descifrado en unos minutos; no sabía si negarlo o afirmarlo, no sabía si él sentía lo mismo que sentí el primer día de clases, si me amaba, si me quería, no sabía nada en ese momento.

-Bueno la verdad es que…- estaba diciendo Sasori, pero lo interrumpieron

-Chicos, Anko sensei nos llama- dice Kakuzo desde la puerta

-Hai-respondemos a unísono- ya vamos

-¿Mañanas vendrán?- nos pregunta Misaki

-No lo sabemos pequeña- le digo un poco triste, no sabía a donde nos mandarían la próxima vez

-Para eso nos llama la sensei, para decirnos lo que haremos la próxima vez- afirma Sasori

-Yo solo los quiero ver a los dos- nos dice mientras se levanta y nos abraza al mismo tiempo

Yo la correspondí sin chistar, era una pequeña muy adorable y que me había enseñado algo nuevo, era tan divertida, sonriente, amable y sobretodo inteligente, además sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y su corazón tan lleno de paz y amor que simplemente era una niña única, como un ángel caído del cielo. El abrazo duro bastante tiempo en el que los tres no nos separamos hasta que nos volvió a llamar Kakuzo.

-Chicos no se tarden como siempre- nos dice

-Hai- respondemos ambos mientras nos separamos

-Te veremos después- le dice Sasori saliendo

-Cuídate mucho- mientras me termino de despedir

-Hai, Matta Ne- me dice mientras sigo a los chicos

Los alcance en unos minutos, así que solo me vieron y empezamos a hablar de amenidades y temas muy generales, de repente de mi boca salían un par de chistes, al igual que de ellos, los tres después de unos minutos llegamos a la zona donde se encontraba Anko sensei con su consentida, Yukito y su ejército de víboras.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- nos regaña Anko sensei

-Terminábamos de cuidar a nuestra paciente- dice Sasori

-No busco escusas, siempre son los últimos y no comprendo por qué- responde aún molesta

Ambos no respondimos a los regaños de ella, siempre era el mismo discurso, pero ella aún no comprendía que éramos los mejores, solo quería hacernos enojar y lastimarnos, claro Anko sensei era idéntica a Yukito, parecían casi gemelas, seguramente era por eso que era la única maestra que no tragaba con nada; sin embargo, era una buena sensei, no era la mejor pero al menos no era demasiado mala.

Claro el discurso fue eterno como siempre y ninguno discutía, no era necesario, ella siempre se daba las altas de ser una de las mejores sensei del mundo, pero bueno, cada quien con su ego, entre esos discursos, una que otra vez mi mirada buscaba la de Sasori, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre que se juntaban por unos segundos nuestras miradas, mi corazón se comenzaba a acelerar, hasta que veía a la bruja de Yukito abrazándolo y él como idiota correspondiéndole, ya que como hombre no sabía lo que una mujer podría ocultar, más una bruja como ella.

-¿Está claro?- pregunta Anko sensei

-Hai- respondemos los 10 a unísono

-Bueno pueden cambiarse y retirarse- dice Anko sensei mientras huía de nosotros

Era un decir eso de cambiarse, ya que nunca terminábamos con ánimos de cambiarnos y eso, es por eso que desde el primer día nos sugirió que nos lleváramos una playera, blusa o camisa para que estuviéramos más cómodos. En mi caso, siempre usaba una playera de tirantes gruesos blanca, como era menuda, la había comprado en la sección de niños, puesto que era de esas playeras que usan los niños debajo de su ropa normal; lo malo de la mía es que siempre se notaba el color de mi sostén, no es que lo hiciera por gusto, simplemente no tenía uno de color blanco y mis favoritos eran morados y rosa mexicano.

Como siempre todos nos quitamos la bata y nos dejamos el pantalón, junto con la playera que había debajo, como siempre mis Akatsuki se la pasaban molestando, diciendo que si nos íbamos al cuarto de limpieza o a los pisos más altos del hospital, siempre terminaban con un par de golpes en sus pequeñas cabezas, si bien les iba.

-Sakura, vámonos al último piso- me dice Pein

En ese momento no pude contenerme y le di un golpe en la cabeza.

-Sigue así y te irá peor- le digo seria

Todos mis amigos se empezaron a burlar del pobre, pero los demás tampoco se salvaron y aunque no hicieran nada, pero bueno esa es nuestra rutina.

-Pero el que lo hizo fue Pein- dicen los demás

-Pues sigan con sus chistes y así le va a ir- les amenazo

-Hai- dicen los tres entre risas y sobándose los golpes

Para ser franca amaba hacerlos sufrir, puesto que yo me llegaba a comportar más como un chico que como una chica, de algún modo, puesto que siempre he gustado por vestir de femenina hasta ciertos estándares, me encantan los tacones y las plataformas, pero gustaba de los jeans y blusas casuales. Sin embargo, mi comportamiento era masculino, los chicos siempre me tratan como uno más de su grupo, claro con más respeto, puesto que fuera de sus palabras, nunca se atrevían a tocarme, me respetaban excesivamente, a mi jamás me trataban más allá de una amistad.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir- me dice Kakuzo- Zetsu, vamos llévame

-Hai, vámonos Pein- le habla a Pein

-Hai- responde Pein

-Sakura, Matta ne- se despiden los tres

-Matta ne- me despido de ellos

Como siempre debía de esperar a mi mamá, no era nada extraño, así que solo me senté en la entrada del hospital, mientras veía como Yukito y sus amigas también se iban, al final se quedó Sasori, raro en él, ya que su ototo lo estaba esperando cerca de ahí, ya que ambos compartían el mismo vehículo.

-Saku- me dice con una sonrisa- ¿tu Okaasan va a venir por ti?

-Hai, espero que no tarde- le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Entonces te puedo dejar sola?- me pregunta

-H...Hai- le digo sonrojada

-Antes de irme, ¿quieres saber que iba a decirle Misaki?- me pregunta

Estaba por decirle que sí, era lo que tanto anhelaba saber y esta sería una oportunidad única en mi corta vida, sin embargo su hermano lo llamo

-Oniisan- le llama su hermano desde el auto- ya es tarde

-Hai, bueno Saku mañana te lo digo- me dice Sasori

-Hai, matta ne- le digo mientras me da un beso cerca de mis labios

-Matta ne, Saku- separándose de mi

En ese momento, solo me quede quieta y muda, fue el mejor beso de mi vida, mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, controle mi cuerpo que se había tensado y solo me vi cómo se alejaba, se metía al asiento de copiloto y como poco a poco se iba avanzando.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Reira jamás se había tardado tanto en llegar, era necesario que le marque, no era justo que me hiciera esto, estaba cansada y preocupada por todo, no podía esperar más, estaba molesta y preocupada, además siempre me hablaba cuando se iba a tardar.

-¿Por qué tardas demasiado?- me pregunto

Nada me daba respuesta a eso, así que me levante de donde me había sentado y daba unos pasos cerca de ahí, mi preocupación aumentaba, nada me la podía quitar, era extraño que no me hablará ni nada, pero estaba aún tranquila, tome mis cosas y caminé hacía la avenida, hasta que de repente sentí un golpe en mi espalda y me desvanecí en unos minutos.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Me desperté y al abrir mis ojos no podía ver, algo me cubría los ojos y me impedía ver lo que había a mi alrededor -me secuestraron- pensé en ese instante, claro, el tener mis ojos así era una señal, la otra era que mis manos y pies estaban atados, no estaba segura a qué, pero creo que es a una silla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto al escuchar unos pasos

Pero no me respondían, sintiendo un terrible miedo, ese miedo invadía mi ser y me aterraba, era demasiado que además de todo lo que vivía, alguien se atreviera a secuestrarme, mi familia no tenía dinero ni propiedades fuera de mi casa, éramos una familia de clase media.

-Por favor suélteme, mi familia no tiene dinero para esto- le digo desesperada

-¿Quién dijo que quiero dinero?- me dice esa voz

En ese momento identifique esa voz, no podía ser nadie más, solo esa persona era capaz de hacerlo, pero ¿por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le digo a la voz

-Porque mañana empieza la dieta completa- me dice la voz

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

pages/Sasusaku-Fans/176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	9. Chapter 8 Un Poco Más de su Vida

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**UN POCO MÁS DE SU VIDA**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le digo a la voz

-Porque mañana empieza la dieta completa- me dice la voz

**-**Ese no fue el trato- le digo- Sasuke eso no se puede

-Hmp ¿estás segura?- me pregunta serio

-Sasuke, enserio yo no quiero esto- le digo molesta- además suéltame

-Hmp iie- me dice tranquilo

-¡Sasuke suéltame!- le repito- me duelen los tobillos y las muñecas

Esperaba que lo hiciera, que por una vez fuera un caballero y me ayudará con esto, aunque he de decir que me sentí muy tranquila cuando escuche su voz aterciopelada, además la posición fuera de ser incomoda me hizo sentir diferente al escuchar su voz, no comprendía por qué sentía ese calor que solo él me hacía sentir, no lo comprendía solo lo sentía.

-Claro, atracción física- me digo en voz baja

-Así que es eso- me dice divertido, no me entendía solo se burlaba de mi

-…- me quede en silencio

-Vamos repítelo- me invitaba mientras sentía su respiración a centímetros de mi rostro

-No he dicho nada- mientras siento que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder por su cercanía y aún más por sus palabras

-¿Segura?- aún con ese mismo tono sin moverse de su sitio

Eso solo me ponía más roja, lo sentía en el calor de mis mejillas, también sentía que todo mi cuerpo que se llenaba de calor, sobretodo de mi parte intima, me estaba llevando a ese mismo lugar donde siempre me perdía, donde solo me volvía una física. Sin embargo, nada pasaba, no es que lo esperará conscientemente, pero una parte de mi quería seguir siendo esa chica pérfida, en la que me estaba volviendo.

-Vamos dilo de nuevo- me decía mientras sus labios tocaban levemente los míos

-Iie- le respondí, aún sonrojada y sintiendo como nuestras respiraciones se volvían una

En ese momento me beso, no sé cómo describirlo, no era como ninguno anterior, estaba lleno de sentimientos que no podía reconocer, no sé si había pasión, lujuria o alguno más, solo era un beso extraño, que solo seguí como si fuera una máquina, sin ningún sentimiento claro, también estaba confundida, porque pensaba en sus besos, en los besos en la mejilla de Sasori y sobretodo en el beso de esta tarde que fue demasiado cerca de mis labios.

Mientras Sasuke alargaba el beso, sentí como me desataba empezando por mis tobillos y dando un respiro del beso se acercó a mis manos, en ese instante sentí una extraña corriente entre los dos, pero no la pude aclarar, ya que me beso de la misma manera, seguía siendo un beso raro, pero al sentir que me soltó de las muñecas hice algo que no espere de mí, lo abrace del cuello, mientras él me abrazaba de la cintura, sabía que solo faltaba quitarme el vendaje de mis ojos, pero por ese momento, lo único que quería era imaginar otra vista, otras cosas.

-Hmp solo falta eso- me dice al separarnos

-Hai- digo mientras me vuelvo a sonrojar

-Te lo quitare- se ofrece, mientras sus manos lo desataban

Me lo quito lentamente y con mucho cuidado, al tener la venda lejos de mis ojos, sentí un gran ardor y dolor en mis ojos, había demasiada luz en la habitación o al menos en ese instante sentía eso, empecé a parpadear lentamente, en un principio tenía más tiempo los ojos cerrados, pero poco a poco mis ojos se adaptaba a la luz que no era tanta como pensaba.

Al ver bien no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, me encontraba efectivamente sentada, pero estaba en el pie de la cama, de una enorme cama, era tamaño King size, tenía un hermoso edredón azul, un poco peculiar, ya que la habitación era blanca con algunos diseños que parecían de oro -que gran pintura-me dije al pensar que solo puede ser falsa esa pintura, fuera de eso los muebles eran modernos y de gran estilo, en su mayoría parecían de madera fina pintada de color negro, algunas pinturas que le daban mejor refinamiento, un poco de tecnología al ver algunos botones.

-¿Es tu habitación?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Hai- me responde frío

-Qué carácter- bufo molesta- ahora puedo irme a mi casa, sabes tengo una agenda que cubrir

-Eso no es posible, como te dije mañana empezaremos a temprana hora la dieta- me dice aún serio- así que por hoy no podrás salir de esta casa

-¿Acaso estás loco?- le pregunto muy molesta- te estoy diciendo que me tengo que ir, no te lo estaba pidiendo-alterándome- ¡te lo estoy exigiendo!

-Hmp iie- me responde cruzando los brazos- no hay forma que puedas salir de aquí

-¡¿Qué?- grito aún más molesta -¡mañana tengo clases y muchos pendientes que hacer, sabes que este mes es el último y terminando son los exámenes finales!

-Cálmate- me dice mientras me detiene de los hombros para inmovilizarme -ya está arreglado todo eso

-¿Qué dices?- aún alterada y mirándolo a los ojos, podía ver la verdad en esos hipnóticos ojos negros

-Arregle todos esos pendientes, hasta con tu madre- me dice aun tranquilo- le dije que tenías que ayudarme con algunas cosas y que te quedarías con mi hermana

-¿Tienes una hermana?- le pregunto curiosa

-Iie, pero Reira-san lo creyó- lo respondió mientras sonreía de lado

Sí que era un descarado, no había palabras para describirlo, era arrogante, egocéntrico y además de todo eso, era un perfecto mentiroso que engaño como si nada a mi Okaasan, ni yo he podido lograr una hazaña como esa, ni siquiera mis hermanos pueden hacer un acto como ese; vaya que era un genio para todo eso.

-Me rindo- suspiro- ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Por ahora debemos descansar- me dice tranquilo- mañana empieza la dieta

-¿Dormiré aquí?- le pregunto molesta y poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

-Ven- me dice tomándome de la mano

Salimos de la habitación, el pasillo ya lo conocía, era difícil olvidar un lugar así, era como un castillo de un cuento de hadas, así que solo lo seguía, no caminamos mucho solo un par de metros en donde habíamos salido. Al abrir la puerta me quede sin palabras, era una maravilla esa habitación, jamás en mi vida vería una habitación como esa.

-Impresionante- deje que se me escapará de mis labios

-Esta será tu habitación por esta noche- me dice serio

Estaba decorada para una chica, muebles de madera fina, pintado de color blanco con las orillas de color rosa, como parte de todo el juego de muebles, en la parte alta tenían dibujado un árbol de cerezos y en algunas partes llevaban solo algunas flores de cerezo; la cama también era grande, lo cubría un hermoso edredón color blanco que llevaba en el centro una hermosa flor de cerezo, era como si la habitación la hubieran hecho para mí, ni hablar del resto de las cosas, está más que equipada.

-Arigatoo- le digo de manera respetuosa

-No es nada, ahora descansa- me dice con una sonrisa

-Oyasumi Nasai- mientras le doy una sonrisa

-Oyasumi Nasai- cerrando la puerta

En cuanto me dejo sola, me quede sin palabras, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, la habitación no podía ser hecha para otra persona más que a mí, tenía todas las cosas que amaba, no le faltaba ni el mínimo detalle, todo era perfecto, sentía temor de cerrar los ojos y encontrarme aun esperando a que mi Okaasan fuera por mí al hospital, no sería una pesadilla, pero esto excedía cualquier sueño, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, así que me acerque a lo que parecía un closet y encontré ropa de chica, la revisaba con mucho cuidado ya que no lo quería ensuciar y podía ver que era toda de mi talla, nada provocador, al contrario era de mi gusto, eso si no le faltaba nada, tenía desde ropa interior hasta conjuntos de ropa increíblemente hermosos.

-Que ropa más linda- mientras revisaba cada cajón, cada puerta, cada detalle

Al final me decidí por tomar un pijama de dos piezas, la playera era roja de tirantes delgados y que solo llevaba una mariposa en medio de ella, en cambio el pantalón solo estaba lleno de mariposas, era muy hermoso, también tome unas pantaletas rojas, un par de toallas y por último tome unas pantuflas rojas con una mariposa.

-¿A cuántas chicas ha traído que hasta tiene su colección de ropa?- pienso de manera burlona -tal vez hasta tenga un cajón de tangas- mientras doy un par de carcajadas, no podía evitar bromear con algo que me parecía demasiado curioso

Abrí la puerta a lo que pensaba era el baño, mis suposiciones no estaban erradas, pero jamás espere ver un baño así, era hermoso, azulejos color blanco y en medio había algunos de cerezos o solo azulejos con algunas líneas color rosa perla, había un increíble lavamanos, blanco con rosa, un retrete del juego, una tina que era idéntica y una regadera que estaba cubierta de vidrio color rosa.

-Magnífico- digo con una enorme sonrisa

Tenía demasiado que no me daba un baño en una tina, así que comencé a llenarla, tardaba bastante, pero ninguna tina había sido así de grande y hermosa que esta, me fui quitando con calma mi ropa, puse algo de música tranquila para ambientar el lugar y al estar llena la tina me dispuse a darme un baño.

-Exquisito- cerrando los ojos

Cientos de canciones me acompañaron en mi baño, más de un pensamiento recorría mi cabeza; sin embargo, el movimiento del agua me hacía olvidar cualquier preocupación, cualquier pena, cualquier dolor, en fin olvidaba todo y no me importaba nada ni nadie, solo estaba yo, mi música y el agua, no necesitaba nada más. Tarde más de una hora en ese baño, donde solo me renovó el espíritu y me hizo más fuerte en todo.

-El mejor baño de mi vida- mientras me levantaba de la tina y me cubría con una toalla

Al salir de la tina me seque con mucha delicadeza cada parte de mi menudo cuerpo, después me vestí y salí solo con la pijama puesta y una toalla en la cabeza, abrí la puerta del baño y pude ver que en la cómoda, estaba una bandeja, con una ligera cena lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver un pequeño florero con un pequeño narciso, la comida no era nada extraordinario pero se veía muy delicioso, así que me senté y me cene tranquilamente, tal vez jamás lo había hecho así, porque en mi casa siempre había demasiada vida y me llegaba a abrumar demasiadas personas y ruido, televisión, música y además las voces de toda mi familia.

-Qué paz y silencio- digo mientras termino de cenar y cierro mis ojos

Después me quite la toalla que cubría mi cabeza y termine de secar mi largo cabello, solo me faltaba peinarlo, así que me acerque a buscar entre los cajones y encontré un fino cepillo de cerdas suaves, poco a poco me fui peinando, solo deje mi raya en medio en mi fleco y el resto lo acomode de una manera más sencilla, solo era para acomodar mi cabello.

Ya había hecho lo más normal de mi rutina, me tome un relajante baño que duro más de lo normal y que además me hizo sentir bien, después cene algo ligero pero delicioso y por último me había cepillado el cabello y a pesar de todo eso no tenía sueño, no es que fuera temprano, al contrario, eran más de las once de la noche, pero nada me daba sueño.

Así que decidí dar un pequeño paseo por la castillo de la bestia -bestia- vuelvo a repetir con una sonrisa, es que su carácter era igual de ese personaje y no tenía las intenciones de verlo así, además esta vez quería conocer un poco más de este lugar, que era muy impresionante, pero que a la vez estaba alejado de la civilización y no creo que muchas personas conozcan un lugar así de grande y de tan buen gusto.

Sigilosamente abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí con cuidado, viendo que se cerrará la puerta sin hacer ruido, después me dirigí a las escaleras del pasillo pero no había mucha luz y temía que mis pies me traicionaran, así que en mis primeros pasos cuidaba mis pies, pero ya medida mi distancia levante mi rostro y pude ver con detenimiento el pasillo y no solo la alfombra de color vino con algunos detalles en café y azul.

-Increíble- susurre al ver los cuadros que habían en la parte superior- S.I.- tenían de firma algunos de ellos

Esos eran los cuadros más hermosos, parecían los habían hecho dentro de la casa y sus alrededores, porque eran idénticos a algunos lugares que había visto el día de nuestro paseo a caballo y del día que espere a Jun y Nana mientras se bañaban y me había acercado al balcón.

-Este es el mejor- me dije al ver uno muy interesante

Jamás pensé ver un cuadro así, era el de un chico tocando el piano en lo que parecía un enorme salón, las paredes eran de madera como el piso, algunos muebles antiguos pero finamente hechos a mano, el enorme piano negro que estaba frente a un enorme ventanal, abierto por las cortinas y solo alumbrado por la mejor de las mañanas, al lado del piano había un violín y algunos instrumentos más. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue la fecha, decía que había sido hecho el día 15 de noviembre de hace 6 años.

Por un momento me asuste al escuchar un poco de ruido, pero me tranquilice al darme cuenta que veía de las afueras de la casa, lo había hecho un búho que estaba en uno de los árboles que rodeaba la mansión -que susto- me digo mientras doy un enorme suspiro, mi corazón al escuchar ese ruido se había vuelto loco por el miedo que sentí por unos segundos y que de inmediato se calmó al identificar el sonido del búho.

-Es mejor que baje- digo mientras camino con mucho cuidado por las escaleras

En ese momento escuche como venía el sonido de un piano, inconscientemente deje que mis pies me guiarán hacia la habitación donde provenía ese hermoso sonido, al ir avanzando poco a poco fui identificando la canción, era la música de My Inmortal de Envanescence, se sentía además de la música mucha pasión en el movimiento de las teclas, no era pasión mundana sino pasión por la música por expresar esos sentimientos que guardaba ese artista, se sentía el dolor en sus teclas, mucha tristeza y soledad.

-…- buscaba las palabras pero no sabía cómo describir el sentimiento que me provocaba la música

Al llegar ahí me quede inmóvil y en silencio, era la misma imagen que había en el cuadro, solo que ahora lo que reflejaba la ventana era la Luna, por esa misma plateada luz, pude ver quién era el artista de tanta pena y dolor, era Sasuke, así que al escuchar como llegaba la parte con más pasión, sentí como querían mis pies llegar a donde se encontraba y abrazarlo, quería consolarlo; sin embargo, al dar un paso hacia el no tuve el valor de seguir, así que retrocedí con cuidado y me quede recargada en la puerta.

En cuanto termino de tocar esa canción, pensé que se levantaría, así que me aleje de la puerta. Mis sospechas fueron erróneas, nadie salió de la habitación, solo empecé a escuchar como volvía a tocar el piano, ahora era una canción diferente, un vals, uno de mis favoritos, no quería quedarme más tiempo escuchándolo, porque sentía que me perdía y que caería en un terrible error.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que vi una puerta de madera, una parte de mí se negaba a abrirla, pero al final me decidí por abrirla -una biblioteca- exclamo al abrir mis ojos como platos, era una gran biblioteca, con un estilo antiguo y como había visto de la mayoría de la casa, era de madera; en medio de ella había un escritorio con algunos papeles; sin embargo, se podía notar a simple vista que en muchos años nadie lo ocupaba, ya que estaba muy empolvado.

-Demasiado polvo- me digo mientras me cubro la nariz, al sentir la sensación de querer estornudar

No duré mucho tiempo así, porque inmediatamente me fije en los detalles de aquella biblioteca, tenía muchos títulos de la literatura clásica, era la sección más grande -Dante, Dumas, Víctor Hugo, Stoker, Shakespeare, García Márquez y algunos más- me digo al ver que yo conocía muchos de esos autores.

-La mejor biblioteca- viendo cada libro en el mejor estado

La sección de literatura estaba acomodada por épocas, géneros y los autores en orden alfabético, no solo eso, también los tenían acomodados por países e idiomas, ya que logre ver que muchos estaban repetidos y debajo de ellos decía traducción, yo los tocada levemente con mis dedos; pero me perdí con el resto de los libros.

-Ciencias, Matemáticas, Idiomas, Historia, Geografía, Música, Artes Plásticas, Filosofía, Astronomía, Medicina, Educación, Gramática, el resto de las ciencias sociales y naturales- digo al ver títulos diversos y acomodados en el mismo orden que la literatura, solo se notaba que estaba además separados por estudios y ciencias.

Títulos conocidos y reconocidos, formaban parte de todo, no es que era una completa estudiosa, pero me gustaba cultivarme en las diferentes áreas de la ciencia, por gusto, no porque alguien me educará para ser una sabelotodo, pero había aprendido a valorar esos conocimientos, eso me ayudaba a hablar con cualquier persona de cualquier tema y no solo parecer una chica estudiosa y sin verdadera educación.

Muchas de esas cosas las había aprendido al conocer nuevas personas, siempre aprendía algo nuevo de cualquier persona, por más idiota, perezosa o aburrida que fuera, siempre hay algo que podía aprender, además había aprendido que de todas las personas se podía aprender, las personas mayores siempre me daban los mejores consejos y me guiaban hacia un mejor camino, uno mejor y más lleno de oportunidades.

Sin embargo, al estar rodeada de tantos libros no pude evitar tomar un libro, el primero que tome fue el de Romeo y Julieta, era una novela clásica de la época isabelina en Inglaterra, todo el mundo la conoce o al menos han escuchado hablar de ella, no era por eso que había tomado el libro, lo que me llamo mucho la atención fue ver la pasta gruesa y antigua del libro, lo tome con sumo cuidado.

-¿Qué es esto?- me dije al ver que salía de la novela una hoja

Lo tome entre mis manos, con mucho cuidado la abrí, ya que varios dobleces ocultaban el contenido; no se veía mucho, así que con cuidado cerré la puerta de la biblioteca y encendí la pequeña lámpara que estaba en el escritorio y me dispuse a leer, era un hermoso poema escrito a tinta china, lo leí con suma curiosidad.

-El estilo de Bécquer- logré notar en un instante, era fácil de reconocer

Después de terminar de leerlo le di la vuelta y vi una nota que decía "para mi amada Mikoto" y debajo de ella las siglas U.F., no quise dañar más el papel, así que lo doble como estaba y lo guarde, después tome el libro de Sueño de Una Noche de Verano, que era de mis favoritos de Shakespeare y también me encontré un poema dentro del libro.

Vi varios libro más y como todos tenía frases y poemas de amor, todos tenían la misma dedicatoria y las mismas siglas al final de la dedicatoria, eso solo me daba más curiosidad, así que al final de los libros note un libro de pasta más gruesa y orillas de oro, claro es un decir, al tomarlo en mis manos, me impresione, pero más fue mi impresión al ver la primera hoja del libro.

-Uchiha Fugaku- decía al pie de una foto, en ella había un joven muy atractivo, cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono, piel nívea y facciones perfectas, casi tan parecidas a las de Sasuke- U.F.- concluyo después de volver a ver el nombre debajo de la foto

Le di la vuelta a la foto y vi algunas más, donde se encontraba ese joven junto con otro chico muy parecido solo que con un peinado diferente, ambos vestidos con su traje de militares, debajo se repetía el nombre de Fugaku y al lado estaba el nombre de Madara, lo que me daba la conclusión de que eran hermanos y además ambos estaban haciendo su servicio militar, así me pase dándole la vuelta al álbum y pude ver que el nombre del padre de ambos era Souta y algunos detalles más, la última foto era una donde solo estaban Souta y Madara, parecían serios, no comprendía porque una foto podía mostrar eso, si las anteriores eran alegres.

Al cerrar el álbum, salió del mismo una carta, la abrí con mucho cuidado y comencé a leerla. En ella amenazaba Souta a Fugaku, diciéndole que su relación con Mikoto no eran propias de personas de su clase social, que no le traería nada bueno, y concluía diciendo que si se llegaban a casar, se diera por olvidado de su familia "te quedarás fuera de mi herencia y propiedades, eres un hijo ingrato" decía casi al final "si te atreves dejarás de ser un Uchiha y mi hijo" terminaba con su firma. Cuando guardaba la carta me encontré con la foto de Fugaku casándose con Mikoto, ya que abajo venían los nombres.

-Al final se casaron- dije con una sonrisa

Ahora comprendía mejor porque había tantos poemas dentro de los libros, seguramente este había sido el estudio de ese joven, pero quería saber que más había pasado, ver todos esos poemas y fotografías solo había acentuado mi curiosidad, así que con cuidado abrí el cajón del escritorio.

-El testamento de Souta- al ver las primeras hojas

Parece que había tenido varias modificaciones, puesto que había algunas hojas más, en muchas de ellas amenazaba a su hijo Fugaku sobre su matrimonio y demás cosas, como sus estudios, la herencia, en fin su vida como parte de su familia. Sin embargo, al leer el testamento final, decía que le dejaba la propiedad a su hijo Fugaku, que a pesar de todo le dejaba eso, para él y su próxima familia; y a su hijo Madara le dejaba una cantidad considerable de dinero y algunas cosas más. Como nota final, les encargaba a ambos que se siguieran frecuentando y que mantuvieran la unión familiar y el cuidado de su empresa.

-Eso explica muchas cosas- concluyo sin más por decir

Después de leer el final feliz de esa pareja, decidí guardar el testamento en su lugar, moví algunos papeles y al final vi que había una madera falsa, con mucho cuidado la quite y pude ver un libro, lo tome con cuidado y vi que era un álbum familiar, levemente lo sople al ver que se encontraba muy empolvado y decidí abrirlo, mi curiosidad estaba en su mayor esplendor y no me sentía satisfecha con solo saber eso.

-Fugaku y Mikoto- decía la portada en letras de plata

Lo abrí con el mismo cuidado que abrí el anterior -la mismo foto- me digo al ver que la primera foto era la de la boda, solo que esta venía completa, en ella salía la familia de ambos, notaba que Madara estaba molesto y solo miraba con malos ojos a Mikoto -seguramente la odiaban- pienso, también veo como el padre tenía esa actitud sería que más de alguna vez había visto en Sasuke.

-Así que es de familia- digo con una sonrisa

Di un par de vueltas a las hojas y se veían las fotos de la boda y la luna de miel que había sido en Europa, la arquitectura del viejo continente siempre me había parecido familiar, así que solo sonreía al ver como los dos jóvenes se veían totalmente felices y muy enamorados.

-Su cuento de hadas- sonrió

Más adelante estaban las fotos de ella embarazada y después del parto, luego seguían las fotos del bebé, en las que decían -Uchiha Itachi- un lindo nombre- U.I.- recordando las siglas de aquel genio de la pintura, por fin conocía al creador de esos hermosos cuadros, pasaba las fotos y veía al niño hasta que tenía 5 años y salía con sus padres, su madre nuevamente estaba embarazada y salía en muchas fotos con su hijo mayor.

-Así que este es Sasuke- digo al ver la foto del pequeño bebé y el nombre

Pase algunas fotos donde salía Sasuke y su hermano mayor, que jamás había visto, pero sabía que eso era imposible, no era su novia, solo su juguete de este mes, ni más ni menos; sin embargo, ver esas fotos me alegro mucho, ni siquiera note el momento en que se acabó la música que parecía de fondo, solo note que al final había una foto donde salían los cuatro, estaba rota y maltratada, no entendía porque, así que con mucho cuidado tome las partes y las fui uniendo hasta ver como estaban los cuatro.

-Así debería de estar- sonrió

-Hmp… ¿así que eres una molestia?- escucho la voz de Sasuke a mis espaldas

Un terrible miedo me invadió desde lo más profundo de mi alma, me di la vuelta y sentí como me jalo con fuerza, me hizo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de gran odio, me levanto y jalo lejos de la biblioteca, tanta era su fuerza que me hizo tirar el álbum que al final de él salió un anuncio de periódico que hablaba de un terrible accidente aéreo.

-Hmp ya que quieres saber más de mi- me decía, mientas me jalaba con más fuerza- te la diré, Fugaku y Mikoto eran mis padres, al principio mis abuelos no les permitieron casarse, pero al final les permitieron que se mudarán a esta casa y por muchos años fueron felices junto a mi hermano y a mi

Sentía como aumentaba su fuerza y que me terminaría destrozando la muñeca, sin embargo no salían las palabras para defenderme, solo escuchaba como las suyas se llenaban más de odio y tristeza.

-Pero cuando yo tenía 5 años salieron de viaje y murieron en un accidente- sintiendo como su voz se apagaba y se llenaba de tristeza- nos quedamos solo mi hermano y yo, ambos nos cuidamos, pero cuando cumplí 16 años, él enfermo y murió rápidamente, los tres murieron en un día como este- me dice apretando de nuevo mi muñeca- ¿eso era lo que querías saber de mí?

-…- yo no tenía el valor de responder y solo sentía como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de mis verdes ojos

LEMMON

No dijo más palabras, porque en ese momento sentí como me lanzo con fuerza a la cama, aquella que sería mi cama por esa noche, me quería mover y salir, sentía demasiado miedo al ver esos ojos llenos de odio pero más allá de eso sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, mucho dolor.

Pero no eso no estaba en su plan, ya que en ese instante me acorralo y de una manera que no comprendía me quito toda la ropa y al igual que la de él; solo me acomodo en medio de la cama y me penetro de una manera salvaje, sin el menor cuidado, cosa que me dolió al instante como si me enterrarán algo enorme, pero no solo fue la penetración, las embestidas eran demasiado violentas y salvajes, por lo que más de una vez gritaba, pero era de dolor.

-¡Ah!- grite al no soportar sus movimientos

Siguió de la misma manera por un tiempo bastante largo, hasta que ambos habíamos llegado al orgasmo, no tuvo el menor cuidado de salir de mí, ahora nada le interesaba, solo lo que sentía él, así que me sentía más que usada en esos momentos, pero me dolía demasiado mi cuerpo por lo que había hecho y que no logre controlar.

Después de que termino se levantó, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos, solo se levantó de la cama, busco su ropa que se encontraba alrededor de la cama y se vistió de inmediato, yo solo lo veía en el lugar donde me había dejado y tomado como su juguete.

-Hmp la próxima vez que intentes saber algo más, será peor- me dice mientras cierra la puerta de golpe y haciendo eco

En cuanto cerró la puerta, comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos cientos de lágrimas, no entendía porque eran, solo sabía que me dolía el corazón, jamás había sentido una herida tan profunda pero con una fuerza que no conocía, solo me cubrí mi cuerpo con el edredón rosa y de vez en cuando secaba mis lágrimas, me quede dormida después de que sentí que me quede sin fuerzas para seguir llorando y con mi cuerpo y alma cansados y devastados.

FIN DEL LEMMON

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	10. Chapter 9 Una Disculpa

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**UNA DISCULPA**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

No quería si quiera abrir mis ojos cuando sentí que el sol comenzaba a iluminar la habitación, así que solo me cubrí con el edredón, tan solo recordar la noche pasada me dolía mucho el corazón, todavía recordaba esos ojos que por un momento me parecieron rojos, al ver como se llenaban en un segundo de odio y rencor y como después se apagaban y se llenaban de una tristeza tan profunda y honda como el peor de los mares.

-No me levantaré- me dije, mientras me daba la vuelta

Recordaba cómo después me había traído a esta habitación y como solo me había utilizado, ahora no sabía si ese sentimiento que llegue a sentir como amor seguía vivo en mi corazón, irremediablemente solo comencé a llorar, no podía pararlo, me dolía demasiado mi corazón y sabía que él jamás comprendería lo que era sufrir un dolor así, ni siquiera yo había sentido un dolor así, nada podía compararse, ni la muerte de mi abuela, ni la perdida de amigos, ni la separación de mis padres, absolutamente nada.

Me sentía tan devastada que no quería siquiera volver a ver la luz del sol, quería quedarme ahí, escondida y protegida, al menos así nadie me volvería a hacer daño, nadie se volvería a atrever a tocarme así, nada me pasaría, solo dejaría que el cuerpo se volviera polvo mientras mi alma viajaba a un mundo donde todo sería paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, eso no estaba en el plan de la persona que se introdujo a mi habitación en ese instante.

-…- iba a preguntar por el nombre de quien había irrumpido en mi soledad, pero aún sentía demasiado miedo

No me moví de mi lugar, solo levante levemente lo que cubría mi rostro y vi que me dejaban una bandeja de plata, dentro de ella había un tazón de fruta, a lado había un plato con una omelette y algunos fríjoles refritos a su lado, un poco de jugo de naranja al frente de ambos platos y una taza de café. La persona que me llevo eso, era a la única que no deseaba ver en el resto de mi vida.

-Sé que estas levantada- me dice en un tono que no supe describir -no te volveré a hacerte daño

-…- aún no tenía el valor de responderle

En ese momento, él levanto el edredón que ocultaba mi rostro, yo instintivamente cerré mis ojos, quería que me dejará ahí sola, pero siempre tenía algo diferente en su mente, por esta vez no permitiría que él ganará la batalla, así que levemente volví a ocultar mi rostro, él en un segundo me lo volvió a destapar.

-Necesito hablar contigo- me dice en ese mismo tono, ahora reconocía que me hablaba con culpa- por lo de anoche

-…- no quería responderle, así que solo abrí mis ojos para verlo

No sabía cómo describir los que mis ojos veían, Sasuke que siempre se me había mostrado como un chico altanero, egocéntrico y de mal carácter, en ese instante tenía la cabeza baja, así que no lograba ver esa mirada penetrante que en un principio me cautivo y me enamoro, no, solo tenía la cabeza baja como si me ocultará un nuevo misterio que por esta vez temía descubrir.

-Quería pedirte una disculpa- me sigue hablando- anoche no era yo

-…- solo le prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca

Mis ojos se penetraban más en su rostro, no me importaba por ahora nada que no fueran sus ojos, esos ojos que por un segundo logre ver cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ya no se veían como antes, ahora estaba llenos de dolor y tristeza, de pena y vergüenza, de pesadumbre y desolación, era como ver unos ojos muertos, tal vez tan parecidos a mi mirada de hace unos minutos.

-Siempre en estas fechas prefiero estar solo...- me dice mientras da una pausa- así puedo estar solo con mis recuerdos

-Comprendo- salió levemente de mis labios

-No me gusta tener demasiada compañía, solo que pensé que nada pasaría si te quedabas por esta noche aquí- me dice suspirando muy pesadamente- solo seguiríamos con el trato

-…- siempre relacionaba todo con tratos y acuerdos, eso lo hacían tan frío que dolía

-Pero me altere mucho al ver esa foto de mi familia- su voz se escuchaba entrecortada- son muchos años, pero parece que nada cambia- cerrando los puños- solo parezco un niño pequeño

En ese momento me levante a tomar sus manos, no soportaba ver a alguien como él, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, a veces sentía que lo odiaba y que me molestaba por su arrogancia, pero al verlo así no lo soporte y solo busque su mirada, esa mirada que me cautivo el día en que lo vi en mi estúpida exposición y como después en el cuarto de limpieza me sentí tranquila al saber que esos ojos me robaban mi alma.

-Por eso venía a pedirte una disculpa por todo lo de ayer, no era mi intención- me decía mientras se volvía quebrar su voz

-No digas eso- no sabía si eso era parte de su estrategia como casanova, así que solo me guíe por lo que me de decía mi corazón en ese momento- no pasó nada

No sabía cómo había cambiado mi semblante con solo decirme esas palabras, con solo disculparse, no comprendía nada de mis cambios repentinos, solo en ese momento sentí como nacía de mi un cálido abrazo, no sabía si me iba a corresponder, solo sentía la necesidad de apagar esa tristeza, ese dolor que lo llegaba a sentir como si fuera mío, una burda estrategia en la cual caí. Solo me importo sentir como él me correspondía con el mismo sentimiento.

-Arigatoo- me dice

-Sabes- le digo al cerrar mis ojos -por hoy podríamos dejar esa dieta

-Hmp- escucho su voz, así que eventualmente se me escapa una pequeña risa- ¿qué es gracioso?

-A pesar de todo nunca cambias- le digo sonriendo

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero el tiempo que compartimos ese abrazo fue el mejor de ese día, nada lo cambiaría, además se sentía tan cálido, que alejaba de mi todos esos rencores que me nublaban la mente, no solo eso quitaba, también borraba de mi mente y de mi cuerpo esos recuerdos que me dolían, de la noche anterior y de algunas perturbaciones que habían pasado en mi mente.

-Hmp ¿qué idea tienes para hoy?- me pregunta -ya que hoy es tu día, ya había debajo libre este día

-Creo que tengo una idea- mientras me separo de él- puesto que ayer no me dejaste conocer nada de esto, quisiera saber un poco de este lugar

-¿Solo del lugar?- me pregunta arqueando la ceja

-No me dejarás saber nada más de ti- le digo tranquila- así que al menos eso es lo justo

-Bien- me responde- solo será del lugar

Después de eso se levanta y toma la charola, en esos momentos solo veía con detenimiento lo que él hacía, ni siquiera había notado que llevaba unos jeans azul marino y una playera negra muy pegada a su cuerpo, debajo llevaba unos zapatos que hacían el conjunto y como siempre estaba despeinado, creo que ese estilo de chico malo le iba a la perfección.

-¿A dónde llevas eso?- le pregunto mientras me enredaba el edredón y me levantaba de la cama, ya que en ningún momento me dejé de cubrir

-Hmp empezaremos con el comedor- me dice tranquilo y un poco engreído -así que te espero en media hora

-Hai- le respondo mientras sonrió al verlo de nuevo con su pose de chico malo

Lo vi caminar hasta la puerta, abrirla con gran agilidad y alejarse de manera lenta, al final solo me miro y sonrió de lado, después cerró la puerta y se escuchaba como avanzaba de manera serena y lenta. Yo me quede inmóvil por unos minutos, escuchaba con gran atención cada uno de sus pasos e inclusive intuía el movimiento de sus pies.

-Vaya mañana- me digo

Después de eso, me fui a dar un baño, a pesar de todo me sentía un poco sucia, nada me haría olvidar esa noche, pero al menos me dolía menos al recordar su disculpa y sobretodo el abrazo. Como la noche anterior busque en el closet algo que ponerme, al final me decidí por unos jeans azul rey, una blusa lila de tirantes y un conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color que la blusa, como era usual tome un par de toallas y me metí a la regadera.

No sé porque tenía la tendencia a escuchar música, pero al menos al momento de tomar un baño, era mi ritual poner algo de música, así que encendí mi celular, escogí empezar con canciones con letra N, escuche como primera canción la de Naturaleza Muerta de Mecano y así consecutivamente, por un momento sentí que pasaban demasiado rápido, porque cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la de Only Time de Enya.

-Hmp ¿por qué tardas tanto?- me dice Sasuke en tono molesto desde la puerta del baño

-¿Cuánto llevo en el baño?- me pregunto

-Llevas casi una hora- me dice como si me hubiera escuchado, tal vez era psíquico

-No me fije- y era la verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea que había tardado tanto

-Ya no te puedo esperar más- me dice aún molesto

En ese momento como pude, salí de la regadera, me seque con rapidez mi cuerpo y aún más rápido me coloque la ropa, no era que eso me llevará tanto, pero me gustaba darme mi tiempo, al final deje mi cabello, pero por olvidadiza deje el cepillo cerca del buró de la cama. Así que suspirando pesadamente, abrí la puerta del baño y salí al mismo tiempo que una nube vapor, como si hubiera estado en una sauna.

-Solo falta que me arregle el cabello- le digo fingiendo poco interés en su regaño

-Hmp- veo que se sienta al pie de la cama y cruza los brazos- ¿Cuánto tiempo más será?

-Si me arreglo bien, como una hora más- le miento- así que lo menos sería una meda hora más- riendo internamente

-Hmp es demasiado tiempo- se queja

-Hoy es mi día y podré tardarme lo que quiera- mientras tomo el cepillo

-No te aproveches- bufando

Me cepille con cuidado y solo acomodando mi cabello como siempre, tenía una gran ventaja el que lo tuviera bastante largo, le podía dar la forma que yo quiera, así que solo lo tome con una cinta y me peine con una coleta alta. Después de que me vio peinada me tomo de la mano y me llevo al comedor.

-Ahora si comienza el recorrido- me dice tranquilo- ya no puedo esperarte más

-Hai- le respondo mientras caminábamos y llegábamos al comedor

No podía discutir de la belleza del lugar, ni de lo que rodeaba, simplemente era perfecto, tenía muchos muebles del siglo XIX y unos pocos del siglo XX, pero todo smuy bien cuidados, parecían que los habían sacado de un museo, pero al ver todo, solo me alegre, no es que fuera decoradora o arquitecto, pero me fascinaba ver una casa bien diseñada y decorada en un estilo altamente fino. Solo me despertó de esas ideas el hecho que Sasuke me diera mi lugar, moviendo la silla para que me acomodará y sentará, en cuanto lo hice, me acomodo la silla a su lugar y yo solo me quede impresionada por su acto.

-Vaya, después de todo si era un caballero- me digo al ver su acto

-Ahora puedes preguntar lo que sea- me dice mientras tomaba su lugar

No sabía por dónde comenzar, era todo tan hermoso que me sobraban las palabras, veía con cuidado cada detalle, casa símbolo, cada objeto, cada mueble, cada pintura, absolutamente estaba excelsa de tanta belleza. Pasaban los minutos y no salía una pregunta clara de mi mente, todas se relacionaban con su familia y no quería repetir mi torpeza, así que solo espere a ver como colocaban nuestro servicio y nos servían el mejor desayuno de mi corta vida. Era parecido al anterior, solo que mejor colocado y aún más delicioso.

-¿No preguntarás nada?- me saca de mis pensamientos

-No sé por dónde empezar- le digo con gran sinceridad

-Te contaré la historia del lugar- me propone- así podrás preguntar un poco más

-Hai- le dije mientras nos colocábamos al mismo tiempo una servilleta

Desayunábamos mientras él me relataba un poco más de la historia del lugar, como llego su familia a Konoha y algunos hechos antes de su llegada a la ciudad, además me menciono que su familia había sido muy importante inclusive aún era importante, yo solo le prestaba atención a sus palabras que estaban llenas de orgullo, una que otra vez me señalaba algunos retratos de sus familiares y algo de su historia relacionaba a un mueble, a un objeto o simplemente a un recuerdo familiar, parecía que lo conocía todo.

-Esa es la historia de cómo llegamos a este lugar- me dice mientras concluimos el desayuno- ahora sígueme

-Hai- mientras veía como se levantaba y repetía su acción de mover la silla y ayudarme a levantarme

-Te enseñaré el resto de las habitaciones- tomando mi mano

El siguiente lugar fue el salón de música, era exquisito y muy bien decorado, ya lo había visto en el cuadro y la noche anterior, pero verlo a esa hora del día, no se podía comparar con nada, era maravilloso, mientras él me señalaba objetos y cuadros, yo me senté en el asiento del piano, solo prestaba completa atención a su voz y sus movimientos, jamás había visto una persona con tanta cultura y tanta devoción a su pasado. Sin embargo, no podía faltar mi torpeza, así que por accidente me recargue en el piano y lo hice sonar.

-¿No te han dicho que eres torpe?- me pregunta serio

-Iie- le respondo mientras giro mi cabeza en negación- jamás

-¿Al menos sabes tocar el piano?- me pregunta mientras se acerca al piano

-Iie- le vuelvo a responder- siempre quise aprender, pero nunca he podido

-Te enseñare- sentándose a mi lado

No sé qué había ese día en él, que simplemente me parecía otro joven, como si lo hubieran cambiado en el transcurso de la noche. No me decía nada, simplemente actuaba, tomo con cuidado mis manos y las fue colocando en el piano, movía mis manos con cuidado y delicadeza, mientras me explicaba cada parte del mismo, yo estaba nula de información de cómo estaba organizabas las teclas, así que solo seguía el movimiento que me daba, empezó con una canción simple, pero que mi torpeza no podía seguir.

-Tranquila- me dice- solo escucha la música

-Hai- tratando de obedecerlo, pero no podía

-Cierra los ojos- me dice y le obedezco- ahora sigue el sonido

Por extraño que parecía, funcionó; jamás con mi antiguo novio había podido seguir la música y eso que era un genio de la música, el mejor que había conocido, aunque era más moderna su música y mucho más interesante jamás pude seguirlo, pero seguir las manos de Sasuke fue sencillo, demasiado sencillo.

Después pasamos a una canción que en cuanto la escuche sonreí, era la de Nunca Te Olvidare de Enrique Iglesias, él me guiaba con aún mayor destreza, inclusive comencé a cantar. Al final de la canción mientras yo decía -_pero nunca te olvidare_- sentía como en unos segundos su respiración se acercaba a la mía y me besaba de una manera tan dulce, por un momento la confundí con amor, ya que yo le correspondí con el mismo sentimiento, sabiendo que eso sería imposible.

-Sigamos con el recorrido- me dijo mientras se separaba de mi

-Hai- le respondí, abriendo los ojos y tomando su mano en cuanto me la ofreció

Después regresamos al comedor para comer, fue una comida de tres tiempos, muy bien preparada y que me dejaba de nuevo impresionada, era demasiado el cuidado que le daban a todo en la casa, que me parecía un sueño, nada se compararía a los momentos que está viviendo en ese lugar.

Poco después empezó a hablarme un poco más de la historia de la casa y aunque no termináramos de ver el resto de la casa, por su forma de hablar y de describir cada lugar, era como si lo conociera de toda mi vida, era tanta su pasión por este lugar que me preguntaba tantas cosas y a la vez entendía todo.

-Los lugares que más le gustaba a mi hermano y a mí- me dice tranquilo- los tiene retratados en muchos cuadros que rodean la casa

-Ayer vi un cuadro de esos- le digo, aún con un poco de temor de que se molestará -en donde sales tocando el piano

-Ese lo hizo mi hermano, en el último de mis cumpleaños que pasamos juntos- me dice de nuevo triste- poco después fue cuando enfermo

-Sé nota que te amaba mucho- le digo una sonrisa- esa es una verdadera obra para un museo, tenía un gran talento que jamás había visto

-Siempre tuvo ese talento de ver las cosas que no son fáciles de apreciar y hacerlas una obra de arte- suspira aún con melancolía

-Por eso debes de estar orgullo- le digo- vio tantas cosas que ahora están plasmadas en esos recuerdos

En ese momento solo tomo mi mano y sonrió de una manera tan natural, que podría decir que era perfecta. Luego de eso no me dijo más y solo comimos en silencio, por ese momento no hacía falta nada más, lo que se tenía que decir ya lo habíamos dicho y solo nos quedaba nuestro silencio. Terminamos la comida con mucha calma y como anteriormente paso, me ayudo a levantarme y seguimos el recorrido.

Me enseño unas habitaciones de ensueño, donde habían cientos de cosas, muchas fotografías y recuerdos, muebles de varios estilos, todos se encontraban limpios y en perfecto orden. Cada habitación tenía una historia y un recuerdo de antaño, era muy interesante aprender algo más de su pasado, porque era ver un poco más de su futuro, ni siquiera yo conocía tantas cosas de mi familia como las que él conocía de la suya. Sin embargo, como era de imaginar el único lugar que evadió fue la biblioteca y yo no quise entrometerme en eso.

-Esa es la parte baja de la casa- me dice tranquilo

-Hai- sonrió- toda la casa es hermosa y tiene mucha historia

-Ahora ven- me dice sin soltar mi mano

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Quiero que conozcas los jardines- mientras sonríe de lado

Salimos de la casa en la hora exacta, aún no atardecía, por lo que se veía en todo su esplendor los jardines que rodeaban el lugar, empezamos por la parte delantera de la casa, como recordaba, su camino era de granito y los árboles que lo rodeaban eran hermosos, caminamos por el camino de granito, veíamos con cada árbol y cada arbusto.

-Este camino fue hecho para los primeros vehículos que trajeron a la mansión- me dice sereno- con el tiempo lo pensaron en cambiar, pero decidieron que era mejor dejarlo así

-Me gusta mucho ver el camino así- moviendo mis pies lentamente

-A mí también- caminando al mismo ritmo que yo

Caminamos un par de horas por ese lugar, él me decía que disfrutaba de esta calma y cuidado que daba esta parte de la casa, me decía con alegría que era su parte favorita, su lugar de calma y paz, también se estaba volviendo el mío, no entendía porque, pero era demasiado tranquilo y con la pequeña brisa del otoño, daba un poco de vida aunque esto solo fuera el principio del invierno, los árboles de hojas amarillas, naranjas y rojas, daban tanto color a esa tarde que solo el atardecer lo llenaba más.

-Quisiera que viéramos el atardecer en otro lugar- mientras atravesábamos ese jardín y nos introducíamos a otro jardín

-¿A dónde?- curiosa

-A este- señalándome el jardín de rosas y el pequeño lago que lo acompañaba- maravilloso

-Era el lugar favorito de mi madre- me dice tranquilo- ella mando plantar todo ese jardín

-Tenía un excelente gusto- le digo con una sonrisa- es como un sueño

Sin que me diera cuenta me soltó la mano, así que yo seguí caminando y viendo el hermoso jardín, nada se comparaba con su belleza, a pesar de ser otoño, las rosas tenían vida -rosas, rojas, blancas y amarillas- me digo al ver el color de cada una -no falta ningún color- me vuelvo a decir, tomaba algunas en la mano y veía como poco a poco se llenaban de un color rojizo, propio del atardecer, con él un fuerte viento se soltó, sintiendo como me congelaba.

-Que frío- exclamo mientras me cubría con mis brazos

-Así son las tardes de otoño aquí- escucho que me dice a mis espaldas- así que ten- mientras me cubría con una suave cobija- para que te cubras

-Arigatoo- le digo mientas sentía que se calentaba mi cuerpo

-¿Te quieres meter a la casa?- me pregunta

-Iie- le respondo- quiero está un poco más

Vi como en ese momento me guió hasta la orilla del lago y me ayudaba a sentar, estuvimos así hasta que comenzaron a salir las estrellas -que cielo- me dije al ver más estrellas de las usuales. Las pocas veces que había visto un cielo así fue cuando salía a acampar con mi familia y solo teníamos de compañía una fogata y nuestra casa de campaña, ahora tenía a mis espaldas esa hermosa mansión que tenía una gran historia y pasado.

LEMMON

No sé qué paso después, pero en un momento los dos cruzamos nuestras miradas y sin que ninguno lo impidiera nos besamos de manera suave y delicada, yo me sentía tan cómoda de besarlo que impulsivamente lo abrace del cuello y Sasuke me abrazo de la cintura, tal vez sería la primera vez que aceptaría esto como el mejor beso de mi corta existencia, pero era tan diferente a los pasados que solo quería corresponderlo.

No tardo mucho, en que él me acostará en la cobija que me cubría del frío, yo no quería parar en ese momento así que solo subí la intensidad del beso, era un poco más largo y profundo, él introducía su lengua por mi boca y parecía reconocer cada rincón de ella, yo le imitaba, recordando cada región de su boca. No entendía porque, pero esta vez el beso sabía tan diferente, que realmente lo sentía como el mejor beso de mi vida.

Poco a poco sus besos bajaban por mi cuello, dejando unas leves marcas, yo solo coloque mis manos en su cabello, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado, él bajaba con cuidado los tirantes de mi blusa, yo solo suspiraba, era tal vez la primera vez que disfrutaba de una manera menos física el hacer esto, esta vez deseaba hacerlo.

-Ah- gemí levemente al sentir como acariciaba mis senos arriba de la ropa con una mano y con la otra mi parte intima aún con ropa

No tardó mucho en quitarme la blusa y el sostén, ya parecía parte de su rutina el quedarse en esa parte de mi cuerpo, por lo que tomo uno de ellos, para acariciarlo y darle leves pellizcos, mientras que el otro lo introducía en su boca haciendo lo que siempre hacía, por esta vez, esas corrientes de electricidad no me decían nada, solo el sentimiento que emanaba de mi corazón era el único que me movía en esos momentos, ese posible sentimiento de amor que sentía en ese momento.

-Ah- vuelvo a gemir en cuanto cambio su posición y arqué la espalda

Yo en ese momento me sentía una completa inútil, por lo que comencé a quitarle la playera que tan bien marcaba cada parte de su abdomen, algo me guiaba en esos momentos así que solo acariciaba esa parte de su cuerpo, él solo suspiraba ante eso y yo empezaba a gemir de escucharlo. Sentí que por unos momentos su desesperación aumento y sin pensarlo más me quito los jeans y las pantaletas.

-Necesito sentirte ya- le dije al ver lo que hacía

-Yo también- mientras me volvía a besar

El beso era apasionado y lleno de muchos sentimientos, yo no resistí más y le quite también su pantalón y el bóxer. No había palabras para ese momento era único y perfecto, así que con mucho cuidado me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarme con cuidado, yo lo disfrute como nunca antes. Las embestidas comenzaron un poco lentas pero tomaban gran velocidad en unos segundos, yo seguía sus movimientos sin pensarlo.

-Sasuke- gemía de placer, mientras lo acercaba más a mi cuerpo

-Sakura- grito de placer al subir aún más la velocidad

-Sasuke- gemí más fuerte su nombre

Seguimos así por horas, cambiamos los movimientos en cuanto sentíamos que uno de los dos se iba a venir, al final solo salió de mi mientras me daba un corto beso en los labios y me susurraba una palabra que no logre entender. Los dos llegamos justo al mismo tiempo, yo me sentía rendida, pero por primera vez satisfecha de haber estado con él.

En ese momento, él me cubrió con la cobija que era tan grande que nos cubrió perfectamente a los dos, tanto del pasto como del viento que comencé a sentir al separarnos. Como era usual en él no me abrazó, pero se quedó dormido junto a mí, yo tarde un poco más en dormir, ahora sabía que amaba a Sasuke y ya no sabía si debía de luchar por él o seguir pensando en mi cruel plan, no sabía que hacer.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá- me digo mientras acaricie su rostro y me quede dormida a su lado

FIN DEL LEMMON

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	11. Chapter 10 Un Cuento de Hadas

**CAPÍTULO X**

**UN CUENTO DE HADAS **

SUEÑO

Me encuentro sentada en el hermoso lago que está cerca de la mansión de Sasuke, las estrellas se iluminan más que nunca, podía ver cada constelación que iluminaba el manto celestial como jamás las había visto, inclusive puedo ver como más de alguna se mueve -Aries se movió- al ver mi constelación moviéndose a mí y mostrando reverencia, la Luna estaba aún más brillante y más de una vez podía notar a la diosa que era su representación.

-Qué noche más perfecta- me dijo mientras toco el agua con mis manos

Nada podía afectar este lugar, hasta que se soltó una brisa que hizo que mi cintilla se cayera y dejará que mi suave y sedoso cabello se moviera a su lado, desprendía de mí una sonrisa tan llena de paz y tranquilidad que me siento realmente feliz. Me muevo un poco para tomar una hermosa rosa de color roja, como la sangre, pero por accidente me espino y empiezan a brotar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Demonios- me quejo, mientras me cubro mi dedo

En ese instante el cielo se comenzó a cubrir de sangre, el lago se volvía rojo y todo lo que me rodeaba se volvía negro y comenzaban a morirse los árboles y las rosas, excepto de dos de ellas, una fue la que me hizo sangrar y la segunda era una tan bella como esa, solo que se volvía más distante.

-¿Qué has hecho?- escucho una voz en eco

-No he hecho nada- le digo a la voz que estaba en el cielo

Logre notar como el cielo se oscurecía, una terrible sombra de tempestad la cubría, por unos minutos veía a todos mis seres queridos y con el solo chasqueo de sus dedos, desaparecieran y me dejaran completamente sola. No pude evitarlo y empecé a sollozar, cubría mi rostro mientras sentía como mis piernas fallaban y me caía en el suelo muerto.

-Sakura- escucho la voz de Sasori

-Sasori- le digo mientras me ayuda a levantarme

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunta muy preocupado

-Me he quedado sola- le respondo mientras me abraza

Su abrazo era demasiado cálido y lleno de paz, le correspondo sin pensarlo, me sentía más tranquila estando en sus brazos, no comprendía que iba a pasar, solo quería quedarme así con él. De repente siento como lo jalan y lo alejan de mí.

-¡Sasori!- grito al ver que lo alejaban de mí

-¡Sakura!- me grita mientras desaparece en el horizonte

Y me quedo de nuevo sola, no me quería quedar más en las sombras, por lo que me levanto tan firme como la roca y empiezo a caminar por todo ese sendero lleno de tristeza y desolación, no sabía que iba a pasar, pero ya no quería tener miedo.

-Sakura- escucho una voz que se encontraba en la luz que apareció de repente

No pienso en más y corro hacia ella, solo quería estar cerca de la luz, ya no podía soportar estar un minuto más en la oscuridad que me daba miedo y mucha tristeza.

-Sasuke- al ver que él venía de ese camino de luz

-Sakura- me dice mientras me besaba

-Te necesitaba mucho- le digo abrazándolo

-¿Dónde habías estado?- me pregunta correspondiéndome

-Perdida en la oscuridad- mientras lo beso- te amo

-Yo también- mientras me corresponde

Pero en ese instante todo se vuelve a apagar y solo veo como Sasuke se transformaba en un terrible monstruo, poseía unas alas en su espalda, su piel se volvía grisácea y sus ojos eran color sangre con un par de comitas en medio de ellos.

-Niña tonta- me dice- ¿creíste que te llegaría a amar?-mientras salía de él un risa malvada

-¿De qué hablas?- le digo impresionada- Sasuke dime

-Eres demasiado patética cómo para alguien como yo te amé- me dice mientras sacaba una katana y la acercaba a mi cuello

-No digas eso- mientras volvía a sollozar- ¡me dijiste que me amabas!

-Jamás te amaría, eres demasiado estúpida como caer en mi plan- me dice con su sonrisa arrogante- además no eres tan hermosa, solo eres patética

-¿Qué plan?- le pregunto

-El que pasarás por mi cama no es suficiente respuesta- me dice arrogante

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- aun llorando- yo te amo

-Porque solo eres un juguete- me dice

FIN DEL SUEÑO

-No soy ningún juguete- digo sin abrir los ojos- no soy ningún juguete

-Sakura- escucho que alguien me mueve con cuidado

Abro con cuidado mis ojos y logro ver a Sasuke a mi lado, moviendo con cuidado mi cuerpo, me sentía demasiado cansada, como si no hubiera descansado y no es que no durmiera pero ese sueño me había helado la sangre y me dolía mucho imaginar que algo así pudiera pasarme, no quería imaginarme pasar por una situación así, odiaría sentirme así.

-¿Qué te paso?- me pregunta al ver que abrí los ojos

-Solo tuve un mal sueño- le dijo mientras se me escapo una lágrima

-¿Qué soñaste?- me pregunta, mientras limpiaba mi rostro

-Nada, solo fue un mal sueño- le digo, mientras impulsivamente lo abrace

Necesitaba sentirme protegida y que solo había sido un sueño, él no me pregunto nada más, seguramente intuía que no le diría más, pero si me correspondió y se acercó a mis labios a besarlos como la noche anterior, yo lo abrace con más fuerza y a la vez con más delicadeza, él hizo lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, el beso poco a poco se volvía más intenso y me robaba el aliento.

-Ya paso- me dice al separarnos por falta de aire

-Hai- le respondo al recargarme en su pecho

Nos quedamos así gran parte de la mañana, mientras hablábamos de cientos de cosas, yo no me moví ni un segundo de su pecho, me sentía tan cómoda a su lado, tan protegida, que no me podía sentir más amada que en esos momentos, Sasuke solo me cubría con sus fuertes brazos en un cálido abrazo, ambos nos quedamos así sin que pensáramos en nada más que no fuera el estar juntos.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a dentro- le dije después de sentir el leve sonido de su estomago

-Hai- me dice mientras buscaba su ropa

Nos vestimos con calma, él solo me veía de reojo, provocando que más de una vez me sonroje por su mirada y después sonriera. Al terminar de vestirnos, me tomo con delicadeza de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme, después tomo la cobija y entre las dos la doblamos, al dejarla como me la había entregado, Sasuke tomo la cobija entre sus manos.

-Vamos a desayunar- me dice tranquilo

-Hai- le respondo con una sonrisa

Yo avance primero, pero en ese momento me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo, parecía que no que no me quería volver a soltar, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, así que solo le correspondí y caminaba a su lado, tal vez era la primera vez que me sentía así, jamás en ninguna de mis anteriores relaciones me sentía como ahora con Sasuke, él era tan parecido a ellos y a la vez tan diferente y me hacía sentir totalmente diferente al resto.

Al entrar a la casa, se separó de mí y solo me señalo que iba a dejar la cobija, yo seguí otro camino hasta llegar al comedor del cual me había enamorado, volvía a ver cada mueble, cada cuadro y aún me parecía fascinante, no veía el cambio en ellos; sin embargo, era yo la que me sentía diferente, como si esa mañana fuera el inicio de una gran vida a lado del hombre que amo.

-Dentro de poco estará el desayuno- me dice mientras lo abrace

-Hai- y recibí un beso de sus labios

No tardó mucho en hacer lo mismo que el día anterior, el darme mi lugar y tratarme como una princesa, al menos así me siento ahora al ver que solo sus ojos me miraban y provocaran que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas, después ver que él sonreía al verme así y que me besara no podía ser más que un sueño hecho realidad. Claro para volverlo más perfecto, el desayuno que pasamos esa mañana fue muy diferente y maravillo, ahora hablábamos de mí, parecía que era él, quien deseaba saber todo de mí y yo no se lo negué.

-Por eso solo vivo con Jun y mi Okaasan- le digo con un suspiro

-Hmp- me "dice" admirándome con otros ojos, se veían brillantes- ¿sabías que eras maravillosa?

-Iie- le respondo, negando con mi cabeza

-Deberías de creerlo- me dice tomando mi rostro y besándome

-Lo creeré desde ahora- al separarnos

Parecía nuestra paraíso, él era tan diferente que no sabía si aún soñaba o estaba en la realidad, al menos no me preocupe, si era sueño, era el mejor de mi vida, si era real que mejor día que este para estar con él, tal vez no volveríamos a pasar un día como este, ni siquiera el de ayer podía compararse con este día que se pintaba así de perfecto y extraordinario.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy? -le pregunte con una sonrisa

-Será sorpresa- me dice sonriendo de lado

Terminamos de desayunar y como ya se volvía usual en él, me ayudo a levantarme y sin que me pudiera separar un segundo de él me abrazo por mi espalda y colocó sus brazos en mi cintura, sentía que nada más afectaría ese día, absolutamente nada rompería eso que estábamos pasando en ese momento y en ese día.

Yo tome sus manos y las entrelace entre las mías, caminamos los dos tranquilamente, una que otra ocasión sentía que se recargaba en mis hombros, lo que me hacía sonreír, ya que era bastante alto para mi corta estatura, imagino que eso a él no le importa y por ende a mí tampoco me debería de importar.

-Sasuke- me pare en seco- olvide que tenía que ir a la universidad

-¿Qué tenías que hacer?- me pregunta un poco serio

-Ir a la universidad- le dije sin comprender su cambio de actitud- hoy es día de clases como ayer y como el resto de la semana, además ya tengo demasiadas faltas- suspiro pesadamente

-No te preocupes- me apega más y me susurra al oído- mañana hablo con los maestros

En ese momento siento una gran corriente eléctrica que atraviesa mi cuerpo, provocaba que inconscientemente me sonrojará, pero se apagaba un poco al tomar con un poco más de fuerza sus manos, no sabía que sentir ni que pensar, el estar con él hacía que todo se borrará, sin embargo pude regresar a la tierra y pude formular una pregunta clara.

-¿Qué les vas a decir?- impresionada por su respuesta

-Mañana lo sabrás- me vuelve a decir mordiendo levemente mi oreja

No pude contener un suspiro que se escapó de mi boca, él solo sonrió y me dio la vuelta para besarme, ya no era capaz de rechazar esos besos que me hacían sentir el cielo, así que lo correspondí. Después de eso, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a su auto, como jamás me había hecho, me abrió la puerta, me ayudo a subirme y cerró la puerta para tomar su lugar.

-Ya me dirás a donde vamos- le dije

-Más tarde lo verás- me dice tranquilo

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE

Como siempre me pasaba me quede dormida en el viaje, ya no soñé nada extraño ni que me doliera solo descanse de la mejor manera. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que Sasuke me había cubierto con su chamarra negra de piel y él aún conducía, traía puestos unos hermosos lentes negros, pero al verlo así, solo sentía como mi corazón se volvía a acelerar.

-Hmp despertaste- me dice -ya casi llegamos

-Hai- le respondo aún con los ojos entrecerrados

No mintió ya que unos minutos más tarde aparco el automóvil, se bajó del auto y repitiendo su acto de caballerosidad me ayudo a salir del auto, me tomo de la mano y caminamos a lo que era la entrada al bosque que estaba cerca de Konoha, solo que jamás había entrado a esa parte, ya que hace unos años la ciudad vendió algunos terrenos que se convirtieron en propiedad privada.

-Es bellísimo Sasuke- le dije abrazándolo

-Sabía que te gustaría- me dice mientras me besa- pero aquí no termina todo

-¿Aún falta?- le pregunto

-Hai- me responde

Las palabras me faltaban para ese lugar, era bellísimo increíblemente lo era aún más que la parte que visite durante mis estudios de bachillerato, cuando fui con mi profesor de ecología y nos quedamos en unas cabañas, ese viaje fue el mejor, pero como siempre me fallaron mis piernas y el primer día me había tropezado, por suerte en ese viaje no fui la primera en pasar por eso; pero lo que más me gusto fue conocer a un biólogo que nos enseñó un cocodrilo y tuve la suerte de tocar su piel, ya que era un bebé cocodrilo.

-¿En qué piensas?- me saca Sasuke de mis pensamientos

-Hace unos años vine a este bosque- le respondo tranquila -era para una clase y disfrute mucho de lo que aprendí ese fin de semana

-Hmp- me "dice"

-¿Te molesta eso?- le pregunto confusa

-Iie, pero veo que en tu vida has visto muchos cosas- suspira

-No muchas- me detengo y lo volteo a ver- aún me falta mucho que ver

-Hmp- me vuelve a decir

-No seas tan serio- le digo con una sonrisa

No sabía cómo hacer que esa cara se le quitará, hasta que vi un río que no tenía una alta corriente, aunque si estaba hondo, no lo pensé mucho -es la mejor idea del mundo- me dije, así que impulsivamente tome a Sasuke y lo empuje al río, sabía que se iba a enojar, pero al menos tendría una buena razón para estarlo.

-Sayonara, Sasuke-kun- le digo mientras me despido con las manos

Disfrute como nunca el quedarme así en la orilla, mientras esperaba que él saliera, impulsivamente solté una fuerte carcajada de la risa y diversión que sentía al recordar la cara que puso cuando lo empuje. Drásticamente mi cara cambio al ver que tardaba mucho en salir y no veía su cuerpo por ningún lado.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- pregunte- ¡Sasuke!- empecé a gritar asustada- ¡Sasuke!

Pero no veía señal de él, eso me empezó a dar mucho miedo, yo era la responsable que él no apareciera por ningún lado -que no le pase nada- me dije más asustada. Me preocupaba más a cada segundo que no veía su cara. Lo que después ocurrió ni yo me lo esperaba.

-¡Ah!- grito cuando una mano me jala al río

Lo siguiente que vi, fue el agua que cubría mi rostro y al ver que no era muy fuerte me empecé a mover hacía la superficie, por unos instantes había estado atónita por lo que me habían hecho, así que no esperaba para ver la persona que me había tirado. No tarde mucho en subir, tenía la práctica, ya que ese era uno de mis deportes favoritos.

-Ahí estás- escucho que me dice una voz al salir del agua

-Sasuke- lo veo y lo abrazo fuerte- ¿por qué tardaste tanto en salir?- le pregunte aún preocupada

-Querías jugar ¿no?- me pregunta con la ceja arqueada

-Pero no así- le respondo molesta- me preocupe

-Lo note-me dice sonriendo de lado

Iba a regañarlo en ese momento, pero me lo impidió al besarme como se le estaba volviendo costumbre desde ayer, no sé cómo lograba, pero siempre ganaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Yo solo sabía que lo amaba, así que él podía ganarme las veces que quisiera, siempre que me jurará que me amaba tanto como yo lo hacía y que jamás me traicionaría o me lastimaría, no sabía cuándo lo diría pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

Estuvimos jugando en el río por un par de horas, Sasuke sonreía como nunca antes y yo solo estaba feliz porque veía y sentía que él se sentía así, ya me había dado cuenta que solo deseaba su felicidad para que yo me sintiera completamente feliz. Pero al pasar unas horas más una brisa se soltó y me hizo estornudar por el frío que comenzaba a sentir, así que los dos decidimos salir, él lo dijo primero y yo acepte sin preguntar.

-Vamos te enfermarás- me dice al salir del río y tomar mi mano

-¿A dónde?- le pregunto siguiéndolo

-A la casa del bosque- mientras nos adentrábamos más al bosque

No sabía por dónde caminábamos, pero al menos él sí, porque tardamos muy poco en llegar a su "pequeña casa del bosque", como todo lo que lo rodeaba la casa era increíblemente enorme, estaba hecha en su totalidad de madera, su forma era tradicional de nuestro país, abrió con cuidado la puerta corrediza que había en la entrada.

-Prenderé la chimenea- me dice entrando al inmenso salón principal

-Hai- le digo impresionada por lo que veía, pero se me volvían a escapar un par más de estornudos

-Sakura deberías de quitarte esa ropa- me dice al verme así

-Hai- le dije empezando a obedecerlo- ¿dónde hay más ropa?

-Hacía mucho que no venía- me dice levantando su cara- no creo que haya

En ese momento solo me quite los jeans y la blusa, además de los tenis que me había cambiado en el automóvil, Sasuke también se comenzó a quitar parte de su ropa, quedándose solo con su bóxer, no podía evitar perder la mente al ver su cuerpo de dios solo con su bóxer, así que busque evadirlo, lo amaba demasiado y ya no quería que esto solo se basará en lo físico, quería que me amará por quien era.

-Deberíamos de comer algo- le digo

-Hai- tomándome de la cintura- pero más tarde

LEMMON

Me dio la vuelta y me beso con pasión, no quería evadirlo pero una parte de mi me decía que ya no siguiera con esto -es solo físico- pensé un poco triste, en ese momento lo abrace con más fuerza, me dolía sentirlo tan cerca de mí y que jamás me amaría como en mi sueño. Inevitablemente sentí como empezaron a brotar cientos de lágrimas sin aún separarnos del beso.

-Hmp ¿qué pasa?- me pregunta molesto al separarnos

-Nada- dije dándome la vuelta y limpiando mi rostro

-Hmp- se escuchó más molesto y me dio la vuelta- dime ¿qué tienes?

-Solo…- pero no sabía cómo empezar

En ese momento solo sentí que las lágrimas se volvían a escapar de mis orbes jade, no entendía porque lloraba, solo necesitaba llorar. Él en ese mismo instante toco mi rostro con cuidado y levemente comenzó a limpiar mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos; sin embargo, el dolor aún no salía, así que en ese momento me volvió a besar de una manera más suave a la que correspondí abrazándolo del cuello, acariciando su cabello con cuidado y sintiendo como me atraía más a su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora me dirás?- me pregunta al separarse por la falta de aire

-Solo que…- volviendo a buscar las palabras -recordé algo- vagando en una mentira que me ayudará

-¿Qué recordaste?- me pregunta sentándome en un sillón cerca de la chimenea

-Ya no importa- dije y se me volvían a escapar un par de estornudos más

-Necesitas calentarte- pero lo dijo en un doble sentido, que me hizo humedecerme

En ese momento me acostó sobre el sofá donde me había ayudado a sentarme, yo aún sentía que quería estornudar pero a él no le importó y comenzó a devorar mis labios con pasión, un poco desenfrenado para mi gusto, pero al sentir su cálido cuerpo tan cerca del mío se me quito todos esos malestares, además sus brazos cubrían mis pequeños brazos y me daban el calor que me faltaba por sentir.

-Sasuke- pronuncie al sentir como bajaba por mi cuello

Bajaba con cuidado por mi cuello, besándolo con más suavidad que las veces anteriores, eso despertaba en mi millones de corrientes y sensaciones que me hacían volver loca, en ese momento olvide el frío que sentía por estar aún mojada y los estornudos que anunciaban una posible gripa. Llega a mis hombros de la misma forma y haciéndome suspirar como nunca antes.

-Ah- solté mi primer gemido al sentir como rosaba con mi sostén

-Eres perfecta- me dice al ir quitando levemente mi sostén

-Sasuke- dije su nombre al sentir que me quito el sostén y pellizcaba levemente mis pechos

-Sakura- besándome mis labios

Ahora solo sus manos trabajan en esa parte de mi cuerpo, las corrientes que sentía en mi cuerpo en ese momento las amaba y deseaba estar así con él por siempre, Sasuke no me dejaba de besar, yo no quería que se separará ni un solo momento de mis labios, pero solo lo hacía para tomar bocanadas de aire que me hacían falta, ahora sus caricias bajaron de nuevo al sentir que se habían endurecido lo suficiente.

-Ah- gemí más fuerte al sentir sus manos rozando mis pantaletas

-¿Lista?- me pregunta

-Hai- apenas logré pronunciar al sentir que me había arrancado mis pantaletas y ahora solo rozaba mi entrada

No pude evitar dejarlo hacer todo y le arranque con desesperación su única prenda que lo acompañaba, en ese momento, sonrió y me beso levemente mis labios y acercándose a mi oído -Arigatoo- escucho que pronuncia al introducir su lengua a mi oído y provocando que cientos de suspiros y gemidos se me escaparan de mi boca que ahora pedía a gritos que fuera de él en ese instante.

-Ya Sasuke- le pedí cerrando los ojos al no controlarme

-Hai- mientras comenzaba a entrar su miembro en mi pequeña entrada

Me penetro de una manera rápida pero nada violenta, parecía que si lo hacía de otra manera me iba a romper en miles de pedazos, él cuidada hasta el mínimo detalle de eso, solo duro un poco así cuando sentí que las embestidas tomaban mucha velocidad, yo no podía contener los cientos de gemidos que se escapaban de mi boca ni los que lograban salir de la suya.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba frenéticamente de placer

-¡Sakura!- gritaba en el mismo tono que yo

Por un momento sentí que casi íbamos a llegar al orgasmo, cuando siento que coloca mis piernas en sus caderas, haciendo las embestidas más fuertes y profundas, era un placer a un nuevo nivel. Hasta ese momento jamás había disfrutado tanto el sexo, pero ya no importaba, él era quien me lo hacía sentir, Sasuke, él hombre que amaba y del cual solo sería de él.

-¡Sasuke!- al sentir que me levantaba

-¡Sakura!- me dice al terminar de levantarme

Me llevo hasta la pared más cercana, las embestidas eran muy diferentes a las de todas las posiciones anteriores, eran fuertes y profundas, además eso nos acercaba más, un te amo sería perfecto, pero sentía que no lo habría, pero en ese momento me beso con la misma ternura y cariño que al principio, yo le correspondí con todo el amor que sentía

-¡Sasuke!- termine de gritar al sentir que los dos llegábamos

-¡Sakura!- pronunció al terminar

Los dos estábamos muy rendidos, pero a pesar de eso no nos movíamos ni un instante de lugar, yo lo tenía abrazado a mi cuerpo y a mi pecho, él solo recargaba su cabeza en mis hombros, mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento. Después de unos minutos, me cargo con cuidado y me llevo al sillón, yo imaginaba que me quedaría sola, pero Sasuke se acomodó para que me quede dormida en su pecho, mientras nos cubría con una sábana que tenía el mismo sillón.

-Al menos ya estas calientita- me dice mientras quitaba el cabello de mi cara

-Hai- le dije cerrando los ojos

-Sakura te a…- ya no escuche lo que me dijo en ese momento, me quede completamente dormida

FIN DEL LEMMON

UN PAR DE HORAS MÁS TARDE

Abría los ojos levemente y me encontré con Sasuke aún dormido debajo de mí, solo le di un leve beso en los labios y con cuidado de no despertarlo, me levante y comencé a vestirme, la ropa de ambos estaba seca y eso me quitaba un posible resfriado. En esos minutos, no se despertó, así que me metí a la cocina a preparar algo para los dos, lo termine en solo unos minutos.

-Sakura ¿dónde estás?- escucho que pregunta por mí Sasuke

-Aquí- saliendo de la cocina con la comida- prepare algo para comer- sonreí

-Bien- me dice besándome con cuidado

Después de eso, la tarde se pasó más tranquila, me llevo a conocer un poco más de sus terrenos en esa zona del bosque, yo me colgué con su ayuda a un par de árboles, caminamos por el camino donde recién había llovido, ya que mientras dormimos, se soltó una fuerte lluvia y dejo aún mojado todo su camino. Al final terminamos jugando ajedrez, era pésima al inicio pero al final solo pude ganarle una partida.

-Jaque Mate- le dije con una sonrisa

-Creo que debemos volver- me dice serio

-Hai- le digo aún con una sonrisa de triunfo

-La próxima vez no me ganarás- me dice besándome

-La próxima vez- le digo con una sonrisa

Me tomó de la mano y me abrazó en el resto del camino para llegar a su automóvil, en todo ese tiempo solo escuchaba lo preocupado que se sentía, no quería molestarlo, por lo que solo lo abrace con fuerza, de vez en cuando veía como sonreía por lo que hacía y me besaba la frente con cuidado. Llegamos al auto sin ningún cambio y ya en el regreso solo puso un poco de opera clásica, que tanto a él como a mí nos encantaba y solo volvió a hablar de la música.

-Hemos llegado- me dice al estacionarse enfrente de mi casa

-Hai- le digo con un suspiro- te veo mañana- me levanto

-Hai- me dice como era al principio que lo conocí, por lo que me extrañe por su cambio repentino, pero no le pregunte nada y me puse a abrir la puerta de mi casa

-Matta ne, Sasuke- me doy la vuelta y veo que me dejo sola- se fue

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	12. Chapter 11 Volviendo a la Realidad

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Chicas una mega disculpa por la tardanza es que estuve un poco ocupada con la universidad y me tenían más loca de lo normal, además mi querida imaginación se fue de vacaciones.**_

**CAPÍTULO XI **

**VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD**

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

No quería despertar, al pensar que los días pasados solo habían sido un hermoso sueño, pero ese día era viernes y tenía que ir a arreglar algunos posibles trabajos que me dejaron mis maestros para el termino de las clases, no estaba preocupada de eso, ya que sabía que no todo saldría bien y con mis amigas de equipo, seríamos las mejores de mi grupo y haría caer a Yukito.

-Qué lindo día- exclame al estirar mi cuerpo y tomar un conjunto para él día

Me di una ducha como siempre, aunque en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho Sasuke ayer cuando me quede dormida o de porque estaba tan preocupado por regresar a esto que era nuestra vida cotidiana -no es la mejor, pero mientras haya vida…- me dije -todo es posible-. Increíblemente había mejorado mucho mi humor y ahora me sentía mejor con todo esto.

Jamás el amor me había transformado tanto, ahora me sentía como una pequeña niña que sonreía de la vida, que ya no sentía miedo por nada ni nadie, esto que sentía me daba mucha fuerza y valor, ahora podía enfrentar lo que me mandará la vida sin importa que pasará ni que me dijeran.

-Tal vez deba de hablar con él de todo esto- me digo mientras lavaba mi cabello -podría decirle que dejemos la dieta y empecemos una relación normal

Me entusiasmaba mucho esa idea, era la mejor oportunidad de ver cuán importante era para él y que si al menos le significaba lo mínimo, aceptaría al menos intentarlo, si nos iba mal, al menos fue una buena prueba, si nos iba bien, había muchas cosas por delante que entre los dos veríamos y que sería el inicio de la mejor felicidad que podía existir.

-Espero que sea la decisión correcta- me dije

Salí del baño, me arregle como lo comenzaba a hacer usualmente, lo cual me llevo demasiado tiempo y se me volvía a hacer tarde, desayune lo más rápido que podía y al final volví a aceptar el hecho de que mi Okaasan no me prestaría el automóvil para llevarlo a la universidad. No le discutí y solo acepte eso con facilidad, esperaba que ese tiempo a la hora de mi regreso me sirviera para estar con Sasuke y arreglar esto.

UN PAR DE HORAS MÁS TARDE

-Sakura ¿acaso estás loca?- me dice Ino

-¿Por qué no me avisaron de eso?- les pregunte molesta

-Acaso ¿crees que somos tus secretarias?- me grita Tenten

-No, pero esperaba más de ustedes-me moleste- además saben lo que tengo que soportar por ustedes- estaba más que molesta

-Lo dice la que siempre falta- me restriega en la cara Ino

-Si falto en muy mí problema- más enojada- pero yo siempre cumplo

-Claro y nosotras tenemos que hacer el trabajo- me replica Tenten

-¿Cómo siempre los hacen?- le pregunto molesta- recuerda bien quien ha hecho estos trabajos

-¿Y ahora esperas que lo hagamos sola?- me pregunta cruzando los brazos Ino

-Sé que no lo van a hacer, además ya es hora que trabajen- me exasperaba

-Pues sino trabajas no te vamos a incluir- me dicen ambas

-Prefiero hacerlo sola- les dijo con más ira contenida

-Tranquilas chicas- escucho que alguien nos interrumpe- ya lo harán bien las tres

-Bien- dice Tenten- en la tarde te mando la información y te encargas de la presentación

-Ya saben que siempre lo hago- les respondo mordiéndome el labio inferior

Estaba más que molesta, mis "amigas" casi provocaron que yo me llevara la materia de patología, por no haberme avisado de un trabajo para esa materia, eso me molestaba mucho y sentía que me salía mucho humo de mis orejas, estaban por ver estallar a la bomba nuclear Haruno y eso no se lo recomendaba a nadie, ya que siempre he sido muy agresiva y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Si como no- me dice una de ellas

-Piensen lo que quieran- les termine de decir y me fui de ese lugar, cerrando mis puños

Sentía que si seguía un solo instante en ese sitio, cometería una locura, el peor de mis crímenes y no era algo bueno para el currículo el haber asesinado de una manera muy cruel y violenta a mis compañeras por un trabajo de equipo -brujas- me dije en silencio y no eran menos que eso, sabía que estábamos empezando a tener conflictos desde el inicio del semestre pero guardaba la compostura, pero todo tenía su límite y ya lo habían pasado.

-Sakura- escucho que me llama Hidan

-Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzo, Pein- al ver que todos llegaban- Itachi- al verlo a lado de ellos

-¿Qué te paso?- me pregunta Zetsu

-Problemas con el trabajo de patología- bufo muy molesta- y hasta hoy me entero

-Es verdad no viniste en dos días- me dice tranquilo -aún no nos cuentas porque faltaste tanto

-¿Quieren la verdad o les digo otra cosa?- con una sonrisa

-Ya sé, te vimos con un tipo el otro día- me dice Hidan, mientras que el resto estalló en risas

Por un momento me sentí palidecer, no sabía cómo reaccionar esas palabras, era algo habitual en todos esos chicos que solo lo hacían para verme como una más de mi grupo, porque todos ellos sabían que era muy difícil que alguien tuviera el valor de quitarme lo que me hacía diferente al resto de mis compañeras, lo que me hacía una señorita pura y casta. Así que como un flash recordé todas esas veces y supe que solo lo decían como su rutina, hasta sentí que mi aliento volvía.

-Hasta vi tu tanga- me sigue diciendo Hidan

-¿Y de qué color era?- le pregunto divertida

-¿Enserio te vio?- me pregunta Kakuzo

-Vamos Hidan ¿de qué color era mi ropa?- le vuelvo a preguntar

-Era azul- me dice

-Mentiroso- sonrió y escucho las risas de burla hacia Hidan

Una sonrisa más grande que la que se enmarco en mi rostro en ese instante no podía haber, era demasiada la satisfacción de saber que Hidan era un mentiroso y solo me había dado un susto al pensar que nos había visto el día del automóvil, pero no, aún creen en mi como la chica que sigo siendo y que a pesar que ya no lo soy, en mis ojos y alma solo se ve aún mi virginidad.

-Sakura, vamos por algo a la cafetería- me dice Pein

-Hai, solo me invitan algo- les digo con una sonrisa

-Hai- responden todos a unísono

Ese día como parte del otoño se empezó a enfriar, por lo que me cerré con cuidado mi chamarra y me coloqué el gorro, el frío parecía que iba a durar todo el día, así que agradecí ser tan buena previsora que hasta botas llevaba para este día. Llegamos sin muchos cambios a la cafetería, ellos se fueron a formar mientras yo me fui a apartar una mesa, para estar más tranquila con ellos en lo que nos restaba de receso.

-Qué suerte tiene Sasuke-sama- escucho que pronuncia un chico a mi espalda- no puedo creer que vaya a ganar esa apuesta

-¿Apuesta?- me pregunto en un susurro

-Suigetsu- le responde el otro- sabes que no puedes andar hablando de eso en cualquier lugar

-Juugo, no seas un amargado- le responde sonriendo- sabemos que la idea fue de él y de Naruto-san

-Lo sé, Uchiha-sama nunca cambia- responde tranquilo- pero solo no hables de más

-Es que aún me parece extraordinario eso, además no sabemos quién de ellas es- responde el chico- pobre chica boba

En ese momento comencé a sentir una terrible punzada en mi corazón, era como si lo apuñalaran cientos de navajas y no le dejarán la mínima posibilidad de vida. Mi respiración se volvía más agitada y sentía que se me escaparían las lágrimas; sin embargo, me tenía que quedar para saber que era todo eso y que debía de hacer en este caso. Tomo una enorme bocanada de aire y volteo a ver a esos chicos de manera discreta.

-Me duele por ella- le dice el chico alto- no creí que una chica decente aceptaría eso

-Ni yo, pero siempre encuentra la forma de hacerlo- le dice el chico de dientes de tiburón- ¿recuerdas las del mes pasado? al menos con ella ha durado un poco más de lo usual

-Claro jamás repite una chica- suspira pesadamente- y eso me da pena por él, no ha sido el mismo desde lo que Naruto-san nos conto

-No, pero eso lo ha hecho nuestro héroe- le responde con una sonrisa descarada- ahora hay que preguntarle un poco más de eso, desde el día de la presentación de la dieta no hemos sabido nada de esas chicas

-Pero recuerda que si haces un escándalo de eso, te golpearán- responde molesto

-Ya va, ya va, bueno ya nos dio muestras de que se está acostando con ella y hasta lo impensable, que la pobre chica era una virgen- suelta una risa

-No te burles, la pobre chica si nos escuchará, saldría llorando de aquí- mientras mira a todos lados- como decía, eres muy cruel y mejor deja de hablar

-Pero aún no sabemos hasta donde llegará la dieta- sonriendo- aún no sabemos si ella lo ama

-Eso lo sabremos hasta el final- dice dándole un golpe en la cabeza- ahora vayamos a buscar una mesa

¿Así que era eso? Me sentía aún más dolida, mi orgullo había sido dañado y mutilado para que alguien logrará jugar conmigo y además de ello, buscaba que cayera en sus redes para después ser desechada como todas las demás de su lista -claro ¿qué más hubiera provocado que alguien como él se fijará en mí?- me pregunte torturantemente, me sentía tan dañada, con el alma rota y además de ello, saber que solo fui su juguete y que me había arrancado lo que siempre cuide de mí era mucho peor.

-Sakura te compramos esto- me sacan de mis pensamientos mis amigos

-Arigatoo- les respondo cuando veo que me compraron una paleta

-Chicos, olvide que deje algo- les digo levantándome- los veo en el salón

-Hai- me responden sin preguntar

Necesitaba hablar con Sasuke y que me dijera que todo eso que escuche era una vil mentira, que en realidad me amaba y que jamás permitiría que alguien se atreviera a mencionar mi persona de esa manera, que sería mi caballero de hermosa armadura el que me defendería -debe ser un invento- me decía, mientras subía la mitad de las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Teme, omedetto- escucho una voz en la otra mitad del piso

-Hmp- escucho la voz de Sasuke

-No pensé que me fueras a ganar esta vez- dice con una sonrisa- hasta Sai y el resto no lo podemos creer ¿ahora me dirás quién de las cuatro era?

-Hmp, calla Dobe- le dice Sasuke serio- no quiero hablar de eso

-Solo necesito saber que no fue con la pelinegra- le dice angustiado el chico- la bonita de ojos color perla, de la que no te he dejado de hablar

-Hmp si te respondo ¿me dejarás en paz?- le pregunta aún serio- Iie, es otra de ellas

-Qué alivio- suspira el chico- ahora dime como veremos lo del pago de la apuesta, además no sabemos si te ama o no

-Cállate Dobe, ya te dije lo que querías escuchar- bufa de nuevo- ahora déjame solo

-Claro, pero de nuevo- se escucha una risa- Omedetto eres el mayor casanova de la historia de esta universidad y no pudiste encontrar mejor excusa que una simple dieta- riendo

Ahora no me sentía triste, estaba aún más molesta de lo que me sentí cuando confronte a Ino y Tenten, ahora sabía que por un momento me había enamorado de un maldito casanova que me había engañado y por el que me estaba entregando por amor -que estúpida fui- me dije al pensar que él se podría enamorar después de ser un chico así, de ser un casanova -realmente tenía razón ese chico, eres una boba- me volví a recriminar.

-Sakura- me dice alguien a mi espalda

-Itachi, Hidan- me impresiono al verlos a ellos y al resto

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- me pregunta Itachi

-Me quede pensando en unas cosas- les digo con una sonrisa

-Vamos al salón- me dicen

-Hai- les respondo

Parecía que lo habíamos planeado, porque de un momento a otro Hidan me abrazo y por inesperado que pasará, le correspondí y subí lo que restaba así; realmente en ese momento necesita de un apoyo para soportar todo lo que sentía mi corazón en ese instante, necesitaba de un empujón para seguir.

Me sentía demasiado ofendida de mi orgullo así que caminaba con la frente en alto y viendo de reojo al caminar hacía las escaleras de la tercera planta a Sasuke que solo se molestaba de ver que estaba rodeada de tantos chicos, pero por nuestro pacto no podía hablarme ni tocarles a ellos ni un cabello.

-Sakura vamos al cuarto piso- me dice uno de ellos

-Ni en un millón de años- le dije mientras sonreía y abrazaba más a Hidan

-Y ahora si me dirás de tu novio- me pregunta Hidan

-Que no tengo uno carajo- le respondo tan fuerte que sentí que Sasuke en ese momento reventó y se fue hacía su salón

-Ya déjenla- les dice Zetsu- vamos a clases

-Hai- dicen todos

-Además ya ha de haber llegado Kurenai-sensei- les digo al referirme a la maestra de farmacología

-Hai- me dicen subiendo el último escalón del tercer piso y dirigiéndonos a nuestro salón

A LA MITAD DE LA CLASE

Yo me cambie de lugar y ahora estaba a lado de Itachi y de Zetsu era un buen lugar ya que no podía evitar sentirme molesta con Ino y Tenten; sin embargo, tome en cuenta que aún quedaba ese trabajo, por lo que cedi al punto de trabajar un poco más de lo que me tocaba con tal de entregar mañana ese trabajo de patología. Pero aunque arregle temporalmente eso me sentía muy enojada y no soportaba estar un microsegundo más con tantas personas, así que decidí salir a desahogarme, no dije nada solo salí.

No es que necesitará una excusa para salir, ya no era una niña de 12 años, así que tenía la libertad de salir ya fuera al baño o contestar una llamada; era la primera vez que lo hacía así, ya que nunca lo había hecho porque siempre valoraba eso que veíamos en clase y prefería esperar a cubrir todo eso -un día no me afectará- además necesito esa soledad.

-Solo un poco de libertad- me susurre

Subí con cuidado hasta la cuarta planta, jamás había ido a esa parte, pero no era nada particular solo se veían que los salones estaban solos y vacíos, nada peculiar y particular, solo vacíos; pero a pesar de eso, aún me faltaba más, así que me fui con cuidado a las escaleras del techo y me subí sin hacer el menor escándalo, solo guardaba esas fuerzas para expulsarlas en su momento.

-Solo un poco más- me volví a decir

En cuanto subí al techo comencé a soltar ese dolor y esa ira que se estaba acumulando en mi cabeza y en mi corazón, pateaba las cosas que veía a mí alrededor, brincaba con furia y me tomaba el cabello y el rostro mientras me exclamaba con furia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- me preguntaba con mucho más sentimiento

Me sentía tan molesta y ofendida, yo que ese día quería arreglar lo que estaba pasando, me empezaba a desmoronar porque nada absolutamente nada salía bien; mis amigas además de ser un par de zorras, eran las peores amigas, además eran traicioneras y solo veían como ponerme al límite, solo usarme como su instrumento para hacer bien las cosas sin esforzarse. Después estaba lo de Sasuke que era lo que más me dolía, yo lo amaba y me sentía tan triste y molesta por su vil plan, ese plan del que caí tan fácilmente y del que me deje enredar.

-Tonta, solo soy eso- me dije en un grito amargo

Ya no me importaba nadie, así que solo me movía con más furia, no me llevaba a ningún lado y solo se amargaba más mi corazón, pero no podía emanar otro sentimiento de mi corazón. Un par de cosas salieron volando y aun no me sentía satisfecha, golpeaba una pared de lo que era un pequeño cuarto con más furia y adrenalina.

-¿Qué te pasa?- escucho una voz a mi espalda

-Nada me pudo suceder peor de lo que hoy fue mi día- le digo dando mi último golpe y dándome la vuelta para confrontarlo -es que nada me ha salido bien el día de hoy

-Me puedes decir, ahora que somos amigos -me dice con una sonrisa

-Solo dime, ¿cómo es que supiste que estaba aquí?- le pregunto tomando aliento

-Te vi salir del salón, estabas más rara de lo normal y te seguí- me dice tranquilo- no pensé que estarías en esta situación

-Es que estoy muy molesta y no quería que nadie me viera así- le respondo

-Para eso están los amigos- me dice acercándose- para estar en las buenas y en las malas

-Lo sé- suspiro

-¿Qué te hicieron ese par?- me pregunta

-Ya sabes el trabajo de patología- bufo molesta

-Ya te había dicho que eras muy buena con ellas- me dice- además en cuanto llegaron al salón comenzaron a hablar de que no querías trabajar

-Ese par- me volví a enfurecer- Sasori no me deberías de ver así

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunta curioso

-Siempre me desquito con la persona que está a mi lado- le respondo con un suspiro- así que mejor deja que me desahogue sola

-¿Y si mejor me quedo y hablamos?- me pregunta sentándose a lado de la pared que golpeaba con pasión

-No soy una buena compañía en este momento- me siento a su lado

-Eso no importa, ahora hablemos- me dice sonriendo

No entendía el porqué, pero después de eso le comencé a decir cómo me sentía y todo lo que pasaba con ellas, no pensaba en decirle lo de Sasuke, pero entre todo le dije que muchas personas me habían hecho enojarme más, le hablaba de todo sin mencionar el tema de mi corazón, ya no hacía falta porque el verlo así conmigo me hacía olvidar ese dolor.

-Es que aun no entiendo porque todo cambio tan rápido- le dijo levantando mi cara y viendo el cielo

-Eso mismo me pregunte cuando termine con Meiko- me responde- no entendí la razón por la que terminamos solo paso, sin embargo yo estaba frustrado

-Pero eso es por alguien que amabas, no es lo mismo que paso- le mentí

-Pero toma en cuenta que un amigo llega a ser más importante que una pareja- mirándome- las buenas relaciones empiezan con una amistad y si se cultivan bien, sería la mejor relación

-Dímelo a mí- bufo- cuando termine con mi ex novio, solo me dijo que nos faltó conocernos mejor

-Eso me dijo Meiko- me dice con una sonrisa amarga

-¿En verdad?- le pregunto impresionada

-Decía que todo fue muy rápido, que se había dado cuenta que era para quitarme de encima a Miku, tenía razón por una parte, pero es que no nos dimos esa confianza, además no era una relación muy sana

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto ante su revelación

-Tuvimos muchas rupturas en el transcurso de los meses, unas veces por mi otras veces ella- se ve triste- al final ella se canso

Nunca me imaginé que llegaría a estar en un momento así con él, era tan diferente a lo que siempre me mostraba, siempre sonriendo, siempre dando la mejor cara ante todos y que por dentro había muchas cosas que no lo hacían completamente feliz, pero si completamente humano; era un humano que ahora abría su corazón sin que le dijera nada, solo lo hacía para que yo se lo abriera, cosa que iba a lograr.

-No puedo creer lo difícil que fue todo eso- le digo colocando mi mano en su hombro

-Así es la vida- me dice sonriendo

-Sasori-kun ¿crees que alguien se puede enamorar rápidamente de una persona sin conocerla?- le pregunto al pasar por mi mente lo poco que conocía a Sasuke

-Hai, te diría que estoy pasando por eso- me dice mirando el horizonte

-¿Nani?- impresionada

-Solo que no sé si le intereso a la chica- me dice mirándome

Me hizo sonrojar en unos segundos, al grado de sentir que mis mejillas ardían como el fuego, el mirar sus hermosos ojos mirándome me volvía loca, sabía que no era como antes porque alguien me había robado el corazón; sin embargo, el me daba una puerta a lo que pasaba con eso, él estaba llegando como un príncipe en su hermoso cabello a rescatarme de las garras del monstruo que me tenía encerrada.

-Eso solo lo sabrás si le preguntas- le dije al coordinar una pregunta coherente

-Hai, en su momento lo haré- me dice con una sonrisa- ahora dime ¿qué vas a hacer con lo que paso?

-Por mí las mataba- le dijo seria -pero ahora que hable con un buen amigo, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr sacar una buena nota y evitar matarlas- dije riendo discretamente

-Me parece mejor- sonríe- además tienes una hermosa risa

-Sasori-kun no seas tan mentiroso-le dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojándome de nuevo

-No miento Sakura-chan- me dice haciéndome reír

-Claro que si- hago un puchero

-Claro que no- me dice siguiéndome el juego

Seguimos jugando así por unos minutos más, era demasiado divertido tener alguien con quien hablar y que además me hiciera reír así, no hacía nada y me hacía sentir feliz; era un cambio demasiado drástico, con Sasuke a pesar de todo jamás hubiéramos llegado a eso, él era diferente, pero ahora él ya no importa solo me importaba lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Sasori.

-No sé ¿qué tipo de música escuchas?- me dice Sasori después de parar de jugar

-Me gustan muchas cosas, pero creo que me gusta más la música romántica, clásica y la balada- le digo generalizando un poco- aunque escucho rock y otras cosas

-Tenemos gustos diferentes- me dice sonriendo- ahora hablemos de que cosas también son diferentes

Y empezamos a hablar solo de un par de cosas, solo hablamos de libros y películas, no eran grandes temas pero él los sabía extender y volverlos la conversación de mi vida, todo tenía razón y significado, mis risas y sonrisas no podían ser calladas ni tampoco las de él.

-Saku- me dice al quedarnos en silencio- creo que deberíamos de volver al salón

-Hai- digo sacando mi reloj- solo faltan 5 minutos de la clase

Ambos caminamos en silencio pero sonriendo, Sasori bajo primero y tomando mi cintura me ayudo a bajar cuando sentí que por unos segundos perdía el equilibrio. Caminamos con calma y en silencio todo el pasillo del cuarto piso, al bajar al tercer piso me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver a los chicos que hablaban de mi mirando hacia mi salón, no comprendía que pasaba.

-Saku ¿quién entra primero?- me pregunta Sasori

-Yo entrare, así no pensarán nada malo como siempre- le digo sonriendo y caminando de espaldas al salón

-Hai- me dice mirándome caminar

No sabía que pensar de esos chicos pero con una sonrisa y caminando firme me di la vuelta para entrar al salón, Kurenai sensei aún no terminaba de dar la explicación del tema, así que solo le pregunte a los chicos que había pasado en la clase mientras tomaba nota, mi lugar estaba a lado del enorme ventanal del salón por lo que veía de reojo a los chicos que miraban a mis amigas y a mí me señalaban.

-Chicos ¿alguna duda?- pregunta Kurenai sensei

-Iie- le respondemos

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más regreso Sasori, parecía que era fortuito que ambos hubiéramos salido, por lo que no hubo ni una burla, se fue a hacia su asiento, yo solo como una idiota lo seguía con la mirada, él también me miraba de reojo y sonreía, en cuanto se sentó, yo me di la vuelta y aún veía que los chicos me señalaban, negaban con la cabeza y comenzaban a discutir, no los entendía pero sabía que era por mi culpa, hasta que se alejaron del salón y se me perdieron de la vista.

-Pasaré lista y se pueden retirar- nos dice la sensei al pasar lista

-Presente- responde Sasori

-Presente - respondo algunos nombres después de que ambos empezamos a reír

-Chicos pueden retirarse- nos dice

En ese momento, me levante de mi asiento y comencé a guardar mis cosas -carpeta, computadora, cables de la computadora, plumas y estuche- después de eso, tome con cuidado mi chamarra, le subí el cierre y la empecé a doblar con cuidado para al final meterla a mi mochila.

-Chicos nos vemos mañana- me despido de mis Akatsuki

-Matta ne Sakura- me dice cada uno mientras me despedía con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

Salí del salón pensado que al final tendría que tomar el bus para regresar a mi casa, aún era temprano y solo había tenido dos materias y 3 horas de clases, lo que siempre pasaba en los viernes -esta mañana no había planeado bien mi rutina- me digo al pensar en el plan de regresarme con Sasuke y darme cuenta que el día me odiaba.

Baje cada escalón de cada piso, no miraba atrás solo caminaba en silencio y pensando que tenía razón y sus palabras, muchas veces cometemos errores que después no sabes resolverlos, también que nos damos cuenta un poco tarde, eso me pasaba ahora; solo que no era tarde para mí y aún podía cambiar eso, ya que las mejores cosas se hacen a último momento.

-Saku- escucho que me llaman al salir del edificio y dirigirme a la acera

-¿Nani?- viendo y encontrándome el automóvil de...- Sasori-kun

-¿Tu Okaasan viene por ti?- me pregunta

-Iie, olvide avisarle- le dije con una gotita en la frente

-Entonces yo te llevo- me dice parando del automóvil y ayudándome a entrar

-Arigatoo- le digo al momento que me cierra la puerta

-No es nada- me dice colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

Lo que paso después se convirtió en poesía, jamás me imagine eso, era como la escena de una telenovela vista en alta definición.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

-Es mi teléfono- le digo a Sasori al sacarlo -Sasuke- susurro inaudiblemente

-¿Tu Okaasan?- me pregunta Sasori

-Iie, no es nadie- colgando el teléfono

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

-Insisten mucho- me dice- ¿segura qué no es importante?

-Para nada- apago el celular

En ese momento mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el lado de Sasori, no conducía nada rápido, iba más lento de lo que se puede decir. Iba a decirle que si podía ir un poco más rápido, pero como una imagen, vi a Sasuke que no dejaba de marcar -no deja de marcarme- me digo al ver su rostro lleno de desesperación y gran enojo al punto de lanzar el teléfono a la calle.

-Está prohibido que se lancen esas cosas a la calle- le dice Sasori en ese momento

Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba eso, los ojos de Sasuke se quedaron sin una verdadera expresión, él no dejaba de verme, su rostro era demasiado impactante y no había forma de describirlo, yo no lo deje de mirar, no sé cuánto duro pero me parecía eterno el tener su penetrante mirada sobre mi -Sayonara Sasuke-kun- me dije al ver que el auto salió de la universidad.

El resto del viaje no tuvo más cambios, solo hablábamos de cualquier tema y me hacía reír mucho Sasori, estaba tan feliz que olvide lo que paso al irme de la universidad, ni siquiera podía pensar en esos ojos, parecía que Sasori me hacía borrar de mi mente y mi corazón a Sasuke -tal vez aún amo a Sasori- concluí al ver que llegábamos a mi hogar.

-Matta ne Sasori-kun -le digo al despedirme de él

-Matta ne Saku- me dice al darme un leve beso en mi mejilla, rozando con mis labios- no te dejes ganar por esas chicas- me susurra al oído

-Jamás Sasori- le digo con una sonrisa

Me metí a mi dulce hogar, caminé sin muchas palabras ahora solo pensaba en una sola cosa: VENGANZA, VENGANZA SOBRE SASUKE UCHIHA

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	13. Chapter 12 La Venganza es para ti o para

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Bueno esta vez no tarde mucho, pero es que inesperadamente ha regresado a mi la inspiración y con eso se va a alargar más el fic de lo que lo tenía planeado… bueno disfrútenlo**_

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**LA VENGANZA ¿PARA TI O PARA MÍ?**

Entre a mi casa, pero parecía que mi día no estaba mejorando ni un poco, Jun y mi Okaasan estaban discutiendo, claro siempre que mi imoto esta es sus día se ponía más sensible de lo normal y como era de imaginarse se desquitaba con quien tenía a su lado, en este caso le toco a mi Okaasan.

Eso no me importaba y las pase un poco de alto, ya no soportaría algo así, pero ese era uno de eso días donde todo te sale mal y con casi nada lo mejoras, así que termine interviniendo en la discusión, no solo eso me ocurría, el colmo de todo era que ni ellas me hablaban y estaban muy molestas, ya ni siquiera recordaba porque había intervenido, solo sabía que al final les dije cosas que no debí de haber pronunciado -Sakura hoy no es tu día-

-Saben que me largo- les dije mientras azotaba mi puerta y cerraba con la llave la puerta de mi habitación

No necesitaba eso, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja -gomen nasai imoto y Okaasan- susurre mientras me quitaba el sostén, me cobijaba en mi cama hasta esconder mi cara y abrazar mi almohada. Me siento muy triste y muy enojada, sobretodo sé que se me parte a cada segundo el alma, ahora si no sé qué es lo que más me duele: discutir con mi familia, que vea que no tengo un verdadero amigo o que me partieran el corazón en mil pedazos y llegará a aceptar la dieta.

-¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?- me digo en susurro, mientras coloco mi mano en mi pecho donde mi corazón se siente ofuscado

Inevitablemente comencé a sentir una brisa del frío que se anunciaba para los próximos días, me coloqué por inercia en posición fetal y sentí que una par de lágrimas comenzaban a anunciar la tormenta que llegaba desde la parte más profunda de mi pecho.

-Es que si tuviera a alguien… a alguien que me amará- me volví a susurrar- todo sería diferente- llorando en silencio

Ese crudo silencio era reflejo de algo más que las palabras no pueden descifrar, me volvía una vorágine de sentimientos que a cada segundo se metía más y más en un terrible abismo de soledad y frustración, pero a la vez era una limpieza de mi pobre alma, de mi mente y de mi cuerpo, esos tres elementos que cargaban con mi peso diario, con mis demonios internos y además de ello con los fantasmas de un pasado que no lograba superar.

-Soy Sakura- me digo después de sentir que se acababan las lágrimas- has llegado hasta este punto sola, completamente sola- dándome un abrazo- solo tú has superado esto, no te dejes vencer recuerda quien eres- me repito- claro, soy Haruno Sakura y lograré lo que sea no importa que pase

Por primera vez comencé a decirme cosas positivas y me daba el mejor trato del mundo, me sentía bien conmigo misma, me estaba aceptando con todos los demonios de mi pasado, los errores del presente y el destino infructuoso de mi futuro, me aceptaba como era, ni un poco más ni un poco menos, me veía como alguien de respeto y seguridad, me veía como la princesa que se rescataba. Claro al mismo tiempo deje que mi cuerpo se entregará a los brazos de Morfeo, en el sueño más motivador de mi vida.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

Me desperté con el mejor humor de la historia, la terapia que aplique en ese momento sobre mí, me dio esa seguridad que jamás pensé encontrar en una situación tan desastrosa, pero no solo eso, mi claro descanso, me dio la solución a todo, pero ahora solo necesitaba también el cuidado de mi cuerpo, por lo que tome mi pijama y un par toallas, me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha.

Como cualquier rutina, puse música, toda me sabía a algo diferente, me sentía un poco más diferente, sabía que no iba a cambiar solo con eso, pero ese fue un primer gran avance, el principio de un cambio que solo el peor día de mi vida me podía enseñar, ese algo que no enseñan en la escuela y que sin embargo, habitaba dentro de mí.

-Ahora a empezar a hacer ese trabajo- me digo al terminar de vestirme y salir del baño

-¡Sakura!- me grita mi Okaasan

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto

-Te buscan- me responde

-¿Quién?- le pregunto sin moverme de mi lugar

-Sasuke- me dice

-Okaasan dile que no puedo tengo un trabajo muy pesado- le digo mientras me resbalo del susto

Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar a gran velocidad, estaba un poco nerviosa, así que sigilosamente corrí a mi habitación y recargando mi cuerpo a la puerta pensaba que hacer -¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- me decía, parecía que no me llegaría una idea, pero en ese momento recordé algo.

-Reira quiere a Sasuke, eso significa que entrarán en unos minutos- me dije mientras me mordía la esquina de mi dedo- no se va a rendir… pero no creo que les agrade que diga que…- mientras ideaba mi plan

FUERA DE LA PUERTA

-Si quieres vamos a convencer a esta niña- pronuncia Reira

-Hai- habla Sasuke tranquilo- ¿sabías del trabajo?

-Me acaba de decir- le responde

-Hmp- "dice" en tono serio

No dejaba de escuchar las voces de ambos, pero yo ya había acomodado mis cartas para jugar.

-Te dejo para que hablen- le dice mi Okaasan fuera de mi puerta

-Arigatoo- le dice amable en su tono

Abrieron la puerta al momento que mi computadora portátil terminaba de cargarse, así que solo fingí que estaba viendo unas cosas y que me hacían reír, claro siempre fui muy buena actriz y hoy no sería la excepción de mis grandes dotes artísticos. Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo escuche los pasos de él y solo gire levemente mi cabeza.

-Les dije que estaba muy ocupada- aparento estar molesta- tengo un trabajo para mañana

-¿Cuál trabajo?- me pregunta él tranquilo

-Eso no te importa- le digo cruzando los brazos- pero te diré, una presentación de todas las patologías provocadas por virus

-Hmp ¿qué tienes?- me pregunta mientras se coloca frente a mi

-¿Acaso no escuchas?- le digo en el tono que siempre me habla- tengo que hacer eso y es para mañana

-Hmp- sonaba molesto- ¿quién te trajo?- me pregunta de golpe

-Eso no te incumbe- pronuncie indiferente

-Hmp claro que si- me responde más molesto y colocando sus manos en mi escritorio

-¿Acaso eres mi padre, mi… hermano?- pensé un poco más lento al buscar alternativas y descartando la palabra novio

-Iie- cerrando los puños- pero…- lo interrumpo

-Exacto y como no eres nadie no te importa, así que no te metas- le respondo fría

Sentí como Sasuke contenía desesperadamente sus emociones, por lo que lo escuchaba agitado y rechinando sus perfectos dientes, quería que inconscientemente sufriera, claro a pesar de que él no me amará había algo que no se debe de dañar de un hombre, su hombría y lo que considera aunque sea por unos días como suyo, claro eso solo era reflejo de su gran orgullo y como logro ver Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- me pregunta tragándose su orgullo

-Nada ya te dije que estoy muy ocupada y tú me interrumpes- le digo sin cambiar mi tono de voz

-Hmp…- me detiene de los hombros- no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa

-…- no pronuncie nada mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de frustración

En ese instante estaba por confesarle lo molesta que me sentía por su traición, que me había herido, que estúpidamente estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero no podía mi orgullo me dolía y no quería caer de nuevo en ese juego que no me hacía nada bien y que solo me estaba llevando a un abismo de soledad.

-No te vayas- le digo al girar mi cabeza hacia la computadora

-Hmp…- me dice mientras se sienta en mi cama y toma mi celular- ¿quién te mando ese mensaje?

-¿Cuál mensaje?- le digo como si no entendiera

-Este- me lo enseña muy molesto

Era un mensaje que me escribió Sasori preguntando ¿cómo me sentía? Y que más tarde vendría a ayudarme con el trabajo ya que nos habían tocado temas similares. Aún no le respondía, era una verdadera ayuda el pensar que si se lo pedía él vendría a ayudarme y terminaría un poco antes mi trabajo, pero sabiendo que muy difícilmente Sasuke se iría de aquí, no había más opciones que esperar.

-Un amigo- respondo con perfidia

-¿Cuál amigo?- me responde entre dientes

-Es verdad- le sigo respondiendo en ese tono- tu no los conoces, pero es que todos son tan buenos

-Aun no me respondes- me pregunta mientras me detiene con fuerza de los hombros

-Como viste se llama Sasori y es un excelente muchacho- le dijo muy tranquila- de hecho sería la segunda vez que trabajamos así-sonreí- la primera vez nos quedamos trabajando hasta las 4 de la mañana y despertándonos a las 7 para terminar el trabajo

-¿En tu casa?- me pregunta casi gritándome

-Ni modo que en la de él- respondí como si fuera cualquier cosa

La cara de Sasuke estaba tan llena de emociones que solo me hizo sonreír de triunfo y de verdadera alegría, todo lo que le decía era verdad, el semestre pasado había trabajado con Sasori y para hacer lo último a él le toco hacer las diapositivas y a mí el escrito. Esa noche casi no dormimos, solo juntábamos las partes que nuestros compañeros de equipo nos enviaron y hablábamos de las cosas que nos faltaban para que el otro la hiciera y se la pasará, también fue nuestro primer contacto largo… lo único que olvide aclarar es que todo eso lo hicimos por Messenger.

-¿Y hoy vendrá de nuevo?- me pregunta al borde del colapso

-Hai- sonrió

-¿Y lo veras con esa ropa?- me pregunta al ver mi pijama

-Iie, me cambiare más tarde- tranquila y soltándome de su agarre

-¿Estás jugando?- me dice cruzando sus brazos y dirigiendo su mirada a mi cama- ¿esto te pondrás?

-Verdad que es lindo- le dije como si hablará con mi mejor amiga

Para esa parte de mi plan había tomado un sostén bastante provocador y mi única tanga que tenía, jamás la había usado pero la tenía como regalo de la inauguración de un antro, no sabía ni siquiera sé cómo se usa pero antes de que llegara me lo encontré entre mi cajón de pantaletas y lo saque; había una blusa transparente y unos jeans rotos que puestos no dejan muchas cosas a la imaginación, era la ropa con la que jamás se me vería toda junta pero que por ahora me servía de escarmiento al Uchiha.

-Hmp…- me dijo mientras vi como azoto mi puerta

-Fase 1 completa- digo con una sonrisa

Esa sí que era mi primera victoria de las fases que comenzaba a planear mi mente; sin embargo pasando unos minutos me dolió mucho mi corazón, sobretodo quería ir a disculparme, pero mis pies no se movían ni un milímetro, estaba más que claro cuánto me dolía lastimarlo, porque ver su cara triste me llenaba de una mayor tristeza, él era demasiado importante para mi corazón pero no se merecía que lo amará tanto.

EN LA NOCHE

Lo que me resto de la tarde me la pase trabajando, era demasiada la información que tenía que asimilar y expresar en el trabajo, claro solo era mi parte porque según Ino y Tenten ya habían hecho su parte y lo habían terminado, además de eso me dijeron que me lo enviarían en la noche ya que ambas trabajaban y no podían hacerlo antes.

-Musume- me dice mi madre- no has comido nada ¿quieres algo?

-Iie aún no termino esto- le digo sin despegar mi mirada del trabajo- ya mañana

-¿Te falta mucho?- me vuelve a preguntar

-Hai, aún no lo termino

-Pero es más de la 1- me dice seria

-Hasta donde pueda lo haré y me iré a dormir

No le mentía, pero necesitaba terminar mi parte del trabajo, claro que no toda la tarde solo me dedique a eso, irónicamente paso lo que le comente a Sasuke, me la pase hablando y recibiendo la ayuda de Sasori, se portaba siempre como un caballero, pero no me preocupaba de la hora o que se fuera, todo lo volvimos a hacer por Messenger, nada raro en nosotros.

Sentía que mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de la parte occipital, se siente como si mi cerebro estuviera trabajado a marchas forzadas además de eso, todo el coraje que sentía hacía ellas, se volvía la energía que me movía a terminar el trabajo, además de la presión, creo que en algún momento estallaré por la sobrecarga que recibo de información y sentimientos.

-Solo me falta este virus- mientras recargo mi cabeza en el escritorio

EN LA MADRUGADA

-Musume- me llama mi madre- son las 4 de la mañana y aún estas en la computadora

¿Nani?- le dijo al sentir que solo había cerrado mis ojos por unos minutos

-Apaga la computadora- me ordena

-Pero aún me falta terminar el trabajo

-Eso no importa, ve a descansar- me dice mientras me ayuda con las cosas

-Hai- le digo pesadamente y sin dudarlo la obedezco

Apague la computadora sin la mayor molestia y me dirigí a mi suave y perfecta cama, no sabía cómo era que me lograba mover de mi lugar, lo único que me interesaba es que me iba a dormir y descansar, claro antes de que se me cerrarán mis ojos coloque mi alarma para terminarlo.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Escucho la alarma de mi celular retumbando en mi cabeza, así que lo apago, aún era temprano y casi termine ayer en la noche, más bien en la madrugada, a esa hora no sabía lo que había hecho, ni siquiera ahora sabía lo que iba a hacer no había dormido más de 4 horas y me sentía más que muerta.

-Tengo sueño- me queje mientras encendía la computadora

En cuanto se terminó de cargar, me puse a trabajar, una parte de mi ni siquiera sabía lo que leía o lo que escribía, me sentía peor que un zombi, no podía mantener mi cuerpo a más del 50% de su capacidad y comenzaba a pensar que me quedaría dormida en cualquier segundo.

-Iré a ver dónde están- me digo mientras busco a mi imoto y a mi Okaasan

Pero no las encontraba, solo vi que Jun había desayunado junto con Reira y que había salido, no se necesitaba mucho cerebro para saberlo, solo tenía que fijarme que el auto no se encontraba, así que solo tome un vaso de agua y me regrese a seguir con el trabajo.

-No es mucho- me doy ánimos

No había pasado siquiera una hora cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta de mi casa, así que por inercia me levanto pesadamente y me dirijo a la salida, por la hora pensé que era mi Okaasan o mi Oniisan de visita, una parte iba a preguntar pero mi cerebro no se sentía con la capacidad de prevenirme.

-Hmp…- escucho al abrir la puerta -¿qué tienes?

-Nada- le respondo mientras me doy la media vuelta y no dejaba de bostezar- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hmp… quería saber cómo estabas- me dice serio

-Ya viste que estoy bien- mientras entraba a la casa

Por unos momentos me llegaba a tropezar con lo primero que había en mi camino, como siempre no podía faltar mi torpeza, pero no me son importantes, me interesaba más mi trabajo, así que seguí "caminando" más bien arrastrando mis pies, me pesaba mucho caminar.

-¿Y tu trabajo?- me pregunta fríamente

-Ya casi lo…- doy un enorme bostezo- termino

-¿Cuánto has dormido?- me pregunta al entrar a mi habitación

-Creo que 4 horas, tal vez más, tal vez menos- le digo sentándome y leyendo mí trabajo

-Hmp- mientras se sienta en el pie de mi cama

Yo por más que me resistía no podía evitar que los bostezos salieran cada 5 minutos, ni siquiera ya me interesaba lo que me decía Sasuke, si es que me decía algo, solo escuchaba la música que puse de fondo e intentaba leer lo que había hecho, más de la mitad de eso no lo entendía pero sentía que podía estar bien y lo que si entendía no sabía porque lo había escrito.

-¿Es mucho?- lo escucho

-Algo- le dijo al sentir que mis ojos se volvían a cerrar- solo me falta un poco

Pero no hubo mucho que decir, porque en ese instante, Sasuke me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargo con delicadeza, yo lo tome levemente del cuello y solo con las mínimas fuerzas que aún tenía, olía su perfume que me encantaba ese que siempre que lo olía me hacía pensar como una colegiala enamorada. Después de unos pasos, sentí como me bajaba y acomodaba en mi cama.

-Deberías de dormir- me dice

-No... Ten...go... sue...ño- le dije entre largos bostezos

-Eso me dice lo contrario- mientras me acomodaba el cabello de mi cabeza

-Pero debo de terminar mi trabajo- le digo con esfuerzo

-No te dejare hasta que descanses- me dice acostándose a mi lado

-¿No te dije que es para hoy?- le pregunto con los ojos cerrados- es antes de las 11:59 de la noche

-Aún tienes tiempo- me dice

En ese momento solo lo abrace como ese día en la cabaña, se sentía tan bien dormir en su pecho, me sentía segura y no pensaba en venganza ni en mi estúpido trabajo, solo me sentía tranquila y sin poderlo evitar caí rendida a los brazos de Sasuke o mejor dicho en los de Morfeo.

UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Me desperté de sobresalto al recordar que me volví a quedar dormida, así que de un brinco fui a ver mi trabajo, por suerte ya estaba terminado, claro antes de que Sasuke me cargará, había terminado mi última línea del trabajo -¿Sasuke?- me pregunto después de ver que mi cama estaba vacía -solo lo soñé- me dije al pensar que estaba tan cansada que lo soñé. Así que solo me dispuse a buscar los correos de ellas.

-Nada- me dije con un poco de desesperación y angustia

Sin pensarlo más me puse a buscar mi celular y a marcarle a Ino.

-Moshi moshi- le digo a Ino después de varios intentos

-Moshi moshi ¿qué pasa?- me pregunta como si nada

-Aún no me envían el trabajo- le digo nerviosa

-Tenten te lo iba a enviar- me dice en su mismo tono

-¿A qué hora será eso?- le pregunto entre angustiada y desesperada

-La verdad no lo sé, comunícate con ella

-Claro- le digo suspirando y despidiéndome de ella

Después de colgar sentí que todo mi esfuerzo de la noche no había importado, pero nuevamente daba mi brazo a torcer y tenía que hablar con Tenten.

-Moshi moshi- le digo a Tenten

-Moshi moshi- me dice ella como Ino- ¿qué pasa?

-El trabajo- le digo un poco molesta y muy preocupada

-Te lo envío después de las 3, es que estoy trabajando- me dice tranquila

-Está bien- le respondí mientras me mordía la lengua

-Nos vemos después- se despide de mí

-Hai- dije sintiendo esa punzada de la cabeza

No había notado que alguien me estaba viendo hasta que colgué y deje mi celular en el escritorio, esto ya era mucho y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- me pregunta

-Con un par de brujas- exclame muy molesta

No me dijo más y me abrazo, Sasuke a veces era un patán pero desde hace unos días se había convertido en mi falso príncipe -lástima que solo es falso- me dije mientras lo abrace muy fuerte y gritaba en su pecho, era demasiada la tensión y la ironía de todo era como él lograba apagarla con solo tenerme así.

-¿Brujas?- me pregunto después de que termine de gritar

-No sabes cómo son- le digo sonriendo falsamente- se están vengando porque falte varios días

-¿Eso les molesta?- me pregunta incrédulo

-Por lo que veo si- sin dejar de sonreír en el mismo modo

-¿Y ellas que tienen que ver en el trabajo?- me pregunta

-Que son mis fabulosas compañeras de equipo- le digo con ironía

-Explícate- me dice sentándonos en el pie de mi cama

Parecía que solo vivía para desahogarme con los chicos que amaba porque en cuanto me pregunto eso, no pude menos que desahogarme, le conté toda nuestra relación desde el primer día y cada cosa que hacían, unas partes las mencionaba con melancolía y casi todas con rabia; siempre me habían dejado trabajando sola y ya no lo soportaba está más que harta de ellas.

-Y ahora tengo que esperar a las 3 a ver si me lo envían- le digo frustrada

-Hmp…- solo "dijo" eso

No era menos que provocara que me frustrara más, pero el que no me dijera ni que estaba bien o mal lo que pasaba solo me dolía, era como si solo hubiera fingido escucharme para tener la oportunidad de dormir de nuevo conmigo -solo era su juguete- así que solo me levante.

-Vamos por algo de desayunar- le digo tomando su mano, no podía evitar que volviera la venganza a mi mente

-Hmp- solo me decía

Era más que frustrante solo escuchar esa frase, pero ya no importaba, así que solo vi que él ya había preparado el desayuno y entre los dos lo disfrutamos, no era nada peculiar lo que había preparado, pero por su sazón era de lo mejor que había probado, así que solo se lo elogie y vi que él no salía de su monosílabo.

-Que gran charla- le dije sarcásticamente

Llegaron las famosas 3 de la tarde, inclusive las 4 de la tarde y no me llego el correo, este llego hasta las 4:30 y yo estaba muy molesta, frustrada, desesperada y triste, Sasuke no hacía mucho para mejorarlo, sino hubiera sido que Sasori se conectó y nos pusimos a hablar mi cabeza hubiera explotado.

-Al fin el correo- dije con una mueca extraña de felicidad

Lo abrí poniendo mis esperanzas en él -¿qué demonios es esto?- me dije al ver todo ese trabajo mal hecho y que era el 50% del trabajo, así que casi iba a reventar, pero más rápido que el rayo le conté a Sasori que en unos minutos me ayudo a empezar esa parte.

-Esas malditas brujas- exclamaba con algunas palabras altisonantes

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta fastidiado al ver que solo maldecía

-Sasuke no me digas nada- le dije desesperada- que espere horas y resulta que me envían mal las cosas y tengo que empezarlas desde cero

-Hmp

Claro eso lo mejoraba todo, pero como no estaba para soportar esas palabras solo me coloque los auriculares y me dedique de lleno a solo leer lo que me ayudaba a sacar Sasori, en todo ese tiempo solo escuchaba la canción de Only Time de Enya y parecía más que poesía en ese momento. Del otro lado de la pantalla estaba mi héroe de la escuela y del otro estaba mi héroe, que a pesar de que no hablaba no me había dejado sola y no me dejo hasta que con Sasori termine el trabajo.

-No sé si falte más, pero ya está- le comento a Sasuke

Él solo se me quedo viendo y sin más que expresar me beso la frente, eso era extraño en él, pero como todo resultaba, él era más de lo que mi razón comprendía; después camino y se despidió de mí diciendo que vendría a buscarme mañana en la mañana y sin pensarlo acepte, pero por un momento me hizo pensar si esta venganza la hacía para que él aprendiera una lección o para mí, ya que me estaba afectando esto más a mí que a él.

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	14. Chapter 13 Un Día con la Dieta de los 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Esta vez no tarde tanto y espero que les guste mucho, a mí fue uno de mis más excitantes y favoritos capítulos**_

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**UN DÍA CON LA DIETA DE TRES TIEMPOS**

Después de que Sasuke se fue, envíe el correo electrónico a mi sensei y me quede hablando por una hora más con Sasori que al igual que Sasuke comenzaba a actuar diferente, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero cada uno se comportaba igual y a la vez diferente, era como si pensarán igual pero quisieran demostrarlo diferente, se acercaban a mi sueño pero a la vez se alejaban.

-El mundo cada día se vuelve más loco y a mí me vuelven más- exclamo mientras me quedo dormida

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté a temprana hora, no recordaba bien que había soñado, pero sabía que había pensado toda la noche en las dos personas que me tenían la mente hecha pedazos, ni pensar como tenía mi corazón -Sasuke físicamente era perfecto pero por dentro era difícil de tratar, Sasori no era tan perfecto físicamente pero por dentro era más que perfecto y me trataba como una princesa- me decía pensándolo con detenimiento.

-¿Sasuke o Sasori?- me pregunte

No debo de pensar más en eso porque seguramente me voy arrepentir de todo lo que mi mente está generando como venganza y no puedo permitirme eso, porque sé que ahora estay más indecisa que antes, por ahora solo debo de concentrarme en la venganza que por un segundo la hice para torturarme a mí y no a él, pero ahora con la mente más fija en mi objetivo no puedo desperdiciarlo en algo diferente.

-La vida sirve para cometer errores- me digo- y tal vez este lo pueda ser

Tome unos jeans y una blusa de cuello de tortuga, prepare mis botas y me fui a dar un largo baño, como era lo usual, solo me imaginaba como sería mi vida sin tantos problemas y sin tantas cosas por arreglar -una vida fácil- y que daba mi vida solo estaba en mi imaginación, en ese lugar donde todo era posible y nada me hacía daño nada se volvía más complicado de lo que podía controlar -un sueño- pero que no estaba a mi alcance.

-Basta de soñar y pensemos en el plan de hoy- me vestí con rapidez

Después de que me vestí con mucho cuidado, me quite la toalla de mi cabeza y me cepille ligeramente mi cabello, después veía y pensaba si arreglarme o no, tenía mucho cansancio y no pensaba como arreglarme, así que me quede viendo con detenimiento, tome mis botas y me las coloque después comencé a arreglarme levemente y por último volví a cepillar levemente mi cabello -no me quedo- mientras tomo un gorro y me lo coloco

-Listo- tomando mi celular y tirándome en la cama- es tarde- pienso sin dejar de escuchar música

Estoy como perdida en mi mente, no pensaba prácticamente en nada solo escuchaba la música que salía de mi celular -balada, rock, viejitas, clásica, pop- me decía al solo escuchar cada canción, no eran más de las 8 de la mañana pero ya estaba lista para seguir con los planes -estoy tan aburrida- me dije después de pensar en la nada y comenzar a bostezar, pero no me movía de ahí, solo había levantado mis piernas y las había dejado abiertas y dobladas en un extremo de la cama, mis brazos volaban al otro lado de la cama, mi cabeza rozaba levente en esa parte de mi cama y mis ojos estaban cerrados.

-¿Aburrida?- escucho que me dice una voz aterciopelada, que era demasiado familiar para mí

-Mucho...- sin abrir siquiera mis ojos

-Hmp…- lo escucho cerca de donde se encontraba mi cabeza

-Muero de aburrimiento- digo mientras estiraba mis piernas

-Hmp…- siento como se coloca arriba de mi -hay que solucionarlo- besándome

-Fase 2- pensé

Después de ese beso, me tomo de los brazos y me levanto de la cama, no me queje pero si me veía bastante aburrida -parte del plan- me dije al ver que se despedía de mi madre y le daba las indicaciones de siempre, como era de esperarse mi Okaasan lo adoraba y le daba esas libertades que me servían como parte de mi perfecto plan.

-Matta ne- me dice mi Okaasan mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo y me besaba- diviértete mucho

Por un segundo se me quiso escapar una risa de lo que paso mi mente por sus palabras pero solo exclamo -Matta ne Okaasan- repetí su acción con el mismo cariño que ella me dio y vi como Sasuke se despedía de ella como si fuera su amiga de años o mejor dicho como si fuera su madre, porque así lo estaba tratando ella y él le era reciproco.

-Tan aburrida estas- me dice Sasuke después de arrancar su automóvil, que esta vez era un Ferrari rojo con interiores en negro y vino

-Como te dije demasiado- sonreí cerrando los ojos

-Eso lo arreglaremos- me dice y por inercia abro los ojos y me encuentro con su rostro mirando el camino y sonriendo de una terrible manera sexy que me hizo mojar mis pantaletas

-Eso espero- le rete como parte de mi plan

EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA

En cuanto llegamos a la casa y me abrió la puerta del auto, sentí como Sasuke me tomo la mano y me llevo directamente a su habitación, tomo un control en sus manos y presionando un par de botones las cortinas se cerraron por completo y las luces bajaron levemente su intensidad.

-Espero que hayas descansado bien- me dice sonriendo de lado y haciendo su voz más ronca y sexy

En ese mismo instante mis pantaletas se humedecieron por completo, era algo que no pude controlar, esa maldita sonrisa me volvía completamente loca y me excitaba de una manera completamente física -claro solo seré una física que solo será una pérfida- me dije al controlar toda la situación a la que ya me había anticipado.

-Bastante bien- dije con una sonrisa que terriblemente se ha de haber visto sexy y seductora -fase 3- me dije

-Creo que debemos de cambiar esta rutina- me dice mientras se acerca a su buro

-¿Qué tienes pensado?- le pregunto sin cambiar mi tono sensual

-Me encontré con este libro y creo que es bastante educativo- mientras me enseña el Kama Sutra

-…- me quede muda al ver el libro y sentí como mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal

-Recordé que en su explicación se refirieron a esto como una alternativa a lo cotidiano

-…- aún no encontraba palabras para eso, era más de lo que imagine

-¿Quieres saber con cual vamos a empezar?- me pregunta y yo afirmo con la cabeza, abrió el libro y me lo mostró

-El móvil de molino- susurro al ver el título de la posición

-Te lo dejo para que lo leas- me entrega el libro

En ese momento solo pensaba en lo descarado que podía ser, era demasiado idiota, arrogante que me hacía quererlo odiarlo -Haruno Sakura leyendo esto- me dije al pensar que diría la mitad de las personas que me conocen si tan solo me vieran por error con este libro en la manos -sería una depravada- concluí, mientras leía cada línea del texto y me daba un poco más a la idea de esta nueva fase de él.

-¿Lista?- me pregunta al regresar

-Esto es una locura- le digo mientras cierro el libro y se lo entrego- no haré nada de esto

-¿No estabas aburrida?- me dice -esto puede servir para quitártelo

-Pe…- iba a argumentar pero no tenía forma de justificarlo -está bien

-Empecemos- me dice

LEMMON

En ese momento me beso con pasión y sin el menor cuidado, yo solo le correspondía sin dejar de tener la mente en su sitio y el corazón en la región más alejada de mi ser. Como parte de todo y para que no desconfiará de mí, lo abrace del cuello y subía la intensidad de los besos que se cortaban levemente por la falta de aire de ambos, que ahora era al mismo tiempo.

-…- tomaba largas bocanadas de aire

No tardo en empezar a dar generosas caricias a cada región de mi cuerpo, yo le era recíproca, ya que inevitablemente me estaba volviendo una experta en esto y además de todo, disfrutaba tener relaciones sin pensar ahora que era por amor o sin él, solo era sacar mi lado físico.

En ese momento por accidente mío, terminamos en su cama, claro parecía que lo había planeado pero para mí vergüenza no había planeado ni el mínimo detalle de eso, por suerte a Sasuke le agrado de sobremanera esa idea y solo sonrió mientras hacía que levemente retozáramos en la cama, claro aún con toda la ropa, cosa que solo en unos minutos fue cosa del pasado, ambos nos quitamos la ropa de una manera suave y sensual.

-Espero que recuerdes lo que leíste- me dice con una sonrisa sexy

-Eso espero- le dije sonriendo sensualmente -no lo repetiré

-Solo si fallas lo repetiremos- me dice de una manera que me dejo sin muchas cosas que exclamar

-Hai- sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían

Sasuke aún no me dejaba de recorrer con cuidado y delicadeza cada parte de mi cuerpo; sin embargo, ya habíamos cambiado de posición, ya que como había leído levemente, yo tenía que montarlo -espero que pueda- me dije al sentir como me besaba con pasión.

-Lista- le dije aun sonrojada

Pude darme cuenta de inmediato que el miembro de Sasuke estaba más que despierto así que con cuidado y a mi ritmo logre que su miembro me penetrará mientras veía que él no se levantaba de su posición -claro yo haría todo- me dije al empezar a moverme de forma vertical muy lentamente, no tarde mucho en necesitar moverme de manera más rápida.

-Sasuke- fui la primera en gemir de placer

-Sakura- escucho que pronuncia al moverme a una gran velocidad

Pero no podía quedarme así -la posición era compleja- así que comencé a moverme levemente hacia el lado derecho del pecho de él, yo no cambiaba mi velocidad, así que al irme moviendo sentía como su miembro rozaba de una manera perfecta mi clítoris.

-Sasuke- gemí al sentir ese movimiento

-Sakura- gime al sentir ese mismo movimiento

Y así seguí hasta darle la espalda a Sasuke que al igual que yo, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, nada lo podía mejorar, esta era una posición bastante compleja y debía de admitir que me estaba divirtiendo de aplicar algo como esto, así que solo me seguí moviendo en posición vertical, me quede por unos minutos así, antes de cambiar la posición y darle la vuelta completa.

-¡Sasuke!- grite al sentir que llegaba a mi primer orgasmo del día

-¡Sakura!- él lo sintió unos segundos después de eso

Sin separarme de él solo tomamos un poco de aliento y sentí como su miembro tomaba rápidamente su posición y ya estaba más que listo para seguir eso hasta el cansancio. Sasuke no tardó mucho en levantarse y sosteniéndome de los glúteos me llevo directamente a la regadera de su baño donde sin dejarme de cargar, comenzaba a besar mis labios, mi cuello y llegaba a mi pecho.

-Ah- exclame al reconocer ese movimiento

Yo solo le acariciaba el cabello y sentía como mi espalda se arqueaba. Después de que se sintieron firmes solo hizo que mis caderas se alinearan perfectamente y comenzó a moverse, no eran ni rápido ni lentos los movimientos -era perfecto- como siempre que estaba con él en esta situación -era un dios de esto- me dije al escuchar nuestros gritos y gemidos a coro.

-¡Sasuke!- volví a gritar al llegar a mi segundo orgasmo

-¡Sakura!- llego al mismo tiempo que yo

FIN DEL LEMMON

Después de tomar aire, cada uno se dio un baño, me cubrí con una toalla, inevitablemente aún sentía demasiado pudor de que me viera después de que teníamos sexo, parecía que él no le importó y solo se vistió con gran rapidez mientras que yo lo hacía lentamente.

Al terminar de vestirnos, me llevo a desayunar y a diferencia de la vez pasada que estuve en su casa, Sasuke se había vuelto nuevamente muy reservado, no entendía que le ocurría y realmente mi parte que lo amaba estaba más que deseosa de averiguarlo; sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no llego nada, así que la mañana se pasó demasiado aburrida.

EN LA TARDE

No hicimos mucho… juntos, así que me fui a la habitación que me había asignado como mía para pasar la mañana jugando videojuegos, escuchando música y viendo películas -aburrida- me describía en una palabra, a pesar de haber jugado, escuchado y visto, nada me había satisfecho era como si me encontrará en mi casa.

-Sakura- me llama después de haber terminado de ver La Bella y La Bestia, había llegado al grado de preferir ver un romance aunque fuera más falso que esto, tal vez exagere, era igual que este

-¿Nani?- le pregunto mientras apago la tv

-Espero que estés lista para esto- me dice besándome

LEMMON

Repitió la primera parte de la mañana, yo ni siquiera lo sentí como algo de dolor a pesar de saber que solo me estaba usando como su juguete, su muñeca de un rato -ya no me dueles Uchiha- me dije al no sentir nada que no fuera la pasión física.

-Ah- gemí al sentir como bajaba por mi cuello y sus manos rozaban mi intimidad

Después de que se dedicó a mi pecho, me penetro en la forma del misionero -nuestra primera posición- recordé al pensar en nuestra primera vez, al menos en mi primera vez. Mi mente se perdió un poco en pensar en la primera vez, la oscuridad y el trato de él, con el tiempo había cambiado y que ahora me tenía confundida, eran tantas las cosas que estaba aprendiendo a su lado o mejor dicho tantas cosas que me había enseñado.

De una forma que no comprendía me penetro y se movía al vaivén del movimiento que perdidamente yo lo guiaba, claro me había perdido por varios minutos pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese semestre que solo era algo curioso, raro e impredecible en todo el sentido de la palabra, sin embargo era algo mágico y lo más emocionante que me haya pasado.

No podía evitar decir que nosotros éramos el coro perfecto, porque mientras yo no dejaba de gemir y gritar su nombre, él hacía exactamente lo mismo, como si eso nos uniera en una sola alma, como si nos complementáramos, tal vez pienso todo eso porque ha sido el primero en mi vida y eso pase lo que pase jamás lo podré olvidar.

-¡Sasuke!- grite en mi tercer orgasmo

-¡Sakura!- grito al mismo tiempo

Claro en ese momento comprendí lo que era todo esto -una dieta de tres etapas o de un día- mientras recordaba la explicación de mi dieta, parecía que Sasuke lo recordaba todo -el desayuno fue más de lo que explique, pero valió la pena- sonreí al recordar que esto era solo la primera fase de esta comida.

No tuve que decir mucho, solo vi cómo me acomodo al pie de la cama, mientras él se hincaba para penetrarme de nueva cuenta, su amiguito se podía despertar de una manera demasiado rápida eso solo lo hacía más asombroso, no solo por su enorme tamaño y la forma como me volvía loca sino por su aguante, pero yo no me quede sin más y como si leyera sus pensamientos, estreche mis piernas sobre la cintura de Sasuke.

-Sasuke- gemí con su primer movimiento así

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta entre lo que sonó como un gemido

-Hai- con trabajo respondí

No puedo contar el tiempo que estuvimos en esa posición pero fue demasiado larga -una hora tal vez un poco menos- me dije al sentir como sus movimientos eran intensos y sus besos eran más que pasionales -era el mejor acto físico que había tenido- me dije al abrir mis ojos al sentir que tocaba el cielo -no era hacer el amor, pero fue muy bueno- me dije al sentir como las paredes se comenzaban a hacer estrechas.

-¡Sasuke!- chille con el cuarto de mis orgasmos que había sentido en este día

-¡Sakura!- llego conmigo

Pero eso no lo detuvo y volvió a la posición del misionero hasta que sentí que se agotó -tiene demasiada fuerza- pensé al pensar cuantas veces los habíamos hecho en solo unas horas -5 veces- me dije con impresión al sentir que él me abrazaba y se quedaba completamente dormido y rendido, no sin antes besar mis labios con suavidad y durmiendo mientras me quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

FIN DEL LEMMON

Solo se quedó dormido por una hora y me hizo que me levantará mientras pedía que nos llevaran el almuerzo hasta la habitación, la comida fue perfecta pero por extraño que pareciera volvió a portarse como el chico que parecía que me amaba, no me soltaba de sus brazos y solo coloco la charola frente a nosotros mientras comíamos de una manera bastante divertida.

-Sasuke prueba esto- le decía mientras le colocaba en sus labios unas fresas

-Está bien- me decía mientras lo mordía y me besaba con cariño- es mi turno

-Hai- le decía con una sonrisa y besándolo

En algún momento me quise levantar, ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo que iba a buscar, porque en cuanto me quería mover sus fuertes brazos me sostenían, ya fuera de la cintura o de mi pecho, me acercaba a su cuerpo, me besaba con suavidad y recargaba su cabeza en mis hombros y de vez en cuando besaba mi espalda, estuvimos así por una hora más mientras jugaba a intentar moverme para que no me dejará de besar, era una adicta a sus labios.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- me pregunta

-Hai- le digo sonriendo

En ese momento tomo el control y como pude notar era universal, porque en ese momento el DVD y la tv se encendieron y pusieron una de mis películas favoritas.

-¿Cómo sabías...?- le iba a preguntar

-Me lo dijo tu Okaasan- me dice besándome -me ha contado muchas cosas

- ¿Qué más te ha contado?- le pregunto mientras me recargo en su pecho

-Es un secreto- me dice besando mi frente

-Qué alegría- le dije con ironía

-Hmp…- respondió mientras me sonreía con triunfo

Toda la tarde volvió a ser ese Sasuke del que me moría, su trato, su caballerosidad había vuelto por arte de magia -¿qué pasará con él?- me pregunte al ver como llegaba a ser tan voluble y a dar tantos cambios que a veces me confundía, por unos momentos me hizo olvidar por completo de la venganza, por lo que solo acariciaba su cabello y rostro con amor y cariño.

EN LA NOCHE

Habíamos pasado el resto de la tarde viendo muchas de mis películas favoritas -infantiles, románticas y de ciencia ficción- parecía que mi Okaasan le había contado hasta el mínimo detalle de eso, por lo que fue una tarde perfecta, él solo me demostraba cuán importante era para él y solo me dio el trato que debe de tener una princesa, claro eso me hizo borrar mis planes de venganza, así que fue nuestra tarde romántica.

-¿En qué piensas le pregunte?- después de que se acabó la última película y se quedó en silencio

-En lo que me dijiste el viernes- me dice de manera fría

-Ya veo- recordando mis palabras

-Creo que solo nos falta terminar- me dice mientras se coloca arriba de mi

-Hai- le digo en su mismo tono frío

LEMMON

Su primer beso resulto ser demasiado frío, era como si un tempano de hielo me hubiera rozado los labios, trato que su lengua entrará casi al momento por lo que sentí como su beso se volvía más frío -como una ventisca- era lleno de resentimiento y dolor, sin embargo eso no impedía que siguiera con la última parte de la dieta.

-…- quería hablar pero no podía

Bajo por mi cuello y mis hombros, dejando leves marcas que estaban también llenas de frío y dolor, solo sentía la necesidad de hablar pero no podía, al igual que él seguramente pensaba que estaba jugando con él, yo solo pienso en el dolor que me causará el día que sus amigos sean testigos de que declare mi amor, así que era un juego que se estaba volviendo una estupidez.

-Ah- grite cuando tomo con fuerza mis pechos

Estaba actuando tan frío que sentía que me calaba hasta los huesos, el calor, la sensualidad que podía llegar a sentir ya no estaban, solo estaba en mi mente mi venganza y su venganza -mucho odio- me dije, después volvió a tomar cada parte de mi cuerpo, acariciándolo con su frialdad, por lo que mis gemidos ahora solo eran pequeños suspiros.

-Ah- gemí hasta que me penetro

Sus movimientos era de un cuerpo sin alma, sin sentimiento, sin pasión, sin fuego, sin corazón; claro que no dejaba de ser bueno, pero sin pasión no era nada, solo un movimiento como caminar o correr, como moverse y no disfrutarlo, así que yo solo lo seguí, durábamos más de lo que era usual, pero es que sin furor no podíamos a llegar a un claro orgasmo.

-Sasuke- gemí hasta el último momento

-Sakura…-gimió de manera fría como si fuera cualquier cosa

FIN DEL LEMMON

Después de que salió de mí se vistió intentándome dejar sola, digo intentar porque sin pensarlo mucho, lo he detenido del brazo y cubierta solo con la sábana estoy más que lista para confrontarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto

-Eso no te incumbe- me dice serio

-Sé que no me incumbe- le digo - pero no es justo esto

-¿Esto?- me dice molesto

-Claro, todo el día estuviste raro- le exprese sin saber que decirle -primero serio, luego normal y ahora molesto ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-Hmp… sabes eres una verdadera molestia- me dice sin más

-¿Qué me dijiste?- le pregunte molesta

En ese momento sentí una verdadera punzada en mi corazón, podía haber escuchado que no me amaba por boca de otros, pero escuchar por su boca que era una verdadera molestia, solo me partió lo último que me quedaba de cariño y amor por él, ahora solo sentía resentimiento y dolor, un gran dolor que solo se llenaba de rabia y de enojo, nada saldría de mi corazón que no fuera de eso si de Sasuke se trataba.

-Te he dicho que eres una molestia- me dice serio- no sé cómo acepte empezar esta dieta con una chica tan molesta

-Eso mismo me he preguntado- le digo molesta

-Bueno ahora ya sabes que pienso- me dice -aun así no esperes que te dejaré así

-¿De qué hablas?- le veo a los ojos

-La dieta la terminaremos- me mira como si fuera algo inservible

-No te preocupes no dejare mi palabra hasta que terminemos esta semana- le aclare

-Hmp- mientras se aleja -otra cosa

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- le exclamo molesta

-Irás quieras o no, conmigo en la fiesta de fin de cursos- me dice

-Hai- le respondo fingiendo aceptar

-Ahora mandaré a alguien que venga por ti- me dice saliendo

-Claro…- respondo mientras veo que se aleja

No me mintió, mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme, llego el chofer de su familia, solo me dijo que el automóvil está listo para que saliéramos de la casa.

-Enseguida bajo- le digo

-No se preocupe señorita- me dice amablemente -la puedo esperar toda la noche si me lo pide

-No es necesario, ya estoy lista- le digo con una sonrisa

Bajamos y salimos con rumbo a mi casa, en todo ese momento estuve seria y solo escuchaba la música que había puesto -rock clásico- lo reconocí al momento, así que a pesar de que había pasado mi primera discusión con Sasuke y seguramente la última solo pensaba en una cosa: LOS ÚLTIMOS ARREGLOS PARA LA VENGANZA CONTRA UCHIHA SASUKE.

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	15. Chapter 14 La Venganza contra Ino y Ten

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza yo estaba diciendo en la página de Sasusaku fans de Facebook que lo iba a subir en el viernes y después que el lunes, pero como parte de mis sorpresas de cumpleaños me prepararon un pastel de cumpleaños y ayer me llevaron a un buffet y arrasé con todo a mi paso –lo cual es increíble para alguien de mi talla y peso XD- como sea… ya volví y espero llegar al capítulo 20 en el transcurso de mis dos semanas de vacaciones.**_

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

**LA VENGANZA CONTRA INO Y TENTEN**

Después de haber soportado todos los cambios hormonales de Sasuke y sus repentinos cambios en nuestro domingo, yo llegue a mi casa y me comporte como siempre, claro como siempre era la mejor actriz he hice de esos momentos mi mejor teatro, solo hasta que me quede completamente sola me quede con la computadora y un par de lágrimas me hicieron compañía hasta que me canse de tanto, pero tanto que solo me sentía una loca, por si aún lo dudaba ahora afirmo que esto me quito lo poco de cordura que en realidad poseo o que al menos pensaba que tenía.

-Solo hay que pensar en la venganza- me dije después de limpiar esas dos lágrimas que se escaparon de mis orbes esmeraldas

Me cambie, apague la computadora y me cobije en las más suaves sábanas que me pude encontrar, me quede en silencio escuchando solo mi silencio que después de unos minutos que volvió un martirio, así que lo calle con las melodías que salían de mi celular.

-Aun no puedo creer que se haya portado tan extraño- me dije levantando y sentándome en mi cama -lo serio se lo reconozco es parte de su esencia, de su yo- me dije moviendo mis manos -lo que ahora pensé que era normal, bueno también es parte de lo que algún día fue- me dije tocando mi cabeza -pero lo de ser peor que un cubo de hielo solo lo vi el día que entre a la biblioteca y esto segura que hoy ni siquiera pensé en ella- pensé un poco frustrada y recargando mi cabeza en mis manos- lo peor de todo es que solo fue en un día- reflexione más estresada -¿qué demonios le pasa?

Esa era la pregunta de los sesenta y cuatro mil, no podía comprender lo raro que llegaba a ser, seguramente ni el mismo lo iba a comprender, claro, era tanto su cambio que ni él lo pudo haber comprendido a menos que se hubiera vuelto loco, pero puedo asegurar que yo estoy más loca que él y no es porque tenga una voz interior que me habla todo el tiempo y a la que siempre ignoro, sino lo digo porque siempre busco que mi vida sea tan complicada que a veces no hay solución a tanto lío al que me termino enredando gratis.

-Lo que más me molesta- grito con frustración -es que me dijera molestia- tome una almohada para gritar tranquilamente en ella, si era posible, porque solo en un segundo me había alterado -puedo ser entrometida, sabelotodo, patética inclusive insegura de mi misma, pero ¿una molestia?- me pregunte más que frustrada y molesta, lo digo triste -eso sí que me dolió y eso que he soportado peores ofensas -recordando las que he recibido a lo largo de mi vida -maldita sea, eso sí que me dolió

Lance sin pensarlo la almohada al otro extremo de mi habitación rebotando por mi fuerza a mis pies, después tome mi rostro y comencé a llorar por esas palabras, recordaba cada ofensa, cada palabra en mi contra y nada absolutamente nada se podía comparar a lo que me dolían las palabras de Sasuke, en una sola palabra había destruido lo más importante en mí, mi propia confianza.

-Ese maldito ya me las pagará- tome mi almohada -ahora más que nunca necesita que sea educado, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso- levante mi almohada- hombres hay muchos y como él más, así que solo pensaré en darle la mejor lección de su vida y podré terminar en paz esto que me ha llevado a tantos problemas- acomode mi almohada y me recargue en ella para quedar completamente dormida

EL LUNES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

-Mierda, mierda otra vez- corriendo por los pasillos de la universidad

Debo de decir que soy la chica más impuntual del universo, así que como siempre llegue patinando a la escuela, como era de esperarse se me hizo tarde, no es que no hiciera las cosas rápido, pero siempre me perdía en algún lado y terminaba viendo la hora y tenía que hacer todo rápido porque siempre, siempre tenía que hacer todo a las prisas y jamás tenía mi mente en su sitio, sé quedaba vagando en el universo.

-Llegue- pensé al llegar y ver que la teacher no tenía mucho de haber llegado

Tome mi lugar a lado de Ino y Tenten, claro a pesar del disgusto del viernes, tenía que volver a ser la buena amiga y tomar mi lugar a lado de ellas, aun podía soportar tenerlas cerca de esa manera, recordé en el instante que las vi y me saludaron con buena cara, como las había perdonado después de nuestro primer conflicto.

FLASH BACK

Estábamos en primer semestre y desde ese momento, tuve la suerte o mejor dicho la maldición de tener como sensei a Anko, desde ese momento se había vuelto la peor maestra que me había tocado, pero a pesar de eso había demostrado que yo podía ser la mejor y como primer trabajo no toco hacer una exposición de la historia de la medicina a nivel mundial.

En esa época yo no conocía a mis amigos Akatsuki, así que formamos un equipo bastante grande con los chicos que en su momento eran los rechazados de mi salón, bueno no era así, pero al menos éramos el grupo más variado y loco que me pude encontrar: Ino, Konan, Kakuzo, Ken, el genio de Souta y Kaito.

Nos tocó de algún modo la época más difícil de la historia de la medicina, la época moderna, en la cual no solo hablamos de los hospitales de Europa y de nuestro continente, también debíamos de mencionar a los médicos más importantes, sus aportes a la medicina actual, los fármacos y enfermedades más conocidos de la época, en total era un trabajo complicado, por suerte, esa ocasión aprendí algo de mí: LA VALENTÍA.

Esa ocasión fue la única que recordaba que había trabajado correctamente con todos ellos, en especial con Ino y Konan, trabajaron como todos y por suerte o milagro, se lograron aprender correctamente su parte lo que nos llevó a ser la mejor exposición de todas; además de eso, pude de manera involuntaria corregir con excelencia a Anko sensei y recibiendo de ella su aprobación por corregirla en un error que nadie más noto.

Lo que aconteció después de ese trabajo, fue que yo actuará de una gran manera y decidiera trabajar en lo que me resto de mi primer semestre con ellos, éramos grandiosas las tres a pesar de ser tan diferentes, creo que por eso lo éramos, nuestra diversidad nos hacía mejores y crecíamos, bueno tal vez exageré porque así fue hasta un poco antes de que Tenten se nos uniera ya que ella fue la que en su tiempo nos separó como grupo.

-Una verdadera bruja- me dijo mi madre

Claro mi madre no la aceptaba pero yo le decía que era su imaginación, pero que ciertas fueron sus palabras al llegar a los últimos días de nuestro curso, nos tocaba crear un pequeño consultorio para la clase de Anko sensei, iba a ser temático, ya que decía la sensei que no sabíamos en que momento nos iba a tocar trabajar en las peores condiciones, por suerte para nosotras junto con Nobu nos en un hotel en la ciudad de Tokio y en la zona más alta, en pocas palabras nos tocó un hospital de lujo.

Como era lo usual de Ino y Konan, empezamos a planear el lugar, las tres como lo habíamos logrado en nuestra rutina de trabajo y que siempre nos llevaba a hacerlo mejor de lo que pensábamos, claro tomamos también en cuenta a Nobu y Tenten que se juntaron con nosotras al ver como trabajamos, llevábamos una verdadera amistad después de nuestro espantoso viaje a la ciudad de Tokio donde fue un congreso, en el cual pasaron las cosas impensables y donde descubrí que amaba como jamás pensé a Sasori.

Konan y yo empezamos el diseño del lugar y buscamos la forma de aplicarlo con poco presupuesto, en cambio Ino y Tenten solo pensaban en cómo iban a irse arregladas, así que llevando a Konan a sus planes, nos hicieron comprar a los 5 sencillos disfraces de medicina que en ese momento eran lo menos importante, después dejaron que entre Konan, Nobu y yo nos destrozáramos con el trabajo y ellas argumentaban que si trabajaron.

Llego el tan esperado día y esa chicas me llevaron casi al colapso, por hacerme trabajar a marchas forzadas toda la noche y como lo usual de mí en los días que no descansaba correctamente, estaba demasiado fastidiada y molesta, además de eso estaba cansada, por suerte todo se dio de una gran manera y pudimos hacer un gran trabajo, con excelente calidad y haciendo que todo funcionara.

Sin embargo, ese día yo no estaba de humor para nada, así que tomando valor de alguna parte de mi cuerpo confronte a los 4 y les dije cosas que no debí, claro días después me disculpe con ellos, solo a Nobu y Konan se interesaron en ello y me perdonaron, también la tonta de Ino que no se dejaba influenciar por nadie, bueno al menos en esa época no, la única que me ignoró fue Tenten.

Después de ese conflicto, nada fue igual con todos ellos y tuvimos que pasar un semestre para que Tenten aceptará mi disculpa que solo dije una vez y que no repetiría con facilidad, claro no se la repetí por nada del mundo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso era parte de mi pasado y era difícil de recordarlo con buenos pensamientos, pero así era la realidad, confié demasiado en ellas y solo vieron la manera de aprovecharse de mí, teniendo de pago que me arreglarán en la forma como me veía, en mi cambio de look, no es que no me guste lo que hicieron en las pocas veces que me arreglaron, pero eso no es lo justo.

-Ahora sigue mi venganza contra ellas- pensé al ver que termino la clase de inglés

Claro tenía que pensarlo con calma porque por más grande que fuera mi deseo de venganza no iba a hacerlo de una manera estúpida, solo debía recordar mis propias enseñanzas de la estrategia, no era la mejor estratega del mundo pero siempre fui la mejor, ahora solo debía de pensar si merecían un poco de mi perdón o mi venganza que en una persona como yo, no era lo que pensaba hacer como algo simple ni placentero.

-¿Entregaste el trabajo?- me pregunta Tenten

-Hai- le respondí con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar

-¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?- me pregunta Ino

-Iie, necesito hablar con Nishida sensei- les dije mientras me quede acomodando las cosas de esa clase

El resto de ese día solo pensaba en los pendientes que me faltaban para la exposición, bueno es una forma de decirlo porque me pasaron un par de cosas que por ahora no sabía si eran más importantes, pero que por ahora debía de arreglar.

MARTES EN LA CLÍNICA

Estaba en mi última práctica con Sasori, porque solo faltaba unos días para terminar las clases y seguir con los exámenes finales a los que cuales ya me sentía más que preparada, era una genio para los estudios así que ya estaba segura que me iba a ir más que bien en eso.

-Saku ¿qué te pasa?- me pregunta Sasori, mientras estábamos realizando unas pequeñas revisiones

-Solo pensaba en lo que nos faltaba para mañana en la clase de Shin sensei- le dije regresando un poco a la realidad

En verdad solo pensaba en eso, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que faltaba, no era mucho, ya que por suerte habíamos ido a solicitar uno de los auditorios para dar la clase -nos tocó la misma aula que…- suspire al recordar ese día -que me toco cuando explique esa maldita dieta- volviéndome a perder en mis pensamientos.

-¿Ya tienen aula?- me pregunta Sasori

-Hai, ayer la pedimos prestada- le respondo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué les falta?- me pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras terminamos la revisión de ese pasillo

-Solo un par de cosas que espero que no se les olvide a ellas- soné nerviosa

-Esperemos que esta vez no te fallen- me dice mientras coloca su mano en mi hombro y sonríe de la mejor manera que pude imaginar

-Eso espero- sonreí al sentirme segura de sus palabras

Después de sus palabras solo me concentre en mi trabajo y siguiendo las indicaciones de las enfermeras, hacía lo que me indicaban y aprendía cosas que me faltaban por aprender y conocer del trato con los pacientes y cómo reaccionar ante los casos más comunes.

-Saku, te hablan- me dice Sasori

-¿Nani?- me quede unos segundos sin moverme -Sasuke- pensé de inmediato

-Ino y Tenten te esperan fuera de la sala- me dice al ver mi rostro de impresión

-Claro, porque no lo pensé- me dije- Arigatoo Sasori-kun- le dije por el aviso- ya vuelvo

-Hai- me responde

Camine aún desconcertada, porque no espere que vinieran a la clínica -que estúpida soy- me dije después de recordar a que habían venido -su extraordinario con Anko sensei- no sé cómo lo había olvidado, si ellas y mis amigos mencionaban lo molestos que estaban por hacer ese estúpido examen, pero tienen la culpa, no quisieron trabajar con Yukito y ella sin el menor dolor los mando al extraordinario.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunto mientras miraba a Sasori trabajando solo- estoy ocupada

-Mira nosotras también- me dice seria Ino

-Aún nos faltan cosas por ver- afirma Tenten

-Entonces ¿solo vinieron a decirme eso?- les pregunto sin desviar mi mirada a Sasori

-¿Nos puedes poner atención?- me preguntan ambas a unísono

-Les digo que estoy ocupada, así que mejor pasen- mientras regreso a lado de Sasori

-¿Ahora sí?- me pregunta molesta Tenten

-Claro- mientras revisaba unos expedientes

-Bueno nos faltan algunos esquemas y láminas- me dice Ino

-Estoy casi segura que el hospital tiene algunas, vayan a pedirlas, yo no sé a qué hora voy a salir- les digo

-Hai- responden molestas ambas

Después de eso, por más que trataba de concentrarme no lo podía lograr totalmente, me preocupa de sobremanera la falta de atención por parte de ellas, su falta de responsabilidad y aún más que me dejen como una tonta y no es algo que no les voy a permitir, porque ya no estoy para que me vean la cara dos veces en todo este tiempo y no lo digo por el trabajo, claro que no lo digo por eso, me refiero al juego de Sasuke.

-Saku ¿qué pasa?- me dice Sasori después de acabar la revisión de Anko

-Nada, es solo que me despiste- le dije sonrojada

No le mentía, estuve con la mente en su sitio o algo así, porque no podía evitar sentir que el tiempo se me iba de las manos, por más que me esforzaba no podía, era algo que ya no estaba controlado por mí, lo cual comenzaba a detestar, además no sabía que me estaba pasado que no podía ayudar a Sasori y solo me veía como una inútil que entretenía a Anko sensei.

Después de esa pregunta me despedí de Sasori y espere a mi Okaasan que estaba con mi ojiisan Kurosuke, el cual se iba a quedar por unos días en mi casa, es que desde que murió mi obaasan todo cambió y él se siente solo en su casa, así que de vez en cuando se queda en mi casa, es un cambio a nuestra rutina. Por ahora nos dirigíamos a conseguir un par de cosas en una papelería especializada en esquemas de medicina y otras áreas, esa la mejor en artículos de nivel licenciatura y bachillerato.

I'm not a perfect person

As many things I wish I didn't do

-Moshi, moshi- al contestar mi teléfono

-¿Sakura?- preguntan por mi

-¿Qué ocurre Tenten?- le pregunto mientras veía unas láminas

-Ya compramos lo que nos tocaba- me dice

-Qué bueno- suspire con una sonrisa en mi cara

-Solo que fue mucho y aún nos falta, además compramos unos vestidos- me dice seria

-Esa bruja- pensé inconscientemente- pero yo también estoy gastando

-Pero no tanto como nosotras- me responde

-Llevo más de lo que piensas

-Recuerda que somos dos- me dice en tono molesto

-Pues yo solo soy una y llevo muchos yenes gastados- le digo al borde del colapso

Irremediablemente empezamos a diferir en las opiniones de la otra, no me parecía justo que me siguieran viendo la cara, pero tampoco podía atacarlas así por así, al final solo acepte, claro no sin antes poner una carta bajo la manga y procurando mi estabilidad personal, no era complicado ese plan, solo consistía en aumentar mi gasto ya que al final lo rente todo y como me pidieron depósito esa fue una perfecta carta, en cuanto al vestido no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo lo voy a conseguir.

MIERCÓLES

Ese par de brujas me hicieron la vida imposible ayer y no solo por sus exigencias a las cuales tuve que decir que sí, no, lo que me hicieron casi morirme fue ese famoso vestido, no compre el mismo porque sinceramente no soy rica y mucho menos iba a gastar más de lo que me hacían gastar ese par de arpías, por suerte la esposa de mi hermano mayor Kanade que se llama como la amiga de Jun, Nana, me presto un vestido blanco, solo me preocupe del color, ya no pensé d como era.

Ayer cuando me lo probé me morí de la vergüenza, no estoy muy acostumbrado a vestir con esa clase de ropa, siempre lo hago por necesidad y claro, esta era una de esas situaciones donde no tienes más remedio que vestir así. El vestido es de color blanco, como el de ellas en el color, tiene un gran escote en la parte delantera y es un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en la cintura tiene una cintilla dorada y en la parte de arriba lleva algunos adornos. Esta mañana por cuestiones de la temporada me puse una licra blanca y unas zapatillas blancas para completar mi conjunto de ropa.

Mi cabello lo peine con un chongo que soltaba mi fleco y algunos mechones en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Me maquille, cubriendo mis ojos con sombras blancas y color dorado, lo cual hizo que mis ojos esmeralda lucieran un más de lo normal, esta vez mi mirada se veía tierna y pura, lo adecuado al color blanco que usaba, después me puse lo usual de rímel, delineador y un poco de color a mis labios.

-Que hermosa te vez Musume- me dice mi madre al verme que me termine de arreglar

-Arigatoo- le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me sonrojaba

-Es hora de irnos, ya se nos hizo tarde- me dice mi ojiisan- y si te vez muy hermosa Sakura ya pareces una mujercita- me dijo con una sonrisa, lo cual me hizo sonrojarme de sobremanera

Los dos no dejaban de alagarme, claro antes de todo me mandaron a que me cubriera, así que tome una chamarra blanca, pero por desgracia no me fije que estaba rota, así que cuando me di cuenta, no podía regresar a mi casa, así que no tuve más remedio, que cubrirme con lo mínimo -ese maldito cierre- me decía mientras me moría de frío por no haberme anticipado a eso.

-Llegamos- me dice mi Okaasan

-Hai- le respondo

Entre los tres a duras penas llevábamos las cosas que eran para la exposición, -solo es para la mitad de mi salón- pensé al recordar que los demás estaban en la clínica -rayos, les toco en la clínica de la universidad- recordé al pensar que Anko sensei les pidió que fuera aquí, no era muy usual que lo hiciéramos aquí así que solo me maldecía internamente de solo pensar que todos me verían con algo así.

-Kakuzo- le llamo al ver que llego al mismo tiempo que nosotros- ¿puedes ayudar a mis ojiisan con las cosas?- le pregunte como niña pequeña

-Hai, solo dejo unas cosas y voy- mientras entraba a la clínica y salía casi de inmediato a ayudar

-Itachi- lo llamo al caminar un poco más- ¿me ayudas?

-Hai- me dice al tomar mis cosas

Así un poco más ligeros pudimos llevar las cosas, al llegar vi que aún no llegaba nadie, así que empecé a acomodar un par de cosas, por suerte unos minutos después llego Tenten y comenzábamos a arreglar las cosas del salón -muchísimas cosas- pensé al ver lo que nos faltaba, pero no le di importancia y solo me quite la chaqueta para arreglar el salón que tenía de todo.

-Llegué- dice Ino al arreglar las cosas

-Vayan por el cañón- le ordeno a las chicas

-Vamos todas

Y así sin la chamarra me anime a salir del salón e ir a buscar nuestros compañeros que seguramente estaban en mi salón, lo comprobé después de caminar por ese pasillo y escuchar las cosas que decían algunos chicos que me veía pasar a lo largo de la universidad y además subir las escaleras hasta la tercera planta -que incomodo- pensé al recordar cada cosa que decían al verme pasar -ojalá Sasuke hubiera estado aquí- pensé inconscientemente.

Al llegar al salón le avise a Shin sensei de la aula y demás explicaciones, mientras Ino y Tenten se fueron a buscar unas cosas que según habían pedido a la escuela para la exposición y que aún no habían ido por ellas, así que el sensei solo me ordeno que fuera por el cañón y llevarlo a la línea del enemigo o mejor dicho a mi muerte académica si algo salía mal.

-Zetsu-kun ¿me ayudas?- le suplico a mi amigo

-Hai, además no hay mucho por hacer- me dice con una sonrisa

Sin más caminamos por los pasillos hacia la oficina de asistencia, íbamos hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, solo era pasar tranquilamente el camino hasta esa oficina, claro no podía evitar las miradas idiotas del resto de mis compañeros de la universidad que no dejaban de escaparse sus comentarios burdos y poco apropiados, pero sí que provocaban que el resto me mirara y terminará babeado por mí.

-Shin sensei- le digo a mi sensei al ver que nos acompañaba por el cañón

-Sensei, sabe que Sakura-chan hizo todo el trabajo- le comento Zetsu

-Hai, aunque no sé si eso sea verdad- me mira mi sensei mientras los tres caminábamos

-Hai, eso es verdad- le dije analizando todas la circunstancias- inclusive el trabajo anterior lo hice yo sola

-Eso me di cuenta, pero ya le había dicho señorita Haruno que no dejará que ellas se aprovecharán- me dice un poco serio mi maestro

-Hai, pero ellas me habían prometido que la próxima vez si me ayudarían- le dije con completa seguridad ya que antes de desaparecerme con Sasuke, había arreglado esos pendientes

-Al menos lo hicieron- me dice un poco menos serio

-Hai, solo que no espere que sea perfecto el trabajo, cometí un par de errores- le dije bastante apenada- ya que por hacerlo sola no me fije en muchos detalles que con los demás trabajos logre ver

-No se preocupe por eso- me dice con respeto -por lo que respecta a su exposición solo le voy a pedir una cosa

-Claro- le responde velozmente

-Ustedes exponen como lo habían planeado y al final haré una serie de preguntas acerca de su exposición, así que le pido que no responda, para que vea que tanto saben acerca de su tema

-Hai- respondo al ver pensar en ese momento

Llegamos unos minutos después de esa charla a la oficina, hicimos lo que faltaba de los trámites y nos fuimos hacia el aula-auditorio, seguimos hablando de eso y del maldito frío que me estaba helando hasta los huesos y de lo cual me maldecía internamente por olvidar ponerme la chamarra cuando salí del aula, además de que tuve la oportunidad de sacar un mensaje que tenía bajo la manga.

-Sensei lo que pasa es que si se fija las tres estamos de blanco- le dije con una sonrisa- pero como se fija yo vengo solo de blanco y ellas llevan sus licras negras, ya que ambas son mis asistentes

-Así parece- me responde con un una sonrisa

-La verdad que eso no les queda, realmente parecen asistentes

No es que las criticará por todo lo que me hicieron -eso sería rebajarme- lo decía porque en realidad eso era cierto, antes de que me despidiera de mi Okaasan ella me dijo algo similar e inclusive Hidan e Itachi mencionaron algo así por su ropa. Es que su famoso vestido parecía más bien un blusón largo tejido, con unas licras negras y sus zapatillas negras, que no le daba el aspecto serio que se buscaba.

-Entremos- dijo mi sensei- coloquen lo último- me solicita mientras veía como el resto de mis compañeros ya habían entrado e inclusive ya estaban sentados en sus lugares

Yo me puse a hacer eso que me ordeno, pero por lo nervios no lograba hacerlo, me sentía tan torpe con esta ropa que no sabía cómo moverme, como dije no era la primera vez, pero ver la cara que ponían mis compañeros y en especial la de Sasori me hacía sudar frío, mi cuerpo temblaba de solo escuchar las palabras de los Akatsuki que estaban en la clase.

-Sasori me puedes ayudar- al ver que no me concentraba y no sabía cómo conectarlo

-Hai- mientras venía a ayudarme

Ya cuando todo estuvo listo, me acomode de una manera impecable y comencé a explicar en conjunto con ellas, claro yo hablaba más que ellas, ya que solo yo conocía a la perfección, así que en medio de cada punto que recordaba que se me había olvidado daba una clara explicación de lo que había faltado.

-¿Alguna pregunta a sus compañeras?- dice Shin sensei

-Hai- escuche a Yukito

En ese momento empezaron a quemar Yukito con su ejército de seguidoras a Ino y Tenten, claro también lo quería hacer conmigo, pero al yo haber prometido no hablar acerca de eso, solo escuchaba las respuestas burdas y poco fundadas que ambas trataban de dar, claro yo solo cubría mis labios levemente con mis dedos y esperaba las famosas preguntas del sensei, que en cuanto llegaron fueron su peor humillación, ambas no sabían cómo defenderse y yo no haría nada, así que solo escuchaba todo.

-Bueno si eso es todo, los veo la próxima clase- le dice al resto- ya pueden recoger chicas

-Hai- respondemos a unísono

Empezamos a recoger todo y veo como su rostro se había llenado de rabia y molestia, claro, jamás las habían podido humillar de una manera tan olímpica y aunque no lo admitieran, todas sabíamos que en ese momento se había roto esa amistad, que al menos en mi caso, no me hacía ningún bien y esto me estaba librando de una embolia que según investigue, estuve a unos segundos de pasar por todo lo que me habían hecho sufrir.

-VENGANZA PRIMERA PARTE: HECHA- me dije internamente -siguiente pasó…

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	16. Chapter 15 Últimos Arreglos Parte I

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza yo estaba diciendo en la página de Sasusaku fans de Facebook que lo iba a subir en el viernes y después que el lunes, pero como parte de mis sorpresas de cumpleaños me prepararon un pastel de cumpleaños y ayer me llevaron a un buffet y arrasé con todo a mi paso –lo cual es increíble para alguien de mi talla y peso XD- como sea… ya volví y espero llegar al capítulo 20 en el transcurso de mis dos semanas de vacaciones.**_

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**LOS ÚLTIMOS ARREGLOS (PARTE I)**

Pero no solo eso paso en esos tres días, no, eso solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que se estaba avecinando a mi vida, en esos tres días varias cosas empezaron a pasar, pero lo que casi me mata de una embolia fueron las acciones de ellas, mi vida estaba comenzando a cambiar de un lado a otro.

Seguramente se debía a que internamente aquella pequeña Sakura que solo estaba dormida empezaba a despertar y a florecer en medio de todo, aquella que me dio el valor de enfrentarme a Ino y a Tenten, la que me decía que era momento de enseñarles a todo que si era un chica fuerte y no solo aquella chica que dormía en el sueño de una vida sencilla.

Así que mi semana al menos en esos días vario no solo por la embolia que esas chicas me producían sino en todo lo que se avecinaba, la planeación se volvía unos días más difícil y otros días demasiado sencilla al menos en lo que llevo hasta hoy miércoles en la noche, que es cuando termino de acomodar todas mis ideas mientras me tiro a la cama y tomo mi almohada quedando dormida y solo pensando en cada día como si lo volviera a vivir.

LUNES

Pensaba en todo lo que paso en mi día de ayer a lado del hormonal Uchiha, que solo me había hecho confundirme, volver a amarlo y de nuevo hacer que en mi corazón lo quiera odiar, me tenía hecha un desastre y la verdad que no estaba para soportar más esto, pero tampoco sabía como iba a estar mi vida fuera de la universidad, al menos en eso he pensando desde que me desperté y aún ahora que acabaron las clases.

Tuve la suerte de llevarme el automóvil por lo que mi vida parecía un poco más sencilla, como era de esperarme solo pensaba en la hora de irme a mi casa y tirarme a dormir una buena siesta, ya era mi mala costumbre y por más que la trataba de erradicar de mi vida no la podía quitar de mi vida, por lo que al terminar la exposición de Sasori, por solo pensar en mi trabajo con esas brujas, no recordaba lo tonta que me puse al momento que vi a Sasori con su traje negro su camisa blanca y su corbata lila, ni hablar de su abrigo negro, bueno solo me perdí viéndolo de arriba abajo, era el chico perfecto.

Eso solo fue algo, porque al terminar su exposición y a pesar de lo que dijeron sus compañeros de equipo, se llevo mi mochila a mi automóvil -siempre un caballero- y con ese traje, bueno me tenía en una verdadera burbuja de amor, después de que me dejo las cosas y me ayudo a subir, hizo lo impensable, bueno eso es un decir, ya que por tener la mente en la Luna y él siendo tan lindo como siempre, nos besamos levemente los labios.

Claro yo tenía que girarme exactamente en el momento que él se despedía de mi, como siempre con un beso en la mejilla, pero que por mis nervios y mi cabeza babeando por seguirlo viendo me hizo hacer eso, pero no fue un largo beso, solo fue un leve roce, que termino en un segundo, ya que él se separo y se disculpo como un caballero, yo me quede petrificada, aún estoy petrificada o algo así, porque estoy manejando por la carretera de siempre y solo pensando en ese instante.

-Me siento muy rara- tocando mis labios

No es que fuera un largo beso, ni que lo hubiéramos planeado, solo salió; sin embargo, una parte de mi se siente culpable por eso, aún no sé que parte es esa, porque en realidad se sintió muy bien, fue muy cálido su roce y sentí la necesidad de corresponderlo, pero hay otra parte de mi la que se siente mal y solo hacia que mis mejillas ardieran de solo recordarlo.

-Fue bueno pero siento que lo traicione- me dije frenando en un semáforo

Tenía la mente perdida en un mar de ansiedad, todo era una revolución para mi, quería volverlo a besarlo o que él me besará sin pensarlo, pero no sé, una parte de mi siente que traicione a Sasuke, pero eso no lo entiendo, él y yo no somos nada en verdad, yo solo era su apuesta, su juguete, la chica para divertirse por un mes, aquella chica que era un molestia para él, solo eso era para él, una nada; sin embargo, me siento tan mal, tan culpable, como si hubiera faltado a él.

-Eso no puede ser, Sasuke no es mi novio- me dije al ver que llegaba a mi casa

Claro que no lo es, pero en mi inconsciente ya lo era, desde el momento que me entregue a él porque me di cuenta que lo amaba y que solo quería hacerlo feliz, desde ese día, yo deje de verlo como el chico que me llevo a entrar a una estúpida dieta a ser el chico del que estaba completamente enamorada.

-Soy una tonta enamorada- dije con una sonrisa melancólica -love fool

Siempre me gusto esa canción y ahora no había palabras para describir lo bien que encajaba con mi vida, la cual se volvía un desastre, bueno un desastre es poco y ahora con ese pequeño beso con Sasori olvide lo importante -el último día en la clínica- me digo, mientras estaciono el auto y le mando un mensaje a Sasori, ya que con la vergüenza olvide nuestro día.

Inmediatamente me respondió el mensaje diciendo que nos veríamos a la hora de siempre, que no me preocupará por eso, no sé porque me lo dijo de ese modo, pero bueno Sasori era el menor de mis conflictos internos, ya que desde el primer mes que lo conocí, aunque las cosas cambien, nada podrá quitar de mi mente que aún siento algo muy fuerte por él, no como identificarlo ahora pero a pesar de todo siempre a estado en mi corazón.

-Musume que bueno que llegaste- escucho a mi Okaasan desde el pasillo de mi casa -no sabes que paso

-Genial, tengo que adivinar- pensé en un momento donde mi mente no hacía más que pensar en un beso -¿qué ocurre Okaasan?- le dije con una sonrisa, ya que ella no merecía un mal trato

-Mira que te trajeron- me dice con una sonrisa mientras me entrega una caja blanca

No esperaba nada, menos una enorme caja, así que con mi Okaasan me metí a mi habitación para abrir eso que tanto llamo la atención a ella y que al tener solo una tarjeta con mi nombre, me impresionaba y me daba más curiosidad saber que podía ser, jamás en mis 20 años había recibido un regalo como ese y me da algo de miedo pensar que es una broma.

-Ya vuelvo- me dice al escuchar el timbre- mientras ábrelo

-Hai- le respondo sin chistar

Abrí la caja y me quede impresionada, no era menos que impresionante, era asombroso, increíble, estupendo, magnifico, bueno los atributos al contenido de esa caja se quedaban cortos, jamás en toda mi existencia imagine un regalo como ese -un vestido- pero que vestido, jamás imagine ver un vestido de fiesta mejor que este, todo en él se veía perfecto, era delicado y a la vez perfecto.

-Bellísimo- exclame al sacarlo y colocarlo arriba de mi ropa

-Hmp… veo que te gusto- escucho una voz detrás de mi

-Sasuke…- exclame de una manera extraña

-Hmp- él solo lo dijo con duda al ver esa expresión salir de mi boca

No era para menos, hasta hace unos segundos pensaba en el beso con Sasori y con lo mal que me sentía de haber traicionado a Sasuke, ahora que lo tenía enfrente una parte de mi sentía esa culpa, otra se sentía dichosa de ver que él me regalo este hermoso vestido y otra parte, tal vez la que he dejado que me domine, aún quería reclamarle por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar.

-Arigatoo- le digo dándome la vuelta, pero no con una sonrisa, sino de manera seria- no pensé que le darías algo a alguien que es una molestia para ti

-Hmp… yo…-pero lo interrumpí

-No tienes que decirme nada, ya sabes que iré contigo a la fiesta…- pero ahora me interrumpió

Como todo lo particular en él, solo me calló besándome de una manera suave, claro jamás estaba claro su mensaje conmigo pero al menos sabía que algo había en eso, jamás lo entendería, pero creo que era un lo siento al menos eso parece; sin embargo ese lo siento ya es tarde para mi.

-Lo lamento- me dice al separarnos

-No hay nada que perdonar- le dije aún seria -solo soy tu juego- pensé con mi alma envenenada

-Hmp… -y de nuevo ese maldito monosílabo -si lo hay

-Ya no pasa nada, como dije cumpliré mi palabra- no podía sentirme más molesta

-Sakura...- me abraza de una manera cálida

-Sasuke…- una parte de mi quería que me soltará pero me sentía tan bien que solo cerré mis ojos

I'm not a perfect person

As many things I wish I didn't do

Casi al momento que empecé a escuchar mi celular me separe de él -Sasori- pensé al ver mi celular sonar, solo mire de reojo a Sasuke y conteste.

-Moshi moshi- conteste con una sonrisa y levemente roce mis labios con mis dedos

-Moshi moshi Saku- lo escucho un poco serio

-¿Qué pasa?- no podía negarlo, me preocupe en el momento que lo escuche así

-Sé que hoy es el día que preparamos las clase de Anko sensei- me dijo un poco más tranquilo

-Si hoy es nuestro día- le dije mientras sentía que salía de mis labios una verdadera sonrisa coqueta

-Este…- sentí como volvía su tono frío- hoy no podré ir contigo

-¿Qué paso?- volví a preocuparme

-Mi Otoosan me consiguió un trabajo y es para hoy- me dice de manera triste- acabo de llegar al trabajo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de cambiarme

-….- me sentí muy triste en ese momento, no sé pero no podía negar que me gustaba su compañía en los lunes, en nuestros lunes -No te preocupes- trate se sonar más tranquila de lo que me sentía- yo voy a comprar las cosas y ya mañana me pagas

-¿Estas segura Saku?- me pregunta

-Hai, mañana en la clínica vemos eso, ahorita salgo a comprar las cosas- le dije completamente tranquila- así que no te preocupes y solo piensa en tu trabajo

-Sabes…- lo escucho tranquilo- eres la mejor chica que he conocido y te quería decir que…- pero escucho que lo llaman- te lo digo mañana, ahora me llaman

-Hai, sayonara- mientras sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban con las palabras de Sasori

-Sayonara Saku- me dice colgando

En cuanto aleje el celular de mi rostro, me di cuenta que Sasuke no estaba ni un poco contento por esa llamada solo se me había quedado viendo mientras yo le había dado la espalda -me siento mal- pensé, al verlo de nuevo así, no lo había visto realmente así de molesto desde el día que entre a la biblioteca y aprendí un poco más de su familia y de todo lo que había pasado.

-Hmp… ¿quién era?- me pregunta a verme a los ojos

-Mi compañero de…- pero di una pausa- era Sasori

-Sasori…- dijo molesto, seguramente recordó que fue el chico que me envió el mensaje el vienes pasado -¿qué quería?- más molesto

-Nada, solo me dijo que…- volví a dar una pausa- no debería de darte una explicación, eso no estaba en el trato

-Hmp… solo es una pregunta- me asegura, tratando de calmarse

-¿Realmente de qué te sirve saber eso?- le pregunto, evadiendo su vista- no eres nada mio

-Hmp… solo es curiosidad- me dice con una aparente tranquilidad

-Buena respuesta- pensé al buscar una nueva justificación- además no somos amigos

-Tks…- eso si le molesto- podríamos serlo

-¿En verdad lo quisieras?- le pregunto mirándolo

-Hai- me responde

-Esta bien, como dejamos de ser conocidos- levanto mi mano- ahora seremos amigos

-Hmp…- me dice correspondiendo mi acto- ¿ahora me dirás?

-Iie- sonrió- tengo que salir ahorita

-Eso no estaba…- pero lo interrumpo

-Los amigos no hacen tratos-sonrió con triunfo

Estaba por sacar más palabras que lo hicieran sentirse intranquilo y muy molesto, claro no iba a soportar que yo fuera la que dominará esta situación que desde el primer día hasta el día que me dijo molestia, yo lo deje que me controlará, que más daba eso que tomar la decisiones.

-Sakura, Sasuke- nos dice mi okaasan con una sonrisa mientras entra a mi habitación- que bueno que los dos están

-¿Nani?- le pregunte con duda

-¿Qué ocurre señora Haruno?- le pregunta ese Uchiha que sabía como hablarle a mi okaasan

-Dime Reira- le dice con una sonrisa- pero no viene a eso, quería que me acompañarán con mi otoosan

-Cla… ¿los dos?- pregunte más confundida

-Hai, vamos Reira- le dice Sasuke muy diferente a como me hablaba

-Sabía que dirías que si- le dice mi okaasan, mientras ambos salen de la habitación- Sakura date prisa

-Ha-hai- le respondo después de ver como se iban los dos- como tiene suerte- susurro

Salimos de la casa y como era de esperar, Sasuke y mi okaasan se fueron adelante para hablar, para hablar del clima, de lo que fuera, ni siquiera les he puesto atención, ya que me coloque los auriculares del celular y me dedique solo a escuchar la radio, de vez en cuando susurraba las canciones pero nada importante, solo veía el camino, lo cual no era nada divertido pero era mejor que verlos a ellos, era algo que me parecía más raro de lo que jamás imagine.

-Ojiisan- pronunció al llegar a la casa de mi abuelo y entrar a su casa- ojiisan

-Aquí estoy Saku- me dice mientras me abraza

Siempre lleve una buena relación con mis abuelos y ahora que mi obaasan murió, solo me queda mi ojiisan, por lo que siempre que llego a su casa, lo llego a abrazar con mucha fuerza y sintiéndome feliz de tenerlo aún con nosotros y porque siempre ha estado cuidando de nosotros.

-Veo que ya lo encontraste- escucho a mi okaasan detrás de mi

-Reira- pronuncia mi ojiisan- ya tenía días que no venías

-Discúlpame otoosan, pero últimamente he estado ocupada- le dice mi okaasan- pero ahora viene con Sakura y con un amigo de ella- claro jamás olvidaría a Sasuke, antes me olvida que olvidarlo

-Uchiha Sasuke- se presenta ante mi ojiisan de la manera más respetuosa que jamás vi

-Un gusto Sasuke, mi nombre es Tanaka Kurosuke- mientras se separa de mí y le hace una reverencia que de inmediato responde Sasuke

-Otro más…- susurre, me sentí un poco celosa al ver que solo le prestaban atención a Sasuke y no a mi

-Así que eres amigo de Sakura- le dice mi ojiisan- veo que usas los saludos tradicionales

-Lleve una educación donde se veía las tradiciones más antiguas de Japón…- hablaba Sasuke

-Bla, bla, bla- pensé mientras los veía a los tres hablando y me colocaba los auriculares por unos minutos pero sin música

Yo decidí mejor dejar que los tres amigos se conocieran un poco mejor, así que me fui del ese lugar, hacía la habitación de tv, donde me puse a ver lo primero que hubiera -claro en los canales de niños- ya que siempre me gusto ver un buen programa de caricaturas que cosas que bueno llevaban mucha sangre y guerra o cualquier cosa que al final de cuentas no me servían de nada.

-Esos seguirán en su bla, bla, bla…- dije mientras no encontraba nada bueno en la tv

Me acosté en el sillón de la habitación mientras no dejaba de darle la vuelta completa a todos los canales del cable, pero no encontraba nada que realmente me llamará la atención o más bien era mi mala suerte, porque la mayoría solo estaba en comerciales y yo odiaba los comerciales.

-La Momia- me dije al ver en el canal 32 pasaban esa película- ya es algo

Ni siquiera se cuanto estuve así que cuando me di cuenta ya había acabado la película, lo cual me empezó a volver a fastidiar y a sentirme aburrida, así que puse mis auriculares y solo escuchaba la música que tenía en la memoria y como era de imaginarme, sentí como en unos minutos mis ojos se sentían pesados, así que me quite mi abrigo, ya que hacía frío y me cubrí con el de cobija.

-Saku- escucho a lo lejos la voz de mi ojiisan

-Se quedo dormida- dice mi okaasan-de nuevo

-Seguramente se aburrió y se quedo dormida- decía mi ojiisan

-Pero hay que despertarla-escucho a mi okaasan- tenemos que ir a comprar sus cosas de mañana- suspira

-Déjala dormir un poco más- de nuevo escuchaba a mi ojiisan

-Hmp…- escucho a Sasuke, ¿qué no puede decir otra cosa?- yo la llevo así al automóvil mientras se despierta, así no pierden tiempo

-Hai- los escucho a ambos y no son para consultarme eso

Después sentí que me cargaban, pero por más que quería abrir los ojos para decirles que me dejaran dormir o que al menos me dejarán mi dignidad para moverme yo sola al automóvil, no sentía que mis ojos se abrieran, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo, mi Okaasan me acomodo para que yo estuviera recargada en el pecho de Sasuke y que mis manos estuvieran rodeando su cuello, no era mala la idea, ya que él llevaba puesto su perfume que tanto amaba y que cuando lo llegaba a oler en algún lugar solo me hacía sentir segura y confortable.

-Acomoda bien su cabeza- escucho a mi okaasan- Sasuke te pasas con Sakura para cuidarla

-Hai- le dijo sentándose a mi lado y por inercia cayendo mi cabeza a su hombro

-Tenía mucho que no veía a Sakura dormir así en la tarde- escucho a mi ojiisan

-Otoosan, es que tu no estas con ella de lunes a viernes- le dice mi okaasan- nada la despierta

-¿Así es siempre?- pregunta Sasuke

-Al menos desde la secundaria- dice en tono de burla mi okaasan

Lo que me faltaba ser humillada por mis propios familiares, pero no podía despertar, bueno al menos ya puedo mover más mi cuerpo y moví mis manos levemente, pero solo lo hice para acomodar mis manos en mi cabeza, así he estado por algo de tiempo y yo aún no puedo despertar.

-Ya regresamos, vamos al banco- escucho a mi okaasan en algún momento que volvía a escucharlos

-Yo te acompaño Musume- escucho a mi ojiisan cerrando la puerta

Sasuke me abrazo en ese momento y sentí como su respiración se acercaba a mi boca hasta besarnos, lo cual por arte de magia, hizo que me despertará y abriera los ojos, era algo bastante curioso, por lo que me empecé a reír por eso.

-Hmp…- solo exclamo- pensé que dormías

-Yo pensé lo mismo- volví a reír

-¿Así que no tienes tan pesado el sueño?- me pregunta arqueando la ceja

-Iie, si lo tengo, solo que me despertó mi príncipe azul- me empecé a reír de una manera más sonora

Sasuke en ese momento me jalo del brazo y me volvió a besar, solo que esta vez lo hacía de una manera más violenta, por lo que me molesto un poco al principio, pero que no dude en corresponderle abrazándolo del cuello y él abrazando mi cintura, lo cual profundizaba más el beso, bueno no solo fue uno ya que solo dábamos algunas bocanadas de aire y nos volvíamos a besar.

-¿Ahora príncipe azul?- me pregunta de manera arrogante

-Es un decir- le dije acariciando su cabello- creo que siempre serás el sapo- mientras lo beso

-Que se transforma en el príncipe- me dice en su mismo tono besándome

-Iie siempre serás el sapo- pero recordé donde estamos, por lo que me separé- ya te besé y sigues siendo un sapo

-Hmp- se puso serio al ver que me separe y lo que te dije

-Pero no es tan malo este sapito- le digo besando su mejilla

-Hmp, necesitas algo para convencerlo- me dice mirándome de reojo

-Solo por esta vez- lo abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña

-Más tarde veré eso- me dice mientras me acomodaba en sus piernas para acostarme

-Creo que será hasta el miércoles, que estaré más libre, aún no compro lo de mañana-cerrando mis ojos

-¿Sasori es tu compañero en la clínica?- me pregunta mientras acaricia mi cabello

-Hai, solo que esta vez tuvo un trabajo sorpresa- suspiro- así que ahora tengo que conseguir las cosas yo sola

-No creo que lo hagas sola- me dice tranquilo sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Esta tu ojiisan y tú okaasan- me dice

-Hai, por eso no me preocupo- sonrió- además tu estas aquí- le digo, mientras pienso en lo que le acabo de decir

-Hai- mientras siento que me besa suavemente

Después del beso nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, yo me siento mal por lo que le dije y bueno él, no sé en que pensaba pero cuando abrí los ojos su cabeza por unos instantes estaba mirando hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados y después de susurrar no sé que cosa, la levanto hacia el techo.

-Espero no haberme tardado- escucho que dice mi okaasan abriendo la puerta

-La fila estaba muy larga- dice mi ojiisan

-…- solo cerré los ojos, por algo no me gustaba que me vieran así

-No hay problema- escucho a Sasuke

Después de unos minutos me levante y fingí que recién me despertaba por lo que no se dieron cuenta de nada, solo vi como Sasuke no me miraba con buena cara, pero seguramente en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que cuando le dije que nadie sabría eso, era nadie, ni siquiera mi familia, en especial mi familia, por lo que tome sin que se dieran cuenta la mano de Sasuke y él solo me correspondió.

-Okaasan, vamos por las cosas que tengo que comprar- le dije mirándola

-Eso mismo pensaba- me responde- pero como no me habías dicho por donde, no sabía a donde ir

-Es verdad- soltando la mano de Sasuke- primero iremos por las cosas del Centro

El resto de la tarde me la pase con los tres, yo iba delante de ellos, mientras ellos hablaban de algunos relatos de mi obaasan o de mi familia, los cuales yo me los sabía muy bien y solo me hacían reír al ver la cara de Sasuke, no sé como describirlo, pero parecía bastante atento a todo eso, además como note, no solo mi okaasan lo quería, ahora mi ojiisan lo quería como si fuera uno más de mi familia -se nota que mi familia esta loca- pensé, mientras ellos se quedaron afuera de una tienda y de repente se fueron, era el último lugar.

-¿Qué les pasa?- me pregunte al no ver un rastro de ellos

Yo como no estaba tan intranquila por eso -todos son raros- solo me dirigí al estacionamiento, debo de admitir que no me agradaba andar sola en la noche, por lo que solo me acomode mi abrigo y me puse los auriculares, los cuales no me dejaban escuchar nada que no fuera la música que puse en el reproductor, nada escandaloso, solo era para darme ánimos de moverme a ese lugar…

-Bo- siento a alguien tocando mi espalda

Todos los que me conocen saben que odio que me asusten, así que como parte de mi propio instinto, le di una gran patada a la persona que me asusto, no es que me gustará golpear a las personas, pero el estar en la noche, sola y que me asusten, simplemente me alentó a darle una buena patada en la entrepierna.

-Musume- escucho que mi okaasan me regaña

-Gomen- digo al ver a Sasuke en el suelo- pensé que…

-Pero hija solo era una broma- la escucho molesta

-Lo sé, lo sé- dije agachándome a donde estaba- Sasuke gomen

Mal es poco de como me sentía, siempre pensé en darle una buena venganza pero no así, me siento terrible y no sé como disculparme con él, es lo peor que pude hacer y ahora, bueno en estos momentos no hizo nada malo, al contrario estuvo conmigo, me cargo y me cuido mientras dormía, no debí de haberle pagado así su buen trato de hoy, porque mañana…. Mañana volverá a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Hmp…- solo me decía

-Enserio perdóname- no tenía cara para decirle nada, me siento fatal

-Musume ayúdame a levantarlo- me dice acercándose

-Hai- mientras ambas lo levantamos

-¿Qué paso?- escucho a mi ojiisan que llegaba con unas cosas

-Nada, es solo que Sakura le dio una patada a Sasuke- dice seria mi okaasan

-Fue un accidente- les digo muy sonrojada- saben que no me deben de asustar

-Eso es verdad- dice mi ojiisan- bueno vamos a la casa

Después de eso todo fue un completo silencio, yo no tenía el valor de hablar, me sentía demasiado culpable, ni siquiera tenía el valor de ver a Sasuke -fue un accidente- retumbaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no me hacía sentir mejor, solo empeoraba todo -no parece accidente- me dije al pensar que mi parte molesta seguro que esta feliz de eso que hice.

-Chicos los dejamos- escucho a mi okaasan- para que hablen

-Arigatoo- dice Sasuke, yo no podía si quiera mirarlo

-Gomen Sasuke, Gomen- le dije sin mirarlo

-Sakura…- escucho que me gira hacia él -ya lo sé

-Gomen- en verdad no podía decir otra palabra, por lo que comencé a sollozar- no era mi intención

-Lo sé- mientras me abraza

No había más palabras, así que solo rozó mis labios y me abrazó, mientas yo no dejaba de llorar, pero ya no era por ese accidente, es que realmente me sentía mal con él, el beso de Sasori salió a flote en ese momento y después que él estuviera todo el día y que yo aún pensaba en la venganza, no sabía que pensar, así que solo lloré con más sentimiento.

-Sakura- me dice separándose- me tengo que ir

-Claro- limpiando mi rostro

-Te veo hasta el miércoles- mientras me vuelve a besar y se aleja de ahí

Yo me quede unos minutos hasta que mi cara dejo de tener las marcas de que llore, ya le explique a mi okaasan que me disculpe, después acomode mis cosas, un poco confundida, ya no quería venganza, yo solo lo quería a él… bueno al menos por este lunes lo quiero a él.

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	17. Chapter 16 Últimos Arreglos Parte II

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza en el camino de la vida, murió penosamente mi inspiración y por más que trato que hacer una frase, no puedo y me siento mal por no traerles a tiempo la continuación, pero como sea este ya lo tenía hecho y espero les guste jejeje**_

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

**LOS ÚLTIMOS ARREGLOS (PARTE II)**

El lunes parecía un poco complicado, pero el martes, bueno ese si que se estaba ganando el premio, ya que solo fue mi día de angustia, bueno en una parte de mi vida, ya que ese día si que fue mi día con Sasori y como me di cuenta, realmente cada uno me conquista de una manera extraña, espero que mañana miércoles nada sea más raro que esto.

**MARTES**

Después de soportar las palabras de esas brujas a la mitad de la clase en la clínica, que solo me han enredado más la cabeza, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que faltan y a pesar de tener a Sasori a mi lado, yo sentía como solo era una testigo del avance del tiempo, parecía que yo me había atorado en ese lapso de tiempo, sin embargo el tiempo avanzaba sin mi e iba demasiado rápido.

Al final solo veía como una tonta como Sasori se dedicaba a atender a los enfermos, siempre era cálido con las personas, cosa que me hacía admirarlo más y dentro de mi corazón lo hacia vibrar y que sintiera mariposas en el estomago, pero con Anko sensei cerca, ya que estábamos a unos minutos de terminar era más presión para ambos, bueno solo para él porque yo parecía una completa inútil.

-Sasori, Sakura- nos llama Anko sensei

-Voy- respondo y me acerco a ella

-¿Cuánto les falta para terminar?- me pregunta

-Ya estamos por terminar la ficha que nos dio- le respondo tranquila

En ese momento solo me quedaba hacer eso, tratar de ganar un poco de tiempo, solo miraba de reojo como Sasori se esforzaba por los dos, en verdad que lo admiro por su decisión y valor, por su confianza y seguridad, por su responsabilidad y esfuerzo, por todo lo que estaba haciendo para que ambos saliéramos bien en una situación como esta, se lo tengo que recompensar después.

-Sensei- la llame al pensar que hacer para que me viera -¿Algo parecido llevaremos el siguiente semestre?

-Hai, solo que será otro sensei quien este con ustedes- me dice en su tono seco

-¿Sabe quién nos va a dar?- le pregunto mostrando interés

-Hai, les dará el siguiente semestre…- pensando- espera aún no lo sé

-Ya veo, hasta el siguiente período lo sabremos- le respondo pensando en eso que me dijo

-Hai, hasta el siguiente período lo sabrán- me dice más tranquila

-Esta bien sensei- respondo tranquila y viendo que Sasori termino

-Sensei- dice Sasori al acercarse a nosotras- aquí esta lo que nos faltaba

-Ya se los reviso- revisando

Como era de esperarse, sacamos una calificación perfecta, en verdad que habíamos mejorado, en especial Sasori que jamás se mostraba como lo que en verdad era, sino como uno más del salón académicamente , así que jamás desatascaba pero con esto que estábamos haciendo demostraba que en verdad era alguien bueno para este trabajo.

No espero mucho tiempo para que Anko sensei se fuera para dejarnos solos. No sé como en ese momento todo se volvió a perder en mi mundo de confusión, no es que sea la chica más centrada del mundo, pero al menos sabía que era lo que quería, bueno creo que exagero, porque en cuestiones de amor jamás sé lo que quiero; y no es que ahora estuviera con esas dudas pero en verdad no sabía que decir y que pensar con Sasuke y su apuesta, no sé que hacer con Sasori que jamás ha jugado conmigo y siempre ha sido respetuoso.

-Saku ¿qué pasa?- me dice Sasori después de acabar la revisión de Anko

-Nada, es solo que me despiste- le dije sonrojada

No le mentía, estuve con la mente en su sitio o algo así, porque no podía evitar sentir que el tiempo se me iba de las manos, por más que me esforzaba no podía, era algo que ya no estaba controlado por mí, lo cual comenzaba a detestar, además no sabía que me estaba pasado que no pude ayudar a Sasori y solo me veía como una inútil que entretenía a Anko sensei.

-¿Tu Okaasan va a venir por ti?- me pregunta sacándome de mi s pensamientos

-¿Nani?- en verdad no había entendido eso

-¿Qué si alguien va a venir por ti?- me pregunta tranquilo

-Hai- le respondo- mi okaasan va a venir por mí

-Oh- lo escucho que pronuncia- entonces… creo que te veo mañana

-Hai- le respondo un poco dudosa, esa última frase me saco de onda- te veo mañana

En ese momento, Sasori se acercó a mi y me dio un suave beso en mis mejillas, las cuales comenzaron a arder como si las hubieran quemado de algo y no era para menos, aun su presencia me confunde y me abruma, aun no sé si para la misma dirección que antes pero al menos me siento bien por su cálido apoyo. Después de eso se fue en la dirección opuesta donde su hermano lo esperaba.

-Que día- suspiro al verlo irse por el pasillo

Después de eso, espere a que mi okaasan llegará, por suerte llego con mi ojiisan por lo que me sentí tranquila, al menos así podría fingir como me sentía ante todo, porque en verdad que era una enorme confusión, pero al ver a mi okaasan recordando con mi ojiisan las cosas de su infancia, en verdad que mi hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

Mi obaasan era una gran persona, la última vez que hable con ella antes de que fuera al hospital en verdad ha marcado muchas de mis nuevas decisiones, ella me dijo que luchará por lo que quisiera, lo cual hasta este momento no me había costado en lo absoluto, obvio jamás me dijo que tenía que hacer con cosas del corazón, pero si lo hubiera dicho, tal vez muchas cosas serían más fáciles para mi.

-¿A dónde vamos Musume?- me pregunta mi okaasan

-Vamos a ir por las cosas que no conseguí en la universidad- le respondo un poco molesta, mientras ella cambia su rumbo de viaje

Bueno eso solo ha sido una pequeña interrupción de mi okaasan, porque ahora recordaba un poco más de sus palabras, como el momento en que me dijo que yo sería una gran mujer… ¿cómo lo sabía? Ella misma me dijo que me conocía y sabía que mi forma de ser era diferente al resto, tal vez es algo muy poético de su parte, pero para mi esas palabras me cambiaron, porque el día de su funeral no pude evitar apreciar su rostro y recordar esas últimas palabras y todo eso fue porque la abrace a pesar de que los demás me decían que no lo hiciera porque estaba enferma, pero como ella dijo, jamás he sido como el resto así que yo solo la abrace y le dije lo mucho que la quería, también es por eso que en todo su funeral no tuve razón de llorar.

-Ella se despidió de mí- me digo al ver por la ventana la ciudad

Ella con esas palabras y algunos consejos que me dio a lo largo de mi vida fueron muy especiales, ya que era la voz de su experiencia, tal vez nadie más la quiso escuchar, había veces que ni yo lo hacía porque sentía que mi vida era muy mía y debía cometer mis propios errores, como este que estoy cometiendo o como el que ayer cometí o como los que cometeré en el futuro.

Ahora que casi ha pasado un año las recuerdo con otros ojos, tal vez porque he madurado, tal vez porque la extraño o simplemente porque en estos momentos me gustaría preguntarle todas estas cosas, sería un consejo diferente al de Reira, eso lo sé, pero tal vez ella me de otra alternativa otro camino, claro también ella me hubiera dicho como enfrentarme a las brujas de Ino y Tenten.

**UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS**

Terminamos las famosas compras que tantos dolores de cabeza me estaban provocando, para mi suerte solo me faltaba conseguir el famoso vestido blanco, el cual no sabía ni donde conseguirlo y bueno eso me volvió a molestar ya que me había quedado sin presupuesto por todo lo que gaste, a pesar de ser renta, con lo del depósito fue algo inesperado, así que bueno, no sabía por donde empezar.

-Musume- me dice mi okaasan

-¿Nani?- le pregunto mientras veo el regreso a mi casa

-Voy a casa de Kanade para ver si Kokoro te puede prestar uno de sus vestidos- me dice cambiando la dirección

-Si es que me llega a quedar- bufo

No lo podía evitar, mi cuñada era mucho más delgada que yo y ya para decir ero, es exagerar, pero en verdad era así de delgada, lo cual en su comparación me hacía ver como una chica con curvas, pero ahora sería lo mejor que me quedará alguno de sus vestidos, solo eso me salvaría de comprarlo o de preguntarle a alguna de mis amigas, pero de seguro no me quedaría ninguno de ellos.

**EN CASA DE KANADE**

-Que suerte tienes musume- me dice mi okaasan- parece que si te puede quedar

-Sino le queda- escucho a mi oniisan- puede llevarse los dos

-Hai- le digo viendo ambos vestidos

-Arigatoo- escucho a Reira- es una suerte que Kokoro tenga vestidos blancos

En verdad que si era una verdadera suerte o mejor dicho era un verdadero milagro, por suerte aún era temprano y me daba tiempo de ver cual de los dos vestidos me podían quedar, aunque sigo dudando que alguno de ellos me venga bien, espero que si me queden.

Después de eso nos despedimos de mi oniisan y nos dirigimos a la casa, bajamos entre los tres las cosas, mi ojiisan fue el que más cosas cargo y ni hablar de mi okaasan, ella lo hizo mejor y ahora con los vestidos de Kokoro puedo sentirme tranquila de que al fin podré llevar esa famosa ropa que ese par de arpías mi hizo conseguir.

-Sakura- me saca de mis pensamientos mi okaasan

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto

-Tocan la puerta, ve a abrir- me ordena

-Hai- le respondo

Sin más la obedecí, no puedo imaginar quien puede estar al otro lado de la puerta, en primer lugar dudo que sea Sasuke, ya que le había advertido que hoy no viniera a verme, así que él no puede ser, seguramente era alguien de los conocidos de Reira o de Jun, bueno de Jun no, porque ella ya esta en la universidad y llegará hasta en la noche, entonces debe ser algún vendedor, seguro eso ha de ser.

-Ohayo- digo al abrir la puerta

-Ohayo Saku- me dice aquella voz

-Sasori…- digo con un poco de impresión

En ese momento lo invite a pasar a la casa, no podía evitar aún sentirme muy impresionada, en verdad no lo esperaba a él, primero esperaba a Sasuke que a él, pero en verdad eso me alegra más, porque el siempre hace que mis días más oscuros se vean un poco más brillantes.

-Okaasan- la llamo

-Voy Sakura- me dice mientras se acerca

-Te presento a mi compañero...- le digo presentándolo

-No Akatsuna Sasori- se me adelanta, haciendo una reverencia

Al ver que él hizo eso, me hizo pensar como se habrá presentado la primera vez Sasuke, no creo que haya sido del mismo modo, pero al menos intuyo que pudo haber sido similar, su porte efebo y su distinción al hacer ese saludo me hizo pensar que jamás he sabido lo suficiente de él, solo se algo de su educación porque una vez lo hablamos, aunque en esa época no éramos más que conocidos.

-Un gusto Sasori- dice mi okaasan- mi nombre es Haruno Reira

-Es un placer al fin conocerla- le dice Sasori

-Lo mismo digo- le responde mi okaasan- Sakura habla mucho de ti

-No exageres okaasan- dije sonrojándome como un tomate

Yo me sentía tan avergonzada por las palabras de mi okaasan que no veía la hora en desaparecer -no, suena mejor eso de trágame tierra- pensé nada le queda mejor que eso, no miento fue algo vergonzoso y que no podía evitar, como siempre mi okaasan avergonzándome con eso y yo sin poderme defender.

-¿Qué pasa musume?- pregunta mi ojiisan saliendo de su habitación

-Acaba de llegar un amigo de Sakura- dice tranquila mi okaasan- otoosan

-Claro- dice llegando con nosotros- es un gusto conocerlo joven

-No Akatsuna Sasori- dice Sasori haciendo una reverencia más solemne

-¿Acaso todos los chicos hacen la misma reverencia? -pienso repentinamente

-Tanaka Kurosuke- le regresa el saludo- Sakura no me dijiste que todos tus amigos saben los saludos tradicionales- mirándome

-¿Cómo si yo lo supiera?- me pregunto- olvide eso- respondí sonrojándome

-Hechas las presentaciones- dice Reira- ¿quieres comer con nosotros?- mirando a Sasori

-Sería un placer- responde

Mi okaasan en ese momento y con ayuda de nosotros coloco la mesa, podría decir que mi casa tiene calor hogareño, ya que no posee nada cosmopolita ni nada por el estilo, solo es una simple casa con un comedor de madera y con 6 sillas para conformarlo, un mueble para los cubiertos y vajilla y nada más que las fotos de mis hermanos y yo. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de ese lugar, las fotos de nosotros tres cuando éramos más jóvenes y la hermosa foto de mi okaasan cuando tenía 30 años.

La comida era muy sencilla en realidad, nada particular y no es porque mi okaasan no sepa cocinar, es por el hecho que no es muy afecta a la cocina y prefiere salir a comprarla que hacerla en casa, pero por esta única ocasión alcanzo a cocinar antes de que fuera por mi y saliéramos a conseguir esas cosas que solo era parte mi odiosa cruz.

-Veo que tienes una educación distinguida- menciona mi ojiisan al sentarnos -¿dónde tomaste esas clases?

-Bueno señor, esas clases las tome hace unos años...- responde Sasori

Y nuevamente en esa parte de la conversación, yo parecía estar pintada o algo por el estilo, pero a diferencia de Sasuke, Sasori me empezó a dar mi lugar, si ellos empezaban a platicar de algo era el primero en mirarme y preguntarme sobre mi opinión o alguna cosa con tal de hacerme reír o al menos sentirme parte de la conversación.

-Sakura no sabía que tu familia era de Tokio- me dice con impresión Sasori

-Bueno solo mi familia- responde Reira- la familia de su otoosan es de Hiroshima

-Hai- afirmo- es un lugar muy hermoso

-Ya lo creo- me responde

Así nos pasamos toda la comida, hablando de diferentes temas, algunos acerca de mi o de mi familia y otros acerca de él, en verdad que lo estaba conociendo y cada vez me agradaba saber un poco más de él, no sabía como explicarlo, era en verdad fascinante su vida y su familia, tal vez no venía de una familia antigua del lugar o aristócrata, pero al menos era algo real.

-Saku- se acerca a mí después de que nos dejaron solos- ¿te gustaría salir al cine hoy?

-Hai, pero mañana es la exposición de patología- le digo con algo de tristeza

-Por eso lo decía, creo que sería bueno que salieras a tomar un poco de aire- toma mi mano- confía en mi

Lo mire por unos minutos, necesitaba pensarlo con detenimiento -Si digo que no, me quedaría revisando de nuevo la presentación y pensando que hacer- suspiro levemente -pero si digo que si, saldría a pasar un rato- sonrió levemente -así que yo pienso que…-.

-Hai, deja le pido permiso a okaasan- sonrió completamente

-Te espero afuera- me dice saliendo

En cuanto que vi que el salió del lugar, fui a buscar a mi okaasan que se encontraba en su habitación, no sabía como le iba a pedir permiso, aún no se como accedió a mi rara petición, hable tan rápido que ni yo supe lo que dije, pero al final lo importante fue su si y no esperaba otra cosa, porque ella sabía que me gustaba Sasori desde el primer semestre, pero antes de irme, me pregunto que si Sasuke era mi amigo o algo más, no porque él le dijera sino porque ella lo creyó.

EN EL CINE

Yo no sabía ni que película veríamos ni mucho menos que íbamos a comprar, solo sabía que al fin iba a cumplir mi ilusión, esa ilusión que tenía cuando lo vi la primera vez…

FLASH BACK

El día había sido muy raro, al llegar el primer día me temblaron las piernas, ni siquiera sabía donde buscar el salón, pero con algo de suerte llegue al salón y pude conocer a Konan e Ino, ambas chicas eran completamente diferentes, pero al hablar con ellas, resultaron ser muy amables, no sabía que hacer, así que al entrar al salón buscamos un lugar en la primera fila, pero hasta atrás, a mi me toco sentarme con ellas en el lado derecha, pero no me importo.

Poco a poco las clases iban pasando y yo iba conociendo mejor a esas chicas, no sabía ni que decir en un principio, ya que aún estaba muy nerviosa, así que solo me dedicaba a prestar atención a todas las clases o al menos eso intentaba, porque como toda chica adolescente trataba de ver a los chicos que formaban parte de mi grupo, se me habían hecho muy atractivos, Itachi y Tobi.

-Pero nada particular- pensé en el segundo descanso

En verdad nada me llamo la atención, tal vez porque no veía a todos, éramos más de 50 personas en un salón que parecía que no iba a cubrir nuestra demanda, pero al estar de tres personas. Después de llegar a nuestro segundo descanso, así que les pedí a las chicas que me dejarán unos minutos en el salón, ya que quería escribir como me sentía, necesitaba expresarme de algún modo, así que cuando vi que se alejaron.

-Creo que tengo una idea- pensé- al tomar la última hoja del cuaderno y acomodar mi pluma

En ese momento la pluma me dio pie a mi imaginación, era muy emocionante, todas esas sensaciones, escritas en papel no eran nada, pero al menos me hacían acomodar mis palabras y mis pensamientos, también decía lo que veía en todos esos chicos y lo que esperaba de todos ellos.

-¿Qué haces?- escucho una voz masculina

-Etto…- respondí nerviosa

Ahí fue la primera vez lo vi, aquel efebo de ojos castaños y cabello pelirrojo, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones vaqueros color azul rey, además su cabello estaba un poco más largo que ahora, su perfil y su postura lo hacían ver como un chico malo, pero a la vez la sonrisa que me dedico en ese mismo instante me hizo olvidar todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Escribo- respondo nerviosa

-Vaya, es algo interesante- me dice volviendo a sonreír

En ese momento me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él, aunque tarde un poco más en admitirlo.

FIN DEL BACK FLASH

-Saku- siento que me agitan de repente

-Sasori- respondo regresando a la tierra- ¿qué pasa?

-Te preguntaba- mirándome con ternura y algo de gracia- ¿qué película quieres ver?

-Es lo que pensaba- mentí- pues me gustaría ver la de Amanecer- dije sonrojándome

Sabía que a él no le agradaba ver ese tipo de películas, una vez hablamos de esas películas, aún éramos conocidos pero tenía claro que no le gustaban las películas románticas y menos una de vampiros. No sé como me atreví a decirle eso.

-No me gustan mucho esas películas- me responde como imagine- pero vamos a verla, solo si me cuentas de que trata

-Ha-hai- respondí muy sonrojada

Sasori en ese momento se dirigió a comprar los boletos y a mi me dejo escogiendo las cosas, así que me fui a la Dulcería donde veía la interminable lista de cosas, pero pensé que lo mejor era pedir un combo, así que escogí un combo cuates que eran dos refrescos grandes y unas palomitas del mismo tamaño, después me compré algunos dulces, ya que lo que más me gusta es lo dulce.

-¿Lista?- me dice Sasori al llegar conmigo

-Hai- le respondo, mientras él toma la charola

Siempre es tan caballeroso, por lo que solo sonreí al ver como tomo la charola y me tomo del brazo, para entrar a nuestra sala de cine, nos toco la sala 3 ya que era subtitulada en español, buscamos un lugar en medio de la sala y a la mitad de todos los lugares, nos acomodamos para ver la película que ya empezaba con sus odiosos anuncios.

-Detesto los anuncios- me dice

-Yo igual- le digo con una sonrisa

SALIENDO DEL CINE

-Sakura ¿qué piensas de las microcirugías?- me pregunta Sasori

No sé como terminamos hablando de eso, después de que saliéramos del cine caminamos por la plaza en la que estábamos, él me invito por un helado, parecía que quería hablar más y más, así que acepte y después empezamos a hablar de todo y no en algún momento llegamos a hablar de especialidades en medicina.

-Bueno existen diferentes tipos de usos de ellas- le respondo- pero creo que son efectivas ya que no se hace una gran invasión en el área dañada

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en especializarte en esa área?- me vuelve a preguntar Sasori

-Bueno es un gran avance y se requiere una clara precisión- le digo de manera tranquila- pero necesitas un mejor control por el instrumental, además tienes que tener un mejor conocimiento

-Vaya, así que leíste los artículos de las revistas de medicina- me dice con una sonrisa

-Solo un poco, pero ahora me interesa más la cardiología como especialidad- le respondo

En verdad, esa área era muy interesante, las válvulas que existen, los ventrículos, bueno en general todos los componentes del corazón. Tal parece que en medicina solo vemos al corazón como un simple órgano con una de las funcionalidades más importantes, ya que cuando éste órgano o el cerebro fallan, el cuerpo deja de funcionar. Pero esta parte del cuerpo no me interesa en gran parte solo por ser un órgano principal, sino es el órgano que más ha sido representado a los largo del tiempo, ya que ahí se encuentra el amor.

-No pensé que fueras a elegir esa especialidad- me dice con impresión Sasori

-Me llama la atención- le dije con mi helado en la mano

-Creo que me malinterprete- dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

-Entonces ¿por qué ese vaya?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Porque pensé en la misma especialidad- sonrió aún más

-Eso me…- iba a responder pero...

En ese momento mis ojos se querían llenar de lágrimas, vi como Sasori se me atravesaba y me cubrían con sus brazos, en ese momento no me pude contener, imagine que él no sabía que pasaba solo escuchaba que decía a mi oído -todo estará bien- yo solo lo abrace y escondí mi rostro en su pecho, después de unos minutos sentí como Sasori me llevaba de regreso a su automóvil.

-Saku ¿qué te paso?- me dice después de que ambos entramos a su auto

-Es que vi a alguien- le dije limpiando mi rostro

-¿Quién era?- me pregunta

-Un chico que me gustaba en la preparatoria- mentí en realidad vi a alguien mas

-Pero no llores- me vuelve a abrazar- solo es un viejo amor

-Hai, pero no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar- abrazándolo con fuerza

-A todos nos pasa, pero ya mañana lo olvidarás- sonríe- te lo aseguro

-Confió en ti- sonrió

Cuando terminamos el abrazo, encendió el automóvil y luego de un largo silencio incomodo, me empezó a contar algunos chistes y cosas burdas y sin sentido, lo cual me provoco una enorme alegría y sin evitarlo, empecé a reírme de todo, olvide todo y al despedirme, fue un momento melancólico pero lleno de más alegrías por mejorar mi día que de tristezas por lo que vi en la plaza.

_Los veo a todos dentro de 10 comentarios, así que ya saben, entre más rápido comenten más rápido tendrán continuación_

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_Y bueno sin más como les digo, los veo dentro de 10 comentarios, necesito saber si les gusta la historia o que quieren que cambie, ustedes son la voz de mi conciencia_

_Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic_


	18. Chapter 17 Últimos Arreglos Parte III

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía muerta la inspiración, pero al fin regreso y aquí esta su continuación ^-^**_

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

**LOS ÚLTIMOS ARREGLOS (PARTE III)**

SUEÑO

Me encontraba en clases, llevaba un conjunto de jeans azul marino y una blusa roja de tirantes gruesos y unos zapatos de color negros de gamuza y de tacón alto, lo que normalmente llevo a clases, o algo parecido porque amo vestir de jeans o de blusas de varios colores y estilos diferentes, pero sin faltar mis zapatos de tacón de algún color diferente, no es que mi okaasan me comprará muchos zapatos sino porque desde los 13 años no he cambiado de talla de calzado.

Lo raro de todo es que estaba completamente sola en el aula, afuera no había nadie y así que me quede en la puerta, de repente escuche murmullos no sabían de donde provenían pero eran voces que reconocía de mucho tiempo, unos minutos después vi como mi amiga Meiko de la secundaria se aparecía, detrás de ella estaban mis mejores amigas de esa época, Midorín y Taiga, ambas me saludaban con mucho cariño.

-Sakura- me dijo Meiko seguida de Rin y Miku

-Hola chicas- dije al verlas tal cual las recordaba

Era como si ellas tres no hubieran cambiado, digo de eso ya habían pasado cinco años y no he tenido la dicha de volverlas a ver era un verdadero gusto y dicha. Ellas fueron mis amigas de la secundaria, no estaban en mi salón, las tres pertenecían al C a los que llamaban Vocaloid. No pude evitar recordar que por mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de Kaito pero por cosas que no supe, jamás pude estar cerca de él, así que jamás paso de ser un conocido que en ese preciso instante entro al salón y solo me saludo.

-Hola Sakura- mientras abro mis ojos por la impresión

No supe en que momento regrese al salón y vi a todos ellos conviviendo, algunos de ellos ya eran amigos, pero en realidad Midorín y Taiga no trataban a Kaito pero ahora es como si se conocieran de años, lo aún más raro es que a Taiga la vi como la última vez que pude convivir con ella mientras que a Midorín era igual a cuando tenía 16 años.

-Saku- escucho a Miu

Bueno el ver a Miu si que me dejo sin habla, hacía bastante que no nos veíamos, ella era una chica bastante comunicativa, pero sobretodo era una de las chicas más confiables que he conocido, siempre que estuve con ella podía hablar de todo y siempre aprendí algo nuevo, detrás de ella estaban Yuuki, Kokoro, Amu, Saori, Marín y Akane , mis amigas del bachillerato, con ellas aún llevo una relación más cercana, con la única que en verdad no me lleve bien al final de todo, fue con Yuuki ya que ella termino siendo la novia del chico que me gustaba, fue y aún era la novia de Kaname.

-Chicas- abrace a todas por igual

No sé porque en ese mismo momento al ver a Yuuki tomada de la mano de Kaname me recordó aquel sentimiento que sentí el día que ellos se hicieron novios y aún más recordé el momento que yo le dije a mi amiga que me gustaba ese chico desde que lo conocí en primero y después ella dijo que le gustaba a todas las chicas mientras yo guarde silencio. Claro cuando madure olvide eso por completo y volví a llevarme bien con ella.

-Vamos a ponernos al día- mientras se iban con mis amigas de la secundaría

Estaba por seguirlas cuando en ese mismo instante vi como llegaron Takumi y Nobu, con ellos si que tuve mi historia, yo estaba enamorada de Takumi pero nunca pude estar con él, digamos que mi "amiga" de la primaria me traiciono de algún modo y ella fue su novia, claro ella nos solo hizo eso, sino que por su culpa todo el grupo me odiaba fuera de Nobu que intento sanar mis heridas siendo mi novio, pero que por mi inmadurez no pude mantener eso por más de dos días.

-Chicos- salude a ambos con algunos sentimientos diferentes a los que tuve de niña, de aquella niña de 12 años

-Sakura- pronuncia cada uno de manera diferente, Nobu fue muy frio y Takumi fue en un tono de arrepentimiento

-Que reunión- dije al ver a todos hablando como si nada

No sabía que más faltaba, porque al mismo tiempo que ellos llegaban, veían junto con todas la personas que conocí en cada etapa de mi juventud desde mis amigos y conocidos de la primaria hasta los de bachillerato.

-Saku- escucho la voz de Sasori

No sé porque por instinto corrí desfrenadamente a abrazarlo y el me correspondió sin preguntarme por mi precipitado movimiento, solo escuche las quejas de las chicas de mi salón, sin embargo no estaba Ino, pero no me preocupe por ese mismo segundo solo sentía el cálido abrazo de Sasori.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- me dice de una manera aún más cálida de lo que jamás lo había escuchado

-No lo sé- lo abrace con más fuerza- ahora me siento más confundida

-Creo que ya sabes a quien amas- me dice mirándome a la cara

-Iie- respondí con aún más dudas

No sé pero al ver a todos los chicos que me desilusionaron y también que me convirtieron en esta chica que tantas cosas ha hecho buenas y malas. Solo me faltaba el más importante pero en ese momento lo vi por los pasillos, pero no de cualquier forma no. Sasuke besaba a aquella chica pelos de zanahoria.

-Pero sabes que si te quedas con él- me dice Sasori- te va a lastimar como ahora

-Yo…- comenzando a llorar- yo lo amo

-Lo sé- me dice tomándome de los hombros- pero no te hace feliz, ni siquiera ahora lo eres

-Lo sé- mirándolo- pero no sé que hacer

-Solo ve lo que hace- dándome la vuelta

Creo que no estaba preparada para lo que vi, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder de la rabia que invadía mi ser, ese enojo que provocaba que mis lágrimas se hicieran de sangre y que al caer se volvieran fuego, ese fuego que salía de mi interior.

-¿Ahora me crees?- me pregunta Sasori tomándome de la mano

-Hai- mientras rodaba la última de mis lágrimas- pero no sé que voy a decidir

-El viernes los vas a hacer- me dice

Yo regrese mi vista a lo que mis ojos veían con tanto odio y rabia, aquella escena que por si sola hablaba y me decía a duras penas que era mi realidad que yo no fui nada… no sé porque no puedo describir lo que mis ojos ven, aquel hombre que amaba besándose con Ino, pero no cualquier beso, era uno cargado de muchos sentimientos, ese beso que siempre quise recibir y nunca tuve, ese beso que si fuera para mí desaparecerían mis dudas, aquel que sería su verdadera declaración y que ahora veo que no era para mi.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Esto parecía más algo real que algo irreal me digo mientras siento mi cuerpo completamente sudado de la presión que tuve al ver todo eso, toco levemente mi rostro y veo que esas lágrimas que soñé, salieron de su realidad y se quedaron conmigo en esta realidad.

-El viernes tomaré la decisión- pensando en la frase última que me dijo el Sasori de mi sueño -hoy empieza lo último de mis días con esta dieta y con todo

MAS TARDE

El miércoles se pinto de muchos colores, primero fue algo entre rojo y negro, el tener que lidiar con la presión de presentar el trabajo, después todo se volvió blanco y pacífico al revelar de una vez por todas la verdad con ellas y ahora esta un poco gris, ni me siento demasiado presionada pero tampoco siento la completa calma que debería de sentir y que desearía.

No sé porque pero expresar mi día de colores sobretodo en este miércoles, es lo más idóneo. En primera porque conforme veía como pasaban las cosas algo me demostraba el color, segunda porque mi vida jamás a sido de un solo color y este día en verdad que parecía que era un arcoíris.

Después de que termino la exposición y terminamos de recoger, por varios minutos me quede sola, porque ellas fueron a entregar unas cosas; al principio no sabía que hacer, porque aún tenía muchas cosas en mi mente, no sé que era lo que más me afectaba de todo lo que fue la exposición de hoy, solo estaba segura de una cosa...

-VENGANZA PRIMERA PARTE: HECHA- me dije internamente -siguiente pasó… meditar

Tal vez eso era lo más importante, pero no sabía por donde comenzar a reflexionar, así que sacudí mi cabeza y tome mis cosas y las cosas que pedí prestadas el día de ayer, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano salí de esa aula que tantos recuerdos me traía a la mente.

-Hermosa- escucho a un chico

-Chiquita- de parte de otro

Y otras muchas frases empezaron a sonar mientras caminaba hacia la tercera planta de mi edificio de clases, después de unos segundos de escuchar esas frases, los murmullos aumentaban y yo sabía que aún faltaba demasiado para mi próxima clase, más de una hora, así que trate de verme lo más segura que pude, dando pasos aún más firmes y levantando mi cabeza a una buena altura ni mirando hacia abajo ni hacia arriba sino al frente, claro trataba aún más de no verme preocupada ni nerviosa, porque eso ya estaba de más en mi mente.

-Hmp…- escucho ese murmullo al pasar por la segunda planta, aquella donde estaba el salón de él

Trate de no darle importancia, ya que al momento de escuchar esa voz, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y mis nervios se sentían fuera de control, mi mente comenzaba a divagar, mientras mi inconsciente me hacía moverme por las escaleras; tratando de no mirarlo, porque sé que tan solo con ver esos negros ojos, me podía perder en mi propia imaginación, aunque no se que es lo que me preocupa más, si lo que imagino o lo que sueño.

-Chiquita, si las mueves más te las compro- dijo un chico mientras giraba las escaleras para mi salón

-Hermosa- mientras chiflaban

-Yo te hago lo quieras- mientras alguien se me acerca

Me dio un poco de miedo el sentir que se me acercaba alguien, ya que con estos tacones, no haría mucho, además esa voz no me resultaba ni un poco conocida, solo era de alguien de algún salón al que no le puse atención, pero que con un vestido como este y además con el escote que de repente se me abría, bueno me sentía como una pequeño gatito asustado.

-Hmp…- escuche aquel monosílabo de Sasuke acercándose a donde estaba el chico -se te cayo esto- mientras me ayudaba con unas cosas

-A-arigatoo- respondí nerviosa

Sabía que Sasuke mentía, porque no se me había caído nada, pero en ese momento llego como mi salvador y por ahora no había ninguno de mis compañeros cerca, así además de eso no rompía ninguno de nuestros acuerdos y aun mejor que eso, me defendió de un chico que bueno, la verdad no sabía que iba a hacer pero sus intenciones no sonaban muy bien en mi cabeza.

-Sakura- me saca de mis pensamientos después de dejar algunas de las cosas en mi salón

-Sasuke- le respondí un poco nerviosa

-Hmp…- mirándome de arriba abajo y sonriendo de medio lado

-¿Me vas a decir algo?- mientras mis mejillas ardían por su forma de mirarme

En ese momento sentía que mis mejillas iban a explotar, su mirada se volvió tan penetrante y llena de tantos sentimientos, bueno en realidad solo veía un cierto grado de lujuria que de un momento a otro tomaba otros tintes que no logro descifrar, su mirada siempre me ha confundido y desde que descubrí que lo amaba, esto se ha vuelto peor, un parte en mi corazón y otro mi intuición.

-¿Por qué traes esa ropa?- señalando mi vestido al tiempo que su mirada le imitaba a sus manos

-…- mirando mi vestido- es que me mandaron uniformar

-¿Y tenías que usar esto?- poniéndose un poco serio

-No tenía dinero para comprar uno- cruzando mis brazos y cubriéndome- y me lo prestaron

-¿Quién?- aun serio

En realidad no estaba equivocada al ver como su mirada cambio, pero no entendía de nuevo que se moleste y que me vea de un modo a otro, desde hace unas semanas he notado lo cambiado que se ha vuelto y que cada vez me deja sin una razón clara a todo y solo ponerme en más enredos de los que tengo en mi muy complicada vida.

-Mi cuñada- sin darle importancia

-Hmp…- como siempre responde, cuando no se que maquila su mente

-Bueno gracias por ayudarme a dejar las cosas- dije pensando que nada más podríamos hablar

-No vine a eso- acercándose a mi- recuerdas que me prometiste algo el lunes

-Estúpida de mi- pensé como reprimenda- claro, lo olvide- sonrojándome de nuevo

Y no me sonroje por la promesa, claro que lo aparente con eso, pero en verdad es que solo me sonroje por lo estúpida que era, no solo el tener que amarlo y soportar sus muy locos cambios de humor, sino como mi maldito corazón quería cumplir con su promesa después de mi muy estúpido error y no solo era el hecho de cumplirle sino de hacerlo sentir bien o al menos lograr verlo sonreír.

-Entonces vamos- me dice tomando mi mano

-Ha-hai-le respondí con voz temblorosa

En cuanto ambos salimos del salón, Sasuke inmediatamente me soltó de la mano y camino detrás de mi, no sin tomar las precauciones de hacer el que vuelo de mi vestido y no levantará más la atención de lo que lo había hecho, pero con todo lo que había pasado no era eso posible, por lo que se volvió a escuchar el famoso coro de silbidos y frases; por lo que miraba de reojo a Sasuke y veía que a pesar de tener un perfil frío y sin expresión alguna, de vez en cuando veía como arqueaba la ceja o apretaba el puente de su nariz tomando bocanadas de aire como si evitara soltar un improperio de frases.

Todos estos segundos se han vuelto como un verdadero infierno, ver esa cara de Sasuke sin una verdadera expresión y las voces que estaban fuera de nosotros era lo peor del mundo y aun peor ya que por estos segundos comencé a ver como todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor y solo yo caminaba en silencio, ni siquiera veía a la sombra de Sasuke, porque para ese momento lo sentía como mi sombra. Caminaba de la manera más tranquila, pero poco a poco sentía que el aliento se me iba a acabar y las piernas me comenzaban a faltar.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Sasuke al llegar a su auto

-Hai- dije mientras daba un gran suspiro

Después de ese suspiro, tome un poco más de aire y trate de contener el aire, en verdad que me sentí demasiado incomoda, ya que yo siempre me considere un cero a la izquierda y por primera vez en toda mi vida alguien me vio y no solo una persona, casi todos me miraban, hasta Kakashi sensei me vio de una manera diferente y eso es milagro, bueno tal vez no tanto pero fue increíble ver la reacción de todos, aunque solo fuera la mitad de mi salón, fue diferente y aun me siento incómoda al ver la mirada de Sasuke cada que veía como se acercaban o me insinuaban cosas poco sensatas.

-Iremos a mi casa- me saca de mis pensamientos su sensual voz

-Pero aún faltan muchas clases- le digo tranquilamente o mejor dicho, fingiendo tranquilidad

-Hmp… entonces vamos a que te cambies de ropa- arquea la ceja- ¿eso te parece?

-Sería en mi casa ¿verdad?- le preguntándole con un deje de timidez

-Iie- me responde mientras acelera

En verdad volvía a odiar que manejará como maniático, no digo que su velocidad me moleste, pero ahora no sé, me siento extraña y con todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel, me arrepiento mucho de lo que le hice el lunes, aunque solo haya sido un accidente me siento terriblemente mal y no se ni como decirle perdón, ni siquiera se lo que me va a pedir, bueno si lo sé pero me estoy hartando de solo eso, tal vez espero más de esta cosa, que ni amistad, ni relación, ni nada es.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, ya que en todo momento se metía entre los autos, lo pasaba y buscaba un pequeño espacio para ir lo más rápido, claro en un ciudad como esta no es mucho pero al ser pequeña nada esta lejos; yo en este tiempo solo veía por la ventana lateral como atravesaba esos automóviles mientras mis manos solo se aferraban al asiento de copiloto.

-Hmp… llegamos- dice al pararse en a la cochera

-Hai- le digo, pero por mi siento una aura gris sin el menor sentimiento

-Vamos a tu habitación- me dice tomando mi mano entrelazándola con mis pequeñas manos

-…- no pude responder

Me quede completamente muda al ver esa acción, él al ver mi rostro lleno de impresión solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado, avanzaba con pasos tranquilos y su rostro cambio a una visión serena, la iluminación de la casa era hermosa, sería el otoño que al fin aparecía en su máximo esplendor que pintaba la mansión de tonos rojizos y castaños, lo que hacía que su rostro se viera increíblemente perfecto, como un verdadero dios griego, un perfecto efebo, su piel daba un tono menos pálido al habitual, lo que notaba más sus rasgos físicos, su perfecta nariz, su mirada profunda no tan vacía y sus pómulos levemente sonrosados.

-¿En qué piensas?- me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Nani?- pregunte confundida, dándome cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo mirando su rostro

-Hmp…- sonríe de lado- ¿en qué piensas?

-Etto… en nada- baje la cabeza sintiendo que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder

Seguramente Sasuke se sintió tan intimidado de que mis ojos no dejaban de observarlo, que seguramente él me vio y se ha de estar burlando de mi, que estúpida me siento por verlo, pero es que en verdad jamás lo había visto así, me recordó mucho como se hubiera visto el día que hicieron el cuadro donde el tocaba hermosamente el piano, no sé porque me llego esa imagen, aun sabiendo que él estaba de espalda pero la iluminación era la misma que se podía notar en el cuadro, posición de las sobras y los tonos térreos y rojizos eran los mismos que los de ese día, tal vez en esa época era más joven pero aun así sus rasgos no cambiarían mucho.

-Hmp… no te sonrojes- me dice de manera burlona, que hasta ese momento me saco de balance

-Gomen- me disculpe tratando de calmarme y logrando nada

-Hmp…- se ríe levemente- tampoco te disculpes

-Etto…- me quede como siempre sin palabras

-Llegamos- me dice al abrir la puerta

-…- abrí los ojos como platos y vi como la habitación que bien conocía y me traía recuerdos como si fueran pasados pero a la vez tan profundos que jamás olvidaría nada de ello

-Estas muy rara- concluye después de que los dos tómanos asiento

En ese momento mi pobre mente se puso a trabajar con sobre-esfuerzo, maquilando una, dos, tres… y cientos de excusas para justificarme, pero siempre había algo que no coincidía, algo que me haría verme completamente idiota o mejor dicho más de lo que ya me sentía y seguramente me veía -Vamos Sakura piensa en algo bueno- me decía mi voz interna y yo misma me decía una y mil veces -piensa en algo rápido-.

-Iie no estoy rara- fue lo único que pude decir, no sé cuantos minutos, segundos me habré tardado en maquilar esa respuesta obvia

-Hmp…- arquea la ceja- creo que no me hablas con sinceridad

-…- suspiro pesadamente y concluyo -tienes razón, no ando bien

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta

-Que te amo, pero eres tan volátil que pienso elegir a Sasori- pensé pero no me atreví a decirlo- no sé, hoy ha sido una mañana rara- pensé de inmediato

-Tu exposición ¿no?- me dice mientras afirmo con la cabeza- ¿qué paso con tu trabajo?- dice sentándose en el banquillo de madera que había en el tocador

-Bueno…- tome aire mientras internamente festejaba mi mente-

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, espero vuelvan a ser las de antes n.n**__  
><em> 

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_**Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic**_

_**Hoy Aclararé comentarios por mi tardanza**_

_**Joseitzel: **__Gracias por pasar por mi fic n.n y si Saso es increíble _

_**Misaki Giou: **__jajajaja estas como Sakura y ya verás a quien elige, aunque no siempre es el fin… solo el principio de un nuevo comienzo… por lo demás muchas gtacias n.n_


	19. Chapter 18 Recompensa para Sasuke

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Al menos cumplí mi promesa y subí al menos un fic, una disculpa**_

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

**RECOMPENSA PARA SASUKE **

-Iie no estoy rara- fue lo único que pude decir, no sé cuantos minutos, segundos me habré tardado en maquilar esa respuesta obvia

-Hmp…- arquea la ceja- creo que no me hablas con sinceridad

-…- suspiro pesadamente y concluyo -tienes razón, no ando bien

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta

-Que te amo, pero eres tan volátil que pienso elegir a Sasori- pensé pero no me atreví a decirlo- no sé, hoy ha sido una mañana rara- pensé de inmediato

-Tu exposición ¿no?- me dice mientras afirmo con la cabeza- ¿qué paso con tu trabajo?- dice sentándose en el banquillo de madera que había en el tocador

-Bueno…- tome aire mientras internamente festejaba mi mente- se puede decir que me fue bien- alzando los hombros- aunque perdí dos amigas

-Hmp… ¿no qué no eran tus amigas?- arqueando la ceja

-En verdad no lo entenderías- le digo sería- es algo complejo

-Eres molesta y rara- dice aun con la ceja arqueada

-Si solo me trajiste para eso…- pero en ese momento algo inesperado me interrumpió

Ni siquiera me di cuenta como en ese momento el estaba frente a mi, rozando sus suaves labios en los míos, no era un beso demasiado demandante, ya que por unos segundos me quede atónita que ni siquiera podía mover mis labios, solo veía como sus ojos estaban cerrados y pedían moverse de una manera más demandante, pero el tiempo se acababa y mi aliento se apago, provocando que ambos nos separáramos.

-No te traje solo para eso- me dice aun rozando sus labios con los míos

-Entonces... ¿qué... quieres?- pregunte de manera pausada mientras recovaba mi aliento y me aleje varios centímetros de él, inclusive baje la mirada

-Para esto- me dice tomando mi mentón y besándome de manera suave, incluso ¿tierna?

LEMMON

Después de unos segundos quito la mano de mi mentón y coloco ambas manos sobre mi cintura en un beso que se tornaba cada vez más demandante, por un momento no supe quien de los dos demandaba más ese beso, si yo que deseaba de una manera poco común alejar todo ese estrés que me estuvo devorando por estos últimos días o aquella incertidumbre que creció en mi desde el momento en que me entere de esa maldita apuesta… o en ese tal vez era Sasuke quien demandaba ese beso, ya que como lo que podido averiguar, no puede pasar mucho tiempo sin una buena conquista y ahora eso soy.

Diría que soy una estúpida por caer en sus redes de nuevo, no lo niego que lo soy, pero en este momento ha ganado mi instinto, aquella necesidad sin remordimiento sin sentimiento alguno, sin amor, solo el instinto, aquel que pedía fervientemente tener relaciones con ese hombre que tanta atracción desprendía en mi, aquel que despertó aquella parte intima, aquella parte secreta que solo él ha conocido y que ahora solo quería dársela sin la necesidad de amor, inclusive la veo de una manera salvaje, donde solo viva mi propia necesidad, tal vez el recordar esas cosas de la plática con el chico rubio o las palabras de los chicos que tanto admiran a ese casanova que por poco me hizo caer en sus redes y ahora solo es deseo y nada más.

Mientras sus manos estaban sobre mi cintura, mis manos se enredaban en su cabello despeinado, al olvidar todo eso que por unos momentos, aquellos sentimientos que solo me llevaban a recordar una profunda tristeza y a la vez una completa alegría al tener en mi, las palabras que tanto me consolaron y me hicieron conocer a una persona que me veía de una manera completamente diferente. Ahora yo lo pensaba usar, solo por una vez en la vida, para que eso me hiciera sellar aquello que alguna vez creí sentir y que aun vive en mi pecho.

-Hmp…- dijo después de separarnos

Él jamás notaría mi cambio ya que en ese momento lo atraje sin siquiera darle la posibilidad de hablarle, solo necesitaba de su cuerpo sobre el mío, solo eso y nada más, sentí como poco a poco sus cálidos y demandantes besos pasaban por mi mentón y bajaban a mi blanco y pálido cuello, sus manos rozaban los tirantes de mi blanco vestido, de una manera suave y delicada, yo solo le daba pequeños jalones a su cabello, mi necesidad y deseo se estaban desbordando y me iban a llevar al completo placer.

Poco a poco quite mis manos de su cabello y me dirigí a su camisa que le quite en unos momentos, recorriendo de manera lenta pero llena de furor y pasión sus brazos que a pesar de no estar tan llenos de músculos daban una mejor parte a su figura de dios griego, pase su torso lleno de cuadros que en ocasiones anteriores había recorrido con enorme timidez y que ahora quería recordar, quería memorizar cada parte de su figura, esta será la última vez que recorra ese cuerpo que tanto me enseño que ahora solo quería despedir... ahora que se que puedo decidir y sé que voy a hacer. Sasuke en ese mismo instante soltó una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado lo que provoco que mis pantaletas comiencen a humedecerse.

-Estas muy abierta hoy- me suelta al separarse de mi por mis manos que le quitaron su camisa y que estaban ansiosas por arrancarle el resto

-Digamos que esa será mi recompensa- le digo con una terrible sonrisa sensual, creo que es la mejor que he dado

-Me gusta mucho eso, espero repe…-me estaba por decir, cuando mi dedo le cubrió sus labios

-Será la última vez- le digo sin cambiar mi expresión- el viernes es la fiesta y ese día acaba la apuesta

-Hmp…- escucho como bufa y solo amplió mi sonrisa

-Solo disfruta mi despedida- alejo mi dedo y de a poco recorro su pecho hasta su abdomen

No me volvió a replicar, ya que no había más que replicar solo beso mis labios de la única manera que lo empezó a hacer desde el momento en que me corto mis palabras, volvió a bajar por mis hombros, sus besos dejaban marcas en mi cuerpo, pero no más que las marcas que dejaba el trato de sus manos por mis brazos mientras alejaba a cada segundo el vestido de mi pequeño cuerpo, mostrando únicamente mis pequeños senos que saltaban a la vista y que solo por mi deseo se podían ver firmes y duros.

Cerré los ojos al pensar en el trato que tendría en ellos ahora que mi vestido estaba en el suelo pero no pasaba nada más que el movimiento que hice para quitar ese estorboso pantalón que seguramente estaba oprimiendo esa otra pierna que cuando menos espere la podía sentir demasiado dura y lista para actuar cuando se lo pidiera. No sabía si abrir los ojos ya que para mi parecía una eternidad, pero solo eran unos segundos ya que de manera imprevista sentí como me cargaba sobre sus brazos y abriendo los ojos vi como nos dirigía a la cama.

Me acostó de manera delicada y sin aplastarme se acomodo arriba de mi, todo sería perfecto en otras condiciones, por ahora solo era ideal para el deseo y la pasión, sus manos recorrían de manera suave cada una de mis curvas, lo que provocaba que mi cuerpo vibrara a su contacto y de mis labios salieran algunos suspiros cargados de lujuria, esa era la palabra adecuada para esto que estaba sintiendo de punta a punta en mi espina dorsal, así que lo tome de la cabeza y lo acerque solo para rozar sus labios con los míos, eran suaves y perfectos como muchas cosas de su físico, respiraba con fiereza su aroma a hombre mezclado con su perfume, ese mismo que siempre que lo olía sacaba aquella mujer oculta.

-No quiero que…- lo escucho pero mis labios lo atrapan en un beso demandante

No quiero escuchar el sonido de su melodiosa voz, es como una maldición para mi el solo escuchar su monosílabo resonando en mi cabeza, hace me quería arrepentir y quería declararle mis sentimientos, pero ya no es posible, ya no podría perdonarlo, no podría tampoco reclamarle, ni siquiera podría enojarme, en verdad no podría afrontar eso de ningún modo, así que si tengo que callarlo con mis besos, no dudaré en hacerlo sin importarme nada en lo absoluto.

Tome su cabello con un poco de fuerza, provocando un gemido de su parte, mientras aquel beso que comencé se tornaba completamente salvaje y lleno de pasión... solo pasión, sus manos llegaron a mis pequeños montes que tomaba con gran habilidad, acariciándolos suavemente y dándole ligeros tirones que me volvían loca, era un verdadero maestro para esto, por un momento perdí completamente mi conciencia, pero solo regreso al momento que sentí como sus boca bajaba por mi delgado cuello y hombros, llenándolos de calor.

Solo nos quedaba la poco ropa interior en nuestros cuerpos y podía sentir su poderoso miembro rozando con mi cuerpo, sintiéndome desesperada por no tenerlo dentro mío, no sabía que me pasaba solo lo quería dentro mío, como si solo me perteneciera, pero a la vez como si el fuera mi dueño, aquel ser que me pertenecía sin reservas y al que yo le pertenecía enteramente… era una sensación que no había notado cuando nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban a este vals que solo él me había mostrado, sus manos y su cuerpo estaban en las medidas justas para estar dentro del mío, sus movimientos solo eran el reflejo de los míos, solo en estos momentos podía leer su mente y saber que necesitaba.

-Ah…- gemí cerrando fuertemente mis ojos y apegándolo más a mi cuerpo

A veces me perdía tanto entre el punto de mi conciencia y mi inconciencia, que no pude notar el momento en que su boca llego a mis pechos y tomo uno de ellos y lo comenzaba a lamer y morder suavemente, mientras que me quito con su mano suelta mis pequeñas pantaletas y había introducido uno de sus dedos moviéndose sobre mi clítoris y sintiendo como llegaba a mi primer orgasmo, sus movimientos dentro de mi intimidad eran lentos en un inicio pero poco a poco se volvían más agitados, haciéndome volver a gemir y escuchar de su parte una especie de gruñido como si se sintiera apretado y como su miembro se volvía más duro, así que desesperada por sus movimientos quería ver su poderoso miembro, así que en un momento inesperado para él le quite de una sola su bóxer.

-¡Ah…!- gritamos los dos

Abrí los ojos después de esa excitante parte de esto, y pude ver como sus ojos poseían la misma mirada que yo, esa que solo lo veía cuando ambos llegábamos a ese punto, no tuve que hacer nada solo gemir y acariciar su pecho fuerte y firme para que llegara al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, fue una experiencia demasiado excitante que me hizo sentir satisfecha, sentía que no iba a necesitar más… pero eso no estaba en los planes de Sasuke ya que mientras lo liberaba de mis manos sentía como de a poco me abría las piernas, yo trataba de recuperarme de esa experiencia, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y dándome un poco de cordura.

-¡Ah… ah…!- grite de manera inesperada que abrí los ojos de golpe

Pude ver en ese momento como su cabeza se encontraba sobre mi intimidad, aquella que estaba cubierta por un triángulo de rizos rosáceos, jamás lo había intentado en todo este mes, pero no podía negarlo era de lo mejor que me había pasado por lo que tome su cabello entre mis dedos y solo sentía como su lengua se movía con una mayor destreza que sus manos y llegaba exactamente a mi clítoris, presionándolo con fuerza y haciéndome gritar hasta perderme en el sonido de mi voz, mientras mi inconsciente pedía más y más hasta desfallecer, hasta que no pueda más, pero parecía que leía mis pensamientos porque tomaba con fuerza de mis piernas y se movía con más fuerza y con un movimiento más rápido y ágil.

-Sasuke…- exclame buscando mi voz -ya…- pero no podía hablar y decirle que parará, pero fue muy tarde- ah…- sintiendo como llegaba sobre su boca

Me sentía completamente satisfecha, pero había sido algo incomodo y vergonzoso que hubiera llegado así, en su boca, me sentía incomoda por no haberme controlado, pero solo sentí como su rostro estaba frente al mío y pronunciaba palabras que me hacían sentir un poco intimidada, pero de alguna manera me hacia sentir demasiado mujer por lo que mire sus azabaches ojos y solo sentí el rozar de su mano sobre mi rosto hasta que sentí como sello su caricia besándome de manera salvaje y llena de furor pero de increíble ternura, era algo que no lograba entender como podía sentir ambos sentimientos con solo un beso.

Esa mezcla era una bomba que se juntaba con el sabor de mi propia secreción, fue algo que me hizo volverme loca, llena de más excitación y deseosa de probar su sexo, de hacerlo gritar mi nombre de llenarme de su líquido de reclamarlo como mío y que nadie más podría si quiera acercársele por lo que de manera inesperada nos dimos la vuelta y al separarme de nuestro beso, bajaron mis labios por cada parte de su pecho y al llegar a su abdomen no dude más así que tome su poderosa laza y comencé a moverla lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sakura…- gruño con una voz completamente ronca lo que me hizo moverme más rápido

Estuve moviendo su miembro por unos minutos mientras escuchaba como volvía a gemir y a darme el suficiente valor para lo que hice después… lo tome y agachándome a la altura indicada pude colocarlo en mi boca, en ese momento lo escuche maldecir y decir que parará o se vendría dentro de mi y no lo podría evitar, era como un reto y no pude evitar sonreír mientras metía y sacaba con un poco más de fuerza que en un inicio, mis manos se pusieron inquietas por lo que tome sus bolas y las comencé a masajear con una destreza que no conocía en mi y con algo más que una impresión para él cuando vi su rostro con los ojos cerrados y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su hermosa y perfecta frente.

-Sakura te lo advierto- me volvió a decir, esta vez sonaba como una completa súplica

Ahora si me sentía satisfecha, más que satisfecha, me sentía superior a él, por única vez lo tendría solo a mis pies, suplicándome piedad y que dejará de moverme, era aún más interesante por lo que me moví aún más hasta que escuche un gran crujido de sus labios… yo estaba aún más impresionada cuando mi boca se lleno de ese espeso líquido que inesperadamente trague sin darme cuenta y aleje mi boca de él. No tenía ningún sabor pero aun estaba un poco impresionada porque en verdad tuvo toda la razón y se vino dentro de mi boca.

-Te lo dije- sonríe de lado mientras mis mejillas comenzaron a arder

En ese momento me tomo de la cadera y dándome la vuelta se puso sobre mi, volvía a acariciar mi rostro y besarme de manera cálida y suave, abriendo mis piernas y entrando de una sola estocada, no sentí el menor dolor, parecía que mi intimidad ya estaba más que preparada para recibirlo o solo sería nuestra práctica la que ya había adecuado mi cuerpo, fuera lo que fuera fue placentero, muy placentero y perfecto, por lo que mis piernas se abrían más al sentir su entrada y salida en mi hasta que se enredaron en sus caderas.

Nuestros movimientos eran perfectos e increíblemente placenteros, mi sonido se perdía con el sonido de los suyos, ambos gritando al mismo compás de nuestros movimientos, empezaron un poco lentos.

-Ah…- dando los primeros gemidos

Pero no tardamos mucho en volver eso terriblemente salvaje, sus estocadas eran perfectas y únicas. De mis ojos solo suplicaba porque cada vez fuera más rápido, de mis labios solo eran los jadeos y gemidos que estaban al compás de los suyos, cuando su voz se volvía más ronca. Mis manos no podía estar sueltas por lo que lo tenían pegado a mi cuerpo incrustándole mis uñas en su espalda desnuda, solo lo escuchar maldecir cuando lo hice por lo que atrapo mis labios.

-Sería acaso ¿su cura para las marcas que tendrá más tarde?- me dijo una voz en mi interior

Pero por ahora eso no me interesaba, en verdad que no, porque sus labios estaban sobre los míos, callando nuestros gritos, maldiciones y gemidos moviéndose con habilidad mientras mordía mi labio inferior pidiendo la entrada dentro de mi boca, que no dude en concedérsela ya que mi legua estaba dispuesta a jugar con la suya, sin reservas y solo jugando en esa danza que solo vivía en sus labios y que al sentir la mezcla de nosotros me sentía tranquila.

Sus manos al igual que las mías estaban ansiosas por tomar parte de todo esto por lo que tomaban mis pechos con suavidad y un poco de agresividad, era como si se llenará de mi pero a la vez tuviera miedo de romperme, claro eso lo descarte, porque no creo que un casanova sea alguien así, alguien que se preocupe por dar placer a su pareja en turno, claro que eso no podría ser, así que deseche esa idea de mi inconsciente, mientras mi cuerpo se volvía a activar, grabando dentro de él, todos sus movimientos y caricias, que seguramente serían la prueba de que por un momento fue lo más hermoso de mi vida… o al menos así lo grabaría en mi memoria.

-¡Ah!- gritamos de una manera única

Fue el mejor de todos los encuentros que alguna noche o día o inclusive tarde que tuvimos, solo fue asombrosa y única -en verdad jamás la olvidaré- me volví a decir mientras lo alcanzaba a ver una vez más antes de que mi cuerpo me pidiera un gran descanso, estaba por desfallecer sino me atrevía a darme un merecido descanso.

FIN DEL LEMMON

-Sakura- le dice tomando mi rostro, mientras siento pesados mis ojos y cerrándose de a poco -por favor no te duermas

-No puedo- le dije con voz queda- me siento terriblemente cansada

-Por favor- me pidió mientras su aliento cerca de mis labios y su tono de súplica- es importante

-No pue…- alcance a pronunciar mientras mis ojos se cerraron por completo

TIEMPO DESPUÉS

Me desperté de golpe, recordaba todo lo que había pasado ese día y en verdad me sentía satisfecha, pero a la vez un poco desconcertada de las palabras de Sasuke -Por favor no te duermas…- resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, bueno tal vez no eran las palabras como tal las que me alteraron, sino de la persona de la provinieron y aún más del tono como me lo dijo, era una especie de súplica que no supe atender, no es que tampoco me interese ser su sierva o ese tipo de chica que haría lo que fuera por solo hacerlo feliz o solo sonreír, bueno al menos ya no ahora.

Poco a poco mis ojos se abrieron, aunque la luz era espantosa, por lo que los cerré en varias ocasiones hasta que mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, no era tan fuerte, porque a pesar de eso, una cortina traslúcida cubría la ventana, me talle un poco los ojos y pude sentir que mi cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, así que gire mi cabeza hacia abajo y pude sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el mío -Jamás vi algo tan bello- me dije a mi misma al ver su cuerpo tan apacible, como si solo así estuviera seguro.

-Sasuke- le llame con suave voz

Por un momento me sentí débil, no en el sentido físico, sino emocional, me daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo de confesarle que lo amaba, pero cuando pensé en esa palabra algo en mi lo hizo dudar, quedándome quieta y observando como poco a poco abría sus ojos-¿En verdad lo amaba o solo fue atracción física?- me pregunte, no sé la respuesta, en verdad que no y eso me confunde, será que al fin mi mente y mi orgullo pueden vencer mi corazón o solo es capricho de una razón mayor, que aún amo a Sasori y esto solo me lo demostró.

-Hmp…- se talla sus ojos levantándose un poco- te despertaste

-Hai- tomando mi celular -aún podemos llegar a la segunda clase- le dije con una sonrisa viendo que faltaban como 10 minutos para llegar

-Hmp…- lo escucho de nuevo- vamos- de manera seria

Como siempre, estaba de un humor y después de un rato me pierdo en una parte de la historia y veo que esta de mal humor -despertó de pésimo humor- me dije, ya que solo vi como busco su ropa y se vistió frente de mi, sin el menor cuidado, lo que me pareció sumamente vergonzoso y mis mejillas al momento se volvieron de color carmín, después de que se terminó de vestir, me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió del mismo dejándome completamente confundida.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dije mientras mis dedos tocaban delicadamente mis labios

Estaba aturdida y completamente confundida, ya no sé que es lo que pasa por mi pobre mente, seguramente en algún momento mi disco duro falle y me vuelva completamente loca -Sakura respira profundamente- me dijo mi voz interior y haciendo el completo caso, inhale y exhale profundamente un par de veces y en verdad que mi mente se despejo de eso al sentirse relajado por unos minutos.

-Bueno Sakura tienes dos segundos para arreglarte- me dije a mi misma

Y nuevamente obedeciéndome, tome mis pantaletas y mi vestido y me los coloque con gran velocidad, después fui al tocador para tomar el cepillo que estaba en el tocador y que increíblemente parecía de plata por el tallado, volví a quitar cualquier pensamiento y me cepille un poco, después tome la cintilla que llevaba y me volví a hacer la misma coleta -gracias a mi lacio cabello- pensé esporádicamente al ver que eso estaba igual, me moje un poco mi cara y trate de que se viera igual mi rostro, al momento que me fui de clases.

-Bueno vámonos- me dijo después de entrar- faltan 5 minutos - sin cambiar su tono serio

-Hai- le digo con una sonrisa

El camino de regreso increíblemente fue más lento de lo que pensé, su tono serio y duro de su cara ponía las cosas en un lugar no muy cómodo, pero lo despeje cuando llegamos y de reojo pude ver como Itachi estaba por ahí y me sentí tranquila porque eso significaba que aún quedaba tiempo para entrar a la siguiente clase. Nos estacionamos después de unos minutos y me baje con algo de torpeza -maldito camino de tierra- me maldije internamente, pero con la ayuda de Sasuke me incorpore rápidamente.

-En la tarde paso por ti a tu salón- me dice con su frío tono

-Etto… le dije-no voy a poder-como si fuera un susurro

-¿Por qué?- volviendo a su rudo tono de voz

-Porque…- aclare el tono de mi voz- tenemos que llevar las cosas a donde me las rentaron- explicándole con calma- y no creo que mi ojiisan ni mi okaasan les agrade que me vaya y los deje con eso

-Hmp…- solo respondió- te veo en la salida

-Pero…- me interrumpió

-En la salida- concluyo con el tono duro de su voz

Se dio la vuelta y me dejo con el rostro de impresión en ella, creo que me quede así hasta que reaccione y camine, mejor dicho, salí corriendo para llegar a mi salón, casi olvidaba de que tenía vestido, hasta que salí del estacionamiento, camine con pasos cortos pero de gran velocidad, en mi camino me encontré con pocas murmuraciones ya que habían pocos chicos fuera de clases, subí las escaleras con algunos riesgos de matarme por ser tan despistada, pero por suerte Kami-sama siempre esta de mi lado y me protegió en todo momento, hasta que llegue al salón de clases y vi que el sensei estaba llegando.

No hubo mucho más por decir, así que con gran timidez entre al salón y sin que me dijera nada mi sensei, pase a clases e hicimos una actividad muy lúdica donde teníamos que dar y seguir ordenes, fue algo divertido, aunque un poco vergonzoso ya que le di las ordenes a Sasori-kun, el cual por increíble que parezca solo me sonrió y se dejo poner la estola que iba a cubrir sus ojos.

-Chicas- ya que me toco contra Yukito -tienen que decirle a su compañero vendado que haga…- y acercándose a nosotros nos dio las instrucciones

Yo comencé a dar las indicaciones a Sasori y como si solo existiera mi voz a pesar de los sonidos de Yukito y de algunos de mis demás compañeros fueran solo ecos, porque le decía que diera algunos pasos y los hacia, que buscará el plumón del pizarrón y empezará a hacer los trazos -no era un Picasso o un Rafael- pero al menos cumplía con las indicaciones terminándolo.

-Sensei ya acabamos- le dije cuando termino la casa

-Tienes que hacer que haga un lago y un árbol- me pidió

Yo solo daba las indicaciones por demás adecuadas y Sasori me escuchaba en todo momento, haciéndolo mientras esperábamos a que Yukito y su amiga empezarán con su casa y a repetir las mismas cosas que nosotros, después de que acabamos los dos equipos les quitamos las vendas y recibimos una explicación del porque de esta actividad, lo cual me hizo sentir bastante bien, ya que descubrí que si puedo dar bien las ordenes aunque obviamente me hacia falta mucho por aprender.

La siguiente clase por demás fue muy aburrida por lo que no le prestaba mucha atención -al menos no la debida- me dije a mi misma, al ver que el día pasaba algo lento al estar en momentos así y tan corto cuando algo te interesa, que pareciera que el día pasa demasiado rápido.

-Chicos pueden salir- nos dijo la sensei

Recogí mis cosas y me prepare para salir, pero tenía demasiadas cosas que llevar en mis brazos y en verdad que necesitaría una buena ayuda para cargar con todo ello. No me había fijado que Sasori se había quedado en el salón por lo que al verme con esa cara de angustia y desesperación, me miro a los ojos y se acerco tomando unas cosas a lo que solo sonreí y tome lo mínimo, lo que no espere es que Sasuke estuviera afuera, así que cuando me di la vuelta vi su bello rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-Sakura- escucho que me llama Sasuke

Me quede muda por unos segundos -¿en qué líos te has metido Sakura?- me dije con un tono de ironía -en el peor- me respondí en automático, en verdad que esta escena no tenía nada malo pero no esperaba que se fueran a conocer, ni siquiera que se vieran, aunque eso lo llevaba de perder cuando Sasuke espió mi celular y arruinó todo, pero ahora Sasori también lo conocería -solo un milagro me salva de esta- pedí a modo de súplica.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**As many things I wish I didn't do**_

-Moshi moshi- conteste el teléfono al primer momento

-_**Sakura ya llegamos ¿necesitas ayuda?**_- me pregunto mi okaasan desde el otro lado de la línea

-Iie, me van a ayudar con las cosas- alce los hombros mirando a los dos

-_**Entonces te espero frente a la salida**_- me dice colgando

Lo que paso después en verdad fue divertido, pero en ese momento, mejor dicho en este momento ambos se miraron, uno con mirada inexpresiva y el otro con duda, yo di las respectivas "presentaciones" mencionando a ambos como "amigos" aunque dentro de mi se quedo la semilla de la duda. Los dos se "saludaron con cortesía" y les pedí "ayuda" a los dos -vaya demasiadas ironías en este momento- me dije al pensar que todo eso estaría envueltos de comillas y muchas mentiras.

El resto fue bastante divertido, pero lo tenía que ocultar, así que solo me sonroje por lo interesante de la situación, mi mente maquino cientos de locos escenarios a causa de la actitud de ambos, de vez en cuando Sasori me miraba y me sonreía de manera cálida, en cambio Sasuke me miraba después miraba a Sasori y arqueaba la ceja, lo que me pareció bastante cómico, era como si en verdad estuviera celoso, pero es más que obvio que jamás lo estaría por lo que volvía a mirar a Sasori y le sonreía del mismo modo que él lo hacía conmigo.

En cuanto llegamos al automóvil me ayudaron a meter el resto de las cosas y solo me despedí de ambos -no sé como lo logre- me dije al suspirar después de que me senté en el asiento de atrás; y me despedí con la mano, después de alejarnos un poco escuche los comentarios de mi ojiisan y de mi okaasan acerca de que ambos eran muy amables y otros comentarios que solo lograban que me sonrojara ya que los comparaban y veían o mejor dicho elegían cual era el más adecuado para mí… al final no se decidieron porque en verdad les agradaban los dos y mi punto de vista no importaba.

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, espero vuelvan a ser las de antes n.n**__  
><em> 

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

_**Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic**_

_Guest: bueno al fin tuviste un poco más de la dieta jejeje trataré un poco más de esa dieta para que la conozcas_

_Danny: lo sé, lo peor de todo es que hagan eso cuando ya estamos en la universidad –ni que tuvieran doce años- pero bueno así es la vida y como ya saben reinventaré lo más que pueda el fic y podrán tener un poco más de nuestra dieta con las nuevas cosas que me llegaron a la mente _

_Prii Uchiha: tienes razón yo pensé que sería una buena idea ponerlo como Sasusaku y eso de que Sasuke sea algo malo, deja lo voy contemplando porque el primeros 5 capítulos solo me basaré en la vida de Sakura, para que se den una idea de mi catastrófica vida y veremos como se da la trama y como llegará Sasuke para mejorar o empeorar su vida porque nuestro lema será __**Pueblo Chico Infierno Grande **_

_Lupe-chan: cuando puedas, lee esté fic, te juro que lo amarás, pero ya en el tema, como dije antes sí, lo más seguro es que sea un Sasusaku ante me tienta la idea de mezclar las tres vidas de una manera muy particular, eso lo verán más adelante, en cuando a ese lema… si, ese es mi lema pero además de usar esos temas de moral y demás, tendrá muchas cosas de la psicología y un análisis normativo o al menos un análisis antropológico y sociológico –no te apures haré mi tarea para eso- por lo demás te invito a que leas este fic n.n_


	20. Chapter 19 Fiesta de Vacaciones

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Al menos cumplí mi promesa y subí al menos un fic, una disculpa pero con los parciales no tuve mucho tiempo y esta semana terminaba muerta y no podía hacer mucho jejeje**_

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

**LA FIESTA DE VACACIONES**

El resto de la semana fue un poco más cercano a mi anterior rutina -lo que en verdad extrañe- me dije al pensar que no puedo creer que todo empezará a cambiar en un pequeño mes, treinta días, bueno aún no acaban los 30 días pero estoy muy cerca de acabarlos, solo quedan unas horas pero antes de todo debo recordar lo que ha pasado, porque solo eso fijará mi última decisión.

-Tengo que ver que ponerme para la fiesta- me dije levantándome de mi siesta

Y también es relativo lo de "normal" porque desde que me vengue de Ino y Tenten las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga, sino fuera que los Akatsukis que eran algo así como mi escudo, pude librarme un poco mejor los días consecutivos a ello pero algo me dice que no será lo único que me va a pasar de ahora en adelante en cuanto a mi salón respecta.

-No sé que ponerme- al ver mi ropa

Además por ese mismo tiempo evite estar cerca de Sasuke y de Sasori, lo cual era imposible con el último porque Sasori era mi compañero de clases, pero dados los nuevos conflictos seguramente intuyo que no quería que estuviera en mis líos, primero porque a pesar de ser amigo de Yukito y en segundo porque ser la mejor de la clase ya me traía demasiados problemas con mis compañeros que no querían trabajar o con los que ni siquiera sabían porque estaban ahí.

Después esta el conflicto con Ino y Tenten que en realidad no parecía mucho el miércoles pero se volvió un poco más complicado el jueves y viernes, no solo porque iban a tener problemas con el profesor de patología sino porque en los trabajos siguientes nadie las querían agregar a sus equipos, ya que en un grupo como el mio que está en un completo conflicto y con todas las de perder solo hace falta saber que yo no hice nada por ellas ni por mi trabajo para saber que yo las hice que reprueben o al menos estén cerca de eso.

Y si fuera poco ese peso a mi vida, Azusa y Yami se la pasan molestando, la primera lo hace junto con su pequeño novio Ken que no sé que tienen en contra mía, la verdad es todo un misterio ya que con los tres trabaje hace un semestre en el trabajo que termine haciendo con Sasori, ese mismo trabajo que nos llevo muchas horas de desvelo y que por obvias razones el resto de mi equipo les puso malas calificaciones, yo ni siquiera serví de mucho, pero a pesar de eso, no logro saber que es lo que les molesta, la verdad seguramente nunca lo sabré.

-Pero que puedo hacer con ellos- digo mientras me veo en el espejo

Ellos si que saben arruinar los días, se la pasan molestándome a cada cosa, ni siquiera tengo el derecho de ser yo misma, de dar mi opinión, porque todos les molesta y saben de que manera ponerme nerviosa o mejor dicho enojada, porque a pesar de que no se me note y solo me ponga igual que Campanita cada vez que me ofenden por lo roja que me llego a poner, no hago nada.

-No lo vale- tocando mi reflejo en el espejo

Sin que me diera cuenta mi rostro comenzó a sentirse bastante húmedo -vaya hasta que lloras- me dije casi al momento con tono bastante acido e irónico, pero no sé en realidad si comencé a ver como se formaba par de pequeños ríos por mi rostro, porque en verdad era muy difícil sacarme una lágrima pero me siento tan agobiada, tan perturbada por todo que solo me gustaría salir de todo eso o simplemente verle a cara a todos ellos, Yukito, Azusa, Yami, Ken, Ino y Tenten inclusive darles la cara a Sasori y Sasuke y decirles que al fin todo me derroto y que no quiero nada, que solo quiero estar tranquila, sin más conflictos, sin nada…

-Pero no puedo- me dije recargando mi frente sobre mi puño frente al espejo

En realidad, sé que no puedo, porque siempre tengo que hacer lo correcto -¿qué es lo correcto?- me dice una voz, mi propia voz interna -ni yo lo sé- me respondo, pero sé que rendirme no es una opción, no sería la primera vez que me enfrente a arpías mayores a mi talla, aunque no todos ahí lo sean, no hacen nada por mejorar mi situación y no es que pida un caballero de brillante armadura para sacarme de los líos en donde yo me meto, pero al menos me gustaría tener un poco más de paz y no tener que romperme la cabeza con tantas ideas que no me llevan a nada.

-Necesito un descanso un verdadero descanso- suspire pesadamente después de todo eso

Creo que soné demasiado deprimente con mi forma de pensar y no es usual que lo haga, pero en estos 30 días lo he hecho en varias ocasiones, por lo que me estoy quebrando por dentro y ya no sé porque me estoy quebrando solo me quiebro porque el día esta gris, porque el cielo es azul, hasta porque las rosas son rosas me pongo en un estado patético, pero no lo puedo evitar estoy sumamente confundida por hacer tantas cosas que iban en contra de mis propios principios de mis propias cosas… inclusive en contra de lo que soy, de mi esencia como ser humano.

-Lo que me lleva a sentirme solo peor- me dije limpiando mi rostro

Perdí mi propia esencia desde que acepte esta estúpida dieta, esa estúpida dieta que me ha puesto en más dudas de las que ya tenía, solo soy una simple chica de 20 años con muchos deseos de vivir pero por sobre todas las cosas, ya tenía algunos planes y entre esos no estaba es sentir cientos de mariposas en el estómago por un azabache cuando aun no sacaba de mi corazón a un pelirrojo que ahora ha cambiando totalmente conmigo mientras que el otro solo quiso jugar con una pequeña virgen.

-¿Desde cuando planeo esa apuesta?- me pregunte apretando mi dentadura

_FLASH BACK_

_Me sentí peor que Psique cuando descubrió que Eros era su amante, simplemente ver de nuevo esos ojos negros mirándome, me hizo perderme de manera irracional. Quería ser de el de una sola vez, pero solo sentí las manos de él volviendo a apagar el interruptor, ahora eso no me importaba, solo quería que él siguiera con lo suyo._

_Pero empezó a escuchar y a vibrar su celular, abruptamente se separó de mí, dejándome aún más confundida, no sabía si acercarme a él, ya que con solo haberlo visto ese día unos minutos antes, ya me sentía enamorada; pero a la vez sabía que esto era solo el efecto de su lujuria y solo me estaba usando por objeto, así que solo me quede inmóvil y escuchando lo que le respondía._

_-Hmp… ¿qué quieres Dobe?- responde fríamente -está bien, ya voy con ustedes_

_Solo lo escuche que colgó el celular y se acercaba a mi oído, al menos eso sentí por su respiración cerca de mi cuello._

_-La próxima serán los veinte minutos- me susurra de manera seductora_

_Después se alejó de mí y en cuanto cerró la puerta, me caí en mis rodillas y manos, estaba atónita y equívocamente confundida, mi corazón aún estaba acelerado y todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones y sensaciones únicas. Simplemente perdida en una vorágine, pero después de unos minutos recordé que la clase aún no había terminado._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La verdad eso solo me hizo que recordará esa parte del primer día que lo conocí, él como siempre fue un descarado, pero aun así es frase de "La próxima serán los veinte minutos" no parece que fuera parte de la apuesta, porque ese día recién lo conocí y solo fue una mala jugada del destino, pero desde ese momento le cause algo aunque me pregunte que le cause, sé que las respuestas que piense, están completamente fuera de su mente, pero aun así pienso que vio en mi ese día.

-¿Seria acaso el vestido negro?- me pregunto mientras tomo el vestido entre mis manos -no, es demasiado formal- respondo al momento

La verdad ese día me veía diferente porque Ino y Tenten hicieron magia con mi rostro, no es que sea fea, al menos eso espero, pero no soy tampoco una gran belleza que sale en revistas de moda o por la que todo el mundo se derrita de solo verla, no soy como en pocas palabras como Ino y Tenten que todo el mundo ve, que por más que sean unas chicas demasiado demostrativas y un poco más, el mundo las nota y ellas son felices con eso.

-Pero yo jamás seré como ellas- me dije volviendo mi vista a mi rostro y tocando cada parte de él- solo soy ordinaria y nada más

Así que definitivamente no fue mi rostro por bien que se viera, tampoco puede ser mi cuerpo, porque además de que es pequeño posee unas curvas poco llamativas, a veces eso me ha hecho sentir plana, aunque en realidad no lo sea, así que no fue mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue entonces?- dándole una vuelta más a eso -ya sé, como pronunció la palabra sexo

Recordé lo nerviosa que estaba, tal vez fue lo débil que me veía en ese momento lo que le hizo darse cuenta que sería un posible blanco de presa, lo asustada que por unos momentos me sentí y que como buen cazador lo pudo percibir, ya que ese día perdí lo que con tanto esfuerzo he conseguido en este tiempo en la carrera de medicina, pero tampoco puede ser eso, bueno en realidad ya no sé que fue.

-El caso es que a las dos semanas lo volví a ver y desde ahí…- suspiro

No, en ese momento aún no sabía que esto iba a pasar, esa vez molestando con su automóvil último modelo -uno de los tantos- y como me hizo competir contra él desde el automóvil de mi familia, ni siquiera cuando casi me muero con la comida cuando lo vi llegar a ese lugar, ni siquiera ahí espere eso, tal vez debí comenzar a desconfiar cuando lo vi rondando por mi casa, pero no le vi necesario, solo soy una chica "normal".

-Al menos eso creen los demás- digo girando mi cabeza como parte de mi afirmación- bueno eso también es un decir, porque soy demasiado rara para ser normal, pero aun así finjo ser eso

Tal vez aún en ese momento ni siquiera me noto, solo era una chica más de la universidad, eso puede ser posible, porque todavía por esos días estaba cerca de una chica cabellos de zanahoria, que con su delgada voz, me iba a romper los tímpanos –juro que su voz se escuchaba claramente hasta mi salón- y eso que son en diferentes pisos.

-Pensé por un momento que ella era su novia- me dije de repente

En ese momento solo pensaba en como podía ser, ella a simple vista se nota como una chica demasiado fastidiosa y muy empalagosa –creo que yo en algún momento lo fui, pero creo que no exagere- además mi voz, creo que es más agradable pero no demasiado dulce como la de Hinata –que en verdad tiene una voz hermosa que hasta debería de cantar- o tan fuerte como la Tenten, pero bueno a pesar de que sonaba como una completa locura, por unos días pensé en eso –bueno no lo suficiente-, porque pensaba más en el día de la exposición.

-Ese día por mucho no lo puedo cambiar- me digo

Es algo que por más que lo intentará jamás lo cambiaría porque me hizo sentirme mejor conmigo y además porque bueno –tal vez no sea tan propio de mí- pero no me arrepiento de ese suceso que tuve con Sasuke –habrá momentos que lo niegue a mi misma pero habrán otros… otros que muy en el fondo de mi corazón… JAMÁS DEJARÉ DE RECORDAR- porque fue la primera vez que sentí un poco de lo mucho que puede sentir una mujer.

-Es tan difícil ser mayor- le digo sentándome en la cama de nueva cuenta y recargando mi brazo en mis piernas y mi cabeza sobre está

Un adulto tiene que sufrir de muchas cosas para crecer y creo que esto es lo que me faltaba para crecer como siempre espere que debería de ser, a pesar de ser como soy –no soy tan diferente al resto de mis compañeras, incluyendo a Ino y Tenten- pero tampoco soy como ellas que solo buscan una relación a corto plazo.

-No quiero una boda ni nada así… al menos no en este momento- suspiro

Quiero ser una gran doctora con todo y el lindo título quiero especializarme y ser una de las mejores especialistas –con Sasori pensé en tomar la misma- pero tengo que pensarlo con más calma, porque siento más ganas de huir de todos ellos, pero por ahora me refiero a X especialidad para que sea más conciso con mis aspiraciones, me gustaría tratar a los enfermos por muy graves que estén y tratar de sanar sus cuerpos dando mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Por eso quiero ser doctora- me digo firme

Pero eso no me va a llenar todo el tiempo, sé que habrá un momento en el que quiera algo más en mi vida, en la que no solo quiera vivir las 18 horas de mi día encerrada en el hospital y después llegar a mi casa y encontrarme completamente sola –sé que no es solitaria- porque a pesar de todo eso jamás me ha pasado y más con la voz de mi interior.

-Sería bueno escuchar el sonido de unas pequeñas risas- pienso de repente

Tiro mi cabeza sobre la suave cama, en verdad es demasiado suave y no se porque vuelve a mi el sonido de un par de risas de niños, tan parecidas a las de la hija de mi hermano pero que sé que serían mías y de alguien más…

-Cabello negro- dije tapándome la boca –he hablado como una loca

Pero no puedo evitar que mi mente siga pensando y pensando en eso –creo que me he vuelto loca- completamente loca, porque no puedo evitar que mi mente me lleve a ese pensamiento, que me parece casi un dulce sueño y que me hace querer verlo como algo real.

Una pequeña niña corriendo a mi de cabello rosado, peinada tan parecida a mi pero con su cabello más largo y sus ojos ónix como los míos pero con una chispa que no sé como descifrar –tan pura, mágica e inocente- que me dan tantas ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle dulces palabras de cariño y de amor, es algo que no sé pero que me encanta solo tenerla en mi mente.

-Pero no debo dejar de pensar en eso- sacudo mi cabeza un poco

Tal vez el destino este en mi contra pero ante mis ojos veo una imagen de otro lugar donde aparece un pequeño de ojos jades y una pelirroja cabellera –que me recuerda claramente a alguien- pero el me enseña sus obras de arte que con tanto gusto ha creado para mi –un par de títeres- como los que sé que le gustan a Sasori…

-Cosas que aprendía ahora de él- pienso recordando una de nuestras tantas conversaciones que en verdad hacen que aprecie más ese arte que él tanto ama y aprecia

Por un lado veo la imagen de una niña de cabellos rosados que ahora la veo más claro jugando con sus muñecas y un pequeño y delicado juego de té –que es demasiado ostentoso para una niña- porque es de porcelana y por el otro lado veo a un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos jades mostrándome sus nuevas creaciones que monta en un pequeño escenario que creo solo para mí.

-Sé lo que eso significa- le recrimino a mi mente por jugarme una mala pasada

Pero a mi mente le gusta jugar constantemente y ahora me cambia el escenario mostrándome a un pequeño niño de cabellera azabache y ojos jades atrapando un pequeño gato para marcar sus huellas en un pequeño pedazo de papel como si fuera su colección y su orgullo, pero también una hermosa sonrisa que a pesar de ser arrogante es pura y llena de felicidad.

-Vamos mente no hagas eso- me digo mientras veo otra imagen

Ahora una niña de cabellera rosada como la mía y sus ojos castaños que me miran con una completa devoción y mostrándome una cálida y brillante sonrisa mientras me muestra su pequeña muñeca de trapo que ella misma ha creado –solo para mí- y para que pueda jugar con sus otras creaciones que son para sus constantes juegos.

-Ya lo comprendí- me digo levantándome de golpe

Estaba por cruzar los cuatro locos escenarios cuando escucho que la puerta se abre detrás de mi, por lo que provoca que salte del susto que atajo de golpe, tanto que la respiración acelero mi pobre corazón y haciendo que mi mente se ponga en un acelerado movimiento, pero siento que los segundos tardan más de lo usual lo que altera más sentidos y espero no encontrarme con la imagen de alguno de ellos o me volveré loca.

-Musume- me dice mi querida madre con suave voz

-Okaasan- le digo dándome la vuelta después de un completo suspiro

-¿Qué tienes Saku?- me pregunta preocupada

-Na… nada- finjo bufar

-Algo tienes…- me observa muy detenida mente *oh rayos*

-Te he dicho que nada- evado un poco su mirada

Vamos Sakura debes de pensar rápido o todo se irá por el caño y le tendré que contar todo esto y sé que ella paso por eso, pero digamos que al final de toda su historia –NO TERMINO CASADA CON ALGUNO DE ELLOS- porque su historia se complico tanto que termino con mi padre que nada tenía que ver con esa historia –Y QUE JAMÁS LA TERMINO DE HACER FELIZ- por lo que su matrimonio no ayudo del todo a mejorar su propio final.

-Bueno cuando quieras contarme- me dice- ya sabes que aquí estoy

-Tranquila- le digo al saber una buena excusa- es que no tengo que ponerme- bufo

-Así que era eso- me dice abrazándome, como siempre lo hago con ella –bueno creo que tienes un hada madrina- me sonríe de manera sospechosa

-¿De qué hablas Okaasan?- le pregunto separándome

-Acaban de traer esto- me dice mostrándome dos cajas

Ambas son blancas y no tiene ningún adorno más que la caja en sí, una es más grande pero delgada –podría ser… la verdad no sé- pero me mata la curiosidad de saberlo, la otra más pequeña es más ancha y esa si me da la sensación de saber que es, pero no quiero emocionarme o anticiparme a nada o terminaré muy desilusionada.

-¿Qué son Okaasan?- le pregunto muerta de la curiosidad

-Ábrelos- me dice con una enorme sonrisa

-Hai- le respondo abriendo la caja – Oh por Kami-sama- y sin pensarlo mucho abro la segunda caja –es demasiado

Era un hermoso vestido strapples color rojo vivo y unas zapatillas de enorme tacón negras que hacían un perfecto juego, así que levante el vestido para verlo de mejor manera y detrás de ella había una pequeña caja de terciopelo, por lo que no pude evitarlo y la abrí pero mi corazón dejo de palpitar al momento ya que era una hermosa gargantilla color ónix junto con unos aretes del mismo tipo –aunque efectivamente la piedra que la adornaba era un ónix- y la gargantilla en sí era de oro blanco (oro con una mezcla de platino –excesivamente caro-).

-Ve a cambiarte musume- me dice Reira

-Hai- y salí más rápido que el rayo

Esta ocasión no tarde la usual –fue un poco más- pero tenía que estar completamente perfecta si quería lucir bien el vestido, después me maquille usando la magia que sabía que podían crear mis ojos por los que me puse una base negra y la ilumine con el rojo para que mis ojos se vieran más especiales, los delinee y curve mis pestañas que fije con una leve capa de rímel, antes de eso me cubrí con una pequeña capa de maquillaje y para terminar mis labios los pinte de rojo lo que hacía ver más grandes y sedosos.

-Musume- me llama mi okaasan mientras me colocaba el collar

-¿Qué pasa okaasan?- le digo saliendo después de colocarme un abrigo negro

-Musume te vez muy bella- me dice lo que provoca que me sonroje de sobremanera

-Arigatoo- le dije con una reverencia

-Lo olvidaba ¿con quién irás al baile?- me pregunta

Había olvidado que recibí dos invitaciones, pero no sé con quien iré al dichoso baile… creo que esta vez lo dejaré a la suerte que ni lanzando monedas.

-Iré con…- pero me interrumpe el timbre

-Bueno creo que ya llego-me dice dándome un enorme abrazo- espero te diviertas

-Claro que lo haré- le dije con una sonrisa

-Dile que le mando mis saludos y respetos- dice mi ojiisan

-Hai ojiisan- le digo con una reverencia

-Date prisa que te espera

-Hai

Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar tanto que por un momento sentí que se iba a escapar de mi cuerpo –aunque es técnicamente imposible- sentí ese sentimiento mientras pensaba poco a poco en lo que he pasado con ellos, pero sé a quien amo –de eso no lo dudo- pero eso no significa que lo vaya a elegir –porque a pesar que lo amo, no es el indicado- pienso mientras froto mis manos la una sobre la otra.

-Ahora o nunca Sakura- me digo abriendo la puerta –Ohayo

-Ohayo- escucho su voz como siempre -¿Nos vamos?

-Hai- le dije tomándolo del brazo

-Será una fiesta muy divertida

-Estoy segura que así será

Los minutos a su lado pasaban rápido pero no lo suficiente para que terminará de decidirme por alguno de los dos… o tal vez aun dudo de mi respuesta obvia.

-Llegamos- me dice mientras baja del automóvil y me abre la puerta como un completo caballero

-Hai- le digo entrando a la famosa fiesta llena de música y por lo que noto de mucho alcohol

-Sakura- escucho la voz del otro

Me giro en ese momento y me doy cuenta que ya sé a quien voy a elegir…

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, espero vuelvan a ser las de antes n.n**__  
><em> 

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

También les paso mi firma donde les pasaré adelanto de todos mis fics y demás n.n

www. facebook pages /- Elaine-Haruno-de-Uchiha- / 116276981815282

_**Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic, en cuanto a este capítulo es algo complicado pero ya saben el amor es muy complicado y al final uno no sabe que decidir.**_

_Nelly: ya no te haré esperar tanto, una mega disculpa pero tuve que estar unas semanas ausentes, tú sabes la universidad y sus trabajos jejeje_

_GreeceSJL: Me encanta la idea de saber que tengo nuevas lectoras, me inspiran a seguirlas y sí aquí también esta, por si no lo sabían pero por cualquier cosa te puedes informar en mis páginas de face jejeje_

_Lupe-chan: Lo sé es algo larga con decirte que en mi archivo de Word llevo más de 160 páginas y solo tengo este y otro capítulo adelantado jejejeje y en cuanto a Sasori ya verás más de él, pero por lo que te puedo decir no es eso que piensas, aunque la bruja de su amiga si es lo que parece, pero no sabrás mucho de ella hasta un poco después y de Ino y Tenten… tampoco es todo lo que parece ya veras como pasarán las cosas _

_Misaki Giou: claro he pensado en unirlas a las tres pero como lo he visto, se verás mejor como un one y los fics serán un poco más amplios para que entiendas como es toda su realidad_

_Alma-am: wiii dos chicas nuevas –ahora si podré seguir la conti- bueno como decía ya esta aquí la conti aunque esta es algo confusa jejeje_

_Gianxd: Tarde pero al fin la puse, espero que valga la pena la espera n.n_


	21. Chapter 20 La Última Decisión

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**_

_**Nota: Esta vez si me tarde con toda la intención del mundo esperaba ver la misma cantidad de review que la vez pasada pero no tuve tanta suerte, ni hablar ahora si… espero les guste n.n**_

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**LA ÚLTIMA DECISIÓN**

Tal vez jamás uno elije lo que se quiere o lo que su corazón dicta pero a veces es la mejor opción, la más segura y la más confiable porque siempre que vivimos apegados al corazón y los sentimientos opacamos nuestro sano pensamiento, nos involucramos en una serie de cuestiones donde el lenguaje interno y las convicciones nos hacen cavilar en más de un sendero, pues ahora me siento así….

-Ya sé a quien voy a elegir- escucho que suena la voz de mi conciencia

En realidad ya sé a quien amo -lo cual se vuelve patético en todo sentido- pero no puedo evitar escuchar a ese corazón, que ciertamente no me muestra lo que es el verdadero amor, creo que aún es parte de mi etapa de enamoramiento…

_FLASH BACK_

_Estábamos en una de las clases por demás complicadas… su nombre SEXUALIDAD, bueno algo así porque solo eran unas pocas clases antes de adentrarnos a nuestra materia, yo no sabía como reaccionar, aun me siento muy virgen, bueno en ese momento me sentía 10 veces más virgen, no sé como explicarlo pero si era verdad aquello que alguna vez leí en esos fics que leía sin el menor pudor._

_-Sensei -escucho a uno de los Akatsuki -¿cómo se sabe cuando es amor o enamoramiento?_

_-Esa es una buena pregunta- escucho a Yuzuka sensei- como todos sabes amar y querer no es igual, el enamoramiento se da en los primeros días y normalmente ocurre hasta los próximos dos o tres años_

_Yo estaba completamente sorprendida por eso, mi sensei era demasiado abierta de pensamiento, pero al hablar de un tema que "técnicamente" es solo un factor químico de la sociología o antropología social un factor en la elección en la pareja, ella lo veía desde los sentimientos y eso me comenzaba a parecer más y más fascinante porque no todos los días de hablan con tanta claridad algo que no entiendes._

_-El enamoramiento se distingue de todo porque vez a esa persona de forma perfecta, no tiene ni el menor defecto a nuestros ojos, por ejemplo en el caso de las chicas que se tardan en salir de sus casas, cuando estas enamorado no te das cuenta de eso_

_-Interesante- escucho a Ino muy emocionada_

_-Lo sé- sonrió con un brillo en mis ojos_

_-Porque lo único que vez- sigue hablando la sensei- es tu propio reflejo, es aquello en lo que eres lindo, si vez a esa persona linda es porque tu lo eres, aquellas virtudes que posees las vez claramente en esa persona…_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Solo eso me recuerda que de ambos estoy enamorada -de alguno más que del otro- eso tampoco lo voy a negar, además tienen muchas virtudes que yo aplaudo de todas las personas y a pesar que trato de ver y noto muchos de sus defectos no dejo de ver todas esas virtudes que los hacen lindos.

-Sakura- escucho las voces de ambos

En ese momento mis cavilaciones estaban en otro mundo donde solo quería ver AMOR y QUERER pero cuando escucho la voz de ambos, siento que todo vuelve a la música que se escucha dentro del lugar, las personas que llegan con sus parejas, solos o con su grupo de amigos, pero más que ver eso, noto las miradas de ambos que si en ese momento las miradas matarán ambos estarían completamente muertos.

-¿Nani?- pregunto con un poco de miedo de saber que me dirán ambos

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntan de nuevo ambos, a unísono

Esto no podía ser más aterrador en estos momentos, es como esperar la llegada de una bomba H a este lugar, por lo que comienzo a sentir una gran taquicardia, que sentí que mis piernas iban a fallar de un momento a otro que mi respiración se estaba esfumando en tan solo unos segundos y mi cuerpo comenzaba a pesar más de lo usual, pero tanto que no sabía que haría para escapar con todo eso.

-Sakura- escucho que de repente me toman en brazos

-¿Nani?- digo suavemente y veo que Itachi me tomo en brazos junto con las caras del resto de mis amigos

-Malditos desgraciados- me dije internamente del susto- Suéltame Itachi-baka- le digo sonrojada- me levantas el vestido- solté un pequeño chillido que dejo en silencio a todos a mi alrededor

Ver las caras de diversión de los Akatsukis solo ponían mis mejillas completamente rojas y los ojos llenos de ira por ver como cubrían sus malditas bocas para que no los viera como se morían de la risa mientras cruzaba mis piernas y evitaba con mis manos que el estúpido vestido subiera. Claro solo se escuchaba mis quejidos al ver que no lo evitaría por mucho, así que pose mi vista a dos chicos que creo que más rojos que yo no podían estar, pero parece que de ira en contra del baka de Itachi.

-Ya voy- me dice bajándome -es que eres tan pequeña Cerezo que es fácil contigo

-No me digas así baka- estaba tan roja

Ahora si escuche las carcajadas de todos ellos repitiendo una y otra vez "mi hermosa Cerezo" o "Cerecito" lo que me comienza a molestar -¿por qué critican tanto mi pequeña estatura?- me digo demasiado molesta y sintiendo como iba a levantar mi puño delante de ellos y a estamparlos contra el piso o la pared más cercana, pero el sonido sordo de un golpe me hace calmarme.

-Sakura- escucho a Hidan que me habla bajo- ¿qué pasa con ellos?

-…- me quede muda de la impresión

Mis amigos se hicieron a un lado mientras vi como Sasori y Sasuke golpearon a Itachi con demasiado fervor que hasta sentí pena por él, porque su broma le costo un par de puños que tenían demasiada furia, no quiero pensar que harán más tarde si siguen juntos, por lo que pensé en algo -las citas son un asco-.

-Chicos vamos adentro- les dije a mis Akatsuki

-Hai- los escucho mientras entramos

Trate de olvidarme de Sasori y de Sasuke por un momento, fue demasiado aterrador ver sus miradas y no sé como se me vino el presentimiento de que tal vez eso podría pasar pero el uno contra el otro –vamos Sakura no todo puede ser tan malo… además no has elegido… aún- me dije relajando mientras la música llegaba mis oídos y a mi piel.

-Vamos a bailar -escucho que me dicen

-Hai- les digo entrando a la pista

_**I´m not a perfect person**_

_**There´s many things I wish I didn´t do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

Esa canción me gusta tanto que es mi adorado tono de llamada, escucharlo me hace pensar de nuevo en que estoy haciendo, ya no sé si sea bueno o malo, ya no sé si es por una buena o mala razón pero de lo que si estoy segura que necesito tomar una decisión y decir adiós a uno de ellos.

_**I´ve found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Sé que no he tomado las decisiones adecuadas, que no he hecho lo correcto pero sé que en este momento al estar cerca de cada uno de ellos, mi vida ha cambiado, ya no soy aquella joven que era como una pequeña y a pesar de eso sé lo que es el amor, sé que no siempre hago lo correcto pero creo que esta vez puedo hacerlo bien… pero solo por él.

_**I´m sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It´s something I must live with everyday**_

_**And all the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That´s why I need you to hear**_

Tal vez nadie entienda mis razones ni sepa todo lo que ha pasado, pero sé que no puedo esta otro momento más esperando el milagro de escuchar esas palabras –ninguno las ha dicho- al menos no fuerte y claro, no puedo vivir más tiempo esperando algo de todos o de nadie pero necesito que mi voz salga fuerte y clara cuando me decida seguir adelante cuando mi voz parezca apagada, que pueda evitar causar más dolor del que causare, que el día de mañana ya no pueda quedarme arrepentida de todo esto.

_**I´ve found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Ahora no sé a quien necesito más de mi, pero sé que ambos forman parte de mi vida y que me hará empezar de nuevo, donde pueda olvidar este mes que tantas cosas formo en mi, que me hizo conocer tantas cosas que no imagine, pero también que me ha causado tanto dolor solo por estar cerca de él… solo por ser una broma para él.

_**And the reason is you **_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

-Déjala que ella elija- de repente escucho la voz de uno de ellos

-No, ella es mía- no sé como puedo pensar tanto esto solo con escuchar sus voces

-No te atrevas a decir eso de ella- escucho como sube su voz

-Tks… me atrevo porque la conozco- dice con voz altanera

-No conoces nada de ella- escucho la voz de Sasori

-La conozco mejor de lo que la conocerás- dice Sasuke con voz dura y arrogante

-Eso lo veremos- escucho a Sasori

-Hmp… seguirá siendo mía- escucho la aún más arrogante voz de Sasuke

_**I´m not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

Escucharlos solo discutir por mi me lleno la cabeza de molestia e ira, sobretodo la arrogancia que muestra Sasuke, llamándose mi dueño, tratando de contarle a Sasori lo que pasamos por su maldita estupidez –solo desearía ser más fuerte y no cometer tantos errores- y sobretodo no dañar a quienes más quiero.

Los miro que se alejan el uno del otro –desearía tenerlo más fácil y poder hacer lo correcto para que jamás se dañen para que algún día sean amigos, porque sé que se entenderían a pesar de eso y a pesar de muchas otras cosas que solo yo he podido conocer y valorar de ambos, aunque al final no los conozco demasiado para saber que harán el día de mañana.

_**I´ve found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Pero por ahora solo debo luchar por mi verdadera razón de vivir, por mi verdadera razón para reinventarme y ser una mejor persona y no dañar a cuantos me rodean o al menos cometer menos errores y aprender un poco más esta lección que tanto me ha costado pensarlo, tal vez pueda escogerlo a él y me ayude a ser mejor.

-Mira a tu amigo- me dice Kisame –tiene una amiga muy sensual

-…- solo lo mire

_**I´ve found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn´t know**_

_**A reason for all that I do**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Pero al verlo de repente con esa pelirroja me di cuenta de algo que no quise notar, que solo yo me podría engañar una y otra vez, pero al final no servía de nada eso cuando todo se va a acabar –una apuesta- solo eso era para él y por más que lo quisiera nada me lo haría cambiar por lo que seguí bailando con Sasori mientras pasaron a una canción de The Cranberries , Linger.

**If you, if you could return, **

_**Si tú, si tú pudieras regresar,**_

**Don't let it burn, **

_**No dejes que se arruine **_

**Don't let it fade. **

_**No dejes que se desvanezca **_

**I'm sure I'm not being rude, **

_**Estoy segura que no estoy siendo grosera,**_

**But it's just your attitude, **

_**Pero es tu actitud**_

**It's tearing me apart, It's ruining everything. **

_**Me está destrozando, lo está arruinando todo. **_

Me quede perdida en esa canción, por mucho tiempo ha formado parte de mi vida porque parte de mi ha sentido esa maldita sensación de abstinencia al amor, de darme cuenta de la maldita suerte he llegado a tener que siempre se ha arruinado todo por más que he intentado luchar y que siempre mi corazón ha elegido a los de peor actitud que siempre dejaban con aquel dolor en mi corazón… como me pasa con Sasuke.

**I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you. **

_**Juré, juré que sería fiel y cariño tú también **_

**So why were you holding her hand? **

_**¿Entonces porqué sujetabas su mano?**_

**Is that the way we stand? **

_**¿Es así cómo son las cosas?**_

**Were you lying all the time? **

_**¿Estuviste mintiendo todo el tiempo?**_

**Was it just a game to you? **

_**¿Era esto sólo un juego para ti?**_

-Saku ¿te encuentras bien?- escucho que susurra Sasori en mi oído

-Hai, lo que pasa es que esa canción me gusta mucho- le respondo con voz neutra

-Eres un mala mentirosa- me dice haciendo sonreír

-No soy mala mentirosa es solo que me da un poco de melancolía la canción- le digo mirándolo a los ojos

-Hai- lo escucho suspirar- ¿te imaginas eso? –lo veo que mi mira- tu sabes ser solo el juego de alguien

-Iie- le dije negando con la cabeza

Pero en mi mente no dejaba de procesar esas palabras junto con la frase _**Was it just a game to you?... **_es que no puedo creer que me dejará caer en una cosa tan patética que normalmente huelo a kilómetros a la redonda y esta vez por más que trate de luchar, me deje llevar por el maldito instinto que no me permitió negarme y ahora a pesar de que sé la verdad, deseo con todo mi corazón preguntarle que ha sido todo eso, que me diga que es solo una idea loca de mi mente, que jamás ha jugado conmigo, que jamás ha dicho tales palabras, que siempre me amará como yo… como yo lo amo.

**But I'm in so deep. **

_**Pero estoy tan involucrada**_

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_**Tú sabes que soy tan ingenua para ti **_

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **

_**Me tienes entre tus manos **_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_**¿Tienes que hacerlo demorar?**_

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_**Tienes qué, tienes qué**_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar? **_

-Sabes yo jamás lo haría- me dice serio- porque además solo seria engañar a una pobre ingenua que no sabe aún nada del amor

-Eso suena algo cruel- le digo mirando hacia Sasuke y sintiendo una temible puñalada en mi corazón

-Es que la verdad- me dice tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- solo debes imaginar esas cosas- me dice mientras me cubre los ojos de manera suave- es solo un ejercicio de imaginación

-Hai- le respondo abriendo un poco más mi imaginación que es demasiado volátil

-Imagina que por alguna razón alguien de la nada te enamora- me dice con voz tranquila mientras me acompañan los acordes y un poco de la letra de la canción- pero solo lo hace por un simple y burdo juego que cada momento te involucra…

Vaya que mi mente es demasiado volátil y comenzó a recordar esos momentos que pase al lado de Sasuke, tanto desde que lo conocí y como sus ónix ojos me atraparon en la peor de las condenas que solo quería disfrutar con otra persona, pero que para mi mala suerte cuando el llego a fijarse en mi, alguien más robaba poco a poco mi corazón y solo para un maldito juego.

Deseo que por una vez por todas se acabe todo esto, que ya no tenga que recordar esto que siente mi corazón, que ya por fin me diga que es una maldita apuesta y poderle reclamar, para así dejar de sentirme involucrada en esta maldita situación que no me ha dejado vivir, que ahora me ata e involucra en un terrible amor al que no puedo ser correspondida.

**Oh, I thought the world of you. **

_**Oh! Pensé todo de ti **_

**I thought nothing could go wrong, **

_**Pensé que nada podría salir mal **_

**But I was wrong. I was wrong. **

_**Pero estaba equivocada, estaba equivocada. **_

-¡Suéltala!- escucho un grito que descoloca y me aleja de manera violenta de Sasori

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- escucho a Sasori mientras abro los ojos

Me quede por un momento pasmada, por unos segundos me comenzaba a sentir realmente muy segura, pero me di cuenta que era demasiado esperar que las cosas salieran bien al menos por un par de canciones, pero como siempre cometo el mismo error de imaginarlo y no lograrlo.

-Tu eres el que no debes de estar cerca de ella- escucho la alterada voz de Sasuke… aun no puedo creer que sea él

-Ella me ha dejado y tu eres el que no eres nadie- le escucho molesto a Sasori

-No tienes idea de lo que…- pero en ese momento Sasori lo golpea con fuerza-

-No te atrevas a decir nada de ella, imbécil- le dice molesto Sasori- no te atrevas- le reitera su amenaza

-Tks…- responde Sasuke mientras se limpia el rastro de sangre de su labio

**If you, if you could get by, trying not to lie, **

_**Si tú, si tú pudieras seguir, intentando no mentir**_

**Things wouldn't be so confused**

_**Las cosas no serían tan confusas**_

**And I wouldn't feel so used, **

_**Y, no me sentiría tan utilizada**_

**But you always really knew, **

_**Pero tú de verdad siempre supiste,**_

**I just wanna be with you. **

_**Que sólo quiero estar contigo,**_

**But I'm in so deep. **

_**Pero estoy tan involucrada.**_

Me siento hasta el cuello y que no puedo salir de este maldito conflicto en el que estoy envuelta y que no sé como saldré de esta, al menos por esta vez. Malditas sean las mentiras de Sasuke, maldito sea, no estaría tan involucrada en esto ni sintiendo este pesar en mi corazón por cada golpe que se dan, si no me hubiera enamorado y utilizado como un vil juguete para solo acostarse con una pobre estúpida virgen.

Si tan solo mi corazón no se hubiera enamorado de él, no sentiría esta maldita culpa que me atrapa y no me deja salir de este sentimiento de esta perdición que no me lleva a nada, si solo no me hubiera sentido atraída a él, si mis ojos se hubieran mostrado fríos, no hubiera sido una caza fácil para un experto cazador, si tan solo no hubiera creído la mentira no estaría mirando como las personas que por mucho se han robado mi corazón y ahora solo lo tiene uno de ellos.

-Sasuke- dije con un sollozo al mirar como dejo en el suelo a Sasori

-Así aprenderás estúpido- le dice serio Sasuke a Sasori

-Aún no me rindo- dice con voz apagada Sasori, limpiándose un ojo

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_**Tú sabes que soy tan ingenua para ti**_

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **

_**Me tienes entre tus manos**_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?**_

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_**Tienes qué, tienes qué**_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?**_

Necesito acabar con esto por una vez por todas, no puedo dejar que se sigan matando, así que con paso decidido me acercaba a ambos, pero siento la mano de Kakuzo y el brazo de Hidan atravesándose en mi camino, así que los miro mientras comienzo a limpiar mi rostro por las lágrimas que no han dejado de salir de mis ojos.

-No te acerques Saku- me susurra Hidan- me dijeron que acaba de llegar una ambulancia

-¿Una ambulancia?- le pregunto tragando pesadamente saliva

-Hai- escucho la voz de Kakuzo –pero es mejor que llevarlos al ministerio público por todo eso

-Además aún nadie sabe que les ocurre a esos dos- me dice Hidan- pero por lo que escuche de un tipo rubio de por allá- dice señalando al chico con el que siempre vi a Sasuke- parece que su amigo se molesto de como ven a su chica

-Esta muy buena, pero no creo que sea para tanto- escucho la llegada de Itachi junto con su novia Azusa -¡Auch! – se queja

-No vuelvas a decir eso de una chica como esa- escucho a su novia

-Lo lamento- se disculpa Sasori

-Tiene razón Itachi, para mi gusto esta mejor Ino- dice Hidan apoyado por Itachi y Kakuzo

**And I'm in so deep. **

_**Y estoy tan involucrada,**_

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_**Tú sabes que soy tan ingenua para ti **_

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **

_**Me tienes entre tus manos**_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?**_

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_**Tienes qué, tienes qué**_

**Do you have to let it linger?**

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar? **_

-Te he dicho que ella es mía- veo a Sasuke que es separado por su rubio amigo

-Ya pará Teme- escucho la voz del rubio

-Pues que te quede claro que jamás lo será- dice Sasori mientras Deidara lo detiene

-Cálmate Sasori- le dice sin comprender mucho de eso

-Déjame idiota- pronuncian los dos al mismo tiempo

-Deja de arremedarme- los escucho de nuevo a ambos

No puedo moverme, a pesar que siento que dejan de atraparme la mano y mi cintura, mi cuerpo se ha quedado estático, al menos hace unos minutos deje que las lágrimas se alejaran de mi y ahora solo debo de hacer que mis pies se comiencen a mover, para detenerlos de una vez por todas y acabar con todo.

-Saku- me llaman haciéndome reaccionar

-¿Qué ocurre?- les pregunto

-Ya acabo todo por aquí- me dice Itachi

-Necesito saber como esta Sa…- me interrumpen

-Yo te llevo- se ofrece Kisame

-Vamos

**You know I'm such a fool for you. **

_**Sabes que soy una ingenua para ti**_

**You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha. **

_**Me tienes en tus manos**_

**Do you have to let it linger? **

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?**_

**Do you have to, do you have to, **

_**Tienes qué, tienes qué**_

**Do you have to let it linger?**

_**¿Tienes qué hacerlo demorar?**_

Ambos iban de camino a hospital yo seguía pensando solo en eso que no tenía la menor esperanza de escoger a ambos, pero tampoco podía seguir mintiéndome -¿por qué no hay un manual para hacer bien las cosas?- me digo mientras ingreso al hospital, después de despedirme de Kisame y decirle que le llamaré más tarde .

-Disculpe ¿dónde se encuentran los chicos que trajeron del…?- pero me interrumpe

-Tercer planta uno esta en el 302 y el otro en el 304

-Arigatoo- dije mientras buscaba el ascensor más cercano

-Se nota que son muy famosos- me dice la enfermera antes de que de un paso

-¿De qué habla?- le pregunto confusa

-Pues acaban de llegar algunos chicos preguntando por ellos

-Ya veo- le respondo

Me acerco hasta el ascensor y presiono el tercer piso una vez dentro del mismo, mis piernas parecen gelatina del terrible temor que siento al imaginar lo que veré una vez que ingrese, pero también pienso una y otra vez que diré o que haré al ver ambos cuartos, uno tan cerca del otro.

-Todo eso es culpa de aquella niña- escucho la voz de alguien al momento que subo- y mira quien acaba de llegar

-Cállate Karin, porque a pesar de que seas mi prima no dejas ser muy fastidiosa- escucho la voz del pelirrubio- perdón, mi prima esta muy alterada- me dice mientras me mira

-No hay problema- le respondí en un tono bajo y sin levantar mucho la mirada

-Y te atreves a disculparte idiota- responde la pelirroja- Sasuke-kun está aquí por su culpa y tu te disculpas como si de verdad no tuviera nada que ver- exclama alterada

-Señorita se lo repetiré por última vez, cierre la boca- escucho a una enfermera saliendo de una habitación- hay pacientes que necesitan descansar

-Pues si me dejaran entrar todo sería más sencillo y además con la llegada de esta- me señala de manera despectiva- pelo de chicle estaría callada

-Ya se le repitió que no la dejaran entrar hasta que los terminen de revisar- le dice con una venita en la frente

-Pues para que usted lo sepa, uno de ellos es mi novio, si el más guapo así que no hable- le dice alterada la pelirroja

-Ya le dije que no puede entrar ni aunque fuera su esposo- le dice la enfermera entrando a una de las habitaciones y esperando que vuelva el silencio

Me quede bastante impresionada con esa revelación, sentí que las lágrimas se querían acumular en mis ojos, pero no dejaría que eso pasará y menos con esa pelos de zanahoria mirándome de esa manera, así que me busque asiento lo más lejos de ellos mientras escuchaba sus gritos y peleas con él que según escuche es su primo.

-Naruto ya cierra el pico- dice ella molesta

-Yo no hago nada, además no soy la loca que esta gritando que la dejen entrar- dice fastidiado el rubio

Sería algo bastante cómico en alguna bizarra y menos rara situación pero en este momento solo alteran mis malditos nervios de saber como están y que no tengan ningún problema porque me sentiré muy culpable.

-Los familiares de Akatsuna no y de Uchiha pueden pasar- dice una de las enfermeras

En ese momento me levanto y veo como ambos chicos corren como locos hacia la habitación donde imagino esta Sasuke, así que yo me levanto de mi asiento con pasos lentos pero buscando mayor fortaleza de mi interior, pero antes de dar un paso hacia una habitación u otra me detengo y cierro los ojos.

-Es tiempo Sakura- me digo con voz suave mientras abro los ojos e ingreso a una de las habitaciones

Entro con pasos decididos y siento como poco a poco se forma una pequeña sonrisa al ver que se encontraba bien, no totalmente, pero al menos no se veía nada grave, un par de golpes y moretones en el rostro, un par de raspones y golpes en sus brazos y piernas pero nada que no sé cure con una buena limpieza y desinfección.

-Que bueno que te veo- me dice con una de esas sonrisas

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto desde la puerta

-Creo que como la mejor de la clase puedes decírmelo tú- sin dejar de sonreír

-No te vez tan mal- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hace unos segundos me sentía pésimo pero ahora que te veo no me siento igual- me dice mientras mueve la mano para que me acerque

Con pasos tímidos avanzo hacia donde se encuentra y me siento en la silla a lado de su cama.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso- le digo completamente avergonzada

-No te preocupes- me dice con una sonrisa muy pequeña- no iba a permitir que ese chico se atreviera a decir algo de ti

-Muchas gracias, pero de verdad no tenías que hacerlo

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, era un poco incomodo, porque no sabía ni que decirle, ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar ahora que entre a esta habitación.

-¿Y ya lo viste?- me pregunta rompiendo mi silencio

-Iie- le respondo mirándolo- primero te vine a ver a ti

-¿Eso significa que me eliges?- me dice mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa

-Hai, Sasori- le digo mientras me toma la mano

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, espero vuelvan a ser las de antes n.n Todas se preguntarán ¿por qué Sasori?**_

_**Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face **_

_ www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245_

_También les paso mi firma donde les pasaré adelanto de todos mis fics y demás n.n_

_ www. facebook pages /- Elaine-Haruno-de-Uchiha- / 116276981815282_

_**Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic, en cuanto a este capítulo ya saben no los hice a propósito, pero creo que lo mejor era que ella madurara y además Sasori la ayudará a crecer y no crean no es ningún villano, aquí no hay villanos, ni siquiera Ino y Tenten… ya les pondré que pasa con ellas después de volver de sus vacaciones.**_

_Lupe-chan: Seguro que me quieres matar y piensas que Sasori solo la engaño, pero ya verás que pasará con ellos jejeje_

_Gianxd: Perdón no fue con Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, este fic siempre fue Sasusaku, pero lo estoy tardando porque Sasuke debe de crecer y Sakura debe de tener más experiencia con su propia vida para no caer tan fácilmente_

_Misaki Giou: En realidad en este fic, aún no es el hombre perfecto para Sakura pero ya verás como más adelante se transforma de algún modo; espero que no te molestes con todo lo que paso, pero es para el bien de ambos_

_Guest: Mi intención no es odiarás a Sasori, no es villano ni nada así, pero bueno a veces pasa ese odio, me paso eso con un fic que se puso raro y aún no sé si Sakura se queda con Sasuke o con Naruto y te juro que odio el Narusaku_

_Ich4: ojalá ames esta conti o al menos no me odies n.n_


	22. Chapter 21 Mi Nueva Vida con Sasori

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: Al menos cumplí mi promesa y subí al menos un fic, una disculpa pero con los parciales no tuve mucho tiempo y esta semana terminaba muerta y no podía hacer mucho jejeje**_

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

**MI NUEVA VIDA CON SASORI**

-¿Y ya lo viste?- me pregunta rompiendo mi silencio

-Iie- le respondo mirándolo- primero te vine a ver a ti

-¿Eso significa que me eliges?- me dice mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa

-Hai, Sasori- le digo mientras me toma la mano

Me quede en silencio después de eso, solo lo veía sonreír y suspirar de manera tranquila, esto era el inicio de algo muy hermoso, al menos al final de cuentas podré tener lo que por mucho tiempo desee, tres semestres es un buen tiempo para saber que en definitiva estoy enamorada de él… no por completo, porque parte de eso se lo llevo Sasuke, pero estoy segura que no era verdadero amor.

-Saku…- me saca de mis pensamientos- creo que debemos hablar

-¿Hablar?- le pregunte sin comprenderlo

-Hai- me dice sentándose bien en su lugar –creo que debemos de aclarar algunas cosas

-…- mordí mis labios con fuerza- ¿qué quieres saber?

-Bueno me dijo un par de cosas mientras veníamos al hospital

-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?- pregunte con curiosidad

No puedo siquiera imaginar que le pudo decir, porque sinceramente él ha conocido muchas cosas de mí y no solo por mi físico, él logró ver mi completo estado de ansiedad y mi forma de dormir –admito que tengo muy mal modo de dormir- pero no sé que pueda ser peor, que él sepa mucho de mi o que yo sé demasiado de él que me preocupo mucho porque no tiene a nadie de su familia a su lado.

-Bueno él me dijo…- lo veo como sus ojos se ponen fríos- es una completa locura que me molesta el tan solo pensarla

-Solo dilo- entrelazo la mía entre la suya para darle un poco más de valor para que me diga algo que yo sé

-Él me dijo que ustedes han estado juntos- me dice mirándome a los ojos, puedo sentir como él desea creer o al menos que lo haga creer que es una gran mentira

-¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?- le pregunto mordiéndome con más fuerza los labios

-Me gustaría escuchar que no es verdad- me dice con un tono apagado- pero creo que no es la respuesta que escucharé

-No lo es- le dije mirando el suelo- veras estos últimos días han pasado muchas cosas…- siento como mis manos tiemblan- entre esas, paso eso

-Ya veo…- lo veo que guarda silencio

-Pero…- me interrumpe en ese momento

-No es necesario que me digas excusas tontas- me levanta el rostro- tuviste tus razones pero al final has venido a verme a mi- sonríe –creo que eso me importa más que cualquier otra cosa

-Sasori-kun- le dije impresionada

Veo que no tengo errores al momento de saber en quien confiar, pensé que se lo tendría que decir, pero no imagine esa reacción, ni tampoco imagine que sería capaz de revelarle toda esta verdad que en verdad me tenía tan asustada, que pensé que Sasori me vería como lo peor.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes- me dice acercándose a mi –la culpa por mucho tiempo la tuve yo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Creo que por mucho tiempo algunos corrieron el rumor que estaba enamorado de Ino- me dice suspirando- en parte fue un poco verdad, ya sabes con su carácter y todo eso

-Lo comprendo- le dije un poco más tranquila

¿Cómo olvidar esa noticia? Casi me muero cuando me entere de eso, fue en un viaje en primer semestre…

_FLASH BACK_

_No había pasado mucho desde que habíamos comenzado las clases, yo era inseparable de Ino y Konan, claro ya comenzaba a estar cerca de nosotros Tenten y por el momento solo hablábamos de nuestro pasado y que se veía un grandioso y prominente futuro, aunque como cada una era diferente buscábamos más puntos en común y pensamos que sería grandioso asistir al Congreso de Medicina y para mi era mi primer viaje sin mi familia._

_-Me siento demasiado nerviosa- me dije mientras llegábamos a la parada de autobuses_

_-Musume ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunta mi okaasan mirándome_

_-Hai, solo estoy un poco nerviosa- sonrió de manera cálida como siempre hago con ella_

_-Eres una chica muy responsable, pero recuerda no beber… al menos no mucho- me dice un poco preocupada_

_-Ya sabes que no lo hago, no me gusta que ellos me vean- y no mentía, odio que me vean personas que no conozco_

_-Bueno hemos llegado ¿quieres que esperemos?- me pregunta mi okaasan mientras escucho a mi onee-chan hablar de todo y de nada_

_-Iie- le dije mientras me ayudaban a bajar_

_Después de eso, trate de no estar tan nerviosa, pero no lo podía evitar, era un gran viaje donde le iba a demostrar a mi okaasan que podía confiar completamente en mí. Así que solo escuchaba las indicaciones de Anko sensei y de Kakashi sensei, pero no era nada nuevo que ya había pasado por mi mente, pero eso no era la complicado, yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, ya que no sabía con quien me iba a sentar y eso me comenzó a poner peor, más cuando todos se adelantaron y yo junto con Tenten fuimos las últimas en subir y no nos tocaba juntas._

_-Por Kami-sama ¿dónde me sentaré?- pensé muerta de los nervios_

_Quedaban pocos lugares, así que me arme de valor y me senté a lado de Yukito –en ese entonces no sabía que me odiará, solo no nos llevábamos mucho- pero vaya sorpresa que descubrí con el tiempo, así que yo me senté a lado de la ventana y trataba dormir, pero Yukito, Azusa y otras chicas no tenían eso en sus planes, así que no dejaban de cantar, lo que hacían que mi cabeza se sintiera morir –en verdad cantan demasiado mal- yo no presumo, pero al menos no doy concierto en un camión y a altas horas de la noche._

_-Kami-sama mátame o al menos haz que se callen- rogaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mis lastimados tímpanos_

_No recuerdo muy bien en que momento se callaron, pero yo solo escuchaba algunas baladas de inglés para conciliar un poco el mucho sueño que sentía, hasta que no supe de mi y solo me cubrí con una pequeña mantita que lleve para cubrirme del frío clima y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de algo realmente curioso –SASORI ESTABA A MI LADO DORMIDO- casi me muero dé la impresión._

_-¿Cuándo demonios se cambio con Yukito?- me pregunte realmente impresionada y a la vez sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con mucha fuerza _

_Pero no solo eso sino que cuando se levanto tuve que hacerme la dormida, en verdad estaba tan sonrojada que no había más expresión que describirme que el tono grana que seguro habitaba en mis mejillas, que claro ocultaba con mi mantita, pero que me hacia complicado él viaje hasta que salió de nuevo el sol y tenía que aparentar que recién me despertaba, pero lo logre –sacando una interesante novela- y comenzando con mi aventurada lectura._

_-¿Qué lees Sakura-san?- en ese momento me hablaba con respecto_

_-Sasori-san- le dije con el mismo gesto de respeto- una novela que me gusta mucho- pero las palabras me salían muy cortadas y mal empleadas_

_-¿De qué trata?- me dijo pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía como responderle_

_-Si quieres te lo paso, es que soy mala para eso- y metí, me encanta hablar pero con él no me salían las palabras como con los demás_

_La conversación casi en ese momento se termino y mejor nos quedamos viendo una película, aunque yo de reojo lo miraba a él, el camino fue muy silencioso y me resulto aún más incomodo que fingir estar dormida para no incomodarlo y ni ponerme más como la grana._

_-Hemos llegado chicos- dijo Kakashi sensei_

_Yo trate de bajar y así empezó nuestro primero día que por demás no es tan importante como lo que paso más tarde mientras nos arreglábamos para salir a la cena y a estar en la party o fiesta que organizaba el hotel cerca de su alberca, más bien en uno de los bares del hotel con salida a la playa, algo que me emocionaba en gran medida._

_Ese día habíamos estado en la playa, pero antes que los demás salieran de la alberca y del mar, Tenten y yo regresamos cada una a su habitación, en mi caso lo compartía con Ino, así como ella se quedo con los demás, yo me metí a bañar en la hermosa tina de la habitación –en verdad me sentía en un cuento de hadas- así que me acompañe de una ducha tranquila con espuma y la mejor colección de canciones que guardaba mi antiguo celular._

_-Esta es mi oportunidad con Sasori- me dije de repente- termino con Yami, una compañera que solo estuvo con nosotros ese semestre y fue su novia hasta unos días antes del viaje_

_Con una enorme sonrisa, trate de buscar mi mejor ropa que llevaba, así que me decidí por un vestido negro –cortesía de Konan- que muy amablemente me lo presto y que pensaba que ese día no podría ser mejor, así que me aliste lo mejor que pudo, no completamente arreglada pero si bastante bien para una chica que estaba dispuesta a conquistar a su chico._

_Ya cuando estaba casi por completo arreglada, toco a mi puerta Ino que llegaba algo tarde, así que se fue a meter a dar una ducha –que yo le explique como funcionaba y las cosas que habían en ella- nada complicado pero era para matar un poco mi tiempo._

_-Gracias Sakurita- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se metía al baño_

_Yo me quede viendo la televisión hasta que tocaron a mi puerta, eran Ryota, Sora y Sasori –lo que de algún modo me ilusiono- así que los deje pasar y me quede hablando con Ryota de video juegos y demás cosas mientras buscaba como incluir a los demás, pero no me fue muy posible, al menos no con Sasori._

_-Ino ¿puedo entrar?- escucho a Sasori_

_-Hai- le dice dándole el paso_

_Yo trate de no darme mucha importancia pero pensé que por un momento era para preguntarle cosas de mí –me sentía más ilusionada de lo normal- así que seguí hablando hasta que llegaron Daisuke y Daiki, así que me sentí aún más feliz por lo que hablaba hasta por los codos, hasta que salió Sasori y se quedo hablando con los chicos y se despedía diciendo que volvería más tarde._

_Yo espere que a que saliera Ino y cuando menos lo pensé ya estábamos listas, pero yo solo quería saber de que tanto hablaron, pero a la vez tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, por lo que decidí alejar eso de mi mente y aún más de mi corazón._

_-¿Te digo de que me hablo Sasori-kun?- me dice de repente Ino_

_-Hai- trate de no demostrarme muy emocionada_

_-Me dijo que si quería ser su novia- me dice con una sonrisa_

_-¿Y qué le respondiste?- le pregunte_

_-Le dije que no, que yo tengo a mi novio- me dice tranquila_

_-Ah… ya veo- respondí mientras sentía que mi mundo se derrumbo_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-Creo que en ese momento me deje llevar por lo linda que se veía por fuera y lo solo que me sentí por romper con Yami- me dice tranquilo

-No tienes por qué mencionarlo- le digo, aunque por dentro el dolor se volvió latente

-En verdad es necesario, porque creo que algo así te paso ahora ¿no?- me dice de repente

-…- me quedo en silencio reflexionando en eso –creo que si puede ser posible

-Tal vez no del todo porque en ese momento yo no me quise fijar del todo de otra persona- me dice tranquilo

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto aun reflexionando en sus palabras

-Que en ese momento estaba muy interesado en otra chica pero no lo supe hasta hace poco tiempo- sonríe

Lo que faltaba a mi orgullo propio -¿Acaso había una más?- me digo reflexionando si tome o no la decisión adecuada, porque algo de mi no sé sentía seguro y otra parte de mí decía que era la correcto y que me haría muy feliz todo esto que estaba viviendo.

-¿Qué chica?- dije con voz apagada y sintiendo el mismo dolor que cuando supe de su declaración a Ino

-Tú- me dice con una sonrisa- en ese momento si lo comenzaba a notar pero no sabía que podía ser, parecía más claro con Yami e Ino

-¿De qué hablas?- volví a hacer esa pregunta, parezco un disco que no funciona y solo repite lo mismo

-Bueno las otras chicas me atraían pero tu me gustabas- me dice tranquilo- no es fácil diferenciarlo porque cuando te enamoras no estas seguro de lo que sientes pero te dan ganas de conocer a esa persona, aunque en mi caso no sabía como acercarme a la chica más misteriosa del grupo

-¿Misteriosa?- pregunto con mis mejillas color grana

-Y muy especial- me dice acariciando mis mejillas que cada vez subían de color- la primera vez que quise hablarte estabas con ese raro libro de vampiros y creo que la siguiente vez también leías, pensé que no te agradaba así que no me acerque mucho a ti

-Debes de estar bromeando- le dije soltando una pequeña risa- me gustas casi desde el día que me viste con mi libro de vampiros

-No me fije mucho, creo que a la próxima debo de ver más tu actitud- me dice riendo- pero volviendo a lo nuestro… -mirándome a los ojos- este semestre pude conocerte aún más y me di cuenta de lo muy enamorado que estoy de ti

Creo que si me lo hubiera dicho esto a principio del semestre, creo que me hubiera arrojado a sus brazos y de la fuerza, creo que hubiéramos terminado en el suelo y al otro lado de la cama, pero ahora solo sentí el deseo de abrazarlo, pero lo comienzo a reprimir al ver su cuerpo maltratado, además una parte de mí no sabía como reaccionar, una parte de mi quería llorar de la emoción de saber que al fin era del gusto de Sasori, otra quería reír pero una parte aun dudaba de mis propios sentimientos.

-Yo también- es lo único que sale mientras me acerco a besarlo

El besó no es tan cálido que soñé, tal vez porque me siento confundida y muy molesta con todo lo que ha ido pasando en este tiempo, las presiones por Ino y Tenten, los problemas con Sasuke y ni hablar de la guerra declarada por Azusa y Ken, eso si que me pone los cabellos de punta de solo pensar que más podrían estar planeando.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunta al separarnos

-Hai- le digo con una sonrisa

Pero en ese preciso momento siento la necesidad de girar mi cabeza, es de esas ocasiones que crees que alguien te esta observando, así que involuntariamente gire mi cabeza –por un momento vi una figura- pero cuando enfoque bien mi mirada no había absolutamente nadie, así que me gire y conseguí el abrazo de mi novio –que no sonaba tan mal la palabra- aunque no sabía si era con él con quien quería ser eso.

-¿Paso algo Saku?- me pregunta sin soltarme de su abrazo

-Creí ver a alguien- le dije cerrando mis ojos

-… no veo a nadie- me dice mirando

-Creo que era un fantasma- dije aunque no creo que sea eso

-Saku creo que debemos hablar de algo muy importante- me dice acariciando mi cabello

-¿Qué pasa Sasori?

-Creo que es algo tarde y debo entregarte cenicienta

-Lo olvide por completo- me sonroje abriendo mis ojos

A pesar de sus palabras tardamos mucho tiempo en separarnos, a pesar de que aún mi mente y corazón dudaba me sentía muy segura a su lado, era algo completamente complicado, pero sentía que a su lado podría protegerme de Sasuke y de lo que de ahora en adelante se volvería un recuerdo de algo que me hizo cambiar un poco más.

-Ahora si debemos irnos o nos sacaran- me dice como un tono de broma

-Hai- le digo con una sonrisa

Lo ayudo a que se levante y tomados de la mano, salimos de la habitación y salimos a un pasillo que se esta completamente solo y sin un alma –al menos viva- que nos acompañe en nuestros pasos, por un momento desvió mi mirada a la habitación de Sasuke, pero no escucho gritos que seguro serían cortesía de esa chica pelirroja, por lo que intuyo que ya salieron del hospital.

-Saku tomaremos taxi, necesito ir a recoger mi auto- me dice avergonzado

-No te preocupes- le dije sonriendo

Caminar por las noches con una compañía como la de él era sumamente agradable, su plática era inagotable y en verdad me hacía sentirme muy tranquila y segura –tal vez no fue tan mala idea- pienso de repente, pero es que una parte de mi se confunde y no se puede evitar pensar en él hubiera por más que lo intentará omitirlo, pero es lo justo.

-Llegamos- me dice Sasori mientras me ayuda salir del taxi

-Hai- le digo saliendo y esperando a que pague

-Espero tu ojiisan no se moleste conmigo por llevarte tan tarde- me dice nervioso

-Yo espero que no- en ese momento saco de mi bolso mi celular –además no es tan tarde- le muestro la hora

-Entonces te veré mañana- me dice con una sonrisa

-Hai, te espero mañana- le digo

En ese momento me besa, es un beso suave pero demuestra muchos de sus sentimientos, sin embargo la sensación no traspasa mi propio ser, pero debo de darme la idea de que esta es la vida que quiero para mi, la que me hará ser muy feliz, por más que mis dudas no estén muy bien, pero como todo solo es que me de a la idea, porque como dicen… Roma no se hizo en un día y mi corazón no se recuperará de la noche a la mañana.

UN MES DESPUÉS

Parece que tranquilamente he superado mi primer mes de noviazgo con Sasori, por un momento no me sentía segura que era la decisión correcta por lo que me encerraba en mi misma, ya fuera escuchando My Inmortal o Safe and Sound de Taylor Swift que me recordaban tantas cosas de mi dolor, pero cuando lo quería alejar simplemente me recordaba la letra de Linger que era como me sentí ese día que lo vi por última vez.

-Ha sido un largo mes- dije con un suspiro escuchando Safe and Sound

Básicamente deje un poco de esa experiencia en mi pasado, aunque difícilmente lo llegue a olvidar, Sasuke me abrió en un camino que por más que lo tratará de negar, me daba algo de miedo además que no me sentía preparada pero cuando lo inicie me comencé a sentir demasiado desinhibida, que no caí en cuenta de lo tonta que resultaba ser –pude haberme embarazado- en todo momento olvidaba la protección y todas las precauciones que yo bien conocía.

Pero ahora que caí en cuenta y que le revele a Sasori todo lo que paso, él como la persona más maravillosa en la faz del mundo me dijo las mejores palabras…

_FLASH BACK_

_Llevábamos dos semanas de novios y ese día me sentí más decaída de lo normal, estaba demasiado agotada por las anteriores semanas en las cuales tuve los exámenes finales y por los cuales me mate por varios días –aunque no fue un infierno ya que Sasori-kun se la paso todos los días- además eso le ayudo a mejorar como nunca su promedio._

_-Te vez demasiado pálida- me dijo Sasori mientras caminábamos_

_-Yo…- no sabía que responderle, en verdad me sentía mal por todo –no he andado bien_

_-Lo comprendo- me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo_

_Como todos los días anteriores lo único que hacía que mi tristeza fuera algo superable eran los interminables gestos que Sasori realizaba para verme muy feliz, un simple abrazo, un tierno beso o el simple hecho de llevarme a dar la vuelva o solo ver una película en su compañía me hacían pensar que iba por un buen camino._

_-No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien- me dice dándome un suave beso en mi frente_

_-Hai, es solo que…- le respondí, de la nada mi mente se acordó de un pequeño detalle_

_-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta mientras nos vamos a una banca en el bosque_

_-Veras, creo que ya sabes un poco o todo de lo que pase- le digo con voz muy baja_

_-Hai, no me lo has explicado del todo bien, pero creo tener una idea- me dice un poco más serio de su tono suave y tranquilo que usa conmigo_

_-Creo que no te lo había aclarado… te…tenía miedo- le confesé_

_-¿Miedo?- me pregunta con curiosidad_

_-Es que él y yo no fuimos novios… novios- le dije avergonzándome de eso_

_-Eso me di cuenta, además jamás hablaste de él- me dice un poco más serio_

_-Fue un poco peor…- susurre, pero note que me escucho –fuimos amantes, no por el sentimiento sino por… tu sabes- me puse más roja que la grana_

_-…- se quedo en silencio pero pude notar como sus nudillos se ponían más blancos al cerrar sus puños con fuerza_

_-Yo no quería decírtelo porque…- bueno si iba a hablar que fuera con la verdad, no había vuelta atrás –porque no sabía bien que tipo de relación era, pero antes de la fiesta me enteré que solo había jugado conmigo y que solo era parte de una estúpida apuesta_

_-…- veía como su semblante se volvía más sombrío, sin embargo, no me interrumpió_

_-Y pues me sentí una completa idiota porque bueno yo pensé que tu no estabas enamorado de mi y como el parecía ofrecerme eso, pues comencé a enamorarme, pero creo todo resulto peor de lo que espere y pues al final paso su enfrentamiento y yo… yo aun estoy muy confundida_

_-Ya veo…- me dijo cuando termine de desahogarme_

_En verdad me sentí muy tranquila y segura revelándole como me sentía y todo, absolutamente todo lo que pase, lo que me molestaba, lo que me dolía, mis dudas y sobretodo que no imagine estar así después de todo._

_-¿No me dirás nada?- le pregunto con la cabeza gacha_

_-Podría decir muchas cosas, como que me siento celoso de eso…- me dice sin dejar de tener muy apretados sus puños- pero también entiendo que yo te confundí y que deje que alguien más entrará a tu corazón, aunque fuera solo para dañarte y dañarme por eso que paso_

_-Yo…- estaba impresionada me hablaba con una madurez que ni yo podría tener en algo como esta compleja situación._

_-Pero lo que es peor aún, tengo que darme cuenta que perdí un poco en la partida por todo eso- toma mi rostro entre sus manos –pero ahora que sé que estas conmigo haré lo que sea para que olvides todo eso y podamos ser felices_

_-Sasori-kun- le dije mientras se escapo una lágrima_

_No estoy tan segura si fue de absoluta felicidad o de absoluta tranquilidad y seguridad de saber que de entre todos los hombres del mundo, a pesar de todo lo que paso, haya un chico como él que quiere recobrar el amor que había en mi corazón hacia él y que no dudo que si nos esforzamos al máximo lo lograremos._

_-Te amo y veras como funcionará- me dice dándome un tierno beso_

_-Hai- le digo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazo_

_-Ahora que sé eso…- me dice correspondiéndome- ¿usaste algún tipo de protección?_

_-…- en ese momento corte el abrazo y me puse tan pálida como una hoja de papel, ni siquiera pensé en eso antes_

_-Creo que es un no- me dice un poco serio pero sin soltarme- debemos hacer los estudios_

_FIN DEL FLASH BAC_K

Ese mismo día me realicé los estudio y por suerte salió negativo, sin embargo, la enfermera que nos atendió nos explico que lo más razonable es que me lo volviera a realizar unas semanas después, por lo que ayer me volví a realizar el estudio, eso si, acompañada de Sasori que no me dejo un minuto y me prometió que no le importaba el resultado, si era positivo, él se haría cargo del bebé que viniera en camino.

-Por suerte…- suspiro mientras tomo una rosa que me regalo Sasori después de que nos entregarán los resultados- nada queda del pasado y puedo edificar un buen futuro

El resulto salió nuevamente negativo y para mi gran suerte las fiestas decembrinas que pasaron días antes, solo me reafirmaron que por ahora, tome una buena decisión, no la más sabia pero si la que ahora me puede hacer feliz en el presente y no como un llano recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido.

-Es tiempo de poner una mejor música- me dije cambiando la canción por What a Feeling de Irene Cara

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, espero vuelvan a ser las de antes n.n Todas están molestas… lo sé pero como dije en el anterior ella debe de cambiar antes de eso, además no le iba a perdonar tan fácil a Sasuke, así que no me sigan queriéndome matar, el próximo es sobre la vida de Sasuke, serán un par de capítulos acerca de su vida y como se sintió con todo lo que fue pasando.**__  
><em> 

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por face _

www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

También les paso mi firma donde les pasaré adelanto de todos mis fics y demás n.n

www. facebook pages /- Elaine-Haruno-de-Uchiha- / 116276981815282

_**Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic, en cuanto a este capítulo es algo complicado pero ya saben el amor es muy complicado y al final uno no sabe que decidir.**_

_Nelly: ya no te haré esperar tanto, una mega disculpa pero tuve que estar unas semanas ausentes, tú sabes la universidad y sus trabajos jejeje_

_GreeceSJL: Me encanta la idea de saber que tengo nuevas lectoras, me inspiran a seguirlas y sí aquí también esta, por si no lo sabían pero por cualquier cosa te puedes informar en mis páginas de face jejeje_

_Lupe-chan: Lo sé es algo larga con decirte que en mi archivo de Word llevo más de 160 páginas y solo tengo este y otro capítulo adelantado jejejeje y en cuanto a Sasori ya verás más de él, pero por lo que te puedo decir no es eso que piensas, aunque la bruja de su amiga si es lo que parece, pero no sabrás mucho de ella hasta un poco después y de Ino y Tenten… tampoco es todo lo que parece ya veras como pasarán las cosas _

_Misaki Giou: claro he pensado en unirlas a las tres pero como lo he visto, se verás mejor como un one y los fics serán un poco más amplios para que entiendas como es toda su realidad_

_Alma-am: wiii dos chicas nuevas –ahora si podré seguir la conti- bueno como decía ya esta aquí la conti aunque esta es algo confusa jejeje_

_Gianxd: Tarde pero al fin la puse, espero que valga la pena la espera n.n_


	23. Chapter 22 La Apuesta

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del famoso Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos Sasuke y Sakura hace siglos que estarían juntos, además del NaruHina y otras parejas, fuera de eso la historia es completamente mía y mi loca y desquiciada mente.**_

_**Pareja: Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Ranking: + 18 años**_

_**Tipo: M**_

_**Advertencias: Lime y Lemmon **_

_**Resumen: **_**Comencé a reír cuando acepte junto con mi amiga Ino explicar esa dieta para la clase de la maestra Shizune, pero ya no es tan divertido cuando lo vas a exponer y además te dicen que la explicarás a chicos de otras carreras.**

_**Nota: La excusa la pongo más tarde jejejeje ha sido todo un show mi vida**_

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

**LA APUESTA**

ALGUNOS MESES ANTES

SASUKE POV'S

Mi vida particularmente no la puedo considerar del todo normal, prácticamente han sido una serie de tragedias las que han invadido mi vida, a pesar de ello he tratado se sobrellevarlo ya que es más que claro que un Uchiha jamás se puede dar vencido y siendo miembros de una de las familias más importantes de Japón no puedo defraudarlos.

Sinceramente desde que me quedo solo en este mundo –porque a pesar de estar rodeado de muchas personas, me siento solo, un ente sin vida que camina entre los caminos del mismo infierno- eso ha sido mi vida por demasiado tiempo, ya que mi corazón murió en el momento que mi familia abandono este mundo y me dejaron a cuidado de mi tío Madara, el cual siempre ha sido un hombre de pocos sentimientos y siempre ambicionando más.

Prácticamente sé de él lo que dicen en los noticieros y revistas de finanza, él principalmente influyo en mi vida para estudiar la famosa carrera de Administración Financiera, no era mi idea de pequeño, en realidad mi sueño era ser como mi oniisan, él siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, más que mi otoosan, mi oniisan era mi héroe y quería ser como él.

-Claro que un niño no sabe de dinero ni de gastos- me digo encerrado en el que era el estudio de mi padre

Y yo a la edad de cinco años era un simple chico que solo desea ser tan fuerte y valiente como su hermano que tantas veces me defendió de aquellos chicos mayores que siempre me molestaban, era él quien me acompañaba a jugar a pesar de que mi padre le pedía que solo se dedicará a sus estudios, fuera de mis padres, mi oniisan siempre tuvo tiempo para mí y mis estúpidos juegos infantiles y que no eran más que una pérdida de tiempo.

-A palabras de mi padre, claramente- digo tomando un artículo que mucho dolor me causa

Mi tío pensaba prácticamente lo mismo, pero mi tío al ser el menor sabía lo que era ser comparados y ponernos en guerra el uno con el otro, así que desde que tengo memoria siempre fue un tanto más apegado a él, cosa que no le agrado nunca a Itachi que me decía que no era una buena influencia para mí, pero ahora solo con él me doy cuenta que a pesar de las palabras de cuidado de mi oniisan todos vieron que yo sería la imagen de mi tío.

-Siempre siendo opacado por la imagen del mayor- apretando los puños

Odie por mucho tiempo a mi padre en ese sentido, él un hombre que por un momento echo a la borda a su familia por un amor verdadero, nunca supo ser un padre que tuviera el cariño sobre ambos chicos, él siempre critico a su otoosan por ser un interesado en el dinero y él lo era solo en las capacidades que ambos teníamos como hermanos, siempre uno enfrentando al otra, mi oniisan no le gustaba ello, pero él jamás necesito nada para ser el favorito, solo ser el mayor.

Así que cuando quede solo, él único que siempre me tendió la mano me ofreció un claro destino, nada más tenía que estudiar la estúpida carrera de Administración Financiera, creo que ni siquiera pensé en ello cuando llene la solicitud y solo lo hago para algún día yo me haga cargo de la empresa que por años le ha pertenecido a mi familia.

-¿Qué más podía hacer en la vida?- me pregunto con un claro silencio en respuesta

Mi tío jamás ha estado en esta casa, al menos no desde que quedo como herencia a mis padres, sus problemas como hermanos no tuvieron un gran fin como todos esperaban ya que ambos se llenaron de tanto rencor y de tanto odio que les fue más fácil la entrada a una vana y aparente indiferencia a los asuntos de hermandad y solo ser socios en un negocio que parecía ser solo sucio y corrupto, a verse solo en fiestas y tratos de negocio.

-Eso se convirtió en mi imagen de un Uchiha- mirando el techo

Un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos que no tiene más ojos a cosas que no tengan más de cinco cifras en sus cuentas y cada vez con deseos de mayor ambición y poder, eso es un Uchiha para mí y cada día aprendo a usar eso para manipular a las personas y cumplir mis más absurdos caprichos, que claro, jamás me han negado.

Puedo considerar que mi inocencia murió a la edad de cinco años, en esa época fuera de querer ser como mi hermano, estaba el hecho que soñaba en ser mejor cada día, de luchar cada día y ser una buena persona como mi okaasan quería que fuera, claro ella siempre fue una mujer sencilla que solo consideraba a las acciones y sentimientos como lo más importante que pueda pensar y muchas veces ella ayudo aunque fuera un poco para que mi otoosan fuera un poco mejor.

-No mejoró pero al menos me hizo sentir mejor- me digo tomando mi cabeza con mis manos

Pero todo tenía que terminar cuando ellos quisieron salir de viaje, yo muchas veces les insistí que me llevaran con ellos, mi otoosan simplemente me dio un rotundo no, en cambio mi okaasan solo me dijo que eran cosas de negocios y que lo más seguro es que no iban a poder estar conmigo, yo les seguí insistiendo pero al final ni eso me permitió estar con ellos, solo me dijeron que me daría un bonito regalo para su regreso y que juntos lo íbamos a disfrutar.

-Jamás regresaron para disfrutar de su regalo- me digo levantándome de golpe y sintiendo de nuevo esa maldita punzada en el pecho

Ellos jamás regresaron, el jet en el que viajaban sufrió un accidente de regreso, algunos dicen que fue un error que hasta el peor novato pudo evitar, otros más afirman que el control de mando se volvió loco y eso les hizo perder altura, yo simplemente no pienso mucho en eso y como decía Itachi, ellos al menos tuvieron la suerte de estar juntos hasta el último momento ya que sus cuerpos fueron encontrados abrazados y con sus manos juntas.

-En verdad eso se puede considerar patético- me digo dándome golpes contra la pared mientras vuelvo a cerrar esa habitación, esa oficina en la que nadie más que yo puedo entrar, en aquella que solo encierra mi pasado y mi dolor, donde más de una vez he venido a encerrarme con una botella de lo mejor y a bebérmela hasta olvidar mi nombre

Lo único que más recuerdo de eso es que un día antes de su noticia llego a nuestra puerta los famosos regalos que ellos obtuvieron en su viaje de negocios, yo no lo pensaba abrir hasta que mi okaasan me cubriera con sus abrazos y sus besos y me dijera que era momento de abrir el regalo, sin embargo Itachi que siendo más grande que yo, no pudo soportar la espera y decidió abrir su regalo, un equipo profesional de pintura y para mi estaba el paquete más grande y que solo con su ayuda pude abrir, era un piano –creo que no había momento que recordará que más me alegro que ese- era simplemente perfecto, solo que termino en un segundo.

-Con la llamada del tío Madara anunciándonos el accidente- digo llegando al salón de música

Yo recién comenzaba a leer en ese momento, con mucho esfuerzo podía unir correctamente las frases que leía, pero puedo recordar la frase que decía la tarjeta que traía mi piano….

"Para mi pequeño Sasuke:

Espero que te agrade este regalo, sé muy bien cuanto deseabas ese nuevo juego, pero dentro de ti hay un talento aun mayor que el aprender a jugar con eso, espero que llegando a casa te pueda enseñar a tocarlo bien, sé que algún día serás más que mi pequeño Mozart.

De tu okaasan que tanto te quiere y extraña"

Para ella siempre fui eso ya que desde los tres años aprendí a tocar un pequeño teclado que mi okaasan guardaba con tanto ahínco y le recordaba su vida cuando fue una concertista que iba en creciente carrera, iba a ser la mejor en su ramo pero conoció a papá mientras trabajo de mesera durante un evento de la empresa y desde el momento en que se vieron, supieron lo mucho que se llegarían a amar, así que ambos dejaron sus sueños y se convirtieron en uno.

-Ella me enseño a tocar bien, pero solo sabía usar un teclado- tocando una tecla de mi piano

El teclado sufrió un mes antes del viaje un accidente cuando lo trate de llevar de la habitación de música a la cocina donde mi okaasan preparaba la comida para los cuatro, yo estaba muy nervioso ya que tardé muchas semanas en aprender esa nueva canción, todas las tardes con ella la ensayaba ya que en la próxima navidad yo iba a darles un pequeño concierto para que vieran que era un digno hijo de Fugaku.

-Tan nervioso estuve que tuve que soltar el teclado y que saliera volando en medio de la cocina- me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Mis manos sudaban más de lo normal y mi corazón latía como loco, pero cuando se escapó de mis manos el teclado, sentí como de golpe mi corazón se quedaba quieto como mi respiración dejaba de agitarse, todo solo fueron unos segundos, yo palidecí de eso, esperando las severas palabras de mi okaasan, en cambio solo recibí un cálido abrazo que me dijo que ella solo me amaba porque era yo y no porque era Itachi, ya que él jamás hubiera hecho eso.

-Para ella solo éramos sus pequeños, no había uno mejor, no pertenecíamos a ninguna competencia- sonrío completamente moviendo mis dedos por las teclas- ella solo sabía de amor y cariño, no sabía de inteligencia o talento, para ella solo le importaba que fuéramos buenos chicos y nada más.

Ella después de recoger con mi ayuda las piezas del teclado me dijo que no me preocupará que eso nos pasaba a todos, sabía que mi otoosan no diría lo mismo pero ella a mi lado no me importaba que él me castigará por todo un mes o le dijera a Itachi que no jugara con su hermano por haber roto la cosas más preciada para mi okaasan, pero ni eso paso, ella hablo con él y solo me dijeron que tuviera más cuidado, que tal vez me comprarían uno nuevo porque era muy bueno con eso y que algún día podría ser un músico famoso.

-Teme- escucho la pastosa y fastidiosa voz de un idiota

-Hmp…- no respondo nada, ese tipo no sabe de reglas de etiqueta

-Aquí estas- me dice con una de esas sonrisas de zorro que tenía- te he estado buscando por toda esta enorme casa- me dice algo así como serio pero solo viéndose más estúpido

-Hmp… ¿acaso no sabes tocar la puerta como una persona civilizada?- le digo en mi usual tono frío

-Teme ya sabes que entro a tu casa así desde hace mucho- me dice muy tranquilo a veces odio a este idiota

-Hmp- le respondo serio- ¿a qué has venido dobe?

-Teme ¿siempre serás tan amargado?- me pregunta cruzando los brazos

-Eso no te importa- le respondo

Olvide por un momento decirlo, siempre que me pierdo en mis profundos sentimientos, en mis oscuros recuerdos, donde yo era una persona completamente diferente de lo que ahora soy, de lo que me quise convertir, de aquel ser que jamás se comparará con el tierno niño de cinco años que era el vivo ejemplo de su madre, aquel que pudo ser músico o un héroe como su oniisan ahora es un ser sin sentimientos que solo se divierte jugando con una y otra chica.

Ese es Uchiha Sasuke, un tipo que tiene todo lo que los demás desean, un talento sinigual que lo hace la envidia de muchos, el cuerpo y el rostro de un ángel según las chicas que me acosan desde mi adolescencia y las que mejor que conocen me tienen más en el concepto de un ángel caído que las lleva del cielo al infierno en una sola noche, al menos eso soy para ellas.

Para mi propio ego solo soy Sasuke un chico que sabe bien lo que quiere que estudia Administración Financiera, que tiene 23 años y que en lo menos que cree es en el verdadero amor fuera del que tuvieron sus padres, también es un chico que ambiciona comerse al mundo entero y que no se rendirá cuando su orgullo está en juego, ese soy yo.

-Vamos Teme no seas así con tu mejor amigo- me dice con cascaritas en los ojos

-Hmp… entonces dime ¿a qué demonios has venido?- le pregunto de nuevo

-Es verdad, casi olvidaba la razón por la que vine, pero con ese humor de perros que te cargas- me dice tocándose la barbilla

-¿Y quieres que así te considere mi mejor amigo?- le digo sumamente serio y con un tic en el ojo derecho

-Teme no seas tan amargado- se queja- además soy el que mejor te conoce

-…- me deja mudo

Vaya que cuando dice una verdad ni siquiera le puedo discutir, porque ciertamente será un idiota o será un pesado pero es la única persona que mejor me conoce, porque fuera de este idiota ni mi misma sombra sabe quién soy y el me conoce de muchos años, fue el único que me apoyo cuando me quede solo y el que me convenció a entrar a la carrera porque sin mí no tendría con quién competir y se iba aburrir mucho sin su gran rival… estúpido dobe.

-Ya vez, te conozco bien y sé que anda deprimido ¿Cuántos meses faltan?- me pregunta ahora si de manera seria

-No tantos como quisiera- le respondo de manera seca

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer este año? ¿Viajar a la playa? ¿Buscar chicas?- me pregunta muy tranquilo

-Sabes que hoy no estoy de humor para pensar en eso- le digo algo molesto

-Lo veo Teme, pero sabes que debemos hacer con tiempo esos planes- me dice tranquilo- ya vez el año pasado nos fuimos a Las Vegas y fue un lío encontrar un buen hotel

-Hmp… no lo recuerdo mucho- le dije un poco más molesto

Recordar mi viaje de hace un año a Las Vegas solo me provoca un terrible dolor de cabeza, este idiota y unos amigos me acompañaron a mi tan querido aniversario de luto por la muerte de mi familia, pero yo solo quería olvidar que días eran y solo me deje ahogar en el vicio del alcohol, las mujeres y las apuestas que ni siquiera sé cómo gane más del doble del dinero que aposte y que termine gastándomelo en el querido alcohol.

-Claro que no Teme, estabas ahogado de borracho, sino es porque tienes un gran amigo como yo te pierdes- me dice con algo de burla en su tono de voz

-Hmp- le respondo arqueando la ceja- cierra el pico

-Pero Teme recuerda que yo te llevaba cargando a la suite, con decirte que ni tu nombre sabías- me dice con una sonrisa

-Callate o te saco a patadas- le advertí gruñendo

-Ok, ya no te digo nada de eso… entonces Teme ¿cuál es el plan?- me dice ahogando parte de su risa

Ese infeliz baka sabe que siempre que estoy en esos días hago alguna estupidez y el año pasado no fue la excepción, estaba ahogándome tanto en el alcohol que tuve suerte que no sufriera de alguna intoxicación, creo que hubo un momento en el que por mis venas solo corría alcohol y no sangre, porque al regreso de eso estuve vomitando por más de un día y tuve que vivir solo de sueros y soluciones salinas que me rehidratarán, ese estúpido dobe solo me recuerda alguna de las pocas estupideces que no hago en mi cabales.

Pero en parte puedo agradecer que siempre tengo su hombro cuando alguna desgracia ocurre, pero desgraciadamente no siempre lo hace solo, pero él entiende parte o casi todo mi dolor, él al igual que yo es huérfano de ambos padres, así que desde mucho más tiempo que yo sabe lo que es el estar completamente solo –el Dobe jamás los conoció- pero al menos el cariño de su padrino y de su odiosa prima de la misma edad que nosotros.

-Sasukito-kun- escuchó una voz que de solo escucharla me causa una mayor jaqueca

Y pensando en ella, en tan solo un instante, tenía que llegar su odiosa prima que no me ha podido soltar desde que la conocí en una visita que hizo a la casa de Naruto y eso ya tiene casi diez horribles y acosadores años, con el tiempo ha bajado la guardia e inclusive solo lo hace por el afán de molestar y no por su psicótica obsesión hacia mi persona.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Karin?- le pregunta Naruto algo molesto- ya te dije que no le gusta que cualquiera entre en su casa

-Pero yo no soy cualquiera, yo seré la próxima señora Uchiha- dice con cierto afán de molestar

-Eso ni en tus sueños- le digo de manera sombría y cortante

-Ya vez hasta el Teme sabe que es una estúpida idea- dice el Dobe serio

-No te atrevas a repetirlo primito- le amenaza esa loca

-Cállense- les ordeno a los dos- es domingo y en verdad deseo que se larguen de mi propiedad o los echaré a ambos de patadas- les amenazó

-Hai- dicen los dos sumamente asustados

-Bien- los observo a ambos- a tu pregunta Dobe, no tengo idea, yo te aviso unos días antes- mirando que afirma con la cabeza- y Karin ni en tus sueños podrías ser una Uchiha

-Soy demasiado buena para ti- me dice altiva

-Ni en sueños estas a la altura de mi familia- la contradigo

-Bien dicho Teme- sonríe orgulloso Naruto

-Ahora si me la pagas primito- dice Karin molesta y golpeándolo

-Por mi si ambos mueren… mejor- les digo tranquilo, ambos me miran y se calman

Vaya que ambos si son parientes, porque fácilmente los puedo manipular, aunque Karin es más como sanguijuela que me persigue cual sombra en la oscuridad, ha sido la segunda persona que me pudo ver llorar cuando murió Itachi, desde ese momento bajo su instinto acosador y fue algo así como una amigo, pero sin dejar de molestarme diciéndome que ella será la próxima señora Uchiha –si tan solo Madara la escuchará, ya la hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente-, sería una causa extraña de muerte que solo él lograría porque se daría cuenta que a pesar inteligente se porta como el ser más plástico del mundo.

-No digas eso Sasukito- me dice con voz ronca y empalagosa- sabes que yo soy la única que te podría amar

-Después de una larga lista de chicas que dicen lo mismo que tu- le dice Naruto

-Hmp… ni en la vida de alguna de ellas- le reafirmo a Naruto

-Pero Sasukito yo soy diferente a ellas, yo soy el amor de tu vida- dice con una pequeña sonrisa de burla

-Más bien eres como su pesadilla con patas- le dice Naruto con sorna

-Par de inútiles- les hablo a ambos cuando veo sus intenciones de lanzar algo de mi salón de música- a la sala ahora- les ordeno acercándome a la puerta y esperándolos

-Hai- dicen ambos con la cabeza gacha

Son como unos niños a los que tengo y me duele soportar pero son lo más parecido que tengo a una familia donde ambos son mis odiosos primos o hermanos o el nombre que se les pueda dar a ese par de idiotas, pero son algo que ha apaciguado mi soledad y mis momentos de tormento donde no puedo olvidar los recuerdos de la muerte y el dolor.

-Por cierto Teme vienen Juugo y Suigetsu- me dice el Dobe

-¿Ellos? Con lo que los odio- se queja Karin

-De hecho vienen el resto de los chicos, pero solo te recuerdo que tu novio Suigetsu viene- le dice molestándola

Desde que ellos me hicieron formar nuestro grupo, he tenido que soportar además de a Karin, a Suigetsu que solo intenta hacerse el gracioso y ve la forma de molestar a Karin y con sus pleitos y discusiones de niños pequeños solo hacen que mi cabeza explote, pero Naruto le permite que haga todo eso para darle una lección a su amada prima que solo sabe molestarlo y ofenderlo… pero algo me dice que será un día muy largo.

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS

Solo quedaban Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto y para variar Karin que no ha dejado de gritarle a Suigetsu, aunque cuando ambos fueron a comprar algo de beber y hielo se retrasaron más de una hora de la que usualmente usarían, Naruto lo ha notado y no ha dejado de joderlos y ambos solo intentan evitarse con la mirada… ¿tan estúpidos son que pueden tan solo pensar que nosotros nos tragamos el cuento de que solo se odian? Que idiotas.

-Vamos pueden decirle a su amigo Naruto que cochinadas hicieron en el auto de Suigetsu- dice el Dobe insinuándose a ambos

-No digas estupideces Naruto- le dice ofendida Karin –la cara de pez y yo no tenemos más que una relación de odio

-Por primera vez coincido con esta zanahoria con patas- dice de lo más tranquilo

-Claro, ahora hasta piensan en lo mismo, en verdad que no podría ser más lindo el amor- sonríe pícaramente Naruto

-Dobe deja de molestarlos- le digo serio viendo su patético puchero-su amor está escondido

-Sasukito no digas esas cosas que me ofenden- dice Karin alterada

-No seas así Uchiha- se queja Suigetsu- sabes que eso no pasará

Yo había notado esos nuevos roces que habían comenzado a generar entre ese par de idiotas, ella se comenzó a cansar de perseguirme y él fue el primero que dio ese primer rocé con sus sentimientos, pasaba más de las horas de nuestro estudio mirándola discretamente, de repente decía alguna de sus tan sonadas frases solo para llamar su atención, comenzaba a ser muy molesto porque lo hacía cada 10 o 15 minutos y mi cabeza solo estallaba con esas cosas.

-Cálmate Uchiha- suelta tranquilo Juugo- aun no me has contado que paso con la chica rubia

-¿Cuál de todas?- suelto un poco más hablador, estúpido alcohol que me hace más hablador

-Ya sabes la de los ojos grises- me dice recordando a una de ellas

-Ya paso su tiempo- dije tranquilo y bebiendo más de mi cerveza

-¿Tan zorra era?- pregunta Suigetsu- ¿Peor que Karin?

-No te queda que digas eso cara de pez- le dice seria Karin- tu solo sales con chicas que te cobran más de 1 000 billetes

-¿Tan poco cobras primita?- le dice Naruto

-Jamás me acostaría con ese idiota- se vuelve a hacer la ofendida

Mientras aquellos tres discuten sobre zorras y putas, yo trato de recordar a una chica que tiene esas características, pero me lleva a varios rostros similares, solo que algunas con ojos verdes, otros azules y unos pocos grises, pero nada que identifique a esa rubia. Han pasado tantos coños por mi verga que no tengo ni los ánimos de recordar un solo rostro y menos las que han suplicado por ser mis novias, cuando se aparecieron en mi vida, casi desnudas.

-¿Por qué los hombres solo hablan de coños?- suelta de repente Karin

-Prima jamás dices eso ni aunque hablemos de eso- dice Naruto un poco improvisado

-Pero escúchense bola de ebrios- dice más seria- primero discutíamos de quien era zorra y como sea puedo defenderme, pero cuando hablan de coños solo me dan asco ¿qué no conocen otro tema?

-Yo tengo una verga más grande que la de Uchiha- suelta tranquilo Naruto

-No digas estupideces- le digo serio

-Es verdad Naruto, yo la tengo más grande- dice Suigetsu- pero si queremos que Karin nos diga eso

-Ni de coña pienso ver sus miniaturas y menos la de mi primo- dice ofendida Karin

-Vamos Karin, sé sincera con nosotros ¿Cuántas vergas has visto?- suelta Juugo un poco más suelto como yo de la lengua

-No les voy a responder eso- nos mira seria

-Apuesto que más de 20- suelta Naruto

-¿Ella? Yo de 50 no bajo mi apuesta- suelta Suigetsu

-Son unos puercos- se ofende

Ahora con la mente menos arraigada a mis recuerdos dolorosos, puedo pensar que solo una vez Karin pudo llamarme como suyo, pero ese día estaba tan borracho que cuando desperté salte un poco de eso, creo que por eso no lo he vuelto a hacer –tal vez el fin de semana en Las Vegas se la excepción- pero ahora trato de ver las cosas con otros ojos y eso me recuerda que si hago algo así se disfruta mejor en mis cinco sentidos.

-Karin sé sincera- le digo tranquilo, solo he tomado un par de cervezas, jamás tomo más de cinco

-¿Tú también Sasukito?- me dice con un puchero- bien, he visto solo a 6 chicos en mi vida y puedo contar a Naruto como uno de ellos, porque el imbécil no cierra la puerta del baño

-¿Ni en tu casa lo haces?- se queja Suigetsu

-¿Qué quieren? Es mi casa y hago lo que quiero- se queja el Dobe

-Fue demasiado horrible- dice Karin tomando algo de su copa de vino- aún tengo pesadillas con esa escena

-Cambiando de tema- suelta Juugo- ¿en verdad solo 6?

-Es la verdad y les puedo decir los nombres de los chicos, pero no lo haré- nos dice tranquila

-Ella ya lo puede decir así de tranquila- afirma Suigetsu- ¿una virgen admitiría su condición?

-No creo que haya una menor de 15 años- suelta Naruto

-Tal vez alguna haya de 18 años- dice Juugo

Jamás escuche una reflexión tan interesante como la de Suigetsu ¿una chica virgen de nuestra edad? ¿De la universidad? Con la suerte que tengo jamás veré una así, pero sería interesante saber si puede existir la mínima posibilidad, de que exista al menos una, pero si la encuentro sería algo muy divertido hacerla una chica muy mala, al menos que deje de serlo, creo que en toda mi vida jamás he estado con una y sea algo divertido.

-Deberíamos de buscar una- les sugiero

-Yo paso- dice Suigetsu- es algo imposible, además se ponen pesadas en eso

-Yo también paso- dice Juugo- pero te ayudo si quieres eso

-Yo solo te ayudo a buscar una- dice Naruto- será algo difícil

-Mira Sasuke lo que quieres solo lo consigues con menores de edad y es un delito- me amenaza Karin

-¿Y si fuera de nuestra edad?- les cuestiono

-Eso es imposible- responden los cuatro

-¿Pero si pudiera pasar eso?- les digo

-Pagamos lo que sea-afirman los cuatro

-Pero para que sea más divertido, que la chica en cuestión…-dice Naruto mirándome- existe, no solo debe acostarse contigo, sino que debes hacer que se enamore de ti

-¿Qué dices Uchiha?- me reta Suigetsu

-Acepto tontos-sonrío arrogante- ahora largo de mi casa, mañana hay clases y empieza la caza

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios, espero vuelvan a ser las de antes n.n Dirán esta se desapareció y las dejo con la duda, pero no chicos, regrese y ahora estaré más actualizada, al menos hasta el 21 de enero que regreso a la universidad-**_

_**Excusas por mi ausencia:**_

_Estuve algo ocupada con mis exámenes y trabajos finales, gracias a Kami-sama me fue tan bien que saque alrededor de 5 materias con 10 y dos que aún no sé pero seguro son 9_

_Hace dos semanas me fui a la playa por un "viaje de estudios" y ya se imaginan como estaba de… de divertida, pero ni hablar una vez que lo hago en la vida no es tanto_

_Este semana empecé con la parte de Sasuke y me costó un poco más de trabajo sacar su personalidad… este capítulo estuvo muy revuelto en cuanto a sus cambios y eso, pero tal vez el siguiente solo salga su parte oculta  
><em> 

_Por cierto les invito a todos a que nos sigan por Facebook_

www. facebook pages / Sasusaku-Fans / 176462395768245

También les paso mi firma donde les pasaré adelanto de todos mis fics y demás n.n

www. facebook pages /- Elaine-Haruno-de-Uchiha- / 116276981815282

Si quieren hablarme o lo que sea les paso mi Facebook

.

_**Muchas gracias todos los que comentaron sin ustedes no podría seguir con este fic. Los comentarios lo respondo la próxima vez.**_


	24. Chapter 23 Lo Intentaré Hasta que lo

****ACLARACIONES:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo beteado por: Diana Elizabeth. Beta FFAD.<strong>

****

**www . facebook groups /betasffaddiction/**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXIII<strong>

**LO INTENTARÉ HASTA QUE LA CONSIGA.**

Ya ha pasado todo un maldito mes desde que inicié esa estúpida apuesta con mis tarados amigos, que como saben que amo el reto, me hicieron aceptar. No parecía tan difícil que en una pequeña ciudad como Konoha, no hubiera por lo menos una joven pura a la cual pudiera enamorar, chicas como Karin, abundan en esta universidad y me hace pensar que solo encontraré eso en la secundaria o con mucha suerte en el bachillerato.

—Pero no me debo de rendir —me digo, mientras escojo uno de mis mejores vaqueros azul marino, con una camisa blanca con los últimos dos botones abiertos—. Creo que ya estoy listo. —Mientras dejo mi cabello como siempre despeinado.

La verdad pensar en la candidata pura e inocente es una gran tarea, ya que he tenido que conquistar a la otra mitad de las chicas con las que no había tenido el gusto, al menos con alguna de ellas, de compartir un buen momento en su casa.

_Pero la mayoría han resultado ser unas completas zorras_, pienso, mientras me coloco mi chaqueta de piel color negra, que hace notar mejor mi cuerpo.

Yo solo he encontrado dos formas para diferenciar a las chicas: las zorras y las putas. Las primeras son aquellas interesadas en algún atractivo: si eres guapo, rico o le cumples su capricho, estas sin lugar a dudas son las peores porque se las dan de divas y puras, pero ni cerca de eso están.

Las putas en cambio ya sabes lo que son y puede que sean peores, pero éstas solo están contigo por un buen polvo, son bastante dañinas cuando desarrollas algún sentimiento por ellas, te destruyen, porque en definitiva ese tipo de mujeres no pueden ser de un solo hombre.

Hay una más,que solo he escuchado como mito. Este tipo de mujer, es la que publicitan desde la literatura como el verdadero ser y alma de una mujer, no solo es pura, sino que en definitiva es fiel... No vive solo para ti y por ti, es independiente y tiene sus propias metas, también es una chica de buenos sentimientos que ayuda a las personas.

_De esas mujeres, solo conocí a una,_ pienso con cierta nostalgia y tristeza, _y era mi mamá._

Por eso sé que al menos conocí a una mujer así, que fue todo o más de lo que aspiro en algunos años más, y solo si el destino así lo quiere, por ahora solo pienso en ganar esa maldita apuesta y demostrarle a los demás que soy el mejor casanova de la historia, de este lugar y de este pueblo.

— ¡Mierda! —maldigo, mientras miró el reloj—, ya es tarde.

Salgo de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo, y voy a mi garaje a ver cuál de todos mis hermosos automóviles quiero llevarme… Desde el Ferrari rojo, el Porsche plata, regalo de Itachi, y mi Volvo, regalo reciente de mi tío Madara, que no sé si es porque me quiere matar o solo porque sabe que tengo buen gusto en los vehículos y que por mis venas corre gasolina y no sangre.

—El BMW es mejor para esto —elijo, mientras subo al automóvil.

De los muchos recuerdos que tengo, en primer lugar está la pintura que hizo mi hermano para mí, y en segundo lugar mis automóviles y más con el Porsche, que fue con el que me hice adicto a la velocidad, a no esperar más que el instante, dejarme llevar y sentir el aire que corre por mi rostro y en el camino.

En menos de lo que esperé, ya estaba en el estacionamiento dejando mi Porsche en un lugar especial para mí, que el rector me dio al ver que era de colección y no se debía hacer daño a una obra de arte como este motor.

—Hola, Teme —me saluda el Dobe, con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre—. Pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde que Kakashi.

—Hmp… —Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Qué humor —se queja con cascaritas en los ojos—. Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y me maltratas.

—Hmp, no empieces, Dobe —me quejo, viendo su escena y cómo nos ven.

No es que me importe mucho lo que piensen de mí, pero a veces cuando el idiota de Naruto hace esas escenas, hace creer a los demás que somos pareja y que volvemos a tener problemas de _esos_. Cuando es el inútil del Dobe, lo único que hace, son sus actuaciones de novela barata, en donde él es la pobre víctima de mi maltrato y de mis pocas atenciones.

—Pero, Teme, siempre eres tan cruel con los amigos —sigue quejándose.

—Te romperé la cara si sigues así —le advertí, al sentir una venita resaltando en mi cabeza.

—Teme, siempre tan cruel conmigo —dice, haciendo su llanto más escandaloso.

—Hmp. —No soporté y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza—, te dije que cerraras la boca.

Naruto en muchas cosas puede ser muy confiable, pero cada vez que sale con sus cosas homosexuales, me dan ganas de romperle la cabeza, otras, simplemente tengo la mente para ignorarlo y más de una vez le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza para que deje sus idioteces y actúe como un adulto, o al menos como hombre.

—Al menos sé que estás de mejor humor que el viernes —me dice, en cuanto se recupera del golpe.

—Hmp, solo no lo fastidies —le advierto, arqueando mi ceja derecha.

— ¿Ya encontraste la candidata ideal? —me pregunta, tal vez solo sea para humillarme.

—Hmp. —No me interesa responderle y menos decirle que no.

—Bueno, ya encontrarás una, al menos en la secundaria y menor a 15 años —me dice pasando su mano por su hombro—. Por ahora, solo piensa en que tenemos casi una hora libre —dice mientras entramos al salón.

Efectivamente, como dijo Naruto, Hatake llegó casi al final de la clase y solo nos dejó el trabajo que "haríamos" en clase y que como siempre, nunca haremos en esa hora y siempre de tarea, al menos si lo quieres hacer, porque la mayoría son una de bola de mediocres, que a veces no entiendo por qué están en este lugar y en una carrera tan buena como esta, que se necesita mucha dedicación.

—Te dije que con Kakashi la clase sería corta —me dice Naruto orgulloso.

—No necesitas ser genio para saber eso —le digo con sorna—. Y tú, eres ejemplo de que no necesitas ser al menos inteligente.

—Bueno, es que... —Veo cómo su cara se vuelve muy cómica—. Maldito, Teme, siempre tan cruel conmigo que te quiero tanto.

—Hmp. —Sonrío con suficiencia.

El descanso no fue gran cosa, fuimos a comprar algo para comer. Naruto es un tragón que siempre pide su insaciable ramen, y aunque coma demasiado, jamás lo he visto enfermo del estómago, ni siquiera Chouji, ha soportado comer tanto como ese idiota que no se satisface con 10 platos grandes.

—Chicos. —Escucho que nos llama uno de nuestros sensei—. Su clase siguiente de Relaciones Públicas, será en el aula Magna.

— ¿Por qué? —se queja Naruto.

—Sarutobi quiere que analicen a un grupo de Medicina —nos dice con calma.

—Iremos terminando el descanso —le digo con el mayor respeto del mundo.

Casi todos los miembros de nuestro salón se juntaban con nosotros, por lo que nos decían "Konoha", ya que en nosotros estaba el futuro económico de Japón y tal vez con la globalización y las negociaciones que logremos, seremos conocidos a nivel internacional. Las personas dentro de nuestro grupo son muy variadas, pero en general, todos terminamos en esta carrera porque tenemos a nuestros pies diferentes tipos de empresas que necesitan ser dirigidas.

Al menos Taka, que están casi relacionados con mi rubro, que es la industria hotelera y turística; que en los últimos años y con los estudios de Mercadotecnia y Economía, nuestra empresa, Uchiha Corporation, ha subido en el 20% de nuestras percepciones de los últimos cinco años, lo que crea una mayor demanda, lo que hará que cuando llegue a ocupar mi puesto como el presidente de la empresa, mantener y subir esas percepciones.

— ¿En qué piensas, Teme? —me pregunta Naruto.

—Que algo me dice que encontraré a la chica ideal para nuestro juego, en Medicina —le digo con una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —me pregunta con mayor curiosidad.

—Porque los de medicina pocas veces salen y solo se la pasan estudiando —le digo, pensando con calma eso.

—Tienes razón —me dice el Teme emocionado.

—Sasuke-san, Naruto-san. —Nos habla Juugo, que hasta ahora nos sigue llamando con ese respeto que me parece algo exagerado después de tres años de la universidad—. Vamos por nuestras cosas, ya están entrando a la siguiente clase.

—Y es fuera —bufa Naruto—. Al menos tendré otra hora de sueño.

—Tú te duermes en cada clase —se burla Suigetsu, que viene detrás de nosotros.

El camino como siempre para nuestro salón de clases fue el mismo, chicas babeando y presumiendo sus faldas diminutas o sus pantalones que se adhieren como segunda piel en sus piernas, no importa si son perfectas o no.

—Vamos, hay que llegar a conocer a las chicas de Medicina —menciona emocionado Suigetsu.

—Llegaremos tarde —se queja Naruto.

Caminar hacia el aula Magna no era algo que me fuera a satisfacer, porque eso significaba morirse de aburrimiento, siempre que nos llamaban, era para dar una exposición, congreso o solo una plática más de cómo funcionaba nuestra universidad. Lo peor de todo, es que siempre que estoy a lado de Naruto, el idiota me mancha de baba porque se queda dormido sobre mí; más de una vez lo he regañado, pero el muy estúpido no entiende y aunque lo aleje de mí, es casi imposible lograr algo de eso.

—Vamos a buscar unos buenos lugares —dice de manera pervertida Naruto.

—Dobe, no hables así —me quejo.

—Quiero ver a las lindas chicas —me dice.

Admito que el hecho de que tenga un padrino tan promiscuo, le ha afectado demasiado el cerebro, y desde que lo conozco, ha cambiado del chico que pensaba que con un beso podía embarazar a las chicas, hasta el punto de saber de pies a cabeza todo el Kamasutra. En verdad es un milagro que ese idiota aprenda algo. Pero bueno, al menos es algo que le sirve a su activa vida.

—Ya viste a las chicas que entraron —me susurra el idiota.

—Hmp. —Usé mi conocido monosílabo, al momento que veía a las chicas que iban entrando.

Pensé que al voltear, iba a ver a las típicas chicas con sus atuendos de zorras, y no me equivoqué del todo cuando vi a dos chicas, una castaña y la otra rubia, pero cuando vi a la joven que iba a su lado con ese vestido negro de botones, mi mente se quedó por unos segundos en blanco. Es la primera vez que dejé de respirar, era algo que me atraía de esa chica de peculiar cabello rosa y con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, eran como dos joyas de absoluta belleza, que me invitaban a perderme, pero solo duró los segundos que ella mantuvo mi vista y se acomodó el cabello.

—Pero la más linda, es esa chica azabache —me dice Naruto, como si estuviera babeando.

—¿De qué hablas, Dobe? —le pregunto desconcertado.

—De que las chicas de hace unos minutos, tienen una hermosa amiga —me dice Naruto. Parecía como si le fueran a salir corazones en los ojos.

—Ya veo —digo mirando hacia la azabache, por la que Naruto estaba babeando.

La chica se veía algo nerviosa y como buscando un milagro en el cielo, al tiempo que le pedía ayuda o algo parecido a la chica de ojos verdes. Ella solo le prestó atención, hasta que sus amigas que no dejaban de gritar: _¡Saku!_

—Al menos ya conozco su nombre —me dije, mientras volvía a prestar "atención" a lo que decía el Dobe acerca de la linda chica de la que se enamoró.

—Buenos días, jóvenes, para los que no me conozcan, me llamo Katō Shizune y soy la maestra de nutrición —nos explica a los que no la conocemos—. Espero que les sirvan estas exposiciones como material para su estudio. —Parece que sabe,que es para nuestra materia de Relaciones Públicas.

Yo solo esperaba para iniciar mi hora, tal vez hora y media, siendo nuestras clases de ese tiempo, en escuchar cómo les temblaba la voz o como les temblaba las piernas, porque no sabían cómo mantener una postura adecuada a la hora de estar exponiendo algún tema y más con algo que no está del todo relacionado con su carrera. Pero de nuevo perdí el camino, al ver cómo regresaba esa chica de cabello pintado con sus amigas, y sacaban una pequeña computadora portátil y se dirigían al escenario, mientras discutían de cosas que no se escuchaban por las palabrerías de Naruto.

La maestra terminó las explicaciones, mientras notaba como un chico se encargaba del manejo técnico, pero volvía a desviar mi mirada hacia la chica de ojos verdes, que comenzaba a dar un gran respiro y no dejaba de verme. Como yo tampoco podía evitar su mirada y ver cómo sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de un tono rosado, como su cabello.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Teme? —me pregunta emocionado Naruto.

—Hmp —le respondí, mientras veía el título de su dieta y uno muy interesante.

En ese momento, comencé a poner un poco más de atención en lo que decía la chica de cabello castaño, de qué era y su historia, algo muy elemental y a pesar de que no dejaba mi vista lejana de la chica de cabellos rosados, me divertía su terrible sonrojo y como sus manos las movía de manera involuntaria con angustia y algo de presión. Pero al momento de que fue su momento, noté como su postura se volvió más rígida y su lengua comenzaba a trabarse, tanto que no podía decir _sexo _y solo decía _sepso._

Me quedé de nueva cuenta embelesado con esa voz suave, infantil y con un toque inocente, que hasta me hizo pensar si solo era una estrategia o solo era su estado natural de ser.

—Chicas, ¿cuál es la posición del misionero? —Me saca de mis pensamientos Sai, con su estúpida pregunta, que al ver el rostro de la chica, valió la pena esa pregunta.

Lo más divertido, fue ver el tono grana de sus amigas, que por lo que pude notar, eran expertas y cuando ella dijo que no lo sabía, me divertí demasiado con esa excusa y mientras el aula se llenaba de opiniones. Le dije a Naruto que les explicará, y el muy tarado le explicó de manera genérica, mientras la chica se ponía como la grana y parecía que se iba a desmayar por su rojizo tono.

Pero lo dejé pasar hasta el final de la exposición y preguntar cuánto tiempo debe de durar, lo que me causo mayor diversión, fue ver que tuvo el valor de responderme y a pesar de su tono grana y los comentarios de todos, por decir de una pareja estable, pudo terminar de hablar diciendo que eran 20 minutos y con el mínimo tres veces a la semana, acabó la paz temporal que existió.

Lo siguiente se volvió bastante tedioso y aburrido, hasta que vi a la chica de grandes ojos verdes salir del auditorio, por lo que de manera discreta, decidí seguirla hasta que entró al baño y esperé a que saliera, mientras me llenaban las melodías que estaban en el jardín de la universidad, pero mi mente no estaba tan cerca de la música, por lo que me metí en el cuarto de limpieza y en cuanto salió del baño, la jalé en ese pequeño espacio oscuro que cerré al momento.

No le di tiempo de pensar mucho las cosas, por lo que la besé y pude notar lo inexperta que era y algo dentro de mí, sonrío al ver que podía haber encontrado a mi famosa victima para pervertirla lo suficiente, así que bajé mis manos por los botones de su vestido y abrí un poco para sentir un poco de su blanca piel que gritaba por ser atendida, aunque parecía que no sabía eso.

Mis manos después bajaron por sus curvas, que estaban mejor definidas de lo que el vestido me dejaba imaginar, por lo que me dejé llevar por la sensación, pasando mi mano cerca de su entrepierna, sintiendo como se comenzaba a humedecer, al momento que soltó un suave gemido, que llenó de gozo mi ego, mientras sonreía de manera que se notará que necesitaba estar dentro de ella y embestirla hasta quedarme seco.

Volví a atacar su boca, mientras hacía algo de fricción con mis caderas, lo que me hacía sentir más ansioso de penetrarla y escucharla gemir hasta que ambos perdamos el sentido, pero en ese maldito momento, mi pequeña psique encendió el interruptor. Me sentí atrapado en ese momento y tan molesto como Eros, cuando fue descubierto por su pequeña amante, pero mi miembro estaba tan apretado en mi bóxer, que apagué de nuevo el interruptor.

—Hmp… —Me separo, cuando sentí vibrar mi celular—. ¿Qué quieres, Dobe? —le pregunto serio.

—_Idiota, si te estoy haciendo un favor, ya está por acabar esto y el sensei pregunta por ti _—me dice.

—Está bien, ya voy con ustedes —le digo, mientras que cuelgo el teléfono y siento un rugir en mi no me podía quedar con las ganas de repetirlo, por lo que le dije—: La próxima, serán los veinte minutos. —Y me alejé para volver con mis estúpidos amigos.

**Dos Semanas Después.**

Pasé dos patéticas semanas,en las que tuve que pasar por exámenes y quedé agotado de solo pensar en hacer un cálculo más o de tener que escribir los pasos del proceso administrativo, porque aseguro que mataría hasta al mismo Dobe, si me vuelven a pedir ayuda en eso, porque a pesar de que en muchas cosas es un idiota, solo en esta carrera se puede considerar que es bastante bueno y que no está perdiendo el dinero de sus papás en esta carrera.

—Vamos a comer algo —me dice Naruto, con sus ojos del gato con botas.

—Hmp… No me dejas opción.

Fuimos a comer fuera de la universidad, pocos conocían este lugar, pero era muy económico y siempre tenían el preciado ramen de Naruto, como siempre lo quería, y que era un calvario después de comerlo varios días a la semana, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Me divertí más, al ver que aquellas chicas de la exposición estaban comiendo ahí, hasta que nos vieron. Era un poema la cara de la chica de ojos verdes, hasta cuando se ahogaba, dejaba esa parte de ella que me atraía como un imán y que no comprendo la razón de ello.

Pero lo que más me causó gracia, fue ese casi inaudible suspiro acompañado por ese color grana que la acompañó al momento que sonreí al ver lo predecible que podía ser, pero ya estaba seguro que ella sería una buena conquista. Fuera de mis exámenes, pude averiguar muchas cosas por ser peculiarmente diferente al resto y que sus maestros me dijeran todo lo que deseaba saber.

Su nombre era Haruno Sakura, era dos años más joven que yo, por lo que estaba en tercero de Medicina, era un completo ratón de biblioteca, pero jamás vestía como tal, parecía una chica que solo quería pasar desapercibida, aunque no lo lograba mucho, porque era la mejor de su ramo, aunque a veces se dejara engatusar por esas chicas, que tenían una historia negra de haber pasado por muchos chicos, en cambio, ella no había tenido ningún novio conocido en la universidad por lo que la hacía completamente inocente… y perfecta.

El resto del día lo pasé sin más cosas, solo al final del día le quise joder un poco la vida, pero parece que su carácter no es tan fuerte, porque a pesar de haber bloqueado la salida y esperar a Naruto y a Karin, ella no me dijo nada, solo escuchaba las quejas de sus amigas, pero puedo estar seguro que se molestó como nunca antes y me lo ha comprobado, al momento que la dejé pasar y aceleró todo lo que su modesto automóvil la dejó.

Pero solo le duró casi nada, porque me puse a competir un poco hasta casi llegar a su casa y desviar mi camino hacia el departamento que compartían Naruto y Karin.

—Teme, que no se te olvide que serás nuestro relevo en el nuevo bar de chicas —me dice Naruto, cuando se baja del automóvil.

—Cómo olvidarlo, Dobe —le digo con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras vuelo a mi casa.

La historia del porqué terminaba en el Mangos, era por la pequeña mala suerte de que una de sus estrellas se había roto el pie después del gran ataque que tuvo de las féminas que lo acosaron, hasta que casi lo dejan como Adán, así que por eso iba a ser una buena persona, e iba a tomar su puesto en ese lugar donde las mujeres se vuelven fieras.

**En la Noche, más específico, en el Mangos.**

Era todo un caos lo que se escuchaba afuera, donde aquellas jaurías de chicas estaba acosando a algunos de mis amigos, pero no importaba, solo por un día, iba a dar este estúpido espectáculo. Así que ver como las chicas babeaban por mí, era tan ridículo que solo esperaba ver la casa de esas mujeres, porque he escuchado que hay más señoras que señoritas.

—Sasuke, es tu turno —me dice Kiba, mientras los demás comenzaban a subir a la barra.

Kin, la chica con traje de ángel, era una amiga de nosotros, por lo que me invitó y acepté por la locura del momento, así que esperé a que me presentara como celebridad especial, por lo que los gritos se volvieron más ensordecedores, claro que cualquiera en mi lugar, estuviera muy emocionado, pero no soy de los que andan en estos negocios, por lo que se volvió algo incómodo hasta que pude ver el rostro de cierta chica de cabello rosado mirándome, mientras su boca se abría como nunca, su cara perdía color y se fue directo al baño.

—Ya eres mía —me dije, mientras bailaba para las encantadoras personas que esperaban mi espectáculo.

Al terminar, bajé con el resto y sin que muchas se dieran cuenta -lo cual parecía casi imposible-, me escapé hacia los baños, donde escuchaba cómo Kiba preguntaba por mi chica, que ahora vestía una blusa rosa que le quedaba perfecto a su rostro y a sus curvas, pero al escuchar su pequeño "gracias" de mi pequeña ninfa, mi cabeza perdió el control; pero al escuchar su conversación con esa chica, que parece que es su amiga, las cosas se pusieron más interesantes, así que aguardé hasta que estuvo completamente sola.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —le susurro con mi voz ronca al oído, y tomando su cintura con mis brazos.

— ¿Qué de...? —dice asustada, mientras me mira por el espejo—. Tú —dice al reconocerme.

— ¿A quién esperabas? —le digo un poco serio y sin cambiar mi ronca voz.

—A nadie. —Se pone un poco nerviosa—. Bueno, mis amigas me esperan y yo…

— ¿Tú? —le pregunto, besando su cuello.

—Yo tengo que ir con ellas. —Se sobresalta y trata de separarse—, así que me voy. —Sale casi corriendo.

—No tan rápido. —La detengo—. Tenemos algo pendiente —digo dando mi mejor sonrisa.

—No tenemos nada—miente—. Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

—Sasuke. —No la suelto—. Y, ¿tú eres?

—Sakura y si me puedes devolver la mano, te lo agradecería. —La suelto y trata de salir.

—Si buscas a mi amigo, está ocupado con una de tus amigas—le digo algo serio.

—Qué lástima —suspira, pero siento que la sangre me comienza a hervir.

— ¿Aún te quieres divertir?—le pregunto como último recurso.

—Pues a eso vine. —Se nota que no lo planea, por lo que sonrío.

—Bien. —La jalo al baño más cercano, tapando su boca—. No hables, porque está prohibido relacionarnos con las chicas que vengan a este sitio.

— ¿Eh? —Se queda casi muda—. Suéltame. —Aún quiere dar pelea.

—Calla. —La silencio con uno de mis besos.

Escuché algunos ecos como voces, pero no me parecieron importantes, solo me interesaba volver a esos labios que sabían a cereza y que a pesar de que sus movimientos eran torpes, no evitaba que mi miembro se sintiera duro como la roca y solo pensará en penetrarla, pero por una vez, me di a la tarea de disfrutarla mejor y al preguntarle si le gustó, mi ego crece bastante, al ver que aún trataba de respirar, por lo que me dirigí a su cuello y disfrutando del sabor de su piel, que era tan parecido a la cerezas y que a pesar que odio lo dulce, con ella sabía perfecto.

Pasaba mis manos por su blusa y por su entrepierna, mientras aún la sostenía contra la pared y pegada a mi cuerpo para no dejarla escapar, aunque dudo mucho que lo quiera, por lo que bajo a sus hombros, pero, después, ella baja sus piernas que se habían enredado en mi cadera y se aleja un poco.

—Te llaman —me dice sonrojada—. Así que ve.

—Hmp… están bien sin mí —le digo sin darle importancia.

—Pues yo sí me voy —dice separándome de ella.

—Te dije que en la próxima, al menos serían veinte minutos. —No puedo evitar ser algo brusco.

—Eso lo quieres tú, yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer —me dice de manera fría, lo que me molesta.

—Hmp, ¿acaso tienes novio? —digo serio. Yo sé que no, pero quería saber qué me diría.

—S-sí —me miente, pero esquiva mi mirada—. Y se molestaría por esto.

—Hmp. —Me cabrea, por lo que me alejo y salgo de ahí.

Después de eso, quedé muy molesto, por lo que la ignoré hasta que terminó mi turno, el cual se volvió un infierno, por ver como Kiba y otros chicos le coqueteaban y ella les respondía sin pensar en nada. En verdad que estaba muy cabreado por su rechazo. _Porque nadie rechaza a Uchiha Sasuke_, y ella debe caer en mis redes.

—Sasuke, vamos a casa de Neji —me dice Kiba, mientras salíamos del lugar.

—No me parece tan mala idea —le digo, al pensar que me está traumando con la apuesta y esa chica.

Subimos al automóvil de uno de los chicos, pero con su arranque, hace que casi otro se estampe, por lo que frenamos en seco y me siento agitado, pero vamos a ver cómo están los pasajeros del otro vehículo, que no sufrieron daños, pero sí se derraparon.

— ¿Están bien? —les pregunta Lee.

—Sí, estamos bien —responde la chica que menos quería ver en este momento.

— ¿Seguras? —le pregunta Neji.

—Sí —nos responde, mientras se tambalea al levantarse.

—No se ven bien —les dice Shikamaru.

—Solo quiero ver que no le pasó nada a los automóviles. —Se detiene en la puerta.

—Es la chica que invité —dice Kiba—. No pensé que manejara tan rápido.

—Maneja peor que él —se queja Neji.

—Hmp —digo al ver su rostro.

En verdad estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero más se notaba que no lograba distinguirnos bien, ni sentir lo que estaba pasando, por lo que solo buscaba una excusa, en verdad me molestaba que fuera tan mentirosa.

—Chicos, estoy bien. —Nos vuelve a mentir—. No hay necesidad de nada, solo necesitamos descansar.

—¿Segura? —pregunta Kiba.

—Claro estamos bien. —Sonríe falsa—. No fue nada. —Estaba más perdida de lo que imaginé.

—Ya ves, casi las matas —dice Lee molesto y subiendo el tono de voz.

—Debiste tener más cuidado —le regañó Neji, serio pero más frío.

—No sé por qué dejamos que él manejara. —Me señalan.

—Enserio, estamos bien, solo necesitamos descanso. —Se acomoda burdamente en el asiento.

—Hmp, no lo están. —Me acerco mirándola—. Maneja tú. —Le paso las llaves a Neji—. Yo las llevaré a tu casa, para que las atiendan. —Le limpio lo poco de sangre que salió de su frente.

—Está bien —me dice Neji.

En ese momento, la cargo y la paso al asiento de atrás, pensé que se quejaría, pero se desmaya, por lo que cambio de lugar y les digo que las llevaré a mi casa, que es donde hay un mayor espacio y estarán más cómodas, que en casa de alguno de ellos que son más pequeñas. Ellos me ayudan a llevarlas a unas habitaciones, pero me reservé el gusto de llevar a _Sakura _ a mi habitación.

Despertó una hora después, pero aún se quejaba y no se podía mover, por lo que le dije que no se moviera mucho, pero se notaba que aún no estaba bien del todo, hasta después de unos minutos.

—Hmp… te vas a lastimar —le digo al verla moverse. Tengo mejor vista en la noche.

—Lo siento —me dice con la voz temblorosa—. Disculpa, ¿en dónde estoy?

—En mi casa —le digo acercándome a la cama.

—¿Y mis amigas? —me pregunta, y la angustia se nota en su voz.

—Están bien, las dejamos descasar en las habitaciones de otros chicos —le respondo con calma.

—¿Otros chicos? —Se nota más preocupada.

—Más bien se quedaron juntas, en la habitación de mi compañero —le digo para calmarla.

—Gracias por eso, pero creo que ya podemos irnos —me dice, mientras se intenta levantar.

—Espera,Sakura. —La detengo en la cama—. Necesitan descansar, además, aún se encuentran dormidas.

—Pero… ¿te conozco? —me pregunta, lo que me molesta

—¿Quieres que le llame a tu novio? —le pregunto serio.

—No tengo novio, pero, dime, ¿quién eres? —Su voz se escucha asustada y veo que no me miente.

—Así que, ¿no tienes novio? —No puedo evitar sentirme satisfecho con eso.

—Ya te dije que no. —Se molesta—. Ahora dime, ¿quién eres? —me pregunta asustada.

—Hmp —le respondo—. ¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mi nombre? —Me vuelvo a molestar porque lo olvidó.

—No sé quién eres —dice aún sin reconocerme —. Por favor, dímelo—me suplica.

Por un momento sentí perder el control y llevándome por mi instinto, la acorralé en la cama y me coloqué arriba de ella.

— ¿Sasuke? —me pregunta nerviosa.

—Tardaste en adivinar —le susurro con voz ronca.

—Sasuke, no empieces —me suplica—. Aún me siento mareada y me duele la cabeza. —Toca su herida.

—Hmp, ¿te molestaría si cumplo mi palabra sobre nuestro asunto? —Acomodo un mechón de su cabello.

—Sí y mucho. —Su voz suena molesta.

—Hmp… —Me acerco a sus tentadores labios.

—No soy de ese tipo de chicas. —Me rehúye—. Así que no te atrevas a hacerme algo.

—Hmp… —Beso suavemente su frente, para relajarla—, me di cuenta ese día.

— ¿Y por qué estabas haciendo eso? —me dice entre molesta y triste. Rozo sus labios.

—No estaba seguro, pero lo supe al ver que no sabías besar —le confieso. Siento sus mejillas arder.

—Ya está bien de juegos, quítate y deja que me vaya —me exige.

—Eso no es posible —dije robándole algunos cortos besos.

—Pero no puedo llegar tarde, necesito que me lleven a mi casa —me dice.

—Ya hablamos con tu mamá. —Quito el resto de su cabello de sus ojos—. Le explicamos que se encontraron con unas amigas y que se iban a quedar a dormir con ellas.

— ¿Y ella accedió? —Suena impresionada.

—Fue difícil de convencer, pero aceptó al final —dije acomodándola en la cama.

—Yo jamás pude… —Parece sorprendida—. Oye, ¿qué haces? —Reacciona.

—Hmp… —No tenía intenciones de hablar.

—Sasuke, esto me incómoda.—Aún sigue nerviosa—. No quiero hacer eso.

— ¿Estás segura? —le susurro con la voz aún más ronca.

Por un momento, solo pensaba en la manera en que la iba a follar, de manera suave pero a la vez con pasión, que no olvidara nunca. Aunque la primera vez, no la olvidará jamás. Pero que al menos sepa que fui el mejor con el que folló en toda su vida.

— ¿Acaso estás loco?—dice indignada—. Claro que no quiero.

—No parecía eso las dos veces anteriores —le recuerdo. Ella se queda muda—. Sabía que no podrías negarlo—le digo con arrogancia.

—Muérete—me dice muy molesta—. Antes me mato, que estar contigo.

—Tks. —Me molesta—. Hmp… Estaba siendo accesible, pero me estás haciendo enojar.

—Sasuke, ya te dije. No soy el juguete de nadie, así que déjame en paz —me dice molesta y dolida.

—Sakura, ya sé qué tipo de chica eres —le digo besando el lóbulo de su oreja—. Eres la típica rata de biblioteca, tal vez no lo seas del todo, pero eres la genio de tu salón o, ¿me equivoco?

—No, esa misma soy. —Ella no cree que sepa nada.

—Hmp… pero no solo eso. —Acaricio su cuello con mis manos—. Lo más interesante, es tu rostro, tu personalidad y sobretodo, que eres una chica demasiado santa y virginal.

— ¿Có-Cómo lo sa-sabes? —tartamudea.

—Te investigué y además lo vi con la maestra. —La beso, acariciando sus mejillas—. Eres la consentida de todos los que son nuestros maestros en común. Por lo que fueron tus maestros quienes me hablaron de ti. —No pude evitar decirle la verdad.

— ¿Eres más joven? —preguntó asustada, lo que la hizo ser más tierna.

—No, de hecho soy mayor, pero nadie se olvida de su alumna estrella. —La beso—, que terminó en una carrera como esa.

—Pero si solo lo saben los de mi salón… —me dice sin poder creerlo—, y mis maestros, ¿ellos te dijeron?

—Sí, me tardé, pero me contaron todo —digo acariciando sus labios—. Así que dime, Sakura, ¿aceptas empezar una dieta? —le propongo.

—No, no quiero que sea así.

—Hmp… ¿Y si los demás me ven como tu novio? —Modifico los términos.

—No, ni aunque fueras mi esposo.

—Hmp… debes querer algo, ¿no? —Me colmó la paciencia y no sé qué hacer.

—Nada, solo tengo lo que quiero, además, nadie podría pagar mi precio.

—Eso lo veremos.—La reto—. Te propongo que solo sea un mes. —Besosu cuello—. Solo un mes y te dejaré en paz.

— ¿Por qué quieres que sea yo? —Hace la pregunta que más esperé.

—Hmp, ¿aceptas o no? —Pero no pienso responder, aún no sé qué excusa decir.

—Antes, respóndeme, ¿por qué yo? —me exige.

—Eso no lo puedes saber.—No le puedo decir que es por la apuesta.

—Entonces no, no un día aceptaría, ni siquiera una hora, ni…

—Porque me gustas. —Pienso al momento y no miento del todo, es muy hermosa.

— ¿En serio? —Parece que además, tiene problemas con su autoestima.

—Sí.—No pienso decir más de eso.

—Entonces… —Hace una pausa—, acepto, solo un mes; pero quiero mis condiciones.

—Hmp… —¿Qué puede querer?—. ¿Qué condiciones?

—Nadie debe saber esto, absolutamente nadie, si alguien se entera, se acabará. —No esperaba eso.

—Me parece raro. —Paso mi mano por su blusa—, pero acepto.

—Segundo, solo será el mínimo que dice la dieta, yo escogeré. —Quita mi mano.

—Hmp… eso no lo acepto. —Trato de que deje de pensar, acercando mi sexo al suyo.

—Esa es mi condición. —Es demasiado necia.

—No me parece justa. —Vuelvo a moverme—. Tendremos que establecer un trato para ese punto.

—No. —Cierra los ojos—. Sino, despídete de esto —me dice seria.

—Hmp… eso será solo por este mes —le digo bufando.

—Solo duraremos un mes… —Me molesta—. Ahora déjame dormir, me duele la cabeza. —Me evita.

—Conozco la solución para eso —le susurro al oído—, y no es dormir.

—Sabes, ¿no te han dicho que eres un descarado y arrogante? —me dice sarcásticamente.

—Hmp… así que no eres una dulce ovejita. —Me divierte—. Me agrada ver a esa parte de leona,

—Espera, ¿dije descarado y arrogante? —Toma mi rostro a ciegas—. Más bien eres un estúpido engreído y… ¿cómo lo puedo decir sin ser tan grosera?

—Anda, dilo —la reto.

— ¿Cómo decirlo? —Me suelta—. Es que no hay palabra para describir toda la estupidez del mundo, sobre todo la tuya. —Concluye con una sonrisa arrogante y de triunfo. Vaya que es una fiera. Empiezo a reír.

—Hmp… ¿sabes? Me están dando ganas de educar a esta fiera —le digo aún divertido.

—Ni en tus sueños. —Me empuja.

Ese golpe fue tan fuerte, que terminé en el suelo y eso me molestó más que nada en este mundo. Esa pequeña molestia, me estaba haciendo hervir la sangre como nunca antes.

—Tks… —me quejo.

— ¿Te lastimaste? —se burla de mí.

—Hmp… Tú lo pediste. —Me levanto y le hablo molesto.

—Oye, Sasuke, solo me estoy defendiendo. Tú sabes que no soy un juguete y no pienso empezar hoy. —Veo que se mueve de su lugar—, además, mi cabeza me duele horrorosamente.

—Aquí, empieza la dieta. —No la escucho y solo pienso en mi venganza.

—Sa-sasu-ke —tartamudea muy nerviosa—. No es necesario.

—Hmp… —Camino de manera felina por la cama.

—Aléjate—dice retrocediendo.

—Hmp… No —digo acercándome más.

—Sasuke, no es divertido —dice asustada y chocando contra la pared.

Jamás pensé divertirme tanto como con esta pequeña chica, que me pone de un momento a otro el mundo de cabeza, además su forma de ser es como si me estuviera devorando a mi pequeña caza, que solo provoca a mis más bajos instintos estar alertas.

—Hmp. —Llego a ella—. Sakura, teníamos un trato, que estás rompiendo…

—No hemos hecho nada —susurra—, así que en teoría, no me puedes hacer nada.

—Me decías de un precio. —Tomo sus muñecas—. ¿Cuánto vale una chica sin experiencia? —La arrincono aún más contra la pared.

—Mucho, mucho más. —Me intenta convencer—. Soy de las chicas del vestido blanco y dulces intenciones.

—Hmp… Eso no le sirve a un hombre —digo molesto—, al menos no a un hombre moderno.

—Bueno, por eso no busco un hombre moderno, yo busco un príncipe azul —me dice con ternura—, pero, bueno, siempre salen los sapos.

—Te haré cambiar esa idea. —La beso apasionadamente—, además, esa idea no es de una chica que grita su independencia como tú.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. —Me agota la paciencia.

LEMMON.

—Eso no interesa. —Trato de evadir eso.

—Lo imaginé —me dice con decepción—. Solo es la dieta

—Hmp… —La beso de manera apasionada, quitando de manera suave su blusa.

Mi mente comenzó a perderse, mis pantalones apretaban más y siento cómo estoy a punto de correrme, de solo pensar lo pequeño y apretado que será su coño cuando la embista por primera vez, también de conocer aquello que oculta bajo esa ropa.

—Para —me dice con dificultad, mientras le quito el sostén. En verdad es molesta—. No quiero nada contigo.

Olvidé cómo responder al ver aquellos montes, que no eran demasiado grandes, pero eran perfectos al tamaño de mi mano, además estaban firmes y redondos, sus botones eran rosados. Tomé uno entre mis manos, mientras lo masajeaba lentamente, escuchando sus pequeños suspiros que aún intentaba silenciar. No puedo esperar para probarlos, por lo que bajo y tomo aquel entre mis labios y comienzo a lamerlo, succionarlo y morderlo, sin lastimarla.

—Detente, Sasuke. —Esperaba que se callara, pero aún no deja de intentar detenerme.

Poco a poco, escuchaba como cedía a mis métodos, por lo que buscaba la forma de estar más cómodos. No era tan maldito como muchos pensaban, siempre he logrado que ambos sintamos lo mismo, sin tener que hacerlas sufrir ni nada por el estilo. Además, esta vez quería sentir mejor, ella era una joven inexperta, con problemas de autoestima y extremadamente sexy, y no lo sabía. Y no espero decírselo muy pronto.

—Para —me dice con un gemido agudo.

—Hmp… —Siento la necesidad de volver después de ese gemido y la beso.

—En serio, para. —Me separo al escuchar su voz aguda.

Bajo una de mis manos a su licra y se la quitó junto con sus pantaletas, observando aquel rincón, por lo que deseo estar dentro de ella, pero primero quiero disfrutar del sabor de su piel, que es muy parecido a las cerezas; y a pesar de mi odio a lo dulce, en ella es perfecto. Bajo mis besos por sus pechos, su ombligo y bajo a su vientre, donde me espera un mejor camino, que ahora solo está acompañado por sus suspiros y gemidos.

—Para, Sasuke —dice entre gemidos.

Su voz interrumpe el seguimiento de mis pensamientos, por lo que me doy cuenta que solo yo estoy vestido, en unos segundos y con mi gran habilidad, igualo su condición, solo pensando en cómo mi miembro se amoldará en aquel coño que tanto he estado pensado en esta noche.

—Sasuke, no puedo. —Se aleja, colocando las manos en su pecho.

—Sakura.—La miro al rostro—. Dame tus manos.

—Pero… —Nerviosa, siento su incertidumbre en cada poro de mi piel.

—Dámelas. —Tomo sus manos—. Esto es normal y ahora verás por qué es aburrida una virgen. —Bajo sus manos a mi miembro. A diferencia de ella, no me siento extraño con que lo haga.

—No puedo —me dice en un grito ahogado—, me muero de pena.

—Sakura… —Coloco sus manos nuevamente en mi miembro—. No pasa nada —digo, moviendo sus manos sobre la longitud.

—Sasuke, no quiero seguir. —Intenta quitarlas nuevamente, pero no la dejo—, ¡se mueve! —Me divierte su grito.

—Hmp… —bufo—. Te dije que hoy empezamos y hoy empezaremos. —Coloco sus manos en mi cuello.

Me ha costado más trabajo del que imaginé, pero en verdad puedo disfrutar de una experiencia diferente de tener a casi una niña en mi cama y enseñándole el lenguaje universal, pero no solo con un beso sino con todo un acto. Abro lentamente sus piernas e introduzco mis dedos por su intimidad la cual ya está muy húmeda.

—Ya estás lista —le hablo arrogantemente—. ¿Quién lo diría? —No esperé encontrarla así.

—Sa…—No la dejé terminar, aprisionándola en un apasionado beso.

Le abro por completo las piernas para tener un mejor acceso a ella, colocándome en la posición adecuada y metiéndome de manera lenta, pero sin permitirme dudar de ello.

—Ah…—La escucho quejarse.

—Hmp… —La beso, mientras la penetro en una sola embestida.

— ¡Ah!—Llora un poco mientras le beso su cara.

—Ya pasó—le digo para calmarla y que no sintiera demasiado pesar.

Estuve sin moverme hasta que sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba, no quería dañarla, solo quería que viviera un poco más, por lo que comencé con lentas y suaves embestidas que me quitaban el aliento. Yo solo pienso en tener sexo duro y salvaje, pero con el poco control que me queda, me muevo así hasta que sus gemidos envuelven la sala, acompañados por los roncos sonidos que salen de mi pecho y se aumentan con mis embestidas más fuertes.

Poco a poco y con sus movimientos siguiendo los míos, acomodé sus piernas entre mis caderas y podía sentir como los movimientos eran más profundos y lo podía hacer de una manera más larga sin llegar a ser salvaje, para disfrutar mejor de sus gemidos. Pero cuando estuve por llegar a uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, recordé que no usé protección, y a duras penas logré salir, teniendo el orgasmo fuera de ella.

— ¡Ah! —exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

No termino tan cansado, pero veo como sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse,por lo que me alejo un poco más para dejarla descansar y solo le susurro antes de que duerma:

—Día uno de la dieta y solo fue práctica.

Después, veo que se acomoda el edredón y se queda dormida. Yo solo me quedo contemplando sus suaves rasgos al dormir, mientras la envuelvo por completo y me dispongo a dormir unas horas antes de seguir con mi aburrida rutina.

FIN DEL LEMMON.


	25. Chapter 24 Hace Mucho que no era Feliz

****ACLARACIONES:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo beteado por Flor Carrizo y Ann Anna, Betas FFAD<em>**

**_**www . facebook groups /betasffaddiction/**_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO XXIV<strong>

**HACE MUCHO QUE NO ERA FELIZ (PARTE I)**

Vaya… la noche que pasé al lado de esa chica, a pesar de que no tenía experiencia alguna, la disfruté más que con cualquiera que tiene tanta o más experiencia que yo. Para mí, salir con chicas es más una forma de ahogar muchos recuerdos y dolores que pasé a lo largo de los años, es mi forma de perder la soledad, de olvidar mis responsabilidades y todo el peso que, a veces, no desearía cargar.

Mi tío Madara siempre me recuerda cuál es mi deber dentro de la empresa familiar y por qué debo estudiar esta carrera. En realidad me gusta, pero a veces siento que no es exactamente lo que mis padres deseaban para mi futuro. A pesar de estar opacado con la luz de mi hermano, al menos, pude crecer como un niño normal.

También, cuando sólo quedamos Itachi y yo, me dejó ser normal, crecer como un niño normal y ser un adolescente normal. Pero cometí el error más grande, me dejé vencer por mi soledad y me volví completamente rebelde y, a pesar de mis impecables notas, no pensé que lo afectaría, ni siquiera me importaba eso y él jamás me lo quiso demostrar. Él siempre me dio ese toque que me hacía sentir la calidez y el cariño que perdí cuando mamá murió.

Pero ahora, con esta chica es diferente, ella fue más necia de lo que imaginé y puso, en un momento, mi mundo de cabeza, aunque ella jamás lo sepa. Además no pienso tener jamás nada serio para después perderlo, aunque tampoco sería lo mío... lo mío es vivir hasta que el alma resista.

Cuando me despierto, me quedo unos minutos embobado mirando el dulce y suave rostro de esta chica, pero en cuando tengo conciencia de que es una completa estupidez y pérdida de tiempo, me levanto y me visto, cubriéndola a ella y buscando la manera de quitarme la imagen de ella dormida.

La ducha es la peor que he tomado en años, me siento como un maldito adolescente que descubrió el sexo… Por eso necesito una larga ducha, aunque sólo me recuerda mi frase de ayer:

"_Y sólo es el primer día y fue de práctica." _

Esa advertencia era para ella, pero me afecta más de lo que imaginé. Su pequeño y apretado coño es perfecto y tan cálido que si no hubiera sido la primera vez de ella, hubiera durado hasta que me hubiese vaciado.

—Esto es una estupidez, no puedo pensar sólo con mi polla, además hay mejores coños que ese —me digo mientras pongo la ducha más fría.

Pienso que ponerla más fría me calmará y resulta, pero sólo hasta que recuerdo lo de anoche y vuelvo a sentir ese calor que me pedía más. Pero no puedo dejarme controlar por nada ni nadie, sé que mi polla a veces me gana al pensar sólo en sexo pero, desgraciadamente, no se sintió como sólo sexo.

—Vamos Uchiha —me digo cerrando la llave.

Me visto lo más rápido que puedo y me voy a tomar algo de desayuno, jamás he descuidado mi salud, a menos que sea la época de... de eso.

Me preparo algo rápido y cuando termino me voy a buscar mi amado Porsche y salgo como loco a ese campo que hice para cuando necesito correr hasta que el auto no puede moverse.

.

.

Después de vaciar por completo el tanque de tres de mis automóviles —la verdad jamás había necesitado llegar a tanto— y terminar todo lleno de polvo, no puedo sentirme completamente satisfecho. Pero al menos por un momento olvidé todo y sólo dejé que la adrenalina llenara mi sangre, mientras dejaba el acelerador a todo lo que daba y me quedaba en silencio contemplando el atardecer.

No quiero encontrarla en mi camino de regreso, por lo que espero que el sol baje para regresar a mi casa, donde me espera el silencio y la paz, cosas que muchos esperan tener al menos cinco minutos, mientras que yo estaría feliz escuchando un par de regaños de Itachi, como mi padre me comparaba con mi hermano mayor o los dulces abrazos y cuentos que mi madre me contaba.

—Necesito una cerveza —me digo frustrado, mientras despeino más mi alborotado cabello.

No me gusta tener que pensar en todas esas cosas que ya no están presentes en mi vida. A veces, recordar lo que algún día fue me hace plantearme hacia donde estoy caminando y ver que no soy el orgullo y lo esperado por mis padres, pero tampoco puedo negarme a imaginar que ahora yo soy el que está eligiendo esta vida.

.

.

He pasado una semana de la más pesada, las clases fueron demasiado aburridas e, irónicamente, conozco muchos de los temas. Gracias a los veranos ayudando a mi tío, sé muchas estrategias de negocios y varias teorías que, en más de una ocasión, me explicó Madara para que supiera cómo se maneja la empresa o qué métodos usan para que la empresa se mantenga como una de las mejores.

Pero lo que más me molesta de esta semana, es que no he dejado de pensar en esa chica de cabellos rosas. No pude olvidar su respiración contra la mía o lo suave que resulto su piel cuando mis dedos y mis besos pasaron por ella. En ese momento no pude recorrerla completa porque la hubiese devorado de una sola vez.

También estaba su largo cabello acomodado entre las suaves almohadas de mi cama, pero lo que más recuerdo son sus gemidos y los pequeños suspiros que soltaba cuando la recorrí con mi cuerpo. Estoy completamente jodido y no puedo imaginar cómo sería volverla a tener cuando ya no estuviera tan avergonzada y se dejara llevar por la pasión y me hiciera…

—Maldita sea —susurro.

— ¿Qué pasa Teme? —me pregunta Naruto.

—Hmp. —Arqueo la ceja.

—Como siempre de buen humor —se queja el idiota.

—Sólo déjame —le digo serio y pasando de largo.

No puedo negar que esa chica tiene algo especial y único que me hace pensar tanto en ella y cómo me gustaría follarla. Pero por cursi que suene, también he pensado en otras cosas que hacer, pero siempre termino pensando en su cuerpo sobre el mío y sólo aspirando su aroma a cerezos, que es dulce y adictivo.

Estoy caminando hacia mi precioso volvo, que el día de hoy decidí sacar, pero de repente vi a las amigas de la muchacha que me tiene comportándome como una chica. Comienzo a retirarme pero en ese momento la veo salir…

—Chicas si quieren quítenmelo. —La escucho entre risas mientras camina de espaldas.

—Así te va a ir —le responde la castaña.

—Vamos no es tan difícil. —Parece que las está provocando, pero el único afectado soy yo.

—Hmp… yo te lo quito —le digo a sus espaldas.

Volver a oler su cuerpo con esencia a cerezas me vuelve loco, y más cuando siento su leve rubor cubriendo esas rosadas mejillas y como, por un momento, tiembla su cuerpo por mi cercanía. Lo que más deseo es tenerla en ese momento para mí.

—Vámonos Sakura —la llaman sus amigas.

—Hai —responde muy bajo y un poco ronco.

Tal vez no se da cuenta de lo excitado que estoy, en verdad esta chica puede ser más peligrosa porque no sabe lo sensual que puede ser. Así que, para tomar el control, le tiro sus cosas y la "ayudo" a levantarlas.

—Mañana te espero —le digo fríamente—. Iré mañana desde temprano por ti

— ¿Estás loco? —exclama seria y molesta—. Terminamos la dieta ya.

—Mañana iré a las siete de la mañana. —Me acerco a sus labios, son una tentación—. Hmp… Lo siento —le digo separándome para levantarle las cosas y se las entrego.

Me alejo varios metros de ella y sólo me giro un poco para ver que está paralizada. Parece que está cediendo un poco más, aunque parece que su firme convicción tiene el control… No puedo evitar sonreír por ello.

.

.

Hoy me despierto más temprano de lo que imaginé y, como siempre, duermo del lado izquierdo de la cama. La verdad siempre me he tomado mi tiempo para descansar sólo lo suficiente, a veces el dormir y soñar me perturba más porque en ellos veo a mi familia y alguna de esas tardes que pasábamos disfrutando de los descansos que tomaba papá para estar con nosotros.

Con esas ideas en mi inconsciente no puedo dormir más de seis horas, a menos que tenga una dura sesión de sexo, con alguna chica de mente liberal, que me haga disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. Aunque en realidad sólo he dormido más de seis horas cuando era más joven y me perdía hasta que la conciencia desaparecía y terminaba tirado en algún maldito sillón o cuarto de algún hotel sin saber qué pasó esa noche o día.

Trato de quitar eso de mi mente, me despeino y me meto en el baño. Es temprano, ni siquiera salieron los primeros rayos del sol, por lo que decido estar unas horas entrenado este cuerpo que no se logra sólo comiendo sino con actividad física.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana me doy una ducha y decido vestirme algo casual, con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa que muestra mi pecho cuando le abro los primeros botones.

El camino a casa de la chica es más corto de lo que pensaba, no hay mucho tráfico, por lo que no tardo en estar frente a su puerta. Soy recibido por una hermosa mujer, que se parece mucho a ella, pero al mismo tiempo es completamente diferente, no sólo por su físico, sino que su carácter. La mujer parece más abierta y no duda en abrirme la puerta y hacer que espere a Sakura mientras la despierta.

—Espérame aquí. —Escucho que me dice—. Por cierto soy Reira —me saluda—. Esa chica que no me avisó que venías.

—No se preocupe, señora, seguramente lo olvidó. —Soy un maldito descarado que se ganó su confianza.

— ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? —me pregunta mirándome

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Le hago una reverencia que hace que sus ojos brillen.

Mientras me quedo solo, observo la casa. Es algo pequeña pero tiene su lado hogareño, no como la mía. Tiene las paredes blancas y hay unas fotos de buen tamaño colgadas.

La primera es de una hermosa mujer con el cabello corto, en blanco y negro, tiene algunos rasgos parecidos a Sakura, la nariz respingona y la barbilla suave y sensual.

La siguiente foto es de una pequeña niña de no más de un año, con su cabello rosa y peinado con un moño blanco, lo que me causa gran simpatía es que se mordía el labio inferior con sus pequeñas manos en su regazo.

En la siguiente hay un joven de nueve o diez años con una enorme sonrisa y su cabello rojo como el fuego, muy atractivo.

Y la última es de otra pequeña niña con el cabello también rosado y unos ojos brillantes y llenos de luz, pero al mismo tiempo con su propia magia.

—Son las fotos de mi familia —me dice mientras me toma desprevenido.

—Ya veo, entonces debo de adivinar que usted es la mujer de la primera foto —le contesto volviendo a ver esa fotografía.

—Estás en lo cierto, me la tomaron cuando tenía 33 años y ya tenía a mis tres hijos —me cuenta con un tono de orgullo y felicidad.

—Lo imaginé. —Le doy una sonrisa—. La siguiente es de su otra hija.

—No, ella es Sakura cuando tenía un año, siempre ha sido algo más tímida y no ha dejado de morderse el labio desde esa edad

Es curioso lo mucho que ha cambiado desde esa imagen de una pequeña con ojos temerosos. Ahora tiene una mirada más viva y la confundí con la otra pequeña niña, pero me imagino que será cierto por esa manía de morder sus labios, lo noté mucho durante la exposición.

—La otra niña es mi pequeña Jun, es completamente diferente a Sakura, además siempre se han defendido. —Sonríe—. Y el joven que se encuentra ahí es mi hijo mayor, Takumi.

Me habla un poco de ellos, pero cuando sale Sakura me pierdo un poco en lo que me dice.

Sakura se ve muy hermosa, tiene una blusa rosa que acentúa su figura, un pantalón que hace notar lo firme de su trasero y aquel cabello largo y sensual. Rápidamente aparto mi vista para que no sepa lo que provoca en mí.

—Al fin sales Musume. —Escucho a Reira—. Bueno, los dejo y espero volver a verte Sasuke.

—Con todo gusto, Reira-san —le digo con una reverencia.

—Cuídate mucho —le pide su okaasan.

—Yo la cuidaré, no se preocupe. —Le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas—. La veo en la tarde.

—Claro. No olvides, Sakura, marcarme cuando vengan de regreso. —Sonríe.

Salgo detrás de ella, que me ignora olímpicamente hasta que ve mi pequeño auto deportivo.

—Lindo auto —dice fríamente, aunque no le creo nada.

—Hmp —le respondo dándole por su lado.

Manejo como siempre, a una buena velocidad, teniendo un poco de cuidado al notar que ella se queda completamente dormida. Me molesta eso, yo le advertí que llegaría a esa hora y ella ni siquiera tomó en serio mis palabras.

—Hmp —le hablo levemente—, llegamos.

—Hai —me responde somnolienta.

Espero que abra la puerta, pero es demasiado lenta, por lo que espero mirando el jardín de la familia.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —me pregunta.

—Hmp… ven —le respondo caminando delante de ella.

Estoy algo molesto pero no soy un idiota barbaján para no pensar que ambos necesitamos de un buen desayuno, así que caminamos hasta mi cocina.

—Primero desayunaremos —le digo más rudo de lo que pretendía.

—Hai —me responde altanera.

Me encargo de preparar un sencillo desayuno. Pienso en algo diferente para hacer en este día, con ella podía estar en paz aunque por sus ojos podía ver que pensaba en otra cosa. Igualmente se lo dejo pasar, así que termino el desayuno antes que ella.

—Hmp ¿terminaste? —le pregunto serio.

Lo que más me fastidia son esos estúpidos suspiros, no puedo adivinar en qué demonios está pensando y me frustra no poder leer su mente.

—Ya casi término —me responde tranquila.

—Date prisa —le ordeno molesto.

—Tenemos tiempo y yo estoy cansada. —Ella se molesta un poco.

—Hmp… —Finalmente, decido dejarla en paz.

Cuando termina se levanta a lavar los platos y la espero, aunque casi no puedo soportar como me hace enojar.

—Hmp... Date prisa —vuelvo a ordenarle.

—Ya voy —me contesta terminando de lavar—. Además no vamos a salir…

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Ella no sabe lo que tengo planeado—. Se nos hace tarde.

— ¿Nani? —Veo su rostro sorprendido—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Sólo apúrate —le respondo fríamente.

Tomo su mano para llevarla a conocer las caballerizas. La subo con mucho cuidado a la pequeña Sally, una yegua blanca que era la compañera de Tornado, mi caballo pura sangre color negro. Damos una pequeña caminata mientras el cielo se abre por completo al nuevo día.

Por un momento no deseo hablar, así que me muevo a trote ligero mientras la noto ausente. De vez en cuando escucho su celular, pero al menos tenerla cerca es un poco refrescante a la soledad que siempre me acompaña.

De regreso olvido el sentido de su visita, por lo que la llevo al teatro, donde decido poner algunas películas, desde los clásicos del cine hasta un poco de humor que el tarado de Naruto me recomendó para "mejorar mi humor". Pero parece que a ella nada le hace efecto, es como el cristal, frágil y auténtica, pero vacía de sentimientos… como yo.

—Este fue el día dos —le digo—, en la semana seguiremos con el resto…

—Como quieras —me responde después de una pausa.

—Ahora vamos a tu casa. —Pienso dejarla descansar y despejar un poco mi mente.

.

.

Pasaron dos días más rápido de lo que imaginé y, por extraño que parezca, me siento tranquilo. Es la primera vez que recurro a la compañía femenina sin la necesidad de tener sexo. Fue algo cálido pero, extrañamente, de sólo pensarlo me molesta un poco, la idea no es enamorarla sino disfrutar de su coño y tener sexo hasta que me canse. En verdad me estoy volviendo una niña.

Camino por los pasillos, ya que, no me apetece entrar a la última hora. Así que me despedí de mis amigos y me dirijo hacia mi auto cuando la veo a ella… Está algo distraída, aunque no me parece raro, parece que su mente está a kilómetros de aquí.

—Sakura —le llamo.

— ¿Nani? —parece que me responde.

—Hmp… —La detengo—. Te estoy hablando —le digo apretando mi mano en su brazo.

— ¿Nani? —me pregunta mientras me mira a la cara—. ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? —Se molesta.

—Hoy seguiremos con la dieta —le digo molesto.

—Hoy no puedo, voy a salir —me dice seria—, tengo pendientes de mi clase de mañana.

— ¿A qué hora es eso? —le pregunto mientras me dirijo al estacionamiento.

—Eso no te importa —dice ella en el mismo tono—. Así que déjame entrar a la última clase.

—No te lo estoy sugiriendo, vamos a seguir la dieta —susurro serio—. Así que vamos y te regreso más tarde.

—Espera voy por mis cosas. —Me detiene.

—Te espero en cinco minutos en el estacionamiento norte —le ordeno.

—Hai —me responde al tiempo que la suelto.

Tarda más de lo que pensando dejarla, lo que me molesta aun más por el hecho que me está provocando, por eso se está retrasando. En cuanto la veo acercarse me parece perdida, lo que me provoca un terrible calor en mi interior y unos insospechados deseos de sangre.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le pregunto molesto.

—Por nada —me responde con un suspiro.

—Hmp… —Eso me molesta aun más—. Vámonos.

—Hai —me responde.

Me envuelvo en una bruma y seco silencio. Sé que es incómodo para ella por las caras que hace, ella no se da cuenta de que todas sus actitudes, sus silencios y, sobre todo, aquellas cosas que reflejan sus jades ojos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —me pregunta seria.

—A seguir con la dieta, hoy es el día tres —le digo mientras acelero.

— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —me vuelve a preguntar.

En ese momento me paro en un terreno donde muchas veces antes había llevado a alguna chica pero, por estúpido que parezca, no es lo mismo, lo que es muy molesto y, a la vez, muy estúpido.

— ¿Aquí va a ser? —me pregunta.

—Hmp… como dije, día tres de la dieta —le digo—. Ahora ven —le ordeno.

—Hai —me responde muy tranquila, como resignada.

Nunca he sido de muchas palabras, por lo que le indico que me siga a la parte trasera del auto, mientras cierro la capota antes de salir del auto.

En cuanto la tengo cerca de mí la beso, cada vez me siento más estúpido, pero esos malditos labios, con sabor a cereza, son adictivos y necesito marcarlos.

No sé en qué momento la recosté en el asiento trasero, pero se siente jodidamente bien, además deseo ver su cuerpo… Quiero sentir aquella piel como la porcelana, aunque ya toqué su piel de melocotón la vez pasada, no pude evitar imaginar lo que hay debajo de esta ropa.

—Sasuke no quiero seguir —me dice asustada, lo que me saca de mi trance.

— ¿Hay alguien más? —le pregunto molesto, suena tan estúpido pero necesito saber.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —me evade.

—Responde primero. —Quito su cabello de su rostro, para verla mejor.

—Lie, por desgracia nadie se fija en mí —me dice aunque no le creo, es muy linda para eso.

—Bien. —Beso a Sakura con intensidad—. No quiero compartirte por este mes —le advierto.

—Sólo será este mes. —Me responde el beso.

Vuelvo a atrapar esos suaves labios que se tratan de mover a mi ritmo, es un poco burdo, pero es completamente excitante saber que ella me está correspondiendo. Por más que intento no hacerlo demasiado demandante, no puedo evitar saber que, en este momento, soy el único que puede devorarla con un sólo beso. Poco a poco mis besos los paso por su blanco y suave cuello que no deja de emanar su esencia a jabón y el de su propia piel, es completamente adictivo.

—Ah —exclama cuando una de mis manos llega a su objetivo.

Sus pequeños gemidos acompañando mi densa respiración, me vuelve loco… Sólo pienso en penetrarla hasta que grite por más. De un sólo movimiento la siento sobre mis piernas donde mi erecto miembro está esperando por empalarse sobre ella.

—Mmm… así mejor —le digo con completa soberbia.

Jamás he sido de los que se dedican a besar cada trozo de la piel de mis amantes, para eso están mis manos que son expertas, pero con ella todo es nuevo y diferente, inclusive es excitante escuchar sus suaves suspiros, que trata de callar mordiendo esos labios que me llaman por más. La beso con completa devoción y entrega, cosa muy rara para mí.

—Sasuke ya no quiero esto —me dice separándome de ella—. Por favor…

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto un poco preocupado, pero sin dejar mi tono serio.

—Sólo… ya no quiero seguir —me contesta con firme convicción y sin pensarlo la abrazo.

—Hmp… es sólo una dieta —le digo tranquilo.

—No puedo seguir, ya te había dicho que yo no soy así —susurra con voz ahogada.

—Ya pudiste una ve z, es más fácil ahora…

—Para ti todo es fácil —me dice dolida—, yo trato de luchar día a día.

—Hmp… —Sólo puedo emitir ese sonido.

—Tú lo tienes todo y ese día lo vi, no necesitas luchar, ya tienes todo en bandeja de plata… Inclusive habrá mujeres que te amen y te acosen —asegura seria.

—Hmp… ¿y qué con eso? —pregunto sin entender su punto.

—El punto es que no comprendo… —Toma una bocanada de aire—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Ya habíamos aclarado eso y si esa es tu duda sigamos —le respondo sin dejarla continuar con eso, porque ni yo mismo lo sé.

Sin contratiempos le arranco la blusa, pasando mis manos por su suave piel de melocotón que me pide a gritos que la pruebe, por lo que comienzo a dejar pequeños besos y mordidas por cada parte que toco. Quito el sostén, que se encuentra en mi camino y no me permite seguir y tocar esos pequeños y suaves pechos.

Paso mis dedos por sus pechos, rodeando sus pezones que, con el toque de mis dedos, comienzan a ponerse como puntas que gritan para que los pruebe. Mis dedos comienzan a hacer presión sobre ellos, escuchando como sus jadeos se incrementaban, llevándome a perder mis cabales y reemplazando mis dedos por mis labios que están ansiosos por besar, morder y succionarlos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Después de atenderlos comienzo a lamerlos y soplar un poco, provocando que ella grite con fuerza.

Bajo mi mano izquierda hasta sus muslos donde aprieto su trasero, llevando sus gritos a otro extremo que sólo me hace sonreír de satisfacción, marcando cada sitio como mío. Mis dedos se pasan a su entrada, aún cubierta por ropa, pero ella no deja de moverse. Escucho sus guturales sonidos que sólo provocan que mi miembro se sienta preso en mi ropa.

—Ah… ah… ah… ah… —empieza a gemir.

Mientras ella grita y jadea, comienzo a desnudarme y a desnudarla, sólo dejando sus peculiares pantaletas rojas, que parecían más de niña que de una mujer de su edad. Eso me parece completamente tierno, pero al mismo tiempo más excitante. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, arranco la última de mis prendas.

Ella baja su mirada a mi miembro erguido y ansioso por entrar en ella.

—Mmm… creo que ya lo conocías —le digo en un acto de completa arrogancia.

Veo que su expresión cambia a una cara de molestia por mis palabras, lo que me provoca mayor placer. Entre sus cambios de humor, bajo lentamente lo que resta de su ropa observando su cuerpo desnudo. Es tan pequeña y frágil que me resulta excitante verla, con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos llenos de lujuria y rabia, parece una pequeña diosa…

_Mi_ _pequeña_ _diosa_ _del_ _deseo…_ Pero yo no puedo pensar así, me agredo mentalmente por hacerlo. En ese momento agito un poco mi cabeza y pienso en ponerme un condón.

— ¿Lista? —le pregunto comenzando a rozar su intimidad con mi miembro.

—Hai —me dice en un agudo gemido.

La penetro con una certera embestida y ella me presiona para que lo haga lentamente, lo que me permite sentir aun más su pequeño coño, húmedo y listo para mí.

—Tú eres la que debes moverte —le explico, al ver que no sabe qué hacer.

—Hai. —Comienza a moverse un poco lento y burdo.

Tomo sus caderas entre mis manos, llevando un lento vaivén para movernos. Por un momento olvido que ella no tiene mucha practica en esto.

Ella llegó a mi cama completamente inocente y no sabía nada de esto, por lo que yo tomo el completo control… Pero sólo hasta que ella pasa sus manos a mis hombros y comienza a montarme, parece en verdad la diosa del pecado y la belleza, con sus movimientos cándidos y sensuales.

—Sa… —Está por gritar pero calla sin adivinar su razón.

Sus pechos se balanceaban a un ritmo que me tiene completamente embelesado y, de algún modo, me siento expuesto ante su belleza y su sensualidad, cosas que ella aún no sabe que posee y que no pienso revelársela.

Poco a poco los movimientos se vuelven más rápidos y profundos, sintiendo sus paredes contraer y apretar mi miembro, vaciándome por completo.

—Ah… —Fue el grito que exclamamos con nuestros orgasmos, que se volvieron a coordinar.

Ella me abraza y yo le correspondo el abrazo que era demasiado agradable, aun más después de uno de los mejores orgasmos que he tenido en años.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos donde las palabras sobraban, en cambio sólo puedo respirar su esencia de jabón y su perfume natural de cereza. Es tan dulce ese olor y a pesar de que no me gusta lo dulce con ella es diferente, deseo comerla toda y a todas horas.

—Necesito vestirme —me dice mientras se separa y se levanta.

—Hmp… —Le digo tomando mi bóxer y mis tenis, y salgo fuera.

La espero mientras me coloco el bóxer y me quedo pensado y recordado su abrazo y su respiración hasta que fue tranquila. Fue un momento casi perfecto, ojalá sus palabras no hubieran interrumpido aquel silencio que formamos.

—Sasuke, ya puedes entrar —me dice.

—Hai —le respondo mientras tomo mi ropa y me visto con rapidez.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? —me pregunta en cuanto estoy listo.

—Hmp… vamos —le digo como razón obvia.

—Hai —me responde volviendo a su asiento.

Nuestro viaje de regreso es increíblemente tranquilo, nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, donde por un momento no hay mucho que decir. Me siento sumamente cómodo, se podría decir que feliz, de vez en cuando la miro y veo su cabello moviéndose en el aire y como sacaba pequeños suspiros.

—Llegamos —le digo frente a su casa.

—Hai —me dice saliendo—. Sayonara —se despide de mí.

—Sayonara —le respondo.

Me retiro de ese lugar dirigiéndome a mi casa. Pero por un momento comienzo a sentir la soledad, esa que sentí cuando Itachi me dejó solo. Ahora sólo pienso en tomar un par de cervezas e invitar a mis amigos para evitar pensar en eso de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Una disculpa, pero pasaron varias cosas, el siguiente será la segunda parte de estos días...<strong>

_**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**_


	26. Chapter 25 Hace Mucho que no era Feliz 2

**ACLARACIONES: **Los personajes no son míos, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Betas FADD<strong>_

_**www . facebook . groups / betasffadiction**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo esta dedicado a Gesica que me estuvo motivando a subir este capítulo que ya tenia pero no había podido subir por muchas cosas que pasaron en mi vida académica y profesional<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XXV<strong>

**.**

**Hace mucho que no era feliz (parte 2)**

**.**

Un día más de esta vida de soledad y ausencia, lo mejor es enfocar este momento de mi vida, pero ahora sólo me queda seguir viviendo y no pensar como si fuera una nena. A veces me siento abatido con días como estos, más a un día de la tragedia familiar.

Sin embargo, por una vez, esa soledad no me encierra en su esfera de sufrimiento y de recuerdos, donde las lágrimas y el dolor se acumulan; por una vez me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo sin tener que beber o consumir algo como de antaño. Por una vez, me siento bien, pero no quiero darle nombre ni forma a la razón de mi calma, que si lo tuviera sería color cereza.

Mi día, como cualquiera desde que estoy en la universidad, es tan aburrido que cualquiera moriría de sólo escuchar esas clases que a veces dan los senseis. Sin embargo, hoy no presté tanta atención como otros días, porque desde hace unas horas llevo maquinando la forma para que ese cerezo sea mío cuando más lo necesito.

Si mis cálculos no fallan y, el hecho que hiciera que Juugo se metiera en los archivos de la Universidad para conocer sus horarios, ella debe de estar en la clínica de Institución o en el Hospital. La decisión es complicada, porque en ambos lugares debo ser cuidadoso, porque hace un año me vi liado con algunas enfermeras que, hasta la fecha, me niegan la entrada a él.

Así que debo planear completamente mi estrategia para poderla ver, pero en ese momento recordé que Reira-san —la madre de Sakura— me dio su número de teléfono, así que eso me da una gran idea.

—¿Reira-san? —Marco al salir de mis _clases_.

—Sasuke-san, me alegra que me marcaras, ¿qué pasa? —me dice con un tono muy dulce, que me recuerda a Mikoto.

—Sólo quería saber dónde está Sakura —le respondo con un tono casual, pero sin dejar el respeto—, es que la quiero invitar a salir.

—Ya veo —me contesta con un tono de emoción y alegría—. Ella está en la clínica y de hecho voy por ella, pero ya que la quieres invitar, deberías de pasar por ella si ya tienes el día libre —me ofrece como si me diera la mejor idea de mundo.

—Me parece bien y no se preocupe, yo la llevo… —Pero en ese momento me interrumpe.

—No hay problema, yo sé que contigo está segura. —Si ella supiera la verdad—. Así que si ella desea quedarse hasta tarde, sólo que me avise o tú me marcas de nuevo para saberlo.

—Está bien —le respondo con calma, en verdad es una gran madre, aunque si de verdad me conociera no me aceptaría tan fácil—. Entonces yo le marco más tarde para contarle el plan.

—Claro, bueno, tengo que cortar, aún me quedan más pendientes que realizar —me dice complacida con mi respuesta—. Sayonara, Sasuke-san.

—Sayonara, Reira-san —contesto con una sonrisa que no puedo quitar, al menos es un paso menos.

.

.

Ya me encuentro frente a la clínica y, aunque es un poco tarde, veo que Sakura aún espera que llegue su madre, así que vuelvo a valorar mis opciones para acercarme a ella… Por un lado está que ella aún no acepta la dieta y, por otro lado, cuando ella se entrega, es algo mágico y que no puedo desperdiciar tan fácilmente, y menos sin que se termine este mes. Sin embargo, aquí gana mi egoísmo que me dice que actúe de forma rápida antes de que logre verme y se aleje de mí.

Así que me acerco con pasos sigilosos y, evitando que alguna de esas enfermeras, que tanto me odian, esté cerca de ella, por lo que al llegar a su espalda, le doy un pequeño golpe que la deja inconsciente y recargada sobre mi pecho para evitar que se lastime. La cargo con cuidado y delicadeza hacia mi vehículo y la recuesto en la parte trasera para llevarla.

.

.

Han pasado cerca de dos horas y ella aún no despierta, lo que me comienza a preocupar, creo que fui un poco agresivo con el golpe… Pero no debería estar pensando como si fuera una chica, yo sólo la quiero por su coño, por nada más. Es por eso que me decidí a amarrarla a una silla para que no se moviera y con los ojos cerrados no viera en caso de despertar antes de tiempo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —La escucho preguntar lo que me alerta de nuevo.

La observo por más tiempo del que tenía pensando viendo su rostro asustado, como si fuera un gatito y mordiendo su labio con desesperación al sólo escuchar mis pasos al acercarme a ella.

—Por favor suélteme, mi familia no tiene dinero para esto —me dice con más miedo.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero dinero? —le respondo con altanería.

En ese momento noto que ella reconoce mi voz, la veo fruncir su ceño y apretar sus dientes que se escuchan rechinando con furor.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me pregunta con molestia.

—Porque mañana empieza la dieta completa —le digo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —me reitera la pregunta.

—Porque mañana empieza la dieta completa —le repito algo molesto.

—Ese no fue el trato, Sasuke, eso no se puede —me dice con un tono más irritante.

—Hmp. ¿Estás segura? —le pregunto serio.

—Sasuke, en serio yo no quiero esto. Además suéltame —me exige con su voz más agitada.

—Lie —le respondo tranquilo.

—¡Sasuke suéltame! —me grita.

En verdad cuando quiere puede volverse muy, pero muy, irritante y más porque no soporto que alguien comience a gritar y menos con ese tono donde me exige que haga algo por ella.

—Claro, atracción física. —Escucho que susurra.

—Así que es eso…—le digo con sorna—. Vamos, repítelo —pido acercándome después de verla callada

—No he dicho nada. —Y veo como aprieta más la mandíbula y sus mejillas rosas la delatan.

—¿Segura? —le pregunto aún con sorna—. Vamos, dilo de nuevo. —Me acerco a sus labios, esos apetecibles labios con sabor dulce y adictivo.

—Lie —me responde con una negativa y con las mejillas más sonrojadas.

No puedo evitarlo y caigo en la tentación de sus labios, besándola suavemente. Por Kami-sama, no la beso como imaginaba, sólo es un beso cálido y lleno de… ¿ternura? Suena a bazofia, pero así me sabe, aquella miel es más suave y menos demandante de lo que deseaba. En verdad me siento tranquilo y me alegro mientras comienzo a quitarle las ataduras que con tan poco esfuerzo le coloqué en los tobillos. Cuando llego a sus manos, siento una ráfaga eléctrica atravesarme por todo mi cuerpo, pero la ignoro hasta terminar de desatar sus manos y sentir como atrapa con sus brazos mi cuello y yo abrazándola de la cintura.

—Hmp. Sólo falta esto —le digo tocando el vendaje de los ojos.

—Hai —me responde aún sonrojada.

—Te lo quitaré —le ofrezco hasta quitárselo.

Al abrir sus ojos veo como, poco a poco, se adapta a la luz del atardecer y comienza a mirar mi habitación que, con el paso de los años, cambió demasiado.

—¿Es tu habitación? —me pregunta con curiosidad, sus ojos no me engañan.

—Hai —le respondo con el tono usual.

—Qué carácter —bufa ofendida—, ¿ahora puedo irme a mi casa?, sabes que tengo una agenda que cubrir.

—Eso no es posible, como te dije —murmuro y la miro a los ojos—. Mañana empezaremos a temprana hora la dieta, así que hoy no podrás salir de esta casa —le advierto serio.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —me pregunta alterada—. Te estoy diciendo que me tengo que ir, no te lo estaba pidiendo. —Se pone peor—. ¡Te lo estoy exigiendo!

—Hmp. Lie —le respondo molesto—, no hay forma que puedas salir de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita más molesta—. ¡Mañana tengo clases y muchos pendientes que hacer, sabes que este mes es el último y terminando con exámenes finales!

—Cálmate —le exijo mientras detengo sus hombro para que no se mueva—, ya está arreglado todo eso.

—¿Qué dices? —me responde aún alterada.

—Arreglé todos esos pendientes, hasta con tu madre... —_Que__ fue la primera en estar feliz con la idea__,_ pienso irónicamente—. Le dije que tenías que ayudarme con algunas cosas y que te quedarías con mi hermana —le miento, la verdad le dije que sería una cita por tener un mes saliendo.

—¿Tienes una hermana? —me pregunta asombrada.

—Lie, pero Reira-san lo creyó —le miento nuevamente, la verdad es muy fácil engañarla.

—Me rindo —me dice con un suspiro—. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —me pregunta.

—Por ahora debemos descansar —le respondo con calma—, mañana empieza la dieta.

—¿Dormiré aquí? —me dice de nuevo alterada.

—Ven. —Le tomo la mano.

Salimos de mi habitación y la llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes, que no son tan grandes como las de mi familia, pero no están tan mal y además de manera constante el servicio se encarga de limpiarlas y arreglarlas para alguna de mis fiestas.

—Impresionante. —Veo como admira la habitación.

—Esta será tu habitación por esta noche —le hablo con mi usual tono.

La habitación la había mandado a preparar desde temprana hora, asegurándome de todos los detalles e inclusive mandé a pedir algunos conjuntos de ropa y zapatos que sólo a ella le quedarían.

—Arigato —me dice de forma respetuosa.

—No es nada, ahora descansa. —Sonrío mientras me acerco a la puerta.

—Oyasumi Nasai —me dice con una cálida sonrisa.

—Oyasumi Nasai —le respondo mientras salgo de su habitación.

.

.

Regreso a mi habitación mientras recuerdo mandarle un mensaje a la madre de Sakura para que no se vaya a preocupar por su ausencia de este día y de mañana. Además no quiero convertirme en su enemigo, ahora que tengo su confianza y su seguridad.

No pasan más de cinco minutos cuando me responde que no ve el menor inconveniente, así que me dispongo a cambiarme de ropa y pensar en dormir al menos un poco más, porque, si mi plan no falla, por una vez superaré estas desgracias estando lo más estable que he estado en muchos años y sin necesidad de hablarle al Dobe y a aquellos tres que no soporto a veces.

Después de cambiarme y ponerme más cómodo, trato de acostarme pero por más que lo intento las imágenes de mi madre sonriendo y dándome un beso para dormir o de las palabras de Itachi para consolarme después de la noticia, fueron peor que si me hubiera pasado un maldito tren por la cabeza. Pasaban los años y aún me seguían atormentado con esas ideas.

.

.

No lo puedo soportar, así que salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme al estudio de música donde me encuentro recordando mis odiosas clases de música que tenía que tomar mientras sentía que perdía tiempo de estar con mi hermano mayor. En esa época donde, con cuatro o cinco años, no recuerdo mucho eso, amaba ver a mi hermano haciendo sus pequeños cuadros que sólo hacía por complacer a mi padre.

Toda esa época suena tan perdida y lejana, a veces siento que sólo fue un sueño, en ese sueño me permitía ser tan feliz, al menos eso es lo único que guardo de esa época, esa felicidad que hubiera deseado almacenar y conservar en los siguientes años y que no supe conservar por ser sólo un niño caprichoso que tenía todo.

—Ojalá Itachi estuviera aquí… —Lanzo un suspiro a la soledad de la nada.

Nada era completamente eterno y mi hermano pudo saberlo y disfrutar un poco más de eso, al menos tuvo una buena vida y el último día en el hospital se pudo despedir y decirme que viviera mi vida. Fue algo así:

—_Ototo debes de aprender a ser feliz__…__¿__Sabes__?,__ yo en estos años cometí varios errores y no supe enseñarte a vivir como hubieran deseado mis padres, pero ahora es tu turno de buscar tu propio camino__._

Claro que en ese momento no dije nada, pero fue algo muy pesado porque no pude soportar ver como se apagaba su vida; sin embargo, pude estar con él y cuidarlo todos los días dentro del hospital. Ahora, con las cosas solitarias y vagas, no encuentro palabras para describirlo, en ese momento sólo el dolor y la amargura se sembraron en mí, pero ahora sólo la soledad me acompaña y me dice cómo seguir.

Comienzo a tocar un poco de Chopin de su época final para iniciar mi pequeño día, dándole la bienvenida a este día como todos los años, aunque a veces está acompañado de varios litros de alcohol y alguna que otra compañía de la marihuana y algunas anfetaminas para soportar el infernal día. Pero por hoy la música y la compañía que dejé en la planta alta es más que suficiente.

Jamás pensé traer a alguien fuera de mis amigos, pero con ella me siento un poco más en paz, al menos eso sentí antes, porque estar en esta habitación me recuerda todo mi dolor y toda la historia que formaron mis padres. Esa historia de amor que mi madre me contaba todas las noches y que yo escuchaba al lado de mi dinosaurio de peluche.

La historia, si la pienso ahora, era muy absurda, pero al leer los archivos de la herencia cuando quedé solo, entendí que eso era verdad, hasta el odio de mis abuelos y como sólo mi tío Madara ayudó un poco a mi padre, aunque sólo a escondidas porque todos creían que se odiaban, pero a mi madre le caía bien, por esa ayuda que jamás le dijo a nadie y que mis padres jamás mencionaron. Sólo lo supe hasta que mi tío me regañó y me hizo sentar cabeza con la universidad.

Ahora cambio por algo más moderno y paso por uno de mis grupos favoritos de la adolescencia y con una de mis canciones favoritas, porque no hay nada como My Inmortal de Evanescence. Esta fue de las primeras que aprendí a tocar con mucha pasión y más cuando tenía un mal día con mi hermano o recibía una llamada de mi _querido_ tío Madara. También la tocaba cuando la soledad me aturdía, y más en días como estos y en una noche con una luna como esta.

Por un instante siento que alguien está cerca de mí, pero con tantos fantasmas de esta enorme casa, difícil creer eso. Al cambiar de canción, me giro y no encuentro a nadie, así que sólo veo que es parte de mi cabeza y mis deseos por ver algo más de vida en esta enorme mansión.

.

.

Pasa un rato hasta que siento que mis dedos están agarrotados de tanto tocar, por lo que me levanto del piano y cierro la tapa que cubre sus teclas. Comienzo a escuchar ruido en la biblioteca por lo que me altero, algún estúpido ladrón.

—Por el bien de esa persona que sea sólo un ladrón —me digo muy molesto.

Al adentrarme en la biblioteca veo a la persona que más temí ver en este lugar y hurgando en el álbum que tanto había cuidado mi madre y terminé guardando en un lugar escondido para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo pudiera ver y notaran mi sufrimiento o, peor aún, alguien sienta pena por lo que ha sido mi vida.

—Así debería de estar. —La escucho que sonríe.

—Hmp… ¿así que eres una molestia? —le digo detrás de ella, sintiendo como la ira me domina

Siento como la ira me ciega completamente sólo pensando en la venganza por meterse donde no la llaman, porque el dolor se vuelve más intenso y profundo y sólo la veo dar la vuelta y la jalo con la fuerza que obtengo de ello, tirando el álbum y viendo el recorte que encontramos y guardamos Itachi y yo cuando supimos de ello y queríamos tener un recuerdo, para recordar que a pesar de ello éramos una familia.

—Hmp, ya que quieres saber más de mí —digo completamente ciego de enojo y jalándola con más fuerza— te la diré. Fugaku y Mikoto eran mis padres —continúo molesto pero sintiendo el dolor de nombrarlos de nuevo—. Al principio mis abuelos no les permitieron casarse, pero al final les permitieron que se mudaran a esta casa y, por muchos años, fueron felices junto a mi hermano y a mí. —De sólo recordarlo vienen a mi mente esos recuerdos.

El odio comienza a nublarme aún más y el juicio deja que mi cuerpo se llene de ella. La jalo con mayor fuerza, y con el dolor atormentando mi corazón frío y que desearía que estuviera muerto, sin tener que escucharlo latir con dolor y tormento.

—Pero cuando yo tenía cinco años salieron de viaje y murieron en un accidente. —Cubro mis ojos con mi cabello—. Nos quedamos sólo mi hermano y yo —murmuro, aún recuerdo esa noticia—, ambos nos cuidamos… —O eso intentamos, pero no lo hacía nada bien—. Pero cuando cumplí 16 años él enfermó y murió rápidamente. —Desde entonces odio los hospitales—. Los tres murieron en un día como este. —Tomo con más fuerza su muñeca—. ¿Eso era lo que querías saber de mí?

Durante todo el camino hacia la habitación sólo escucho su llanto, pero mi furia está controlando mi cuerpo y la compasión está muy lejos. Al llegar a la habitación la aviento con más fuerza de la necesaria y sus ojos se vuelven más asustados.

Me acerco a la cama como si fuera una fiera que devorará a un pequeño animalito asustado, por estúpida que suena la referencia sus ojos no me hacen ver nada más y, con gusto, mi dolor y odio se alimentan aún más de ello. En un solo movimiento arranco con fuerza cada prenda de ella y saco mi ropa en un solo segundo. No tengo cabeza para pensar en previos o prepararla, sólo deseo que ella sienta el mismo dolor que carcome mi cuerpo, este cáncer, dolor, odio, todo lo que me está llenando en este momento.

La penetro con más fuerza de la necesaria y logro ver dolor en sus pupilas, lo que hace que mi dolor se alimente y se haga moverme igual de rápido y duro. Jamás había lastimado a ninguna chica que no le guste ello, pero sus gritos y jadeos de dolor son mi alimento y aplico más fuerza para hacerlo violento y doloroso, pero no sólo para ella, al sentirla casi seca me lastima y me llena de odio y un poder que no conocía. La penetro hasta que siento como sus paredes se contraen y me drena por completo, dejándome tan vacío como me siento en este momento.

Salgo de ella sin el menor cuidado y me levanto de la cama, evitando su mirada al sentir como mis pensamientos vuelven y, a pesar de estar jadeando o algo parecido, sólo comienzo a sentir remordimiento. Me visto lo más rápido que puedo para no verla a los ojos.

—Hmp… la próxima vez que intentes saber algo más será peor. —No puedo evitar amenazarla al estar en la puerta y salir de la habitación con un duro golpe a ella.

Me retiro a mi habitación, donde me tiro en mi cama y comienzo a llenarme de culpa. Me doy cuenta que ella no debe de sentir lo que yo, pero tengo que buscar la manera de solucionarlo y al menos dormir un poco.

.

.

Me despierto más temprano de lo usual, lo que me molesta por un segundo, hasta que recuerdo lo que hice el día de ayer con Sakura en un momento de desesperación y de dolor mezclado con odio.

Con eso en mi memoria, atormentándome, me levanto de la cama y me meto a la ducha a bañarme lo más rápido que puedo, mientras no dejo de pensar como reparar mi estupidez. Sé que no debería de importarme, pero ella es… ella es diferente y no merece eso.

Suspiro con esa idea en mi mente y trato de buscar un buen plan y que funcione o al menos elimine esa idea de mi mente, mientras me arreglo después del baño que sólo me atormentó más al pensar que ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero decido disculparme y hablar de ello con un buen desayuno, así que voy a la cocina a preparar algo y me decido por una tortilla de huevo acompañado de frijoles y algo de fruta con jugo fresco y café recién hecho. Después me voy a su habitación para despertarla.

Abro la puerta con cuidado y la veo hecha una bolita, como si aún tuviera miedo de que le haga algo parecido a lo de ayer, por lo que mi remordimiento se vuelve más fuerte; pero, a pesar de ello, me acerco a ella y dejo la bandeja frente a ella para que me vea y noto que está despierta.

—Sé que estás despierta —le digo avergonzado—, no te volveré a hacerte daño —le prometo.

Ella no me responde nada.

Me da un poco de gracia, así que levanto el edredón que cubre su rostro, pero ella no me deja y se vuelve a cubrir con él. La destapo nuevamente, necesito hablar con ella y disculparme.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le digo con un tono de vergüenza y con ganas de disculparme—, por lo de anoche.

Y ella seguía sin responderme en lo más mínimo, pero, aun sin verla, siento como me llena la culpa por lo que dejo mi cabeza gacha y oculta con los mechones de mi cabello.

—Quería pedirte una disculpa —comienzo a hablar—, anoche no era yo.

Espero ver alguna respuesta, pero aún no me habla.

No puedo evitar la vergüenza de ello, por lo que evito su mirada hasta que siento como su mirada se cruza con la mía y no puedo ocultar de sus ojos mis sentimientos de siempre y unidos a la pena que siento por lo que hice.

—Siempre en estas fechas prefiero estar solo… —le hablo con la verdad—, así puedo estar solo con mis recuerdos —le expongo la razón, o parte de ella, por la que perdí el control de todo.

—Comprendo —me dice con su voz suave y apagada.

—No me gusta tener demasiada compañía, sólo pensé que nada pasaría si te quedabas por esta noche aquí —murmuro con un suspiro de pena—, sólo seguiríamos con el trato.

La veo callada y como sus ojos se vuelven más tristes y opacos.

—Pero me alteré mucho al ver esa foto de mi familia… —Siento un nudo en mi garganta—. Son muchos años, pero parece que nada cambia. —Aprieto mis puños con fuerza—. Sólo parezco un niño pequeño.

Al terminar de sincerarme con ella, veo cómo se levanta lentamente y toma mis manos, por lo que juntamos nuestras miradas en un momento único, porque en ella no hay esa pena que pensé que tendría, sólo compresión y un toque de dulzura, como si intentará alejarme de todo el dolor.

—Por eso venía a pedirte una disculpa por lo todo lo de ayer, no era mi intención —le digo aún con el nudo en mi garganta y todos mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

—No digas eso —me dice con total sinceridad en su voz—, no pasó nada.

Nunca imaginé que en su corazón pudiera existir tal perdón o compasión, pero lo importante es que me logró perdonar y eso me alegra mucho, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta que me iba a abrazar hasta que siento sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo y le correspondo el abrazo.

—Arigato —le digo con sinceridad.

—Sabes por hoy podríamos dejar esa dieta —me sugiere.

—Hmp… —le respondo hasta que siento su risa—. ¿Qué es gracioso?

—A pesar de todo nunca cambias. —Me sonríe aún estando abrazados.

—Hmp, ¿qué idea tienes para hoy? —le pregunto—. Ya que hoy es tu día, ya había dejado libre este día —le miento al ver que no tenía para nada una idea mejor que lo que ella sugiere.

—Creo que tengo una idea —me dice entusiasmada—, puesto que ayer no me dejaste conocer nada de esto, quisiera saber un poco de este lugar —me pide sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida.

—Bien, sólo será el lugar —le digo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso me levanto para que vea la comida y me mira como si fuera a perder de ello.

—¿A dónde llevas eso? —me pregunta muy inquieta y se levanta con todo y edredón.

—Empezaremos con el comedor —digo con una sonrisa engreída—, así que te espero en media hora.

—Hai —me responde mientras le sonrío con una pose de chico malo.

Me retiro de su habitación con calma mientras me dirijo a calentar la comida un poco más, para que cuando baje todo esté caliente y podamos comer juntos.

.

.

Ella ha tardado demasiado, no puedo esperar a que ella termine. Lleva casi una hora encerrada y no es que me queje por comer, pero me desespera que me dejen esperando y más por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera le he tolerado eso a Naruto, mucho menos a ella que me ha tenido de cabeza y confundido.

—Hmp, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —le digo molesto en la puerta de baño—, llevas casi una hora, mejor dicho es una hora —le digo molesto.

—No me fije —me responde con su tono inocente.

—Ya no te puedo esperar más —afirmo aún más molesto y apretando la mandíbula.

En ese momento escucho un gran ruido y movimiento dentro del baño, hasta que la veo salir. Su pequeña silueta en medio del vapor que proviene del baño y que acompaña a su radiante figura y aquellos pequeños pasos gráciles y sofisticados que da sin que se dé cuenta, eso que vuelve loco a cualquiera y más a mí, que me comienza a cambiar.

—Sólo falta que me arregle el cabello —interrumpe los pensamientos que tengo de ella.

—Hmp… —Me siento al pie de cama y cruzo los brazos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

—Si me arreglo bien, como una hora más —me provoca—, así que lo menos sería una media hora más.

—Es demasiado tarde —le digo con la mandíbula apretada.

—Hoy es mi día y podré tardarme lo que quiera. —Toma su cepillo.

—No te aproveches —le advierto.

Jamás imaginé que mirar como alguien cepilla su larga melena fuera una experiencia tan sensual y enigmática. Su larga melena color cerezo moviéndose en un suave vaivén es algo digno de admirar, es como recordar sus pequeños pasos al caminar o el movimiento que da el viento, es como ver un pequeño pétalo ser movido por el viento que inclemente sólo lo hace flotar. Alejo mis pensamientos de su curso que, por un momento, me alejó de mi objetivo y, en cuanto veo que terminó, la llevo directo al comedor.

—Ahora sí, comienza el recorrido —le digo con simpleza—, ya no puedo esperarte más. —Ni perderme en mis pensamientos.

—Hai —me responde mientras llegamos al comedor.

Cada parte que ella logra ver de la casa es como si fuera un dulce o la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, yo simplemente lo veo como aquella jaula que hubiera abandonado si eso me permitiera sólo ver a mis padres una vez más o tener, aunque fuera, una pelea o discusión con Itachi, pero sé que sólo queda la jaula de oro como recuerdo de ellos y muchas responsabilidades que todo el tiempo que recuerda mi tío.

Como siempre, alejo todo eso para darle su lugar en la mesa, aún hay ocasiones que recuerdo las clases de modales que mi tío me obligó a tomar junto con Itachi.

—Ahora puedes preguntar lo que sea —le digo al ver su pequeño sonrojo y el brillo en sus ojos.

La veo tan absorta en sus pensamientos que me parece verla más pequeña e inocente que cuando la conocí, viendo esa ilusión por saber cómo si fuera una niña de dos o tres años que todo le da curiosidad, pero aún así no me dice o pregunta nada de sus dudas.

—¿No preguntarás nada? —La hago aterrizar en este momento.

—No sé por dónde empezar —me dice lo que ya había notado.

—Te contaré la historia del lugar… —Al menos eso no es doloroso—. Así podrás preguntar un poco más.

—Hai —me responde mientras acomoda su servilleta con elegancia y sólo la imito.

Hablar de aquellos relatos que me contaba mi padre para recordarme quién era y mi responsabilidad, aunque sólo fuera como apoyo a Itachi, es fácil o más fácil de lo que nunca imaginé, porque no me llegan esos tormentosos recuerdos, sino aquellas pocas charlas con papá o aquellas con mi madre que conocía tanto a la familia, porque su familia siempre sirvió a la casa Uchiha o, al menos, eso lo sabe desde que llegaron a este lugar.

—Esa es la historia de cómo llegamos a este lugar —le digo al terminar de desayunar—, ahora sígueme. —Me coloco detrás de ella para mover la silla.

—Hai. —La ayudo a levantarse.

—Te enseñaré el resto de las habitaciones. —Tome su mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.

La llevo a mi lugar favorito que, a esta hora del día, da una vista estupenda y que es el único lugar donde puedo terminar de expresarme y ser yo mismo, pero su torpeza la hace terminar en el piano y hace sonar algunas teclas. Eso me molesta porque lo puede desafinar.

—¿No te han dicho que eres torpe? —le pregunto.

—Lie, jamás —me dice negando con la cabeza.

—¿Al menos sabes tocar el piano? —le pregunto acercándome a ella.

—Lie —me responde—, siempre quise aprender, pero nunca he podido.

—Te enseñaré. —Me acerco a ella para sentarme a su lado.

Me parece más tierna al ver como sus manos se mueven, por lo que hago todo por mantener mi paciencia al máximo. Ella resulta ser digna de tocar, porque a cualquier cosa que le explico, me presta completa atención y eso es lo más que he logrado con alguien a quien he intentado instruir en el arte del piano, aunque nada le quita lo torpe sus dedos.

—Tranquila, sólo escucha la música —le digo para que no se preocupe, es su primera vez con ello.

—Hai —me responde pero aún sigue con su torpeza y la veo desesperada.

—Cierra los ojos —le pido al ver que no siente la música—, ahora sigue el sonido.

Eso funciona, ya que comienza a relajarse, no aprieta más sus labios y sus hombros se vuelven más suaves, recordándome lo suave que es su piel de melocotón. Comienzo a tocar una canción que sé que ella escuchaba una de las primeras veces que la vi, antes de todo esto y que, por extraño que parezca, ella comienza a cantar con su voz melodiosa y que desconocía de su talento. Me envuelvo tanto en su voz que, con la última estrofa, la beso, pero es un beso diferente, sabe dulce y me demuestra sentimientos que no sabía que estaban ahí.

—Sigamos con el recorrido —le dije para poderme separar de ella y lo que me hizo sentir.

—Hai —me responde abriendo sus jades ojos y tomando la mano que le ofrezco.

.

.

Al terminar la primera parte del recorrido, caminamos de regreso al comedor donde nos espera una comida de tres tiempos que hace mucho no lograba concluir, pero que hoy me sabe diferente y más apetitosa; posiblemente se deba a la compañía que tengo el día de hoy y no tener que soportar los malos modales de Naruto o las cosas desagradables que dice. Durante la comida, le platico algunos detalles más de la casa y sus espacios que tanto han admirado mis ancestros.

—Los lugares que más le gustaba a mi hermano y a mí, están retratados en muchos cuadros que rodean la casa.

—Ayer vi un cuadro de esos —me confiesa—, uno donde sales tocando el piano. —Tenía que ser _aquel_.

—Ese lo hizo mi hermano, en el último de mis cumpleaños que pasamos juntos. —Recuerdo ese día—. Poco después fue cuando enfermo. —Ese cumpleaños lo odié, porque fue cuando supimos la noticia.

—Se nota que te amaba mucho. —Me sonríe—. Esa es una verdadera obra para un museo, tenía un gran talento que jamás había visto.

—Siempre tuvo talento para ver las cosas que no son fáciles de apreciar y hacerlas una obra de arte —recuerdo con melancolía lo que decía de la belleza.

—Por eso debes de estar orgulloso, vio tantas cosas que ahora están plasmadas en esos recuerdos.

Tomo su mano al escuchar esas palabras, que ciertamente deseaba escuchar hace mucho, y seguimos comiendo con un silencio tan cómodo que olvido que ese mismo silencio me acompaña en la soledad.

.

.

Termino de enseñarle el resto de la casa, mostrando algunos retratos y fotografías que son parte de la casa, como de mi apellido y mi pasado. Todo se lo muestro, menos el estudio de papá.

—Esa es la parte baja de la casa —le digo con calma.

—Hai, toda la casa es hermosa y tiene mucha historia —murmura con una sonrisa.

—Ahora ven… —La llevo hacia los jardines.

—¿A dónde vamos? —me pregunta con curiosidad.

—Quiero que conozcas los jardines. —Sonrío caminando hacia los jardines y veo que fue una buena oportunidad, ya que el tiempo aun está cálido y el sol aún no se oculta—. Este camino fue hecho para los primeros vehículos que trajeron a la mansión, con el tiempo pensaron en cambiarlo pero decidieron que era mejor dejarlo así —le digo al ver el camino.

—Me gusta mucho ver el camino así. —La veo observar sus pies que se mueven lentamente.

—A mí también. —Camino a su ritmo sin preocuparnos de las horas, sólo en paz y calma—. Quisiera que viéramos el atardecer en otro lugar. —Mientras atravesamos el jardín.

—¿A dónde? —me pregunta curiosa.

—A este… —Señalo el jardín de rosas y el pequeño lago que lo acompañaba.

—Maravilloso —me dice con admiración.

—Era el lugar favorito de mi madre, ella mandó a plantar todo ese jardín.

—Tenía un excelente gusto, es como un sueño. —Sonríe emocionada y se aleja de mí para ver las rosas que, hasta la fecha, mando a cuidar y lo hacen como si mamá estuviera viva—. ¡Qué frío! —exclama al cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos y como sus mejillas pierden color.

—Así son las tardes de otoño aquí, así que ten… —La cubro con una cobija.

—Arigato. —Veo que sus mejillas adquieren de nuevo color.

—¿Te quieres meter a la casa? —pregunto al ver que su cuerpo es más pequeño y delicado que el mío.

—Lie, quiero estar un poco más acá —me dice feliz de ver el lugar.

La voy acercando hacia la orilla del lago, donde nos sentamos a observar las estrellas. Aunque, por más bella que es la vista, no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, en verdad es muy hermosa y no sólo físicamente. Sus ojos muestran tanta belleza, es como ver dos jades que te pueden dar un poco de felicidad si sólo te observan. Mi mirada es tan fuerte que ella voltea a verme y, sin poderlo evitarlo, la comienzo a besar con necesidad, pero sin dejar de ser un beso lento, y la estrecho en mis brazos.

Ella me corresponde abrazándome del cuello y, poco a poco, la voy recostando en el pasto. Su lengua sigue a la mía en cada movimiento y su sabor me envuelve, es mi dosis de droga favorita. Su boca tiene un sabor adictivo, pero hoy su sabor es más fuerte. Poco a poco, bajo a besar su cuello, que comienzo a marcar, junto a sus hombros al retirar sus tirantes.

La escucho gemir al pasar mis manos por sus pechos que son ideales para mis manos, agradezco que no sean plásticos como el de la mayoría de esas mujeres que me buscan y con las que tengo un polvo o dos, pero no más. Con ella todo es diferente y nuevo, cada vez que estoy con ella no es sólo follar, porque, por más que trato de hacerlo como siempre, no es igual. Al quitar su blusa es como verla y sentirla por primera vez, quito su sostén y saboreo su saber, aquel que sabe a cereza, dulce y adictivo. Ella me quita mi playera y comienza a mover sus dedos por mi abdomen y a bajar al inicio de mis pantalones, lo que me vuelve loco y, sin pensarlo, le quito los jeans con todo y bragas.

—Necesito sentirte ya —le digo al terminar de quitarle su ropa.

—Yo también —me responde al tiempo que la beso.

Mientras la beso, ella termina de quitar mi última prenda, lo que lo hace más interesante, ya que ella aún es más tímida que no lo imaginé.

La penetro lentamente, sintiendo como nunca su cuerpo. Me muevo un poco más rápido conforme escucho mi nombre saliendo de sus labios y yo la imito con su nombre.

No puedo recordar la última vez que estuve así, disfrutando de follar, pero con una mejor sensación, una entrega más íntima, hasta llegar al orgasmo y en verdad sentir que soy un invencible, que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa. Aunque evite correrme en su interior, fue putamente fantástico y decirle lo increíble que es follar con ella, me hace pensar que no olvidaré tan pronto este momento.

Al relajarme completamente, nos cubro con la cobija y me acomodo a dormir y, como siempre separándome lo más que me permite mi mente de ella, me quedo dormido al instante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elaine Haruno de Uchiha<em>**


End file.
